Amnesia Girl
by WoofumsPup
Summary: With Brutish commanders existing in ZAFT, Andrew Waltfeld takes on the malleable Amarante as his apprentice. During the last struggle with the strike Amarante is left injured losing almost all of her memories. Will a fateful encounter with Nicol cure her?
1. Chapter 1

Lost Memories Chapter 1

* * *

This is actually a remake of _Amarante Takahashi: The Flower that Never Fades_. I just felt it was too flawed and she was too Mary Sue-ish. So I've toned her down and I'm going to feature her where she was supposed to be in the mentioned story.

I DON'T OWN GUNDAM/GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY. They have their respective owners already.

I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND PLEASE ASK BEFORE USING THEM

* * *

"So you graduated second in your class. You've also lived in Earth Federation territory since you were born till you were 13. Care to explain?" a stern commander asked his red and pink haired subordinate.

"Well sir…My parents are naturals. My mother used to live in France, but then she moved there after inheriting the property from her father," the girl answered. What made her interesting was that only the ends of her hair was pink while the rest was red.

"Why did you move to the PLANTs?" the commander asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"I moved because I couldn't stand my father. He never liked me, he always favored my sister. That's when he sent me to an all girl's school in the PLANTs. He said I'd be out of his hair for good," the girl answered.

"Your name is Amarante correct? I've heard the name before…It could possibly be French and then it could be Greek. Maybe people disagree on it's background but since you were born in Canada I'm guessing your parents picked the French one," the commander answered tossing her papers on his neat desk.

"Yes…My sister Amaranta has the Spanish name," Amarante answered with a slight sigh.

"Oh? You have a twin? I wonder how your parents told you two apart with such similar names," the commander chuckled.

"Well my nickname is Mare and her nickname is Mara," Amarante said with a small chuckle. She had been ousted from the academy two days ago and thrown into the battle field in the Sahara desert.

"I'm glad to have such a high standing recruit on my team. I hope you make yourself right at home here in the _Lesseps_," the commander nodded softly saluting before turning to leave the room.

"You know my name right?" he asked causing her to freeze quickly.

"No sir!" she answered with hints of shame. She turned around and stood at attention again. He could see her tremble with fear.

"Commander Andrew Waltfeld," the commander said before waving her good bye. Like an obedient soldier she saluted before making an about-face to leave. At that moment Commander Waltfeld's second in command came into the room.

"Sir I have those reports for you," he said placing them on his desk. Amarante saluted again feeling slightly ridiculous for all the saluting.

"DaCosta don't be rude. Introduce yourself to Amarante," Waltfeld snapped playfully.

"Martin DaCosta, I'm second in command," the man said extending a hand to her. His hair was red like hers and they were almost the same skin color. Amarante was only slightly lighter then him. She shook it hesitantly before saluting.

"Amarante Takahashi sir!" she said.

"Oh Amarante," her commander said standing up behind his desk.

"Oh…Yes sir?" she asked.

"Not to sound like a pervert in all but the skirt. You should change to pants or you should where something under it. There are always high winds around here so many guys would have a field day if they saw what was under your skirt," he said pointing at it.

"Will do sir," Amarante said. "Excuse me." She left quickly before running into a woman. Both women fell to the ground and Amarante let out a small yelp as warm coffee was spilt all over her.

"Oh I'm sorry, here let me help you," the woman said helping Amarante up.

"No it was my fault Ma'am," Amarante apologized as the two men came out of Commander Waltfeld's office.

"What happened?" Commander Waltfeld asked.

"I accidentally ran into her sir," Amarante said softly.

"Ouch that must of hurt. Go clean up," Waltfeld suggested.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked picking up the tray and empty coffee cup.

"Yes," Amarante answered. To avoid further confrontation she hurried to her new room for a new uniform and then to the showers. After her shower was done she took her uniform to the laundry room when she ran into the woman from before.

"You ran off so quickly I didn't catch your name," she said as Amarante handed over her soiled uniform.

"Amarante Takahashi Ma'am," she answered.

"My name is Aisha. Don't be scared of my Andy," the woman named Aisha chuckled.

"O-Oh…yes Ma'am," she said softly.

"You're the first female pilot we've had here besides myself," Aisha said softly.

"Really?" Amarante asked surprised at what she said.

"Oh yes. You know you're a very cute girl…Do you have a boyfriend?" Aisha teased causing Amarante to turn pink.

"N-No. I've never had one. I'll 15 in a month," Amarante said softly.

"You're 14? How did they get you into Z.A.F.T. then?" Aisha asked bewildered.

"My father doesn't really care about me. He forced me to go…I think he wants me to die," Amarante said softly. Amarante looked down at her shoes as she turned away.

"Honey, I don't think that's true. Everything will be alright," Aisha suggested placing her hands on Amarante's shoulders.

"Oh…I shouldn't be talking about that. I should look through my bag for something to wear under my skirt…If not I need some pants," Amarante said with a slight smile.

"Leggings," Aisha suggested pulling the girl out of the laundry room.

"Excuse me?" Amarante asked.

"I'll get you a pair. I'm pretty sure one of my old pairs will fit you fine," Aisha suggested.

"But…I," she started to say before Aisha shushed her.

"It'll be alright. Like I said earlier…you're a cute girl, I would understand why you would want to show your legs off," Aisha teased again before pulling the girl into a room. She began to go through a drawer as Amarante stood awkwardly by the door.

"Um…Ma'am…Maybe I should wait outside?" Amarante suggested.

"Oh Andy won't mind since you're with me. Well here you are my lady," Aisha said gently. Hesitantly Amarante took the garment with a slight nod.

"Thank…you," she said weakly.

"Go in the bathroom and try them on. I want to make sure that they fit," Aisha said showing her to the bathroom. Amarante gulped entering the forbidden territory. She took off her boots and her long socks quickly before putting on the leggings. She re-entered the main part of the room causing Aisha to smile.

"What do you think?" Amarante asked above a whisper.

"Oh their perfect. You can keep those," Aisha chuckled putting her hands together happily.

"I couldn't…they're yours," Amarante answered.

"I can't wear them anyways. They look great on you. Don't worry they're clean. Come on," Aisha said pulling the girl out of the room. Amarante began to feel more and more like Aisha's puppy then a soldier.

"Where are we going now?" Amarante asked.

"Well we have to make sure Andy approves," Aisha began still tugging the girl along. She took the "puppy" back to his office knocking softly before entering.

"I found her some leggings, we wanted to make sure you approved of them," Aisha said pushing the little puppy into the room. Amarante let out a small cry before trying to go back behind Aisha. Aisha chuckled holding her forward watching the girl turn red.

"That's fine. You're dismissed Amarante," Commander Waltfeld ordered. The girl ran out of the room causing Aisha to giggle.

"She's one shy girl," Aisha noted leaning against a near-by wall.

"You're quite fond of her, aren't you?" Andy asked curiously.

Aisha nodded, "She's a good girl. Not very strong but an honest and good girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Memories Chapter 2

NO SHE _**CANNOT **_GO INTO SEED MODE!

* * *

"Congrats on your first mission. You really do deserve your red uniform," a fellow pilot said cheerfully. She nodded softly as many others said the same.

"Well well my little lady you fight well," Commander Waltfeld said clapping his hands together softly. She saluted quickly along with the other soldiers.

"Thank you sir," Amarante said gratefully.

"You remind me of myself when I was younger. Cautious but a brilliant strategist…It looks like you'll be a commander in no time," Waltfeld chuckled.

"You're too kind," Amarante said softly. Almost immediately after her body began to shake before her body caved in and began to fall. Waltfeld caught her before she hit the ground as the others moved to help her.

"Hey DaCosta, call a medical team," Waltfeld ordered flipping over the now sweating woman. She continued to shake and she didn't respond to anything.

"It looks like we've got a shaker," a soldier joked.

"Give her a break it's her first mission," Waltfeld snapped.

* * *

Amarante woke up in the infirmary hours later sitting up in a jolt. She looked around confused and tired before spotting Commander Waltfeld.

"Well you went through a episode of shock," he said drinking some of his coffee.

"Is that bad?" Amarante asked.

"It's almost normal for new soldiers to go through shock after their first mission so I'm not that worried. Just take the next couple of hours to relax," Commander Waltfeld soothed placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But…I'll be late for my shift," Amarante almost whined.

"You need to relax. If you don't then…I'll make it an order," Waltfeld demanded.

"Yes sir," Amarante sighed. Waltfeld left her with a small chuckle before going back to his office. Next he ordered DaCosta to his office.

"You called sir?" DaCosta asked.

"Yes…I want you to find out everything about our new recruit," Waltfeld ordered.

"Everything?" DaCosta asked almost bewildered.

"Did I stutter? Yes everything, There's something suspicious about that girl. I know she's not a spy but her behavior during battle is peculiar," Waltfeld answered.

"When do you want this information?" DaCosta asked.

"How about in the next two hours," Waltfeld said with an amused face.

"Two hours? Sir I hardly think that's enough time," DaCosta retaliated.

"Well I guess you shouldn't be sitting here talking to me then," Waltfeld answered nonchalantly.

"Y-Yes Sir!" DaCosta exclaimed almost running out of the room.

* * *

"So what have you found out?" Waltfeld asked after the two hours was up.

"She's a first generation coordinator which explains why she lived in Canada. Her mother died when she was five. She has a cousin in the Earth Forces. Amarante's only sibling is her sister Amaranta. Amarante was active in PLANT pageants despite her shyness. Before joining ZAFT she was involved in a ballet group as the second lead dancer," DaCosta informed.

"What's her cousin's name?" Waltfeld asked.

"I wasn't able to find that out. The only way was to ask her," DaCosta countered.

"Then why didn't you ask her?" Waltfeld interrogated.

"a-ah…Well sir…" DaCosta mustered.

"I told you to get all information on her. I didn't give you a particular reason how you received it," Waltfeld snapped.

"Yes sir. Should I go ask her now?" DaCosta questioned.

"No. She'll be suspicious then. I guess we can just learn as we go," Waltfeld sighed taking the papers from DaCosta.

"Sir if I may ask…Why have you taken interest in her?" DaCosta asked curiously.

"I was thinking about taking on an apprentice. With the way she fights she'll become a commander in no time or at least second in command. We already have too many brash military leaders. Too many commanders that shoot first and ask questions later," Waltfeld elaborated.

"So you think she'll be happy with that?" DaCosta asked.

"Yeah. She'll be fine. It's better than having her turn into a mindless zombie," Waltfeld joked.

* * *

"How come you don't write to your family?" Aisha asked joining Amarante on top of the _Lesseps. _The girl was watching the sun set over the horizon.

"My father and sister do not like me," Amarante answered placing her head upon her knees.

"What about your mother?" Aisha asked sitting next to her.

"My mother was murdered when I was 5. She was the only one who was really nice to me," Amarante sighed.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry," Aisha expressed.

"I want to say it's alright but…I never got to know my mother. My mother was suppose to be very kind. I don't really remember what she looks like either. Maybe she might be alive if I wasn't born as a coordinator," Amarante said sadly.

"Don't blame yourself. Nothing ever comes out of blaming yourself," Aisha soothed hugging the girl.

"Right…I'll try not to," Amarante nodded.

"Andy and I are very fond of you," Aisha hinted, "When we have a girl child she will surely bear your name."

"A-Ah thank you?" Amarante answered.

"You're having a hard time here aren't you?" Aisha asked changing the subject.

"A little…I miss my family…but I know they don't miss me. I feel liked here….It's almost as if they're my family. But…I can't connect with them for some reason," Amarante sighed.

"Maybe you just need more time to adapt," Aisha suggested.

"Maybe," Ayame sighed once more.

"You're a great warrior…You fight just like Andy but you're…you're different. Amarante, you fight like no one I've ever seen. You're exceptional," Aisha congratulated.

"So here are my two favorite ladies. Amarante, let's go," Commander Waltfeld ordered.

"Yes sir!" she said standing up with a salute.

"Stop with all the saluting…you're not in boot camp anymore," he snapped playfully leading her away.

'Yes sir," she answered.

"Come on…this way," he lured she followed behind him quickly curious to where they were going.

"Sir where are we going?" Amarante asked.

"Suit up. You're going scouting tonight," he ordered pushing her into the girl's locker room.

"Sir we're going scouting?" DaCosta asked surprised that his commander had changed his plans…again. It shouldn't have surprised him anymore since Waltfeld changed plans on a regular basis.

"DaCosta…Get my BuCUE ready," the commander ordered.

"You're going to sortie? Isn't that rather risky?" DaCosta informed.

"We'll be scouting…in a way. I'm going to force that girl to fight me. I want to see her skills on a personal level," Waltfeld began, "You take it out and then we'll swap places."

"Yes Sir," DaCosta answered walking away from him. _I hope the commander knows what he's doing…_DaCosta thought over carefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Memories Chapter 3

* * *

"Hello Maylam. Are you going out too?" Amarante asked heading to her BuCUE. The male looked her up and down focusing on the feature he liked the most…her face.

"Yeah…You look wonderful tonight," Maylam said with a hint of blush on his face.

"What was that?" Amarante asked not really listening to what he was saying. She was distracted by mechanic who was telling her about the BuCUE.

"Nothing…Don't worry about it," he sighed before assisting her to her mobile suit. His blush reddened feeling hot under the collar as she stared back at him innocently. He watched her go up the wire and land safely at the hatch.

"Thanks! You're a true friend. Are you sure it isn't anything?" Amarante called out from the top. She was on her hands and knees looking back down at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Maylam called up to her. She nodded softly before watching Kirkwood walk to his mobile suit.

"Okay…Hey Kirkwood is Maylam okay? He's red in the face," Amarante called out curiously. _She's so innocent…Why doesn't she notice my affection? _Maylam thought with a sigh.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Kirkwood answered before proceeding to his machine. _It looks like the commander is going to sortie…This is a rare occurrence. I wonder what Commander Waltfeld sees in Amarante? _Kirkwood thought seeing DaCosta board his machine.

* * *

"Amarante…Take point," Commander Waltfeld ordered over the com system. He swapped places with DaCosta before joining Kirkwood and Maylam.

"Roger," Amarante answered not expecting anything. She kept a visual search pattern before getting an alarm that someone had locked on to her. Surprised at the lock she looked at the radar to see that it was coming from the lead unit…Commander Waltfeld's machine.

"Well Well, it looks like you've caught on," Waltfeld said in a deadly tone.

"Sir? Did I do something wrong?" Amarante asked innocently. Did she find out about something she shouldn't have?

"You're so cute when you're innocent. Fight me…Kirkwood, Maylam attack pattern Delta," he ordered slightly amused but then again serious and deadly.

"I've only learned up to Beta…I have to stay calm," Amarante muttered as the high speed machines began to swarm her. _Commander Waltfeld's machine has custom sabers and claws meant for cutting and slicing…if anything I should deal with him first or last…either way I shouldn't get close to him. Kirkwood is an arrogant fighter…If I avoid him for a long time he'll get frustrated and careless. Maylam…He's a straight arrow, it'll be hard to shake him, _Amarante thought trying to come up with her own trap.

"Well it looks like the Commander is going through with his plan," DaCosta sighed looking at the battle zone from a distant jeep. The soldier next to him looked up in surprise before nodding softly.

"Sir…If one of the machines gets damaged," Amarante began before being broadsided by Kirkwood.

"You're worried about little dings and scratches?" Waltfeld called back amused. _I gotta move…but where…_Amarante thought knowing that she was a sitting duck. It was hard to escape but Amarante got an idea…create a dust cloud. Noticing that Kirkwood and Maylam were coming at her from two sides she aimed at the ground near her firing off several missiles.

"Being a coward eh Amarante? Hiding in the dust!" Maylam called out. _Well that's an interesting move…let's see how she executes it…_Waltfeld thought holding back on his attack. Using the keyboard she adjusted her thrust output so they could push her up instead of forward or back.

"One one thousand…two one thousand…three one thousand," She counted out to herself as they came closer. Right before impact of the three machines Amarante thrust her machine into the air.

"Maylam what the hell? We're going after her not me!" Kirkwood hollered.

"She's right here? Where did she go?" Maylam hollered back as she began her descent back down to Earth. She let out a battle cry as she crushed the wing of Maylam's machine before kicking Kirkwood.

"Wow…she's good," Maylam was able to say before noticing the camera had also been destroyed.

"Maylam, Kirkwood…status report," Waltfeld asked.

"I'm out…When I hit Kirkwood the camera was destroyed," Maylam answered.

"I'm still in," Kirkwood responded regaining control of the BuCUE. _Damn…She's a better pilot then I thought! I guess girl pilots can sometimes be better then boys, _Kirkwood thought.

"Well wasn't that effective," the Desert Tiger chuckled with surprise.

"Come on Kirkwood! Show me what you've got," Amarante screamed reversing the thruster effects that she had created. Becoming frustrated Kirkwood charged the girl. She fired five missiles behind him thrusting the man and machine into the air. With an upward thrust she knocked the BuCue higher into the air before slamming allowing it to slam into the sand. He tried moving the machine but it didn't respond. Unfortunate for him the systems stalled. With anger and fury in his heart by being beaten by a girl the boy broke out in a cry of frustration.

"Kirkwood here…I'm out," the soldier muttered. He hit the control panel knowing that he had been out done by a woman.

"Okay little lady now it's our turn," the Tiger told her in a deadly tone.

"I still want to know what I did wrong," She responded innocently. This time she was also being quite playful. _I wonder how he would react if I charged him head on…Keep steady girl. I can't flinch…If I flinch I'll be defeated, _she thought as they charged at each other.

"Come on girl show me what you've got!" the Tiger hollered. Closing her eyes she felt the two machines collide head to head. They continued to push against each other before the Desert Tiger clawed at the camera of her machine. Amarante dodged the attack causing the claw to dig into the shoulder. Surprisingly she felt a surprising rush and thrill from the fight.

"This fight is interesting," she muttered to herself backing away from her commander's machine. She tried to shoot off the missile pod as a distraction and then tried to broad side the unit. Of course, since she was a new pilot the attack failed but she was close. The Tiger fractured the front leg of her BuCUE before she fell to the ground.

"What a thrill, I haven't had this much fun in a while," he chuckled evilly. He noticed that Amarante didn't get off the ground or respond. "Hey Amarante…are you there?" he called out. There was no response causing him to get a little worried.

"Sir is everything alright?" DaCosta asked as he drove the jeep closer to the "battlefield."

"Check on Amarante. She may have been knocked out," commander Waltfeld answered.

"Yes sir," DaCosta answered going to Amarante's unit. He got out before proceeding to the hatch. He knocked softly noticing that the eye went from looking forward to looking to him. It then shut off quickly. DaCosta opened the hatch noticing that her breathing was heavy and she was shaking again. She stared into space with wide terrified eyes. DaCosta went back to his jeep to report his findings.

"I think she went into shock again," DaCosta answered before going back to Amarante. He helped remove her from the unit before setting her down in the jeep. He ordered the soldier in the jeep to take her unit back before driving away.

* * *

"Sir…you can't keep doing this to her. She needs to rest for at least the next couple of days. If she recovers in the next couple of hours and if you send her back into battle it'll be a regular occurrence for her to go into shock," the doctor informed with a scolding tone.

"Yeah. I don't expect us to be doing anything in the next couple of days," Waltfeld answered watching Aisha place a wet towel on the girl's forehead. Next he saw Maylam burst through the doors. He was surprised to see this young pilot.

"Maylam, what are you doing here?" Waltfeld asked seeing the worried look on his face.

"I…ah…Is she alright?" Maylam muttered his face turning red. He looked left and right to hide his blush from his commander.

"Yeah she'll be fine. You need your rest," Waltfeld soothed placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes…yeah…Alright, I need rest," Maylam answered but continued to hold his ground.

"You'll get your rest in your quarters. Now get going," Waltfeld answered forcing the guy to leave.

"Andy, she's waking up," Aisha whispered as the red haired girl opened her eyes. She groaned softly as Aisha went through her hair.

"You know you're a little tiger cub," Waltfeld chuckled.

"Oh Andy, let her create her own ace name," Aisha scolded.

"Really? Am I getting better?" Amarante asked trying to sit up. Aisha pushed her back down.

"Yes you are. I'm going to personally teach you," Waltfeld soothed.

"Really?" Amarante asked trying to sit up again before getting the same results.

"You need your rest. Go to sleep," Waltfeld answered before leaving.

"My my it looks like you have an admirer," Aisha teased continuing to rub a wet cloth on her warm forehead.

"Who?" Amarante asked curiously.

"Maylam! Haven't you noticed? He really likes you," Aisha chuckled.

"May-lam," Amarante muttered before falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams," Aisha whispered before leaving her.

* * *

"You're kidding right?" DaCosta asked his eccentric commander.

"No I'm not. Tomorrow you're taking Amarante into the city. Think of it as, scouting. You need to relax as well," Waltfeld answered.

"Sir do you think this is alright? Many of the cities around here are swarming with guerillas," DaCosta answered.

"You're only going for relaxation. Out of uniform of course," Waltfeld answered.

"Yes sir," DaCosta sighed. There was no debating with that guy. It was irritating at times, some of his calls were risky or down right outrageous! What can you do when the Desert Tiger…Is your commanding officer.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 4

* * *

"Wow! Look at these!" Amarante said amazed at a set jewels. She was enjoying her time in the city. It was about 1:00pm and the sun was bright and burning.

"Catalina," DaCosta mustered. To make sure that no one knew that she was a soldier he changed her name to Catalina.

"Yeah yeah," Amarante sighed. DaCosta smiled softly as she followed him into the street. The streets were bustling and loud. There were many men and women laughing, arguing and talking. Children played and toyed with toys and each other.

"There's more to look at then just those beads," DaCosta answered.

"Oh yeah…I'm getting a little hungry. Do you want to eat something?" Catalina asked.

"Sure. There's a place not to far from here," DaCosta answered. They walked to the restaurant before sitting down at a table that could seat four. He sighed softly sitting down with a huff.

"You're father is kinda rough on you," she said softly. "Father," was their code name for Commander Waltfeld.

"You can say that again. Don't tell him I said that," DaCosta answered. Catalina chuckled gently, giving DaCosta a reassuring smile. The waiter brought their food before two men asked to sit at their table. The restaurant was pretty full so they agreed.

"You two look like foreigners. Where are you two from?" one of the men asked.

"I hail from the lands of Spain. He's from Portugal," Catalina said cheerfully. The men look at each other with a smile as Amarante look up with an even more cheerful smile.

"Oh so what brings you to our fair city?" the other man asked.

"I'm a freelance photographer. I'm teaching her how to take professional pictures," DaCosta answered.

"So are you two dating?" the first man asked hoping that they weren't.

DaCosta chuckled hesitantly, "Oh no. She's my cousin. I've been taking care of her since her parents died."

"Such a horrible tragedy," the second man gasped.

"Oh…It's alright. I never got to know them because they were always away," Catalina said softly.

"So, what are your names?" the first man asked again.

"It's more polite to give your name first before asking the name of others," Catalina snapped before receiving a small shove from her "cousin."

"Don't be rude," DaCosta scolded. She shrunk slowly back into her chair. Blush crept on to her face and neck.

"Oh no she's right. My name is Amar and his is Namir," the first man said cheerfully.

"I'm Catalina," Catalina introduced in her talkative manner.

"My name is Martin," DaCosta answered.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Namir asked.

"She's too young to date," DaCosta said defensively and quickly._ I'm not very sure if I like these guys anymore, _he thought before giving Catalina a signal.

"Are you two going?" Amar asked.

"Yes. She has lessons to finish. Like her music lessons," DaCosta lied.

"Oh please show us. We have a piano in the corner," Amar answered. _Oh boy…I hope she can play, _DaCosta thought before looking down at the ever cheery Catalina.

"Okay…I'll play," Catalina answered beginning to sit up. DaCosta placed his hands on her shoulders shaking his head no.

"We really have to go. We'll pay for the food and then we'll leave," DaCosta answered.

"Catalina, why don't you play a tune for us while your cousin pays for the food," Namir answered. DaCosta pinched her shoulders softly for her to give an answer.

"Oh no but thank you. We really must be on our way. It was really nice to meet you two," Catalina answered following DaCosta to the cash register. He paid for their food before proceeding outside. _Oh no…it looks like we won't be able to shake them, _DaCosta thought. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the two men stand up and make a slow beeline to Amarante and himself.

"We thought we'd take you two back to your hotel," the men offered ushering them to their jeep.

"We'll walk but thanks for the kind offer," DaCosta responded pushing the girl away from them.

"It's fine. We'll just drop you off at the hotel," Amar answered.

"I promised that I'd let her do a little more shopping so we're going to stay out a little later. We don't want to trouble you, so we'll walk. Once again thanks for the offer," DaCosta answered he gave a small smile.

"Alright. Good luck on finding what you want," Namir answered watching the two of them walk away. Once they were out of the sight of the two men they let out sighs of relief.

"You noticed it too," DaCosta muttered coldly.

"Yeah…" Amarante said returning to her normal self.

"Members of the South African Union…puppets of the Atlantic Federation," DaCosta answered.

"What do you think they want?" Amarante asked.

"They probably want to information on the near by Z.A.F.T. base," DaCosta said not trying to lure attention to them. Children ran by them giggling, they were probably playing tag.

"HEY! You promised to take me shopping, " Catalina whined wrapping hers arms around his neck in a loving manner.

"Alright. Alright, we'll get something and go," Martin chuckled wrapping his arms around the young maiden. He felt as if he was bonding with her as if they really were family.

"Martin…they're following us," Catalina muttered twenty minutes later.

"I know. Do you like that?" Martin asked noticing the young girl stare at a glass orb.

"Oh I'll be alright," Catalina responded with a smile.

"I promised to buy something for you," Martin answered. She continued to look around before finding something that reminded her of home. It was an unpainted statue of a girl with a beret and an umbrella sitting on a bridge. Her mother was originally from France and she used to take her there all the time.

"I'll take the statue," Martin told the man before Catalina came back to her senses. She looked up at him curiously now knowing that he was REALLY serious. She followed him away from the booth still in awe.

"You were serious?" She asked following him like a puppy dog.

"Yes. I promised you didn't I?" Martin answered before spotting the undercover Eurasian soldiers.

"I didn't think you were THAT serious," Catalina sighed before taking the statue and placing it in her backpack.

"Hey Martin!" Amar called out.

"Hello," DaCosta called back. His smile was fake and he let out a sigh.

"Come here we want to show you something," Namir hollered to them.

"We have to get going. Remember she has her music lesson," DaCosta replied before grabbing Catalina's wrist before leading her away at a quick pace.

"Slow down," Catalina cried out.

"Woah slow down there. We just want to give you a ride back to your hotel," Namir said as they cut off the two.

"I told you we'll be fine," DaCosta snapped.

"Come with us. We want to check your passports," Amar whispered into Catalina's ear pressing a gun into DaCosta's gut.

"Here they are," Catalina responded taking out two fake passports. Her hands were shaking when she remember the Z.A.F.T. combat knife in her backpack. She thought about reaching for it but DaCosta nudged her back to reality.

"I guess they check out," Namir said flipping through them. He thrust them into Martin's hands before remembering about the camera.

"If you're a photographer then where's your camera?" Amar asked suspiciously.

"It's at the hotel," DaCosta lied.

"Yeah, I broke one of the lens on accident. He doesn't trust me with it right now," Catalina confirmed.

"Well we'll hate to keep you waiting. Get going," Amar snapped.

"We'll be on our way," DaCosta answered. _While these two are watching us I don't think it will be possible to get back to Banadiya. I guess it'll be best to report to the commander, _he thought with a sigh. Catalina followed him to a phone booth where he made the call. Suprisingly Catalina snatched the phone from him.

"Hi Uncle!" she said cheerfully.

"Uncle? Are you being insubordinate?" Waltfeld snapped.

"The Eagle's Eyes are upon us," Amarante said going back to her normal self.

"Really. Let me talk to DaCosta," Waltfeld sighed with annoyance.

"Okay! Bye Uncle! I love you!" Amarante said returning back to her Catalina state. Commander Waltfeld thought it was odd to hear the words come out of her mouth.

"Yes si-father?" DaCosta muttered as Catalina giggled.

"Get a hotel room and stay the night," Waltfeld answered.

"Yes sir," DaCosta answered knowing that his commander was upset with him.

* * *

"She's already fast asleep. Well we did stay out all day long," DaCosta chuckled smoothing the hairs on her head down. He removed her backpack carefully before picking her up. Cautiously he pulled back the blankets and then proceeded to lay her down.

"Good night sir," she yawned as he pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. He sat down in a chair trying to stay awake. He yawned quietly before his eyes closed tiredly.

* * *

"Andy, where's DaCosta and Amarante?" Aisha asked sauntering into his office. It was about 10:30pm and she was getting worried about Amarante's safety.

"They were being followed so I told them to stay the night," Waltfeld sighed out of annoyance. This was a real pain since DaCosta almost NEVER got into this type of trouble.

"Sir I don't think it's their fault. You know the Eurasian Federation has been snooping around lately. Two "foreigners" would cause for an alarm to them. They should leave before dawn," Aisha suggested.

"Yeah, DaCosta cut off all communication with us until they reached the base," Andy answered.

"I hope those two will be alright," Aisha sighed worriedly.

"DaCosta will keep her out of trouble," Andy answered placing a hand on Aisha's shoulder. He then pulled her into a deep hug holding her tightly. He kissed her velvet cheeks gently causing her to give a sweet smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 5

Review Response!

Dear Joe Mama,

Thank you for reviewing my story. I'm not very sure if you'll get this note...but I'm going to try! Since you're not a registered member, it's harder for me to get into contact with you. I'm going to say a few things about the story and myself. Um...no she isn't flat chested...I'm a girl so that's not one thing I emphasize. I do know that the SCENE changes are non-existent in the first six chapters. I used to break scene by using three hypens but they made them disappear. I would also like to say, get your head out of the gutter! NOOO! DaCosta is suppose to be her brother figure. I never do sex scenes, if you ever read my stories. But if a couple is married...in certain chapters, it's heavily implied. If you ever come back here...HI! If not...Happy Reading somewhere else :)

~CuteAiboAibo

* * *

"I'm glad to have you two back," Waltfeld said as he made a cup of his special coffee. Almost everyday it was different, he was always experimenting. Amarante was always curious about his experimental coffees. And, she also very curious if her commander would start his own company.

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

"So did you enjoy your day in the city Amarante?" Waltfeld asked curiously.

"Very much sir, except for the two Eurasian Federation soldiers," Amarante said happily. She sniffed the air happily loving the smell of coffee. The two soldiers stiffened as their commander held out a mug full of coffee to them. Amarante took a hefty gulp of the liquid. Perhaps a little too much because it was burning hot!

"Try some, this time I blended it with ten percent more Hawaiian Kona," Waltfeld said as Amarante began to cough.

"Are you alright?" DaCosta asked as he placed her mug on the table.

"Yeah," she said between coughs. Her face grimaced at the taste of the liquid which Waltfeld laughed at. She looked like a small child who tasted something horrible.

"It looks like you haven't acquired the taste for coffee yet," their commander chuckled.

"I love the smell of coffee. My mother used to fix coffee a lot before she died," Amarante said as her coughs began to calm down.

"Really?" Waltfeld asked.

"Yeah. She always fixed coffee in the morning. If you'll excuse me sirs, my shift is about to begin," Amarante said with a salute.

"Amarante," Waltfeld beckoned as she went to the door. Cautiously she looked back reaching for the door pad. She placed a hand on it's button but did not push it.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"I want you to go without saluting to me for the next week," he answered.

"Will do sir," she replied. She pushed the button before exiting the room. Once she was gone DaCosta waited about five minutes to make sure she wasn't near the door.

"What are you waiting around for?" Waltfeld asked.

"Sir I found some more information about her family," DaCosta said handing over his report. After getting to know her a little in their little excursion a couple days prior DaCosta began to feel bad about spying on her.

"So what are the highlights?" the Tiger asked becoming discouraged to read it because of its length.

"Her sister enlisted at the same time she did," DaCosta began.

"Okay where is she?" Waltfeld demanded becoming more interested in their small subject.

"Sir… ahhh…She's apart of the Eurasian Federation. The Eurasian Federation has been known to take soldiers from both sides as long as they were willing to fight," DaCosta addressed. He wasn't very sure how the Desert Tiger would take the news. She was a traitor to her fellow coordinators, wasn't she?

"Where is she stationed?" Commander Waltfeld asked coldly.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't able to find that out. I did find out who her cousin is," DaCosta chipped in trying to change the subject before being chewed out by his commander.

"Who is she?" Waltfeld asked picking up his mug of coffee. He took a sip before setting it back down on the table.

"HE is Mu La Flaga," DaCosta asserted.

"That can't be. They look too different," Waltfeld countered.

"He's a distant relative on her mother's side. Maybe not THAT distant…but close enough for immediate acknowledgement. His father's sister had her mother," DaCosta acknowledged.

"Well it looks like she is on her way to greatness," Waltfeld said under his breath.

"Excuse me, sir?" DaCosta piped in.

"Nothing, you're dismissed. Come back when you find out anything else," the Tiger said plainly.

"There's one more thing sir…Her mother was murdered. The case went cold but her father was the prime suspect," DaCosta countered.

"Her father…Find everything you can on her father," Waltfeld ordered. _Why would her father be the prime suspect…_Waltfeld thought twirling the contents of his drink.

"Yes sir," DaCosta answered before rushing out of the room.

* * *

"MAYLAM! Give it back!" Amarante cried out as she chased after the teen. He waved her red uniform coat behind him as he ran away from her. Their shift was just about over and Maylam wanted to have some fun.

"You'll have to catch me first!" He called out to her. He laughed triumphantly as he dangled it like a cape to a bull. She really wasn't in the mood for playing games.

"MAYLAM!" the girl snapped before deciding to take "drastic" measures. She charged him but instead of going for the jacket she drop kicked him taking him to the floor with her. Aisha watched near-by with dismay. How could Amarante act in such an unwomanly way?

"Hey, you weren't suppose to do that," Maylam snapped as she took her jacket back. She cradled it in her arms making sure there was no damage. It was expensive to have a uniform repaired and she was strapped for cash at the moment.

"Don't do that again!" Amarante snapped slapping him across the face. He was shocked that Amarante would do such a thing.

"Kitten has claws," Kirkwood purred playfully. Angrily Amarante threw her boot at his head. She began to unzip the other one so she could also throw it at him.

"Shut up! Don't get into this!" Amarante barked.

"Alright alright. I'll leave the happy couple to themselves," Kirkwood teased. Amarante chased after him become infuriated with the two teens. Aisha sighed grabbing the young girl by the waist. She tried to break free but the hold was too strong.

"This is not the way for a young girl to act!" Aisha scolded.

"Ma'am but!" Amarante pleaded as Aisha pulled her out of the hangar. Kirkwood teased and joked about her causing Amarante to take a lunge at him. Aisha sighed pushing Amarante away from them.

"No buts. That's no way for a young lady to act," Aisha scolded once more. Aisha continued to pull her along making a bee line to the mansion that every soldier had forbade her to go into to. When the commander wasn't onboard the _Lesseps _he lived inside that mansion. Amarante's stomach began to twist and knot itself.

"Ma'am….is this okay?" Amarante asked hesitant to enter the mansion.

"Of course it's fine. You know Andy and I have been thinking about letting you move in here. You and I are the only women here and you're alone in that big barrack. Also there are all those wolfish males. We thought it would be safer to keep you here then in that barrack," Aisha answered.

"Um…I don't know," Amarante said hesitantly. Aisha pushed her towards the door causing Amarante to retaliate and cry out reluctantly.

"It'll be better if you do stay here though! You know those guys are horny! I bet they're already tried to see you!" Aisha persuaded. Amarante thought it over before shivering, she didn't really like any of the males here. Aisha chuckled softly before entering the mansion. She released the girl knowing that she probably wouldn't run away now. Amarante stood there quivering not knowing what to do. They walked down a couple of hallways together in silence.

"Where are we going Ma'am?" Amarante asked curiously as Aisha held a door open to her. Once they were inside Aisha looked the door to make sure Amarante would escape.

"I'm going to dress you up, so you can act like a proper lady around your peers," Aisha answered.

"B-But Ma'am!" Amarante retaliated.

"No buts," Aisha answered pushing the girl into the bathroom.

"But," Amarante whined again. Aisha shot her a glare which made Amarante back down.

"Go wash," Aisha ordered before closing the door. Amarante sighed softly starting the water for the tub. She took off her uniform before getting into the tub. She washed herself before getting out of the tub wrapping her body in a towel she allowed her wet hair to run down her back as Aisha re-entered the room.

"Since you always had your hair up I never noticed how long your hair was," Aisha answered before taking a towel and drying her hair. Aisha was shocked to see that her hair went all the way to her butt.

"Do I really have to do this?" Amarante asked.

"Yes. We need to show them that you are a proper lady," Aisha said sitting her down at a vanity to dry her hair. She turned on the blow dryer going through the girl's hair with ease.

Amarante sighed, "I know I'm a tomboy."

"It's alright. I washed your panties and bra because mine are probably too big," she said continuing to dry and comb through her hair.

"Oh…Uh, okay," Amarante said blushing. Aisha left the room briefly returning with her underwear.

"Okay put those on and I'll go get you your clothes," Aisha ordered.

"Okay," Amarante answered. She put on the clothes before putting the towel back on. She was rather shy about her body and she wasn't willing to show it to an almost complete stranger.

"To me you seem like a girl who likes blue," Aisha said coming into the room with a light blue peasant like dress.

"Oh yes. I also like red," Amarante replied as Aisha allowed the girl to put the dress on. _Oh? Does someone have a dormant sexy side? _Aisha thought with a playful smile.

"You look beautiful but," Aisha began with a gasp, "pull the sleeves down so they're not on your shoulders. I'll get you a strapless bra to wear." She left and came back with the needed material only causing Amarante to blush.

"I'm fine," Amarante said. Aisha frowned crossing her arms.

"No. Take it off," Aisha ordered only getting a head shake.

"Do I have to?" Amarante whined.

"Yes!" Aisha began, "Or I'll take it off for you!"

* * *

"What if the commander see's me?" Amarante whispered hiding behind the lady who dressed her up. This was the first time she has ever worn REAL make-up. She thought she looked funny with the pounds of make-up on her face, just like a clown. Her hair was up in a nice large bun. Aisha held on to her wrist pulling her through the hall. There were other soldiers who passed them which made Amarante blush.

"We were going to show him first. We need to prove that all tomboys can be proper ladies," Aisha replied.

"Oh…Do we have to show him?" Amarante asked blushing even harder.

"Yes we do," Aisha said before knocking on his office door. Unfortunate for Amarante he was inside which meant that they were going to enter.

"We have something to show you," Aisha sung. Amarante groaned softly as Aisha opened the door.

"We? Who's we?" Andy asked.

"Oh Amarante and I. We want to show you that she can be a proper lady," Aisha replied holding on to the wrist of the girl even tighter to make sure she wouldn't run away. Aisha pushed the girl into the room only to stumble forward.

"Well don't you look cute," her commander teased. Amarante blushed softly as Aisha chuckled to herself.

"Ah…Thank you," Amarante replied.

"Well we have others to show, so we'll be back," Aisha said pulling the sad "puppy" out of the room.

* * *

Amarante sighed as she walked through the hangar. Aisha smiled softly before finding Kirkwood and Maylam.

"See how beautiful this tomboy is? This is the reason why you shouldn't pick on her. You should actually be fighting for her affection. That's what boys of your age SHOULD be doing!" Aisha argued exposing how pretty Amarante really was. Amarante only blushed more feeling as if she was being singled out for a crime then being praised.


	6. Chapter 6

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 6

* * *

"She's been here for over two months now. She'll be at Maylam's, Hadat's and Kirkwood's level in no time. There's only one thing that bothers me, she's timid with Maylam's advances towards her. I'm afraid that he'll seduce her into a corner," Andy said to his lover.

"Yeah that worries me too. Since her mother died at a young age she doesn't have some of the lessons that mothers teach their daughters. Is her sister really in the Eurasian Federation?" Aisha gossiped leaning on his desk slightly.

"Yeah. It seems like the sisters have radically different views…or they hate each other," Andy suggested relaxing in his chair. He ushered her to his chair and she obeyed. She sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't think they hate each other. Amarante speaks of her sister very highly," Aisha countered. She nuzzled him softly receiving a soft chuckle from him.

"But does her sister think the same way?" Andy thought over thoroughly. Aisha moved away from him looking up in thought.

"I never really asked about that. Do you think she'll fall in love with Maylam?" Aisha asked.

"No. He's too controlling. She needs someone who's gentle natured. None of the men here are like that. Tell her to wait for when the time is right," Andy ordered. Aisha giggled causing Andy to raise an eyebrow. She got off his lap resuming her position at his desk.

"You're really concerned about her. I'm actually quite surprised. You're acting more and more like a father to her," Aisha suggested.

"You think so? Those guys would "eat her up" if they got their hands on her," Andy replied worrying about Amarante and about how naïve she is.

"SEE!" she giggled, "A father would more or less say that!"

"Alright, alright. I see your point," he chuckled before seeing a letter on his desk. He picked it up slowly, perking the curiosity of Aisha.

"What is that?" she asked curiously leaning in closer to see what it was.

"It looks like an invitation to something," Andy replied. Aisha handed him the letter opener before completely sitting on his desk.

"So what is it?" Aisha asked as he read it silently. She looked into his eyes as he stared back at her.

"Her father is inviting me over to their home in a couple of weeks. What the hell is he thinking?" Andy said throwing it on his desk. Aisha looked at the letter before picking it up.

"What for?" Aisha asked looking at it. She held it in her hands before opening it to read it herself.

"Some type of contest between the two sisters. What's the point? What's his problem, wasting my time like that," Andy snapped.

"Why don't you two go? Maybe it'll be a good experience," Aisha suggested after reading it. He looked at her bewildered before hearing a knock on the door.

"DaCosta here I have more information," he announced as Waltfeld let him in.

"Aisha could you give us a minute," Waltfeld asked.

"Sure," she answered. Sauntering out of the room she looked back with suspicion as the door closed behind her. She sighed softly knowing that her Andy would never tell her. They waited the usual 20minutes before beginning the talk.

"So, what did you find out?" asked a curious Waltfeld. He stared at his subordinate placing down anything that could distract him.

"Her father was a scientist before she was born. His research facility was closed due to malpractice. According to the reports he was trying to create a serum to advance awareness in battle for natural pilots. Some type of spatial awareness," DaCosta informed handing him a report.

"Malpractice," Waltfeld said curiously. He thought the word and the man over carefully. Amarante had shown him a picture of her father and it didn't seem like he would do something like that.

"Excuse me?" DaCosta piped in. Waltfeld came back to reality staring at his subordinate.

"What type of malpractice?" Waltfeld asked.

"Something about endangerment of human lives. Out of everything I could find about him there were many parts removed from the official report," DaCosta replied.

"Why don't you find the little Tiger cub?" Waltfeld asked he was curious about questioning the girl about her father's actions. DaCosta's face went blank as he tried to connect the dots. His commander wore his amused and playful face so he knew it wasn't serious.

"Who?" DaCosta asked curiously. He gulped quietly knowing that this "tiger" was unpredictable and could do anything next.

"The little Tiger cub," Waltfeld said still with an amused face. He leaned back in his comfy chair watching DaCosta's confused face. It was always a _fun _and _rare _occurrence to see DaCosta this confused.

"O-Okay," DaCosta stuttered. He continued to look around confused trying to figure out who it was.

"Amarante," The playful Tiger replied causing a shock to go up DaCosta's spine. He nodded softly, saluting and then leaving the room.

* * *

"MAYLAM! KIRKWOOD! HADAT! OPEN THE DOOR!" Amarante cried banging on the inside of a storage room door. Small tears began to form in her eyes as Hadat and surprisingly Maylam laugher outside. "OPEN THE DOOR!" Kirkwood stayed quiet thinking over if he was doing the right thing.

"Then join us. We're just going on a small joy ride," Hadat replied.

"NO! LET ME OUT!" Amarante answered. She fell to the ground continuing to bang on the door.

"Then join us!" Hadat chuckled. _Maybe I should just give in…I've been in here all day…it would make since wouldn't it? _Amarante thought as a single tear ran off her nose.

"You there! Why are you shirking your duties?" DaCosta demanded seeing the three boys surrounding the door.

"DaCosta? PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" Amarante cried from the inside.

"We're…ahhh…We're ahhh doing nothing," Hadat replied. Maylam who had laughed through the whole ordeal released Amarante from her prison. Hadat looked at him with disdain before looking back at DaCosta. She tumbled out the room falling to the floor.

"We were trying to persuade her to go joy riding with us," Maylam confessed. She rose from her feet saluting DaCosta. DaCosta nodded once thinking over his options. He didn't have to say anything to get the four teenagers to follow him. _Oh no…I've only been here 2 full months and now I'm getting into trouble! Maybe I should break off my friendship with these goons,_ Amarante sighed as DaCosta made a bee line to Commander Waltfeld's office. For a couple of minutes the four of them waited outside as DaCosta spoke with their commander. No one said anything to each other. Soon after they were invited inside.

"What the hell made you guys lock her in a storage room?" Waltfeld demanded once all of them were inside and at attention.

"Truth is sir we were just toying with her," Hadat lied knowing that Maylam would tell the truth. Kirkwood looked at him in shock wondering why he wouldn't tell them the truth. Since Amarante wasn't apart of the boy band she stood to the left of DaCosta.

"Toying with her! Is this your idea of fun? She's not some type of play thing that you can stop playing with when ever the hell you feel like it," Waltfeld snapped.

"It was only harmless fun sir," Hadat replied trying to cover everything up. Maylam stood quietly knowing that if he spoke there was a chance that his friends would beat him up later. Perhaps the girl too. Kirkwood began to open his mouth but a death glare from his commander shut it.

"Amarante, how long were you lock-up?" Waltfeld asked.

"I…ah," she stumbled caught off guard by his question. _Stupid…talk!_ Amarante thought as her words didn't come out.

"Answer me!" Waltfeld snapped.

"6 no 7...no I think 6 hours! Sir!" Amarante quickly and out of fear.

"Your side of the story…Go," Waltfeld ordered staring into her eyes with a cold gaze. She hated seeing the coldness in his eyes. Amarante gulped quietly her eyes staring past her commander.

"During my morning shift I was working on my BuCUE when Hadat approached me. He whispered into my ear to meet him at the storage room. I followed him thinking that it was important. Once we were there he told me that the three of them were going joy riding in 20 minutes and if I wanted to come with them. I said no because I didn't want to get into trouble. That's when someone pushed me into the storage room. They harassed me for an hour or so before leaving me for 4 hours. Then they came back and harassed me again for an hour. Sir," Amarante replied. She gulped a large puff of air awaiting Commander Waltfeld's response. He thought over her response and what DaCosta had told him. She refused to release the air held in her lungs.

"Go put on your flight suits and meet me outside the hangar, all of you," Waltfeld replied waving them away with a flick of the hand. The four pilots left the room quickly and DaCosta remained still standing at attention. Waltfeld focused on a report sitting on his desk noticing that DaCosta was still there.

"When I said all of you…I meant ALL of you," he said not even looking up from his report. DaCosta mustered a "sir" before saluting and leaving.

* * *

The five soldiers waited for their commander in the blistering sun light. It had been about 30 minutes give or take a couple of minutes. Sweat ran down their faces and fatigue was beginning to set in. At last, twenty minutes later he emerged. They saluted to him once he stood in front of them.

"Are you guys hot?" Waltfeld asked almost innocently enough.

"Yes sir," the five replied.

"Would you like some water?" the commander asked. A mixture of no and yes sir was heard.

"Amarante do you want water?" Waltfeld barked pointing at her.

"No sir! Water is a commodity, Sir!" Amarante replied with intensity. _I'm surprised that Amarante would say such a thing, _Waltfeld thought.

"Hadat how about you? You look like you're getting parched," Waltfeld demanded pointing his finger at him.

"Yes Sir!" he said on accident. The other four stiffened knowing that Waltfeld would probably inflict a punishment on all of them.

"Hadat, Maylam, Kirkwood. Run around this hangar five times. Hadat if your last…you three will run ten more laps," Waltfeld ordered. The men began to run as Waltfeld focused his attention on Amarante and DaCosta. "You two will remain at attention until they're done."

"Yes sir!" they replied. Kirkwood finished his five laps first, followed by Maylam and lastly Hadat.

"Since Hadat was last you three will run 10 more laps. Hadat if you're last again the three of you will run 20 laps," Waltfeld snapped. The three soldiers sprinted off again producing almost the same results but Hadat increased his speed beating Maylam by a couple of seconds.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you. You're dismissed," Waltfeld ordered. Tiredly Amarante plopped to the sandy floor. DaCosta waited with her seeing that her face was turning a flushed red. Turning a corner Kirkwood stayed near by his cheeks becoming slightly flushed as well. _I'm so sorry Amarante…_he thought watching her with DaCosta.

"Are you alright?" He asked rubbing her back gently as she gagged for breath.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," she replied between breaths. She nodded her head as well trying to focus on DaCosta. Unfortunately Amarante was beginning to see double.

"Take it easy alright? Do you want to stay here for a little while? How about some water?" he asked crouching next to her. Carefully he loosened the flight suit's collar so it was easier to breathe.

"No sir," Amarante answered coughing slightly.

"Come on, if you continue to sit here you'll become even more dehydrated," DaCosta ushered helping her stand up. After they were gone Kirkwood followed soon after.

* * *

Waltfeld opened his office door to see Aisha leaning against his desk. Her arms were crossed and her eyebrows furrowed. He could tell she was upset about something.

"What the hell was that all about?" Aisha demanded. Now he knew _exactly _what she was angry about.

"What do you mean by that," Waltfeld said with an angry sigh. He wasn't in the mood to talk it over…nor did she really want to just "talk" it over. Andy would have rather sit at his desk and read a boring report about nothing.

"She didn't even do anything wrong! Why did you punish her too!" Aisha replied as the door closed behind her lover. Aisha had watched the punishment from a far and it really angered her.

"She was an example," Andy said coolly.

"Oh yeah," Aisha began sarcastically, "Just because she did nothing wrong! She's only a child Andy." She had a point…Amarante was the youngest soldier at his base…ever.

"Have you forgotten that she's a soldier? She maybe a _child _but first and foremost she is a soldier under my command!" Andy snapped. They both had valid points which caused Aisha to sigh out of frustration. Out of anger and knowing that she was defeated she knock off one of his metal coffee mugs and several reports. It hit the floor and became slightly dented. Since many had been unstable they fluttered to the ground in a messy pile.

"I understand that but I don't approve of _that _method. I'll see you tonight," Aisha growled before storming out of the room. DaCosta watched her go by before entering the room. He was surprised to see his room in such disarray and to see his commander fuming.

"What is it? Are you going to grill me too?" Commander Waltfeld demanded.

"No sir…I sent Amarante to her room because she wasn't feeling well. Which is the reason why she's not present," DaCosta replied shocked at his anger. Waltfeld sighed softly sitting down at his desk.

"How long did she go without water?" Waltfeld asked.

"Probably about 8 hours. She said she felt dizzy," DaCosta replied.

"She'll feel better in the morning," Waltfeld sighed.

"Yes. I hope she'll be alright," DaCosta said worriedly.

"You're very fond of little Amarante," Waltfeld stated.

"Yeah…she tends to grow on you," DaCosta chucked softly. With a slightly devilish smile Waltfeld stared at DaCosta intensely.

"DaCosta," he chimed. His subordinate was almost too afraid to answer. That smile always meant trouble.

"Yes sir?" DacCosta gulped.

"Why don't you start picking up and sorting those reports?" Waltfeld ordered with an amused face.

"Will do sir," DaCosta replied plainly getting to his knees. He knew it would take awhile before everything was back in order. Also this gave Waltfeld time to harass the boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Lost Memories Chapter 7

* * *

"Sir…I don't understand," Amarante mumbled. She was standing in front of the Commander's front desk unsure about what they had been talking about for the last five minutes.

"Go home," Waltfeld replied. His hands were laced as he stared at his subordinate.

"But I can't with so much work to do," Amarante replied. She gave an innocent shrug of success as Waltfeld shook his head.

"Go home. You've been here for four months without leave. Hadat, Kirkwood, and Maylam have ALL taken leave. Go home and relax for a little while," Waltfeld said shuffling through his papers.

"I am home," Amarante said with a gentle smile. _Great…now she's brainwashed to believe she belongs here, _Waltfeld thought with a sigh. He looked up at the ceiling briefly before fixing his eyes on Amarante's face. Her expression was always innocent and cute.

"Go to your OTHER home then," Waltfeld answered thoughtfully.

"But…" Amarante whined. She was cut off by a wave of her commander's hand.

"Look…I'll even escort you there. It's been awhile since I've left the base as well," Waltfeld suggested.

"Sir?" Amarante asked.

"A young lady like you shouldn't travel alone," Waltfeld said in a concerned, yet playful voice.

* * *

"Do you think Amarante will love me?" Maylam asked his close circle of friends. They looked at one another before laughing.

"You sound like a school girl. Did someone chop off your pride?" Kirkwood boasted playfully. Yet Kirkwood also had thoughts about the two toned haired maiden.

"Heck no! I still feel horrible for locking her in the closet," Maylam sighed.

"It was all for fun," Hadat persuaded.

Maylam thought it over carefully before creating a decision, "Right…She was alright."

"Why don't we go practice in the simulator. We haven't had any battles lately," Hadat suggested. The three boys stood up throwing away their plates as Amarante and Aisha walked in.

"Hello boys," Aisha said with a small bow. Seeing Amarante still in an upright position Aisha pushed her into a bow as well.

"Ms. Aisha!" Amarante cried out softly. She struggled free from her hold looking over at her only female friend.

"Hello Ma'am, Amarante," they said in unison with a salute. Amarante saluted back sternly.

"We were heading to the simulators, wanna come Amarante?" Hadat asked.

"Nah, maybe later," Amarante said with a smile.

"Oh I would love to face you," Aisha said facing Amarante.

"I'm not that great," Amarante said humbly. She didn't really like facing everyone and anyone who wanted to face her. It was also intimidating due to the senior pilots wanting to see her in battle.

"Andy said you've improved a lot. I would love to see how much," Aisha replied.

"Can we eat first Ms. Aisha?" Amarante asked. It was almost a whine because it had been a few hours since she had eaten something. They waited in line with the other soldiers looking at the food available.

"Remember you can call me Aisha," Aisha suggested as they got their chow. They singled out an open table making a beeline to the table. It wasn't a busy day at the chow hall but there were enough people to have a loud and noisy room.

"But Ms. Aisha it is not respectful," Amarante said as they sat down.

"Oh don't worry about it. We're friends right?" Aisha said sitting next to her. She touched her nose gently causing the girl to become bashful.

"Yeah, we are," Amarante said as they dug in. Aisha smiled gently as the girl looked around the room for other pilots and her commander.

"The cooks are always good here," Aisha said as more soldiers piled in. Amarante then focused her attention on her commander's lover.

"Yeah," Amarante said as several soldiers eyed the two of them. Normally, Aisha stayed in the mansion or near by it. It was odd to see her talking with a common soldier and so causally.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about?" Aisha asked placing a hand over her's. It shocked Amarante and she almost moved her hand away.

"Huh? Oh…ah nothing really," Amarante said with hints of blush.

Aisha leaned into her closely holding her hand tightly, "Don't get out there and start having sex alright? Wait until you're married, alright? No matter what a guy says, even if he says he loves you. Don't give in okay?" Amarante's face turned bright up as Aisha backed away. She fidgeted in her seat looking down.

"Oh, thanks," Amarante replied dropping her fork into her food.

"I'm just telling you for your safety," Aisha said nonchalantly before drinking a glass of water.

"Ma'am…I don't have any guy that I like," Amarante said after awhile.

"All in due time, you'll find someone," Aisha replied looking into the girl's red face.

"Who would like me anyways? My sister is much better looking…her personality is better, she isn't a klutz, nor does she find it hard to make friends!" Amarante said with a sigh. _Oh Amarante, don't beat yourself up. You're a beautiful girl. I know someone will fall in love with you. Even with all of your faults, _Aisha thought taking their trays away.

"Come on," Aisha said standing up her small puppy. She lead her out of the room and down a hallway.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Amarante asked stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Of course. You're a beautiful girl. A lovely and beautiful girl," Aisha said soothingly.

"Hey there Amarante," DaCosta called out. Immediately Amarante's eyes lit up as she threw her arms around DaCosta. He flinched gently with a slight grimace before warming up to the girl.

"Hi!" Amarante said as Aisha watched in a loving manner. DaCosta smiled at the girl's happiness.

"Hello Ma'am," DaCosta said formally to Aisha.

"Hello DaCosta. You two are close. Wanna marry her?" Aisha teased. DaCosta's face went red as Aisha giggled softly.

"Of course not. No offense Amarante," DaCosta replied.

"None taken. DaCosta watches out for me. I'm thankful that he does. I always know DaCosta has my back in battle, on base, anywhere and everywhere," Amarante said with a beaming smile.

"To me it seems like DaCosta is your big brother," Aisha chuckled. DaCosta blushed softly before calming down.

"If you'll excuse us, Mr. DaCosta," Amarante said with a small curtsey. DaCosta nodded giving her a small hug before the two women were on their way.

"DaCosta is my brother," Amarante said softly with hints of blush.

"You need a boy who's gentle, loving, quiet, caring, considerate. Heck…maybe a boy who can play an instrument. A gentle boy…and I'm going to look for one for you!" Aisha declared.

"Ma'am?" Amarante asked cocking her head to one side.

"You heard me. An instrument playing cute guy. They always seem to be the nice ones. I bet there are a couple in Z.A.F.T," Aisha replied.

"Ma'am…Why are you planning my future?" Amarante asked as they reached the simulator room.

"Oh…I'm just so bored here…I know I have my Andy but Andy has his duties so I have to do something. I'm glad you're here. I finally have someone to relate to on a gender based level. There have been other women who have come here. Many were just interested in Andy for his money. Hmpf, I got him to remove them as quick as possible. Yes…I'm a bit of the jealous type…I just want to make sure that nothing happened between Andy and them. You're a good girl…Don't get mixed up in the wrong crowds. Andy and I expect a lot from you," Aisha informed.

"Ms. Aisha?" Amarante asked bewildered.

"Oh my…You probably don't want to listen to me ranting. You're nickname is Mare right?" Aisha asked as the two of them suited up.

"Yeah. My mother made it up. Mom used to give me a ponytail on the left and my sister on the right. She didn't like that idea so she made the nicknames. Father didn't like that she left our hair down," Amarante said with sadness at the end.

"You don't always have to beat yourself up," Aisha whispered soothingly into the girl's hair. Amarante was pulled in a loving hug to show that at least one person cared about her.

"I wonder if Maylam and the others are done with their simulations," Amarante thought over. Brushing her sad feelings under the rug.

"Does someone have a crush on Maylam?" Aisha teased her sad puppy to make her smile.

"No. I like Maylam as a friend," Amarante said unwavering. No blush, no battering eyelashes, no unsure look. She truly only liked him as a friend. _Wow she's good. Or she really doesn't like him, _Aisha thought.

"Are you sure? Don't you think he's one of the stud muffins at the base?" Aisha teased. _Stud muffin? What's that? I've never heard of this term, _Amarante thought.

"Stud muffin?" Amarante asked as they left the room.

"You don't know what a stud muffin is?" Aisha giggled.

"It's news to me," Amarante replied with a shrug.

"It's a guy who's really attractive to the opposite sex…aka women. That's how I know of it," Aisha replied.

"Oh…No he's not really a stud muffin to me," Amarante said distastefully. Aisha laughed loudly smiling at the young girl.

"You never cease to amaze me," Aisha giggled as they boarded separate simulator machines. Waltfeld watched from the observation room with DaCosta.

"Operation 3. I want Aisha and Amarante on the same team," Waltfeld ordered.

"Yes sir," the soldier in charge of the simulator responded. He communicated with the two pilots receiving a sigh of disappointment from Aisha.

"I hope you know what you're doing Andy," Aisha called back.

"Trust me. It's better this way. You'll be able to watch her skills," Andy replied.

Aisha did a small chuckle, "hn, whatever."


	8. Chapter 8

Lost Memories/ Amnesia Girl Chapter 8

Review Response!

Dearest JoeMama,

Hmmmm…A name huh…You could always be Joe Mama2 or Joe_Mama?

I'm not sure and sorry for getting back so late. I needed a break from writing and rewriting.

Yours Truly,

~CuteAiboAibo

* * *

"It's very sweet of you to take Amarante home, Andy," Aisha said lovingly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as Amarante said good bye to DaCosta.

"I was going to send DaCosta with her but I'm curious about her family life," Andy whispered to her.

"Oh a secret operation. Naughty naughty you," Aisha teased softly. She waved a finger at him with a sly wink.

"Bye DaCosta," Amarante said shyly. She looked down at the ground holding on to her bag.

"Have fun with your family," DaCosta replied.

"Yes sir!" she said with a salute. Once Aisha and Andy were done with their good byes, Amarante followed him down the stairs like an obedient lap dog. She didn't mind following Waltfeld in such a way.

"Remember what I told you about sex!" Aisha called out to her. Amarante blushed fiercely evoking a laugh from her commanding officer. DaCosta looked over at Aisha noticing that she could be just like Commander Waltfeld. The soldiers standing on guard looked at Amarante before looking at Aisha trying not to laugh.

"Yes Ms. A-Ma'am," Amarante said opening the door for her commander. Waltfeld was slightly bewildered at what she was doing. She stood there innocently enough waiting for her commander to get into the car. He understood WHY she was opening the door for him…yet it felt odd coming from her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Waiting," Amarante replied cocking her head. It felt good to wear civilian clothes again.

"Get in," Waltfeld replied.

"Officers first," Amarante giggled playfully.

"Beauty before age," Waltfeld answered with the same amount of playfulness. He pushed her into the car before they drove off to the civilian airport. It would take about a day or two for them to reach her home.

"Commander why aren't we taking a Z.A.F.T. plane?" Amarante asked staring out the window. There was never that much to look at. They sat in an unmarked car so there would be no trouble getting to the airport or at it. Waltfeld had taken out a newspaper to read for most of the ride.

"You're not serious," Waltfeld asked looking away from his newspaper.

"I am serious! Why aren't we taking a Z.A.F.T. plane?" she asked again. Innocently she cocked her head staring at her commander.

"Amarante…we're going to Atlantic Federation territory," Waltfeld said giving her a soft thump on the nose.

"HEY! Oh yeah…you're right," Amarante said with blush on her face.

"What do you like better, living on Earth or the PLANTs?" Waltfeld asked.

"Hm…I never really thought about that. I like both! But…when I'm in the PLANTs I feel like I'm bottled up. I've only been on the one where I was trained. I know a lot of PLANT coordinators prefer the PLANTs over Earth. I know there are some that would rather destroy Earth. Who would want to do that? The gravitational pull would expel the PLANTs from their orbit around the Earth and then they would fly off to nowhere or crash land somewhere," Amarante began before being cut off my Waltfeld.

"Woah woah. Settle down. I only asked which one you liked better," Waltfeld chuckled. He ruffled her hair causing her to become annoyed and retaliate.

"Oh yeah," she muttered with more blush. Slightly bored she kicked her feet gently before staring out the window again.

"Wanna cup of coffee?" Waltfeld asked politely.

"Nah… I mean no sir," Amarante said remembering who she was talking to.

"Relax," Waltfeld said waving a hand to calm her. She looked over at him quietly unsure if she wanted to give him a nod or a yes sir. She went with the nod as they reached the airport.

"Thanks for escorting me here sir," Amarante said with a curtsey. The man chuckled softly messing up her hair again. She let out a small cry of frustration as she tried to escape his hand.

"I'm escorting you ALL the way there," he replied picking up her bag from the curb.

"Why?" Amarante asked seeing that Waltfeld had things of his own. She reached out for her own only causing him to hold it over her head.

"Now, now let me be the gentleman here," Waltfeld teased.

"Are you staying?" Amarante asked curiously as they walked into the airport terminal. They waited in line before reaching the counter. Waltfeld addressed the woman as Amarante looked around slightly bored.

"Yeah…In a hotel," Waltfeld replied.

"Your daughter has a beautiful pair of emerald eyes," the lady behind the counter addressed.

"Oh, she's not my daughter, she's my niece," Waltfeld said as if he really meant it. He had thought over the questions people may have asked if they confronted them.

"Oops sorry about that. Have fun on your trip," the lady replied placing the bags on the conveyor belt behind her. Amarante trotted after her commander through security and all the way to the gate.

"Are you hungry?" Waltfeld asked noticing that they were nearing their flight time. There would be 2 layover flights before they reached Canada.

"No sir," Amarante replied. Waltfeld grabbed her shoulders pushing her close to his mouth to whisper in her ear.

"Look, stop acting as if you're my subordinate. Just change the tone of your voice and you'll be more convincing," Waltfeld said before releasing her.

"Alright," Amarante began. "I'm also pretty hungry."

"Why don't we find something to eat and then I can get a little coffee," Waltfeld asked politely.

"Okay!" she said happily. She picked her backpack and laptop case trotting after her commander once more.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked pushing Amarante ahead of him.

"I don't know…what about you?" Amarante asked going back behind him.

"Do you want Pizza?" Waltfeld asked letting out a small sigh.

"No thank you," Amarante replied, "I really don't like Pizza."

"How about a hamburger," Waltfeld asked.

"That's okay," Amarante said with a gentle smile. She followed him into the busy burger joint. They waited in line patiently although the people around them were in a hurry.

"Alright. What do you want?" Waltfeld asked.

"I can buy it myself," Amarante said slightly defensively.

Waltfeld laughed, "Are you a big girl now?" He looked into her gentle face as it scrunched in disgust. Her eyes were always considerably lively and beautiful. It was something that people always looked into gently. She ordered her food, a cheeseburger, again waiting for her commander.

"Here," Waltfeld muttered holding out a box of fries for her.

"Ah…No thank you," Amarante said with a weak smile. He walked out of the bustling place followed by Amarante.

"Come on. Every time I come here I order them. Try it," Waltfeld convinced. She shook her head biting into the burger she had.

"No thank you," Amarante chuckled hesitantly. Eventually after finishing the burger she gave in and tried one of the fries.

"They are good," Amarante said softly.

"I told you so," Waltfeld snapped playfully.

"Your daughter is beautiful," a woman told them. Amarante blushed softly always hating comments like that. Her sister was the beautiful one, not her!

"Thanks but she's my niece. Told her that we could go visit North America," Waltfeld chuckled.

"Oh sorry. But she's very pretty. What a lovely pair of green eyes," the woman answered.

* * *

"Wow…Two LONG days," Waltfeld said stretching his arms.

"How come you didn't sit in first class?" Amarante asked curiously.

"I don't know…Sometimes it's fun to be the non-VIP. I don't like the cramp leg room though," Waltfeld replied. He saw her eyes were slightly dull because of the lack of sleep and jet lag.

"You should ride first class on your way back," Amarante said sweetly. She yawned sheepishly rubbing her eyes.

"No, I booked economy. I'm not leaving just yet either. I'm going to stay a few days to receive some sleep before heading back," Waltfeld said watching Amarante yawn again. They came off the plane ready to relax and lie down. Amarante enjoyed taking the stairs so she trotted down as Waltfeld took the escalator.

"Wait! Amarante!" he called out losing her in the crowd. He waited impatiently going down the escalator before bursting into the crowd. _For a girl with red and pink hair, she's easy to lose track of. I should her told her to take the escalator, _he thought walking through the crowd to find him.

"Here I am!" Amarante piped after 12 minutes of Waltfeld searching for her.

"Damn…You really worried me there!" Waltfeld snapped. Amarante looked down sadly feeling ashamed of herself.

She muttered softly, "I'm sorry." Waltfeld looked at her with a gentle smile pulling her into a hug.

"Hey…You just worried me a little. Sorry for snapping at you. Next time just wait for me at the bottom of the stairs, okay?" he said gently. She nodded softly following him to the baggage carousel. They watched bags go by until finding their own.

"Let's go," Waltfeld ordered.

"Yes," Amarante said trotting after him like the obedient little puppy she was. There was a car waiting for them which they loaded their bags into before getting in.

* * *

"Nice place," Waltfeld said as they approached her manor. _And all this time I thought she was middle class…well that explains some things, _Waltfeld thought.

"I don't live in the manor," Amarante replied.

"Oh…Is that so?" Waltfeld asked curiously. _What does she mean by that? _he thought. She wiggled her foot quickly becoming queasy about the question.

"I live there…in the tower," Amarante muttered pointing at the highest building near the back of the place. He looked to where her finger was pointing seeing a tall cylindrical tower. It looked like something out of a medieval movie.

"I don't want to know why," Waltfeld said coldly.

"O-Okay…My sister is home?" Amarante gasped gluing her eyes to the figure outside of the car. It rolled to a stop prompting her commander to get out of the car. He held the door for her causing her shock and disbelief. She only stared at him as he helped her out of the vehicle. Also it shocked her that her twin sister was wearing an Eurasian Federation uniform.

"Well look at the small thing, frightened like usual," the mirror image snapped.

"Hello sister," Amarante said politely.

"So your commander is here as well. Well what are you waiting for? Go put on that awful Z.A.F.T. uniform," Amaranta demanded.

"Yes dear sister," Amarante replied taking her bag from the trunk of the car.

"I guess I'll see you at the base, sir," Amarante said with a salute. A man hurried out the front door stopping next to the mirror girl.

"Oh no sir. Don't leave so suddenly. Come in, come in," the man said sweetly.

"Good day to you Dad," Amarante said with a small curtsey. _So this is her father…he doesn't seem to hate you, _Waltfeld thought as the man went up to Amarante.

"I'll take to you later," he snapped at Amarante before turning to Commander Waltfeld. "Hello sir, Takahashi Ichiro, what a pleasure to meet such a great man." The man extended his hand to him. Waltfeld hesitated slightly before shaking his hand politely.

"Andrew Waltfeld," Waltfeld replied.

"It's an honor to meet you," Ichiro replied. He turned to his younger daughter, Amarante, pushing her towards the steps.

"Are you staying here?" Amaranta asked.

"No," Waltfeld replied. Once inside Amarante went into a near-by bathroom and changed into her Z.A.F.T. uniform.

"Do stay, my good sir. We're going to have a little competition between the two girls," Ichiro replied.

"Amarante you look well," Waltfeld said as the shy girl came out of the restroom with her bag.

"Thank you sir," Amarante replied standing next to her sister. It was difficult to tell them apart. The only way you could was by their uniforms and facial expressions.

"Come this way please," the father ordered. Amarante fell back and walked next to her commander as another man joined the group. Presumably Amaranta's commander.

"I must be on my way," Waltfeld said sternly.

"Due stay for the rest of the day," Ichiro pleaded.

"Please sir," Amarante asked softly.

"Just today because you asked so nicely," Waltfeld sighed but smiled messing up his subordinates hair once again.

"Here we are. Why don't we see how accurate our ladies are," Ichiro said taking them outside. It was a shooting range for long range rifles.

"Dad," Amarante began before being cut off.

"I told you to call me father. You have no right to call me dad," Ichiro snapped. Amarante backed off and kept her mouth shut.

"Dad you know I'm the better shooter," Amaranta bragged. Waltfeld placed a hand on Amarante's shoulder ushering her forward. Her father smiled at Amaranta wrapping an arm around her shoulder in a hug.

"Go on. Everything will be alright," Waltfeld whispered into her ear. The two girls picked up protective gear and rifles before proceeding to the range.

"Amaranta is a wonderful pilot. She's already scored kills against your kind," Amaranta's commander boasted.

"Have you forgotten that Amaranta is a coordinator as well?" Commander Waltfeld asked.

"True. I am Captain Lucifer Lynch. I think it's better not to say what base we're in charge of," the Captain answered.

"Commander Andrew Waltfeld," Waltfeld said suspiciously holding out his hand. The two men shook hands causing Waltfeld to become more suspicious.

"Okay ladies," their father began, "Shoot all 10 targets. We're looking for accuracy and speed. Amaranta I'll give you a 30 second head start." Amarante sighed softly as her sister's time began. After 30 seconds past Amarante shot at the targets as well. Amazingly both sisters finished around the same time. Yet unlike Amaranta, Amarante stood up and saluted to her commander.

"At ease," Waltfeld commanded. She stood at rest as their father went to them.

"Go retrieve your targets…quickly," Ichiro commanded. The girls placed their rifles down before going on the empty range. Amarante sprinted to her targets while her sister did a brisk jog. She gather the targets quickly as her sister approached her.

"Come here Amarante," Amaranta cooed evilly. Amarante was already done with collecting her targets while Amaranta had not. Amarante gulped softly approaching her sister. Amaranta grabbed the targets from her throwing them into the air. They flew into the air as Amarante looked on in horror. They blew in the wind causing some to fly far away. She raced around for them obviously reaching her father last.

"Late as usual," Ichiro snorted.

"Now wait just a minute. Amaranta rigged this "game." Amarante's not late and Amaranta got a 30 second head start," Waltfeld retaliated.

"Like I said…Late as usual," Ichiro repeated. He looked over the targets shocked at Amarante's accuracy compared to her sister's.

"I'm the better shot right?" Amaranta bragged. Amarante stood their silently feeling awkward with the situation in front of her.

"Amarante? You little cheat," Ichiro snapped.

"What? I didn't cheat," Amarante replied innocently.

"Yes you did. You have always cheated! Stupid girl," Ichiro accused. Amarante looked down sadly as her sister chuckled.

"I told you I was the better shot," Amaranta boasted to the two commanders.

"Wait a minute! Look over the targets yourself," Waltfeld suggested.

"You can order around that clone but you can't order around Amaranta," Captain Lynch snapped.

"I'm not giving her an order and "that clone" has a name, Amarante!" Waltfeld responded. _This place is nuts…maybe I shouldn't have sent her home…_Waltfeld thought regretfully.

"No Commander Waltfeld…Amaranta is a better shooter than I am," Amarante said softly. Alarmed at the way she was acting Waltfeld just stared at her. There was a small amount of tears in her eyes as her sister smiled.

"What was that baby?" Amaranta asked grabbing her sister's cheeks.

"YOU are the better shooter," Amarante said even louder.

"Come on we still have more tests to go through with," Ichiro said happily. His happiness seemed evil and twisted as they walked to an arena that had two large machines. They were fighter plane simulators.

"Now…You two will shoot down as many enemy aka Z.A.F.T. targets," Ichiro ordered.

"I can not do that sir," Amarante replied.

"What do you mean by that Amarante," Amaranta said bewildered at her sister's answer.

"I am proud to be a Z.A.F.T. soldier. I will not shoot down Z.A.F.T. mobile suits. My sister is my enemy," Amarante replied.

"So be it," Amaranta snorted as they both boarded the machines. The battle lasted over 15 minutes and no one knew who would be the victor in the end.

"Amaranta's so great. Once the Earth Alliance has their own mobile suits I'm getting Amaranta one," Captian Lynch. Amaranta emerged first from the simulator angered and steamed. Waltfeld could only laugh at that statement knowing that it probably wouldn't happen for a LONG time. Lynch and the twin's father glared at him as the girls approached.

"So my darling precious daughter…who won?" Ichiro cooed at Amaranta.

"Amarante cheated again. That's probably how she became such an advanced soldier," Amaranta snapped.

"Quit being such a sore loser," Waltfeld groaned as Amarante came out of hers. Her face was white in horror as she approached them. Waltfeld placed a hand on her shoulder causing the girl to jump.

"Everything will be alright," he whispered into her ear. She shook her head no as her father turned to her.

"We'll do the last test tomorrow. Amarante…go to your room," he said trying to not sound furious. Amarante nodded walking away from everyone.

"If you'll excuse me," Waltfeld muttered before following after the emotional Amarante.

* * *

"Hey…Sorry for insisting," Waltfeld said before being cut off as they reached her tower.

"Oh no it's alright. This always happens to me. Amarante is used to this type of treatment," Amarante said softly trying to stop the tears in her eyes. She unlocked the door allowing them inside. It was weird to hear Amarante refer to herself in third person.

"I'm sorry to put you through so much trouble," Waltfeld regretted before noticing that her eyes were watery. She continued to pace around the room before stopping suddenly. It was dead quiet as she rubbed her eyes gently.

"You wanna know why my father hates me?" Amarante asked turning around and staring at him straight in the eyes.

"Amarante…Don't say…" Waltfeld began before being cut off by his subordinate. He was surprised that she would do such a thing. Normal Amarante would never do anything like this.

"I know you want to know. I know that DaCosta is researching my background," Amarante snapped. She said it with such disdain and anger.

"Amarante," Waltfeld sighed.

"It was May 10, CE 60. Mother's Day. My mom and I were celebrating while Amaranta and my father were preparing the surprise. We were going to take her to her favorite restaurant. I gave her a white rose. I really liked white roses at the time. I thought it represented purity. Suddenly we heard someone break in. My mother put me in a closet and told me to stay there. It was an old-fashion closet so it had a key hole. She told me to stay there and not to move or make a noise. I watched in horror as our intruder entered the room. My mother asked what he wanted but the man only laughed and said something that I can't remember now… He raped my mom…My eyes were glued to the key hole as tears came down from my eyes. I let out a teeny tiny whimper which alerted my mom's attacker. He moved towards the door striking fear into my body. I moved to the back of the closet trying to get away. My mother grabbed him I guess and he shot her. He became too distracted with my mom to remember me. I went back to the key hole and I saw him aim the gun at her head…he fired. She said this in French, "she will inherit my estate and the land." She didn't die. He shot her through her heart. Yet again…she didn't die so he beat her until she didn't make any noise. Then my father came in the room. He yelled at him. He said that he was only to rape her. After that…I think I passed out. My father killed my mom…I know he did," Amarante cried. Waltfeld got up from his seat walking over to the sobbing Amarante. He placed his hands on her shoulders staring into her sad face. Quickly he embraced her trying to sooth Amarante. She cried in his arms trying to act strong and brave for her commander.

"Amarante," Waltfeld said softly stroking her hair softly.

"I'm sorry that I'm not as strong as you think I am," Amarante cried.

"Don't worry about that right now, Amarante," Waltfeld soothed into her hair.

* * *

"So you're staying there?" Aisha asked over the phone. "Andy are you alright?"

"Yeah. Amarante needs someone on her side right now. She told me the story on how her mother was murdered," Andy said quietly. In the middle part of the tower Amarante was fast asleep. He didn't want to wake her.

"Oh no…oh Andy." Aisha gasped. Her hand shook as she covered her mouth.

"Yeah. The poor thing watched what happened," Andy replied. She gasped again before mumbling something to herself. It was hard for her to stay awake during their conversation.

"It's early here so I'll call you a little later okay?" Aisha asked with a yawn. Her voice was quivering causing Andy to become concerned about her.

"Aisha," Andy began.

"Hm?" she answered drowsily.

"I love you," Andy replied.

"I love you too Andy," she chuckled before hanging up. She thought about her "little girl" as she tried to fall back asleep. It was too hard for her to do such a thing know that Amarante wasn't okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 9

* * *

"Amarante are you in there?" Waltfeld asked knocking on the door. She opened the door already in her uniform.

"Hello sir," Amarante answered. Her face was bright like the normal girl he knew. _How does she rebound so quickly? _Waltfeld thought holding the door opened for her.

"Are you hungry?" Waltfeld asked. He signaled for her to follow him which she was happily obliged.

"No, I have already eaten," Amarante replied. She trotted after him playfully humming a song to herself.

"How do you rebound so quickly?" Waltfeld asked stopping in his tracks.

"Tomorrow will always be better, I always told myself that. I can't always focus on the bad forever sir," Amarante replied continuing her trot. Waltfeld followed soon after.

"Is that so," Waltfeld said with a small chuckle. He patted the top of her head before walking ahead of her.

"Yes sir," Amarante replied. She led him to an arena like area where they waited for the last three people to arrive.

"Why do you arrive so early? You never get anywhere by being early. You should just arrive on time," Amaranta snorted.

"I like being early," Amarante said plainly.

"Well we're going to postpone this activity for a little art," Ichiro beamed. _Maybe my father will finally recognize me if I dance my heart out _Amarante thought with a gentle smile.

"Let's go sir," Amarante giggled happily. _Why is she so happy. I thought I destroyed her confidence yesterday! _Amaranta thought angrily as she watched her sister flutter around her commander. Ichiro led them into the house and up the stairs. Amarante took off her shoes before following the company upstairs. Her father opened the door for the small party to a room filled with instruments. Amarante's favorite was the harp but she was shocked to see that it was missing.

"Amarante you're going to play the piano while Amaranta sings," Ichiro snapped.

"Yes sir," Amarante sighed. Her sister had a horrible voice, she was very beautiful but her singing voice was under developed. No one knew the difference between the two so Amarante was commonly _forced _to sing for Amaranta. She knew that she had to play something that was only in two octaves.

"Don't play yet, our guests would like to look at the pictures on the wall," Ichiro said sweetly.

"What song do you want to sing?" Amarante asked quietly.

"I want to appear cute so the one from the Aristocats," Amaranta snapped.

"Which one is that?" Amarante asked not knowing which one she talked about.

"The one in the beginning you idiot," Amaranta snapped once again.

"Fine," Amarante groaned playing a little background music.

"You're very good," Captain Lynch praised.

"This isn't my strong point. I love to dance. I would love it if a special someone would play this instrument for me while I danced," Amarante said placing her hands on her cheeks blushing softly. _Someone special? Did she really want to hook up with Maylam? _Waltfeld thought before taking a good look at all the pictures. If the twins were together, one was always happy and the other always looked solemn. The solemn one was probably Amarante. While walking across the room he found a picture of their mother. Both girls were happy and with a little observation and hard staring Waltfeld could tell that the more affectionate one was Amarante.

"Which one is the eldest?" Captain Lynch asked Amarante.

"Amaranta is the older one. I am far too immature," Amarante praised.

"Of course I'm older sir," Amaranta said in her snobby tone.

"Well why don't you two get on with your song," Ichiro suggested. Amaranta stood next to the piano nudging Amarante harshly to start playing.

* * *

A/N: Due to copyright and all that jazz I'm not going to include the lyrics

* * *

Amarante started with a pretty intro before her sister began piercing the ears of their inhabitants. Amarante continued to play until the song was over and Ichiro clapped as if it was a wonderful and spectacular performance.

"Amarante…go dance," Ichiro muttered as he hugged his other daughter. She nodded softly accessing a panel to the left of the picture of her mother. She pressed the up arrow on it to reveal a hidden dance floor behind the back wall.

"Good luck Amarante," Waltfeld called out. Amarante loved ballet it was her passion and something she knew not to brag about. She took so many classes to reach the top of her class. Practice and hard work, that's all it takes. She loved the music from swan lake which is what she would dance to. She started the music before taking her stance. She was graceful but she had the biggest fault for a ballerina. She was a klutz. A very BIG klutz. She commonly tripped over herself even though she was getting better. Many people laughed at how klutzy she was for a coordinator. Amarante danced daintily, leaped gracefully and twirled softly. After the song ended Amarante bowed softly but tripped over herself when walking forward. She fell onto her hand as blush of embarrassment crept on to her face. Commander Waltfeld clapped but no one else did. Everyone else let out a gasp or a tiny snicker

"Nice work," Ichiro said blandly. "Nothing real special and you tripped at the end. Klutzy girl."

"Amarante come here," Waltfeld ordered. Curiously Amarante walked over to her commander.

"Yes sir?" Amarante asked.

"Have you called Aisha?" Waltfeld asked.

"No," Amarante replied sadly.

"Remember to call her later okay?" Waltfeld asked sincerely. She nodded happily which angered her sister. Amarante wasn't supposed to be happy she was supposed to be in despair!

"Let's go we have our last contest to go through with," Ichiro said devilishly. _For some reason I really don't like the sound of this_ Waltfeld thought following the people out of the room and down the stairs. They went back outside and back to the arena like area.

"Knife fighting will really show us who is the best soldier. We even have a Z.A.F.T. combat knife," Ichiro muttered.

"Yes sir," Amarante said unsheathing the knife.

"I hardly think this is the best way," Waltfeld replied.

"Well Amarante is ready for it," Ichiro sneered. Amaranta unsheathed the knife casting the sheath away from them.

"Wait," Amarante asked removing her Z.A.F.T. uniform coat. If it was damaged she KNEW that she had to pay for it.

"Why do you always stall?" Amaranta groaned.

"I'm ready dear sister," Amarante replied taking a fighting stance.

"Ready ladies fight. Whoever wins will get my unrequited praise," Ichiro ordered. Amaranta lunged at her sister pushing her to the ground. Amarante struggled for the upper hand eventually pushing her Amaranta off of her.

"We're sisters! Why are we fighting?" Amarante cried as Amaranta tried to stab her. She dodged the attack pushing the knife away from her.

"You're weak. You shouldn't worry about stuff like that! Feeling love only brings you down! It doesn't make you stronger!" Amaranta screamed at her. With full intent to hurt her Amaranta jabbed at her shoulder piercing it with no accuracy. Yet Amarante got the final blow. She held her sister at knife point before twisting the knife out of her hands.

"OW!" Amaranta cried out loudly.

"You're wrong. Love keeps up together and it does make you stronger!" Amarante answered panting loudly. Amarante looked at her father wondering if she would receive his praise.

"You idiot! Look what you have done!" Ichiro snapped pushing past Amarante. Amarante frowned as everyone except Commander Waltfeld went over to her faking Amaranta. Finally coming back to reality, Amarante felt the pain and blood running down her shoulder.

"Good job little Tigress," Waltfeld praised patting the girl's head. "Let's go home." Amarante's eyes lit up as she grabbed her coat and hurried off after her commander. She began to value him more and more as her own father than her real one. She would do anything to protect and serve him. The blood dripped down her shoulder causing Waltfeld to take notice when they were at his guest bedroom. Out of one of his spare shirts he made a wrapping for her arm.

"Oh no! Your shirt!" Amarante replied.

"Don't worry. I have several more at the base," Waltfeld chuckled.

"But," Amarante whined.

"Hey it's a wound right? You need something to cover it," Waltfeld replied. She watched him pack his things before trotting after him as he left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Lost Memories Chapter 10

Dearest Joe Mama,

Aw…That sucks…I noticed that no one has the name MamaJoe, if you wanted to do that one. Why Lynch you ask? It's just me being ironic and nerdy. You know…Lucifer was the name of the cat in the Disney version of Cinderella, which I had watched while writing that chapter. Lucifer is sometimes referred to the devil. The guy will probably reappear later on in the chapters…I think. I chose Lynch because Lynching is horrible. So yeah, that's my putting irony into my stories. These ironic remarks appear every once in awhile.

Thanks for reviewing!

~CuteAiboAibo

* * *

"How did your trip go sweet little cutie?" Aisha asked locking Amarante into a tight hug. She squirmed gently as Aisha hugged her even tighter. Amarante tried to get away but Aisha only nuzzled and pulled her closer.

"It was like normal," Amarante managed to say. Aisha released the girl with a nod placing her hands on her hips. Before Amarante could back away or protest Aisha grabbed her arm and pulled her forward.

"What's like normal?" Aisha asked pulling her into the mansion. The girl was still her unwilling participant in her daily schedule. Amarante looked at the guards along side of the door getting ready to salute but Aisha kept her right arm on its side.

"Bitterness and sadness," Amarante sighed as they went by a couple of officers. She froze in mid-step trying to salute but Aisha pushed her through the crowd. She really wanted to salute again but Aisha wouldn't allow it.

"We're not going to do this now. You're not even in uniform," Aisha whispered.

"What's going on?" Amarante asked at the same volume. Aisha released the girl walking side by side of her. Amarante touched her injured shoulder slightly attracting Aisha attention. Yet, she thought nothing of it.

"I'm not even sure myself. Come on I want to dress you up," Aisha chuckled softly. Amarante's body slouched because she hated dressing up.

"Ma'am!" Amarante whined. She tried to escape the woman but Aisha just pushed her in.

"I got some cute dresses for you. This time we need to get pictures!" Aisha sang out softly. She closed the door behind herself watching the young girl walk into the room.

"Ms. Aisha…I'm not that cute. You should see my sister. She's the one who is beautiful," Amarante replied as Amarante tripped over herself.

"Oh are you alright?" Aisha asked helping her off the floor.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm a very big klutz. I'm just really good at hiding it," Amarante replied. To pull the girl off the floor Aisha wrapped her hand around her injured shoulder. With a gentle yank, Amarante was lifted off the floor but what troubled the woman was that she let out a cry.

"What happened?" Aisha asked worriedly. Aisha looked into her eyes but Amarante looked away believing that if she looked away, Aisha would forget about that.

"Nothing. I'll be fine," Amarante said trying to brush it under the rug. Aisha would have none of this though. Aisha sat Amarante down in a chair before reaching for her jacket. She removed her jacket with much protest. Amarante's shirt also came off with even MORE protest.

"What happened?" Aisha cooed looking into the girl's uncertain eyes. Amarante looked away again trying to avoid her eyes.

"Oh…I had a duel with my sister. Everything is alright," she tried to say as cheerful as possible. Amarante tried to hide herself and the wound but it wasn't enough.

"Let me see the wound," Aisha asked already unwrapping it. The girl continued to squirm and protest loudly. Aisha dropped the ripped up shirt on the ground scrunching her face.

"I'm fine!" she cried out. For the small flesh wound it was a couple centimeters thick.

"Amarante, what happened?" she asked surprised at the wound. Aisha crouched in front of her staring into Amarante's eyes. Amarante kept quiet and still looking away from her mother figure. Time seemed to freeze as Amarante eventually began to warm up to the idea of talking.

"It was a contest… a knife fight," the young girl said after awhile. There was a knock on the door alerting the two women. Amarante jumped at the sound looking at the door with confusion.

"Are you two decent?" Waltfeld asked.

"No. We'll be out in a couple of minutes. I'm going to patch her wound," Aisha replied. She went over to a dresser drawer and took out a first aid kit. Aisha went back to Amarante blotting the wound with an alcohol prep. She squirmed softly before Aisha wrapped it lovingly. Much to Amarante's shock Aisha kissed it softly. With grace and speed Amarante put her shirt and jacket back on. Afterwards Aisha opened the door allowing her commander in.

"Let's go Amarante. You have a little lesson today," Waltfeld said pulling the girl out of the room.

"W-Wait," Amarante cried out. She really felt like everyone's pet. Except DaCosta's, he never lead her around forcefully. DaCosta just asked her to follow him and she'd follow.

"Come on. Today is going to be a lesson you will never forget," Waltfeld replied. Amarante's smile began to fade and it turned into a frown. What could he possibly mean by that?

"Uh-oh," Amarante whispered to herself.

"It's not something bad. I need to start training you so when you're a commander you won't make a stupid mistake. There are too many commanders that shoot first and ask questions later. I don't want you like that," Waltfeld answered. She was surprised to see that Waltfeld had even heard her.

"But why me?" Amarante began, "What about Kirkwood or Maylam or Hadat?"

"They're too headstrong. You like to sit back and survey your surroundings. Also you're a red uniform. You'll advance quicker than them," Waltfeld replied. He escorted her to the hangar grabbing hold of a heavy coat. He tossed it at her hoping that she would catch it. She let out a small cry as it bumped in to her. He laughed at her as he took one for himself. She yawned loudly closing her eyes as he walked to a jeep. Opening her eyes she saw a slightly reluctant DaCosta sitting in the jeep.

"DaCosta!" she called out happily. She ran past her commander and sat in the back of the jeep. _Well someone really looks up to him…_Waltfeld chuckled.

"Is everyone ready?" Waltfeld asked. DaCosta got out of the jeep giving Waltfeld a salute.

"Yes sir," DaCosta replied as Waltfeld sat in the jeep.

"Hold on tight okay?" Waltfeld said gently. _The commander is such a teddy bear around Amarante. It's so surprising how one girl can have an effect on everyone, _DaCosta thought. Amarante nodded gently as DaCosta started the jeep and drove off. Three BuCUEs followed close behind as they left the hangar.

"So where are we going?" Amarante asked holding on to all of the long coats.

"Scouting, the South African Union has been pretty active a couple of clicks away from our borders," Waltfeld replied.

"I'm not in uniform sir," Amarante said worriedly. Waltfeld chuckled, before bursting out in laughter.

"It's alright Amarante, do you always worry this much?" Waltfeld asked.

* * *

"Well everything checks out alright. What do you think Amarante?" Waltfeld asked. They had been out for about five hours and the sun was beginning to set. Amarante blushed softly surprised to see that Waltfeld asked for her opinion.

"What about the ridge over there?" Amarante asked noticing a couple flashes of lights.

"Amarante there's nothing over there," Hadat snapped over the com system. Amarante shrank in her seat but DaCosta only encourage her with a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah Amarante, nothing is on the radar," Kirkwood replied. His voice wasn't as commanding as Hadat's.

"Well they do have a point, but Amarante is correct there is an increasing number of lights coming from that area. Hadat go check it out," Waltfeld replied.

"Roger," Hadat replied. He moved away from the pack of mobile suits going to the spot that Amarante pointed out. The lights came closer and closer and DaCosta noticed that the lights were actually missiles.

"Get down!" DaCosta called out pushing Amarante to the ground as several rocket rounds passed them. They exploded on the rigid behind them. The heat from the explosions past the three people. Luckily it didn't burn any of them.

"Hadat get back here!" Amarante began, "It's an ambush!" _How did they know we were here? _Amarante thought as DaCosta rushed her into the jeep. Still dazed at what was happening Amarante kept her head up as a enemy helicopter flew by.

"KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN!" Waltfeld hollered at her thrusting her head into the bottom of the jeep. Her face touched the floor of the jeep as Kirkwood and Maylam protected the jeep.

"How the hell did they know where we were?" Hadat asked himself picking off the enemy helicopters.

"DaCosta! Get us out of here, we're a sitting duck if we don't move," Waltfeld barked. DaCosta nodded starting up the jeep. Finally coming back to her senses Amarante saw a missile pod launcher in the back in the back of the jeep. She reached for it but a near by explosion knocked it out of the jeep.

"The weapon!" Amarante cried jumping out of the speeding jeep. She tumbled in the sand before sliding to a stop. Her arm pinged with pain as she got up on her knees. Amarante made a sprint for the weapon dropping to the ground when she was shot at.

"What the hell are you doing Amarante?" Waltfeld hollered. She finally picked it up as an enemy jeep appeared. One of its passengers pointed a rocket launcher at her commander's jeep. Crouching she aimed for it, could she really shoot? Every battle she had engaged in was in a mobile suit and she couldn't see the occupants in the opponent's machine. This would be the first time she would kill someone up close.

"I won't let you!" Amarante cried out blindly firing at the jeep. She barely noticed that tears were falling from her eyes. She heard an explosion which forced her to open her eyes. The enemy jeep was up and flames and her commander's was safe. She let out a sigh of relief as Kirkwood's BuCUE approached her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as their enemy retreated. Kirkwood exited his mobile suit joining her on the ground. Kirkwood placed a hand on her shoulder but she was dull on the inside as he helped her stand up. Their commander's jeep appeared soon after with a furious Waltfeld. Kirkwood backed away from Amarante as Waltfeld stomped to them.

"WHAT THE HELL GOT INTO YOU?" he demanded. He was using his deadly battle tone which Amarante hated to hear. He grabbed her by her shoulders staring into her eyes. Amarante stared back still dull inside. Her shoulder shot up with pain because his hand was so tight.

"Well…I," Amarante said above a whisper. Her skin turned pale because of the fear welling up in her.

"DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED? AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CRYING FOR? THAT LITTLE STUNT YOU DID BACK THERE CAN GET YOU KILLED! SO DO YOU WANNA DIE OR SOMETHING? IS THAT IT? DO YOU WANNA DIE?" Waltfeld argued shaking the girl. Amarante shook her head no as DaCosta got out of the jeep.

"Sir," DaCosta whispered. It was very shocking to see Commander Waltfeld yell at Amarante and in such an angry manner.

"ANSWER ME!" Waltfeld demanded before calming down. She was already terrified. He placed a hand gently on her head. Her red blood shot eyes focused on his now sincere face. "I was going to punish you but…you saved my life out there. Don't do that. Okay? You scared me half to death. Don't ever do that again. I'm pretty sure you probably worried this guy too." he wrapped an arm around DaCosta's neck pulling him into a head lock. _I was worried too sir, _Kirkwood thought looking over at Amarante. Her skin was slowly turning back to normal.

"I've never shot someone from such a close range," Amarante croaked feeling sick. She felt her gut churn as DaCosta retrieved the smaller coat for her.

"I know the feeling all too well. The first time I ever had to shoot someone, it turned my stomach. They told me told me I'd get used to it in time. And after awhile, that's what happened. This is the reason why you can't become insensitive or a brute. That also goes for you Kirkwood," Waltfeld sighed.

"Yes sir," Kirkwood said with a salute. DaCosta helped Amarante into the jacket which was a couple sizes too large for her. The sleeves were too long as the three of them boarded the jeep. Hadat and Maylam eventually joined up with them.

"Is everyone alright?" Maylam asked more concerned about Amarante's condition then anyone else's.

"Yeah, your little Amarante is okay," Waltfeld teased. Everyone around the base knew that Maylam liked her. Except Amarante, she was so clueless when it came to love. Even when Aisha told her about Maylam's love for Amarante, she never believed Aisha. Amarante just believed that he was just really gentlemanly or really friendly.

"Thanks sir," Maylam grumbled.

Waltfeld smirked, "You're welcome." Kirkwood boarded his unit giving Amarante one last look before closing the hatch. His cheeks turned pink thinking about the beautiful Amarante. He shook the thoughts away focusing on his job. If anything he had to protect Amarante. Even if it was also from his thoughts.

* * *

Remember to go vote for your favorite couple! It will go on until I get bored with the poll :)


	11. Chapter 11

Lost Memories Chapter 11

* * *

January 3, CE 71

* * *

"Andy, I saw something very interesting just a couple minutes ago," Aisha explained coming into his office. If he was busy, Andy would have scolded her. Yet, he was not but he was very bored with the papers in front of him. Two months had past and nothing had really happened. The exploits of Commander Le Creuset had trickled down to the Saharan base which had angered and bored Waltfeld. To his standards Le Creuset was the worst commander that he had ever encountered.

"What did you see?" Andy asked curiously. He looked up to her seeing that she had delicately placed a hand on his desk.

"Guess who I saw comforting Amarante," Aisha dangled smiling at her lover. It perked his curiosity as she looked at him proudly.

"Maylam of course," Andy replied but was shocked to see Aisha shake her head. Now he was even more curious. Who could be comforting Amarante? Certainly it wasn't Aisha, himself or DaCosta. Unless DaCosta was shirking his duties…like THAT would ever happen.

"Kirkwood," Aisha replied with a smirk. She knew he would never think of him. She couldn't believe it either as her lover stared back at him.

"Kirkwood?" Andy asked. Well this through him for a loop. Everyone knew that Maylam liked Amarante but Kirkwood? Kirkwood had always stayed quiet about Amarante. Also, the never talked to each other and when they did it was friendly.

"Yeah Kirkwood, and Maylam was no where in sight," Aisha said in a soft voice. At times Aisha loved being a gossip especially to Andy. He hated gossip which was one reason to tease and annoy him. Yet, this gossip was different.

"Well this is an unexpected relationship," Andy chuckled.

"Oh Andy, they're not together yet," Aisha sighed playfully punching the man in the arms. He punched her back in a playful manner. She giggled gently before taking some of his papers and pushing them off his desk. He frowned slightly before getting a keen smile.

"I bet you 200 bucks that Kirkwood will ask her out before Maylam," Andy said playfully. He was being rather playful but he could warm up to the idea of getting money from Aisha…as a joke obviously.

"Fine…I'll bet you 250 that Maylam will ask her out before Kirkwood," Aisha teased. She knew that Maylam would ask her out first. Kirkwood was quiet and Maylam would cut to the chase.

* * *

"Why did you hit her?" Kirkwood asked his friend. Maylam was busy working on his BuCUE and really wasn't in the mood for questions. He was already in a bad mood from his argument with Amarante and that was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"Quite honestly I don't really care," Maylam snapped. Kirkwood frowned trying to keep control of himself. His hand bawled into a fist causing him to sigh with frustration.

"Maylam…You just can't go around hitting on her," Kirkwood snapped his blood boiling in his veins. He knew this could be tense and Maylam was the better fighter so he wasn't going to throw any punches.

"Kirkwood we're in a gender neutral environment…who cares who hits who," Maylam argued. Kirkwood's temper kept rising…he didn't want to do anything to his friend.

"You made her cry!" Kirkwood barked raising the attention of other crew members. Many who had stopped working to watch the scene take place.

"It wasn't that hard," Maylam said in defense. He stopped working on the BuCUE and faced his friend. There was a border forming between each other. Kirkwood didn't want to lose his friend and he defiantly didn't want to lose it over a girl of all things!

"You sent her to the floor!" Kirkwood replied. The other worker began to whisper and gossip to each other. The air in the hangar stood still and it was almost entirely quiet.

"You know…I think you like her," Maylam said quietly. His voice was biting as he felt the ultimate betrayal from his most loyal friend. How could he do such a thing? They had known each other since middle school and they had enlisted together!

"I do love her…But…as long as she's happy. I'm happy. I don't even care who she's with. As long as I can see her smile and laugh," Kirkwood replied. The hangar slowly went back to work as the two friends stared at each other.

"Fine, you can't ask her out," Maylam said trying to rig the game in his favor. Kirkwood frowned shaking his head. Maylam had always been bossy and Kirkwood had always obeyed. This time he was going to stand up for himself.

"You hit her. Do you think I'm going to let that happen again? I'd risk my friendship with you to protect her," Kirkwood replied. Did he really mean that?

"Fine, let the best man win," Maylam grumbled before returning to his work. Kirkwood walked away having a bitter sweet feeling in his stomach.

* * *

"Ayame, what happened today with Maylam?" Commander Waltfeld asked. He had called her into his office, concerned that whatever happened it made her so upset that she cried. Amarante stood uncomfortably knowing that the eyes were still on her.

"Nothing real important sir," Amarante gulped. Her cheek was still slight red where he slapped her. She really just wanted to go back to work so she didn't have to go through this discussion.

"Then explain that red mark," Waltfeld replied staring into her eyes. She shifted uncomfortably knowing that her commander was watching her every move. Every fidget, every flinch, every facial expression was being watched by the Tiger.

"Maylam and I had a little fight," Amarante muttered. She knew that he would get it out of her eventually. He was her commander and it was becoming harder to hide things from him.

"Little?" Waltfeld asked trying to get more information out of her. He only wanted to know what happened so he could take the appropriate actions.

"We were fighting about the process of revenge," Amarante answered feeling tears come to her eyes. She turned her head away trying to show that she was a strong pilot. Only one person in her life had ever slapped her and that was her father. Amarante didn't like the feeling of being powerless and the memories that flooded back into her mind. She hated appearing weak in front of any man. It just reinforced that women were weak in the eyes of men.

"Hey come on now…Don't cry," Waltfeld cooed standing up to comfort the girl. He could understand why she was crying but if she was going to go back to work she had to look okay.

"I'm not crying…I just have something in my eyes," Amarante replied before rubbing her eyes. Waltfeld gave her a tight hug before sitting her down behind his desk. He had to cheer her up somehow.

"Want to help me make a fresh brew?" Waltfeld asked curiously. She only nodded yes trying to dry the tears in her eyes. She was curious in how to make coffee.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bad soldier," Amarante muttered. She was a weak and bad soldier. That's the reason why there were almost no females in the military. She hated this weakness…sometimes she wanted to die.

"You're not a bad soldier. Come on cheer up. Coffee is always better when you're cheerful," Waltfeld coaxed playfully placing an empty coffee mug on top of her head. She sniffed loudly before lying her head down on the desk in a small sob. The mug fell off her head and on to the desk.

"Sir…Why did Maylam hit me?" she asked her head still on the desk.

"You're really torn up on this aren't you?" Waltfeld asked placing his coffee making tools on his desk. She nodded before sitting up. From a near-by drawer Waltfeld took out a box of tissue. He tried to hand her one but she didn't take it. She laid her head back down wiping her eyes on her sleeve. With a loving grab he sat the young girl up wiping her eyes and nose.

"He didn't have to hit me!" Amarante said angrily.

"Look now I can't have you beat him up because he hit you. I'm not very sure why he hit you but I'll deal with it. Maylam wasn't right to hit you. I'll protect you okay?" Waltfeld said rubbing her back.

"Forever?" asked Amarante looking at him through blood shot eyes. The question shocked him, many times his soldiers had promised to protect him not vice versa.

"Forever…Even after my death," Waltfeld assured. Amarante's cheeks turned red as she kicked her feet silently. She placed a hand at her mouth and gulped quietly.

"Will you be my honorary dad?" Amarante asked sincerely. Her voice was soft and quiet. This question shocked him even more that he wasn't able to speak for several seconds. She muttered an apology trying to escape his chair.

"You're going to leave without my answer?" Waltfeld teased. He smiled at her lovingly, patting her cheek softly.

"Um," she muttered.

"Of course I'll be your honorary dad," Waltfeld chuckled. That made her smile which surprised him. "Come on let's make this coffee!" She learned a lot from what he told her about the beans and how to mix it just right. Also, how much of a certain bean to add to make sure it wasn't overpowering. DaCosta soon came into the room with a report. He covered his nose and mouth at the strong smell of the coffee.

"The report on the latest battle sir. Hello Amarante," DaCosta told them. He immediately sensed that there was something wrong with her. Her eyes were dull and dead unlike how lively they normally are. DaCosta also noticed her cheek but decided not to comment on it.

"Oh so I'm not special enough to get a greeting?" Waltfeld said in an accusing manner. He always enjoyed teasing the uptight man. DaCosta grimaced slightly as his commander gave him his eccentric smile.

"A-Ah…Hello sir," DaCosta replied.

"Hello DaCosta. How are you?" Amarante asked trying to act cheerful.

"I'm fine. The weather's quite nice don't you think?" DaCosta said making idle small talk.

"Yeah. But it's always so cold in the middle of the night. I wish everyday was clear and sunny like this," Amarante chuckled. She tried to smile and be welcoming but she knew he could sense that something was wrong.

"Unfortunately little Mare I have to get some other work done. If you'll excuse me sir," DaCosta informed with a salute. He did an about face before leaving the room.

"That reminds me "little Mare" can you tell me how you're related to Mu La Flaga," Waltfeld asked curiously. Her eyes lit up as she looked up at her commander.

"He's my cousin!" Amarante said cheerfully.

"Yeah but explain the family tree okay?" Waltfeld asked. (A/N: Forget chapter 3 or 4 I made a mistake on accident.)

"My great grandmother married into the Flaga family. Then had my grandmother went back to France and had my mother who married in France and inherited land. I guess after that my parents went into space got pregnant with my sister and my sister split with me," Amarante explained.

"Did you ever meet him?" Waltfeld asked. Amarante blushed at the thought before getting out of his chair to sit on the floor. He was going to protest but she wouldn't get off the floor.

"Once or twice. I ran away to his apartment once because I couldn't stand my family…

_Flashback_

* * *

_It was rainy day as Amarante raced up the steps of an apartment complex. She had gathered up enough money to get here and she was wet and cold. Just a day before she looked up her family tree at the library and found one near-by relative. She was about 11 or 12 at the time. She found the right apartment room before knocking on the door. A groggy man appeared with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was in a shirt and boxers proving how late it was._

"_Hi," Amarante said softly._

"_Look kid if this some type of practical joke. This isn't funny," the man replied._

"_I'm your cousin. I even have the paper work to prove it," Amarante answered taking the papers out of the backpack she had before showing him. He took a good amount of time to look over the paper work to make sure it was real._

"_Well I guess so…Everything looks alright. Come inside," the man grumbled tiredly._

"_My name is Amarante…and you are my cousin Mu!" Amarante cheered softly._

"_Amarante Takahashi? You're that girl that has been missing for the last three days. What exactly are you doing here and at this hour?" Mu demanded with a groan._

"_I've runaway…I do not like my parent. I was wondering if I could stay with you for the night," Amarante answered. The water dripped onto the floor causing the man to raise an eyebrow. How long had this girl been out in the rain?_

"_Young lady…You can't do this. You have to go home your mother and father are probably worried sick," Mu explained in a commanding tone._

_Amarante shook her head, "My mother is dead. My father doesn't care about me. Don't believe his tears." It was a weird assertion to come from such a small girl._

"_Why would you say such a thing?" Mu demanded. He hated his father as well but he would never tell a perfect stranger that he didn't care about him. Even if he didn't._

"_I've actually been gone for about a week," Amarante explained before letting out a sneeze. Mu thought over her predicament before creating a plan. She was cold and probably getting sick. He couldn't turn her away…there was a chance that the girl could have be actually kidnapped._

"_I'm going to let you stay but you can only stay for a few days. My liberty is up in four days," Mu sighed._

"_Liberty?" Amarante asked as Mu looked around for a towel to wrap her in. She began to follow him but he stopped her in her tracks._

"_It's like your school breaks," Mu replied wrapping her in the towel before scratching his head. "I'm not very sure what you're going to wear."_

"_It's okay. I can sleep in these," Amarante replied. She had been sleeping in the clothes day in and day out even if it was uncomfortable._

"_You can't sleep in wet clothes," Mu replied muttering a 'wait here.' He left her dripping girl in front of the door. He came back with a shirt for her to wear._

"_That's your shirt," Amarante said refusing to put it on._

"_Go into the bathroom and change. I'll dry your clothes so you can wear them tomorrow," Mu ordered. Amarante obliged with a small sigh._

* * *

"_Do I have to go?" Amarante whined hugging on to her cousin's leg. He was wearing his O.M.N.I uniform because this was his last day. He had to report to his base before getting his new orders to go into space._

"_Yes you do. I was nice enough to let you stay AND not to tell anyone. But, I can't let you leave without a gift," Mu said going down to her level. He held out a key to her causing her eyes to light up. For a few seconds she looked back and forth at his face and the key._

"_Thank you!" Amarante replied._

"_If you ever need a place to escape to then come here. I don't know if I'll be here but I'll try to get closer to your family so when I am home you can come and visit alright?" Mu reasoned. Amarante was only able to hug him. She was glad to have a cousin like him. She hoped this wasn't the last time she'd see him. It would be very saddening if she couldn't see him ever again._

* * *

_End Flashback_

"And that's how I met with Mu La Flaga," Amarante explained.

"That explains a lot. Now on to another pressing matter…What are your feelings about Kirkwood?" Waltfeld asked taking a drink of his coffee. Amarante instantly turned red and she shifted uncomfortably on the floor.

"He has nice eyes," Amarante muttered.

"He's quiet too…Well I got to get back to my work. Go take a break," Waltfeld ordered. Amarante stood up giving him a salute before leaving the room. She really did think that Kirkwood had nice looking eyes.

"He is very nice," Amarante whispered to herself. She shook the thoughts away heading down the hall.

"DaCosta," Waltfeld said over his com system. He knew that Amarante wasn't going to waltz back in and Aisha was probably waiting for the girl.

"Yes sir," DaCosta replied on the other end. Normally Waltfeld didn't call him at this time of the day. _It must be some type of sortie…_DaCosta thought with a groan.

"In the near future plan an overnight recon mission. Also I want you to stay here and take charge of things until I come back," Waltfeld ordered. DaCosta flinched, this was unlike him. DaCosta went on almost all of his sorties, except when he went in his customized BuCUE.

"Sir?" DaCosta asked. He thought he was joking so he wanted to confirm his order.

"You heard me," Waltfeld snapped. He flinched again knowing that he was truthful. His tone was too serious to be joking.

"Y-Yes sir," DaCosta answered. _What is he planning? Commander, I wish I could understand you, _DaCosta thought writing down his order.


	12. Chapter 12

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 12

* * *

Who do you want Amarante to be with…At the moment that is. Kirkwood or Maylam?

I might create a poll who knows…

* * *

January 5, CE71

* * *

"Are you cold?" Kirkwood asked Amarante softly. She was huddled next to the fire rubbing her arms quickly.

"Oh no I'm fine," Amarante said cheerfully. This was her first over night mission and it felt very odd. Her commander was out with her. That wasn't the odd part…It was odd because of Maylam and Kirkwood acting so hostile to each other. They barely uttered a word to each other and if so there was a long and eerie silence after the words.

"Alright," Kirkwood replied sitting next to her. He stared into the stars before lying on his back in the sand. Maylam sat on the other side of her. Amarante looked between the two boys before giving a sigh. Maylam took off his jacket looking over at Amarante.

"I insist that you take my jacket," Maylam said sweetly.

"No thank you. I'm doing fine," Amarante replied hesitantly. Maylam tried to wrap his jacket around her shoulders but she pushed it away. She grimaced continuing to push it away as Waltfeld approached them.

"Hey you two. No one's getting "lucky" with her tonight…or any other night while I'm around," Waltfeld snapped.

"Yes sir," the boys replied. Amarante looked up into the sky trying to figure out what he was looking at. She didn't even know what they were talking about. At times she loved her gentle innocence but right now she really wanted to know what he meant.

"What are you looking at Kirkwood?" Amarante asked kindly. She continued to look into the sky trying to figure out what it was.

"Home," Kirkwood answered. He caught her eyes before looking back up into the vast sky.

"I wish I was born in the PLANTs like you," Amarante said regretfully. She placed her head on her knees feeling the soft material of the leggings.

"You weren't born in the PLANTs?" Kirkwood replied bewildered. He sat up quickly thinking it over. Carefully he laid back down before peering back at sweet Amarante.

"No. Not at all. I lived on Earth my whole life until 13." Amarante replied. She brushed the sand off her uniform before sitting cross legged on the ground.

"Where did you live?" Kirkwood asked intrigued by this new found information. Amarante just reacted so well to their surroundings and the Earth was filled with naturals unlike her.

"Canada…and France at some times. I'm a first generation coordinator just in case you were watching," Amarante began, "I mean wondering!" Maylam wandered away from them slightly angered that Amarante was being so friendly with him. Amarante began to blush knowing that she seemed like an idiot in front of Kirkwood. Kirkwood chuckled gently patting her shoulder in reassurance.

"It's okay," Kirkwood chuckled. With a watchful eye, Commander Waltfeld kept them in his gaze. Amarante was still visibly cold and shaking but the boy didn't seem interested in making out with her. He took a small sip of his coffee which was still hot.

"I wish I could find all the constellations in the sky," Amarante sighed as Kirkwood sat up. She blushed softly seeing him pop up so quickly.

"I can show you my favorite for this month," Kirkwood said cheerfully. He smiled at her in a loving manner as she nodded at the invitation. Carefully Kirkwood placed a hand on each side pulling her closer to him. Amarante made a small noise of uneasiness as Kirkwood laid down pulling her with him. Knowing that she was uneasy Kirkwood slowly moved her into position before sitting up. Waltfeld perked up seeing the two soldiers lying on the ground.

"Okay…Is this alright?" Amarante asked wondering what Kirkwood was going to do to her. The commander continued to watch feeling that he may have to intervene soon.

"Yeah. Do you see the stars right there," Kirkwood asked pointing out several stars that created a box with protrusions coming out of it. Getting out of her chair Waltfeld stretched tiredly.

"Yeah. Which one is that?" Amarante asked curiously as Waltfeld approached them quietly. He wanted to sneak up on them making sure that there weren't doing anything horrible.

"That one is Pegasus. This isn't the first time I've been on Earth. My grandfather owns a ship and he would always take me sailing. He taught me every constellation that he knew of," Kirkwood replied before noticing Commander Waltfeld. Kirkwood stood up and saluted prompting Amarante to leap from her laying position to her feet with a salute.

"Excuse us for being so rude sir," Amarante chipped in.

"What the hell are you two doing? Put your arms down you know better than that!" Waltfeld scolded. If there enemies near by…they would immediately know that he was the commander because of their salutes.

"Sorry sir," Amarante and Kirkwood said in unison. Waltfeld looked around for Maylam to see where the boy went. It was odd to see him away from Amarante. The two boys always stayed near Amarante no matter what.

"So where did Maylam run off too?" Waltfeld asked. Amarante cocked her head looking around for the boy.

"He didn't say anything," Kirkwood answered. He shrugged it off not really wanting to think about his former friend Maylam.

"I thought he mumbled something around: I'll be in my BuCUE?" Amarante questioned her friend.

"I guess then," Kirkwood replied. He gave another shrug and Waltfeld a nod.

"Amarante you're going to take the first watch. So get in your BuCUE and keep a good watch," Waltfeld ordered. He placed a hand on her shoulder which made her smile.

"Yes sir," Amarante replied running to her BuCUE. She went up the line and into her cockpit. The Tiger chuckled at the little cub's eagerness not to fight…but to serve him.

"Go get Maylam. I want to talk to you both," Waltfeld ordered. He went back into his serious commander mode knowing that he had to use it for the boys. Commander Waltfeld barely used it for Amarante. She was too gentle, too sweet and too willing to do what ever he said to do such a thing to her.

"Yes sir," Kirkwood replied running off to get his friend. They came back to Commander Waltfeld. He signaled them to sit around the fire as he sat in a near-by chair.

"What is so appealing about that young lady?" Waltfeld asked taking a drink out of his coffee mug. The coffee was still good and warm which the man enjoyed.

"To me she's the most graceful angel on earth," Maylam replied. _Beat that Kirkwood…_Maylam thought sending a smirk his way. Kirkwood caught it sighing with a groan. He didn't want to compete with him. Kirkwood still wanted to be friends with Maylam.

"Amarante is very kind and loving. No matter how stupid I act around her, she accepts me for me. Amarante is very smart and a brilliant strategist like yourself. I would like to be as strong as her some day," Kirkwood said from his heart. He didn't shoot anything at his friend wanting to remain himself.

"What about her beauty?" Waltfeld asked curiously. He was surprised that neither of them spoke of that. He continued to drink from his mug that had his ace emblem sketched into it.

"Of course she's beautiful," Maylam snapped, bewildered that Waltfeld would ask that question.

"She is beautiful but I find her personality and smile more appealing." Kirkwood replied. _Interesting…What does Kirkwood see that Maylam doesn't? _Andrew thought before getting to his feet. He stretched again tiredly before sitting back down. It was a pretty cold night since the sunset.

"You two have been the best of friends since you've arrived here. What's with all the bitterness?" Waltfeld asked getting down to the nitty gritty.

"I told him that I would never let him hit Amarante again," Kirkwood replied.

"We're in a gender neutral environment. He's after my girl." Maylam said bitterly. Waltfeld laughed loudly before smiling. He really liked that last part.

"Amarante belongs to no one. I don't understand how she's your girl," Waltfeld replied. Amarante looked at the three people together wondering what was going on. She received a warning message that there were incoming enemies

"Sir…There are incoming heat sources coming over the hill. Do you want me to check it out?" Amarante asked fully turning on her BuCUE.

With his handheld device Waltfeld spoke back, "Don't stray too far alright little cub?" Amarante blushed at his words. He always called her that when they were out on missions. That or Cubby but Cubby was commonly used by Aisha.

"Yes commander," Amarante replied. She moved out in front of her comrades to make sure her mobile suit was hit first. She went to the top the ridge to see vehicles of the resistance fighters. She cursed under her breath as they began to approach her unit. She wasn't allowed to fire at them unless she had the order or they shot at her.

"So what is it?" Waltfeld asked. He was calm and collective like normal listening in to Amarante's voice.

"It's the resistance fighters sir!" Amarante replied as they flew past her. She stopped cursing under her breath as they circled back coming back towards her.

"To your machines," Waltfeld ordered running to his. The soldiers nodded quickly standing up. They looked to each other briefly but didn't share any words.

"Yes commander," the boys said in unison running to their own suits. The resistance fighters circled back before firing at Amarante.

"AH! Why you little," Amarante hissed trying to step on them. She then hesitated remember the sickening feeling she received when she tried to kill someone.

On the ground the resistance fighters had created a plan to destroy all four BuCUEs. "Lure that one away," the leader ordered pointing at Amarante's. Noticing that they were moving away Amarante began to follow them. Suspicious about their activity Waltfeld moved in front of Amarante. She was shocked at his gesture quickly stopping.

"Amarante! Don't be stupid! Quit following them!" Waltfeld barked.

"Yes sir," Amarante replied getting into formation with the rest of her team. She felt slightly ashamed of such a stupid move.

"Why would you do something like that Amarante?" Maylam snapped at her. Amarante grimaced at the voice gulping in a large amount of air. Kirkwood growled inside his unit but couldn't do anything because they were on the same side and he still had a sense of honor.

"Hey leave her alone! Let me do all the harassing!" Waltfeld growled at Maylam. Amarante smiled softly knowing that Waltfeld would defend her from all harm.

"I don't think they're biting," one of the resistance fighters said looking back at the BuCUEs.

"Probably because the Desert Tiger's with them," the leader replied. They abandoned their mission and headed home.

"Amarante stay at the make-shift base," Commander Waltfeld ordered.

"But," Amarante whined.

"Would you rather have a court martial for insubordination?" Waltfeld snapped. Even if she did follow them…he could never do such a thing.

"Yes sir," Amarante grumbled. She cringed at his words. The sweet girl knew that sometimes he could be mean and cruel but she only wanted to help the best way she could.

"Kirkwood…You stay with her," Waltfeld ordered.

"Yes sir!" Kirkwood replied. Anger began to well up inside Maylam. Why was their commander so lenient about letting the rebels go? They were here to exterminate all resistance and he would allow these men to live.

"I'm going after them!" Maylam declared rushing after the rebels. Amarante was shocked to see his insubordination. Normally everyone followed his commands without real objection.

"Maylam you fool!" Waltfeld hollered going after him. _That kid is a little too headstrong…He's going to be in for a rude awakening if he continues to fight in such a manner_ Waltfeld thought as the boy evaded him.

"Commander!" Amarante cried out about to follow him. Kirkwood moved in front of her unit. Inside the cockpit he shook his head.

"Amarante, we have our orders," Kirkwood reminded her. Amarante sighed and went back to the camp with Kirkwood. He was glad to stop her from disobeying…if only he could stop his friend.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Waltfeld demanded throwing the boy to the ground. He fell on his face with a groan. Slowly he turned around to see the ferocious Tiger.

"Sir…You're too soft. We shouldn't have let them get away!" Maylam replied. Waltfeld grabbed his collar again pulling him close. Maylam gulped knowing this time he had gone too far.

"It's not worth it. Once we get back…straight to my office," Waltfeld snapped. He walked through the camp site trying to find Kirkwood and Amarante. The fire was out as he looked at Amarante's mobile suit. There were two bodies huddled together against it. Getting closer he saw that Amarante had fallen asleep on Kirkwood. Kirkwood was beginning to doze off before seeing his commander.

"Excuse me commander," Kirkwood said trying to wake up Amarante.

"No. Don't wake her up. You two look cute that way," Waltfeld chuckled.

"She was really cold and tired. She didn't have her jacket and she didn't want to take mine from me so we…ahhh…we improvised," Kirkwood replied wrapping his arms back around Amarante. He was glad that his commanding officer couldn't see him blush.

"At 2100 we'll be leaving. Get some rest as well. Maylam will be on watch," Waltfeld ordered.

"Yes sir," Kirkwood replied. Surprisingly Amarante woke up. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

"Hey little cub," Waltfeld said lovingly going through her hair. It was odd to see commander Waltfeld do such a fatherly gesture. Especially to Amarante, the runt of the litter.

"I'm tired," Amarante yawned. Her dazed and innocent look caused the Tiger to chuckle gently.

"Lie down and go back to sleep then. You have a comfy bed don't you think?" Waltfeld joked. She was so dazed he knew her answer was going to be strange. He awaited her answer with great anticipation.

"Yeah," she muttered closing her eyes and lying back down on Kirkwood's chest. He smiled wickedly knowing that he could tease her about that later.

* * *

Still wondering about that poll...If I make one...Go to my profile and vote!


	13. Chapter 13

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 13

* * *

So what do you think? Good, bad or not good at all?

* * *

"I've been thinking," Andy began looking at his lover. Almost every day she was in and out of his office at odd times. She enjoyed giving her lover company but she hated that he was always immersed in his work.

"What?" Aisha asked. She was sipping on cold drink staring off into the distance. At the moment, Andy was mostly working having no real time to chat freely with Aisha.

"Why don't we adopt Amarante?" Andy replied. Aisha swallowed hard looking into Andy's eyes. He only smiled back as she then placed down her drink.

"Are you being serious?" Aisha demanded. In the past he had said that as a joke but this time she wasn't sure.

"Yes. Isn't this my serious tone? She so cute and loving. Don't you think she'd be the perfect edition to our family?" Andy answered. Aisha just stared at him with her mouth opened. She was so surprised that he would actually say something like this. He had loved her like his own daughter but she really didn't believe that he prided her as such.

"I could understand if Amarante was an orphan but she already has a family," Aisha informed. She gave a sigh wandering around his office before standing behind his chair.

"Yeah, yeah…But they don't like her," Andy corrected. Aisha groaned again before tapping her foot impatiently.

"Andy, have you talked to her about this?" Aisha demanded. He always thought that Aisha was cute when she was angry.

"No. Not yet. Let's see how things play out first," Andy replied. He beckoned her to sit on his lap but she only crossed her arms and cocked her hip. With a smile Aisha only shook her head before her smile became wider.

"Oh I got to go. Don't forget that the ball is in three days," Aisha cooed. She gave him a sly wink before leaving. He watched her saunter out of the room before sighing loudly. She always had a knack of telling things at the last minute.

"Now she reminds me," Andy began with a groan. "Oh well, something to pester DaCosta with later." He sifted through the papers on his desk to find a note. It was in Amarante's writing as he opened it. It was small and wasn't that noticeable so it was a little bit of a shock to him. He chuckled softly knowing that the girl would do things like this.

_Dear Dad,_

_Just wanted to say that I love you._

_Amarante_

Andy chuckled, "Aren't you sweet."

* * *

"Hey Amarante. What are you doing so far from the base center?" DaCosta asked approaching her. She continued to look into the sky before focusing her attention on him. She gave him a salute as he approached the girl. He eventually waved it away noticing that she was still pretty distracted.

"Oh just a walk. I have no idea why but I keep getting this funny feeling like…someone is calling me," Amarante replied. She looked back into the sky before shrugging. He tried to keep track of her attention but she couldn't concentrate on anything.

"Maybe it's your imagination?" DaCosta suggested. With a smile Amarante looked back at DaCosta. He could almost never remember a time where she wasn't smiling or a time where she didn't seem happy.

"I hope so," Amarante sighed. Her smile quickly faded as she crossed her arms and cocked her hip. DaCosta began noticing that she was becoming more and more like Aisha and Andy with everyday. He thought of the consequences of these notions getting a sickening feeling in his stomach. He shook the thoughts away before focusing on Amarante.

"Come on…why don't we return to the inner base," DaCosta suggested. He ushered her forward yet he felt her balk. It was odd to see her retaliate.

"There it is again!" Amarante babbled looking into the sky. It was calling her and she felt as she had to go and meet this sound or person. DaCosta looked up at the sky as well but saw nothing and defiantly heard nothing.

"Do you want to go to the infirmary?" DaCosta asked. He took her arm to pull her along. Focusing on where they were going Amarante stop hesitating.

"No. It's not like I feel sick. It just feels weird," Amarante sighed. She looked down as they walked across the base together.

"Are you ready for the ball?" DaCosta asked as they walked back to the base. More soldiers began to appear as they came closer to the base center.

Amarante gasped, "NO! I forgot about that!" She hit her head softly and let out a sigh of frustration. She had been so busy on the LaGOWE that it didn't occur to her to go out and look for a dress or to look online before having to have it altered.

"Don't worry you still have a couple of days right?" DaCosta said hopefully. He patted her back gently trying to reassure her.

"But I don't have time to look for a dress. My schedule is so filled up!" Amarante panicked. She walked around in a tiny circle continuing to hit her head.

"Well you don't need to worry. I've been looking for you Amarante. Thanks for finding her DaCosta," Aisha called out from a distance. She sauntered up to them giving Amarante a little wink. Amarante frowned knowing that she had something up her sleeve.

"You're welcome Ma'am," DaCosta said once Aisha was in front of them.

"Now as for you little miss," Aisha began. "Let's go. We need to find the perfect dress." Like normal Aisha went to pull the girl but Amarante moved back. She was tired of being the puppy on the leash. She wanted to be a person not the puppy.

"I'll just follow. I'm used to it now," Amarante sighed. She always gave up when it came to being pulled along. Although she would be passive aggressive and not struggle.

"It's more fun this way," Aisha giggled snatching the girl's arm and pulling her along. Aisha was surprised to see Amarante not struggling. She always struggled, what was with the new change?

"I'm not going to protest," Amarante muttered slyly. Aisha smirked slyly thinking about ways to get her to protest.

"There are ways," Aisha said back just as sly. With her free hand Aisha began to unzip Amarante's uniform jacket. Amarante's face went red and she began to cry out with protest. The soldiers walking by or working looked over at the struggling girl making her feel more ashamed.

"Stop!" Amarante cried. She felt all the eyes upon her and it made her even more embarrassed.

"See I knew I could get you to protest," Aisha giggled slyly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Maylam eyeing them. Maylam wanted Aisha to take off the jacket but he knew she wasn't. He just left without a word.

"Let me go," Amarante whispered to her as they went up the steps. The guards let them in and Aisha eventually withdrew her hands. Amarante stumbled forward trying to avoid the gaze of any soldier who came by.

"You know where to go and what to do," Aisha chuckled waving her away with a flick of the hand. Soon after Aisha followed making sure no one was pursuing them. She didn't really like how Maylam eyed her and didn't want him to follow them.

* * *

"After trying on all those dresses…You're wearing that one," Aisha gasped. Amarante had probably tried on over 30 dresses. Since she was Aisha's little "pet" Amarante could get away with shirking her duties. Although, Waltfeld sometimes got annoyed with it. He wanted Amarante to be working…not getting dressed up in different dresses.

"I don't know," Amarante replied looking at herself in the mirror. She wore a red strapless dress that descended all the way to the floor. A bow was neatly tied around her waist. The loose ends of the bow continued down her back and to the floor. Jewels circled the dress in a patterns of diamonds.

"I love it on you. You look beautiful," Aisha cooed. She wrapped her arms around the girl giving her a deep and loving hug. Amarante smiled enjoying the hug that Aisha gave her.

"Thank you," Amarante replied.

"Come here, sit down in the chair okay? I want to do your hair," Aisha ordered. Amarante sat in the chair Aisha pointed to. Yet she had another agenda. She loved the girl just as much as Andy did. They worked well together and Amarante's birthday passed over several times without anyone knowing.

"What is it Ma'am?" Amarante asked quietly. She cocked her head innocently like normal trying to figure out what she was going to do.

"Andy and I thought we'd give you an early birthday gift," Aisha cooed securing a necklace around her neck. It was a gold locket with a ruby encrusted in the middle. Amarante's eyes widened seeing the beauty and trying to figure out what the heck she was doing.

"Ms. Aisha! Why did you do that?" Amarante demanded. She didn't need something like that AND Commander Waltfeld was her superior not her friend or her father. Even if she really wanted him to be.

"Shhhhh…We wanted to do something for you. This was the necklace Andy gave me when we started dating. After talking it over…we decided that we wanted to give it to you. Our little shooting star, you'll defiantly go far," Aisha replied wrapping her arms around the little girl's neck. Amarante shook her head disagreeing with her mother figure.

"I can't keep it if it's yours," Amarante replied. She didn't want to take something that wasn't hers. Also it was so special to Andy and Aisha.

"It's a gift but on to more pressing matters, who are you going to the ball with?" Aisha asked. Amarante blushed softly feeling it sting her cheeks. She sounded just like her commander. He always used the phrase, "on to more pressing matters." Aisha giggled seeing the blush on her face.

"No one. No one has asked me," Amarante replied. _I kinda want to go with Kirkwood though…_Amarante said her blush intensifying.

"Who do you want to go with?" Aisha asked curiously. She gave Amarante a wink and tried to figure out who Amarante wanted to go to.

"No one in particular," Amarante replied her face still dashed with blush. She was so bashful and Aisha thought it made her really cute. Everyone saw how cute Amarante was even the superiors above Commander Waltfeld. She was a cute and sweet girl by nature.

"Well, I'll hang this up for you and then you can get back to your work," Aisha sighed knowing that she wouldn't get it out of her. She hated how secretive Amarante could be. Amarante didn't want to her to know anyways.

"Okay," Amarante said excitedly. She had always hated dresses and she really want to get out of it. Aisha chuckled leaving her to her own devices.

* * *

Night of ball

* * *

"Now don't you two look stunning?" Waltfeld cooed looking at Aisha and Amarante. Aisha's dress was a light blue halter which followed the curves of her body unlike Amarante's dress which puff out at her waist. Amarante hid behind Aisha blushing heavily. It was hard for Commander Waltfeld to believe that Amarante was only a mere child of 15 AND it was hard to believe that Amarante was a soldier.

"Come on you. You can't hide now," Aisha giggled. She pushed her out in front of her causing her to stumble.

"DaCosta, where's your date?" Waltfeld called out to him. DaCosta cringed hoping he'd be able to sneak by without anyone noticing him. With a sigh he pulled himself to his commander's feet.

"I don't have one sir," DaCosta replied. With a small push Waltfeld pushed Amarante towards DaCosta. She stumbled forward trying to stop herself from falling.

"Well she doesn't have one either. What a perfect match!" Waltfeld teased. DaCosta caught the stumbling young girl. Aisha chuckled as Waltfeld took her arm and lead her away.

DaCosta sighed, "If anything, let me escort you inside." Amarante nodded taking hold of DaCosta's arm. DaCosta was her family too…and she loved him just as much as Aisha and Waltfeld. Walking together Amarante had forgotten how uncomfortable high heels were.

"You look nice!" Amarante chimed lovingly. Caught off guard by the suggestion, DaCosta blushed slightly.

"You should be complimenting yourself," DaCosta replied. Amarante blushed cringing at the thought. DaCosta smiled at the girl's gentle and bashful nature. There were two figures coming closer and closer and soon enough Amarante noticed that it was Maylam and Kirkwood.

"Ah! Kirkwood and Maylam," Amarante squeaked. She hid behind DaCosta trying to make sure they didn't see her. That wasn't possible since her large poofy dress stood out against DaCosta's green uniform.

"Amarante, what are you doing?" DaCosta asked raising an eyebrow. He blinked in confusion as she continued to hide.

"I don't want them to see me," Amarante whispered. She gulped as the footsteps came louder and louder.

"You're _hardly_ noticeable," DaCosta said with sarcasm. They didn't approach them and continued on their way.

"Sorry," Amarante said with a sigh of relief. They continued to the building which encased the ball. Aisha and Andy were standing outside waiting for them. They both had wicked smiles on their faces concerning the two soldiers. Amarante looked up at DaCosta to see that he was looking down at her with the same concerned face.

"Come on! Hurry up, we want to take pictures," Waltfeld called out to them.

"Yes sir!" DaCosta replied hurrying Amarante over to Waltfeld and Aisha. Amarante stumbled along to her commander and his lover. They took several pictures commonly with Amarante blushing and embarrassed. The four of them entered the ball and soon after Amarante parted ways with DaCosta to sit with the other girls without dates. Before parting, Amarante gave him a small curtsey. Looking at all the women in the area… she noticed that they were all guests since the only woman soldier at the base was Amarante.

"Hello," Amarante said softly. Her face had a mild amount of blush as she approached the girls. They invited her into the group as many of them waited to dance with a guy. Amarante found this group boring because all they did was gossip. The dances began and surprisingly Amarante saw someone make a beeline to her. She winced slightly seeing that it was her commander. Many of the women surrounding her suddenly stopped talking to see the man confronting the young girl.

"Hey Little Tiger Cub, may I have this dance?" Waltfeld asked politely. He took her hand pulling her out to the dance floor. She just nodded gently too afraid to say no or yes. Many other couples were already twirling about. On the other side of the dance floor a group of older women were gossiping or talking. One was talking to Aisha.

"Isn't that your date?" the woman asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry he's not into little girls. He's her father figure," Aisha explained. Aisha was leaning against a wall watching the little girl dance with her "father." This would probably be the only thing close enough to a father and daughter dance.

"Don't you want to dance with him?" the woman asked. She still thought it was odd to see a man twice the age of the young maiden dancing together.

"He promised me the last dance and I don't mind. Maybe some boys will be interested in her after they dance," Aisha chuckled. Back on the dance floor Waltfeld twirled her around gracefully. He was a little surprised to see that she was such a picturesque dancer. He noticed that she seemed a little distant or embarrassed.

"What's the matter?" Andy asked placing a hand on her chin. He pushed it up to see her blushing face. She immediately readjusted her face so he couldn't see her blush anymore.

"Nothing. I'm just the only girl to be dancing with her commander," Amarante replied. It was in a low voice as she looked around at the stares of several soldiers and their dates. Becoming even more bashful Amarante began to shrink.

"You're also dancing with your Dad, remember? And the only female soldier" Waltfeld chuckled patting her cheek. After hearing his words Amarante perked up and smiled.

"Right!" Amarante said happily.

"You're such a sweet girl. Don't change okay?" Waltfeld told her as their song ended. War would change everything and anything. She could grow into a heartless killer if she was ever stationed somewhere else. He didn't want to lose her to that.

"Okay?" Amarante replied. In her cute and innocent fashion Amarante cocked her head.

"DaCosta said he'd dance with you tonight. I'm sure he'll come around sometime," Waltfeld told her as he escorted Amarante off the dance floor and back to her new found friends. They talked about their lives and what it was like for Amarante to dance with her commander. Sure enough…20 minutes later DaCosta was escorting her on to the dance floor. Oddly they danced for a few songs before DaCosta allowed her to sit down. 5 minutes later she was up again dancing with Maylam. After about 2 minutes she was down again. There was a break for dinner before the dancing resumed. Aisha noticing that Kirkwood was watching Amarante. He didn't know that Aisha had been watching him for the whole night. Curious, Aisha moved over to the boy. He didn't even notice her walk over.

"You know, if you want to dance with her staring at her won't help," Aisha suggested. He jumped hearing the woman's voice behind him. The boy turned around, his face a light shade of pink. He never really spoke with his commander's lover that often.

"I…I want to," Kirkwood replied. He shifted uneasily trying to figure out what to say to her.

"Then follow your heart and go ask her," Aisha replied. She placed a hand on his arm for encouragement but he only looked away.

"What if she says no?" Kirkwood said softly. He never wanted to hurt Amarante and her feelings…nor did he want to make her uncomfortable.

"You don't know that. She could always say yes," Aisha said cheerfully. She punched his arm playfully as Kirkwood looked away again.

"Right. She looks tired though," Kirkwood explained. He didn't want her to be too tired to dance.

"Go get your girl already," Aisha snapped playfully. Thinking it over Kirkwood made a slow walk over to Amarante. Kirkwood could hear his heart pounding in his head. He gave her a bow before extending a hand to her.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Kirkwood asked. Amarante's heart began to race as their cheeks turned red. She would be dancing with her dream boy.

"Yes," Amarante breathed. He took her to the floor before slowly placing a hand on her side and a hand in hers.

"You look wonderful tonight Amarante," Kirkwood complimented.

"Thank you. You're like my fairy tale prince," Amarante said on accident. Her face turned crimson as they stared into each others eyes. There was a large awkward silence which was uncomfortable for the couple. They only looked away from each other trying to figure out what to say to each other.

"How come you didn't dance with Maylam for that long?" Kirkwood asked changing the subject. She scrunched her nose at the thought.

"Oh…He has two left feet. He kept stepping on my feet," Amarante replied as they continued around the dance floor.

Kirkwood gulped, "How am I doing?" They had been on the dance floor for about 2 minutes.

"You're doing great! This kind of reminds me of Cotillion class," Amarante said cheerfully.

"I had to do that in the PLANTs. It was one of the worst experiences of my life," Kirkwood shared with her. She perked up at his words looking into his eyes.

"Me too! Especially because my sister always got me in trouble!" Amarante replied unconsciously moving her other hand to his shoulder. Awkwardly he move his other hand to her waist.

"Is this alright?" he asked her. She nodded gently feeling more blush coming to her light brown cheeks. Aisha and Andy watched them from a distance. Playfully he held out a hand to her.

"What's that?" Aisha asked.

"The 200...I think we know who won," Andy teased. Aisha cocked her hip and crossed her arms. She raised an eyebrow before getting an idea.

"Oh fine…Well give me your bank card," Aisha teased back. Andy laughed as they went back to watching the young couple. Kirkwood pulled the girl closer and she didn't seem to mind. They looked around the room seeing that Maylam was green with envy.

"Well this isn't going to go over well. I'm going to go talk to him," Andy said returning to his commander state. He began to walk away from her but Aisha grabbed his arm.

"After, you promised me this dance," Aisha reminded seeing that this was the last dance. He was going to retaliate against her but a promise was a promise.

"True," Andy replied taking her to the dance floor.

"Did I tell you that you look wonderful tonight?" Kirkwood whispered into Amarante's ear. He laid his head on top of hers. Kirkwood wanted to kiss her head but he decided against it.

"Yeah and did I tell you that you're my fairy tale prince?" Amarante giggled. He blushed gently nodding against her head.

"Commander Waltfeld is watching us," Kirkwood whispered to her.

"He's just making sure nothing bad happens. Ignore him," Amarante replied. Kirkwood held on to her tightly enjoying his time with her. This could be his first and last time he could hold her like this. He never placed his hands lower then her waist which Waltfeld was pleased with. The ball was soon over and Kirkwood escorted Amarante out.

"Look at that," Waltfeld whispered to DaCosta. DaCosta smiled to see that she was able to find someone to spend her time with.

"Well I'm glad she found a date," DaCosta replied. Being the playful tiger that he is Waltfeld placed DaCosta into a headlock.

"He's stealing YOUR date remember," Waltfeld replied.

"Sir!" DaCosta complained as he tightened his hold. The green struggled to be free but it was almost impossible to get away from the Tiger's grip.

* * *

"Thank you for takiing me to my room," Amarante said softly.

"You're welcome," Kirkwood muttered. They stared at each other for over a minute. Amarante gave him a tight hug before releasing him. His cheeks turned pink as she gave him a gentle wink.

"Good night knight," Amarante cooed before going into her room.

"Good night princess," Kirkwood whispered before leaving her the front of her room. The love he felt for her was swelling inside of him as he moved down the hall quietly humming to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 14

January 25, CE 71 (The attack on Heliopolis if you were wondering)

* * *

"So Amarante and Kirkwood are together officially?" Waltfeld asked. DaCosta raised an eyebrow wondering why he would ask such a question. He had just given DaCosta his report and was about to leave.

"I'm not sure but they go everywhere together," DaCosta replied. He had kept a watchful eye over them, so the Tiger wouldn't nag him.

"She's been so cheerful lately as well," Waltfeld began, "I wonder what they'll be like in battle." He looked into his cup before taking a drink. DaCosta really didn't want to talk about Amarante and Kirkwood as a couple. They just followed each other. They could have only been the best of friends not a couple.

"Sir, I don't think they're officially together. I don't think you should be so quick to judge," DaCosta reasoned. Waltfeld gave him a smirk thinking of a way to get DaCosta to talk. On the other hand DaCosta stiffened knowing that wasn't the right thing to say at the moment.

"Well what do you think? Do you think they're a good couple or do you think Maylam and Amarante would be better?" Waltfeld asked. DaCosta knew that the Tiger would say something like this. He sighed before coming up with an answer.

"I think that Amarante and Kirkwood are a cute couple. That reminds me, Maylam has become increasingly pushy towards Amarante. I guess he's trying to force Amarante to love him," DaCosta replied. He also knew that if he didn't keep an eye on Maylam the commander would also nag him for that.

"How pushy?" Waltfeld asked becoming more and more interested in this dilemma. He knew that Maylam was in love with her but how pushy could he be?

"To the point that he's serenading her during his shift. Buying anything and everything he can that he thinks Amarante will like. Telling her about Kirkwood's faults or embarrassing stories about Kirkwood. He's really out to sabotage them," DaCosta replied. DaCosta hated that he had to tell the commander about this. He knew that Amarante didn't want their commander involved in her relationship.

"That kid's in for a rude awakening if he continues this. I keep trying to keep him out of this but he never listens," Waltfeld sighed. He waved DaCosta away with his hand as he continued his paperwork. DaCosta was glad that the interrogation was over and he could finally get back to his work as well. He gave a salute before leaving the room.

* * *

"Hey Kirkwood!" Amarante called out. He was working on his BuCUE when he saw his "princess" on the ground beneath him. She had some type of disk in her hand

"Yeah?" Kirkwood called back. He walked to the railing to see what she needed.

"Commander Waltfeld said you needed help with the software update," Amarante called back going up to greet him. The one thing she did miss about space was that you could just push off the ground and float to the spot you wanted to be.

"Yeah. It's causing trouble for all of us," Kirkwood sighed holding out the CD to her. Amarante giggled softly taking it from him. She entered his unit inserting it into the hidden player. She was surprised to see that he already had the CD.

"Hmm…You have a couple of holes in your system. Well it might take a while for me to fix this," Amarante replied typing on the keyboard. Kirkwood's eye twitched as he listened to the intensity of the clicks on the keyboard.

"You're pretty fast…no, really fast," Kirkwood gasped. He continued to watch seeing different screens pop up and go away in front of her eyes.

"Huh…I never noticed," Amarante said mechanically. _There are many errors in the system. He's really not taking care of it…Or he's just not good with computers, _Amarante thought. There were errors everywhere, how could just forget about them?

"You type faster than my mom…and she write books all day long," Kirkwood explained. He leaned against the BuCUE so he wouldn't stare at her with love and admiration. He decided it was probably better to work than to get chewed out by the mechanics for slacking off.

"Your Mom writes mystery novels right?" Amarante asked as Kirkwood worked outside of the machine. He could watch what she was doing right there and he was still amazed.

"Yeah. She has always been fascinated in mysteries and crime," Kirkwood replied. He looked at the time seeing that it was about 7:30.

"Well my fine friend…you have lots of loop holes. How often do you take care of the computer software in here?" Amarante asked. She looked outside seeing him flinch with shock. For once, he cocked his head in confusion looking at her inside.

"Often. I've never used any shortcuts. I know Hadat and Maylam do. Great, just great," Kirkwood sighed angrily. He punched the BuCUE as Amarante continued to type but she never seen him so angry before, except in battle.

"What?" Amarante asked stopping in mid-type. She looked up at him seeing the anger and frustration in his eyes.

"Maylam has been screwing with my BuCUE," Kirkwood growled. Amarante resisted an inappropriate giggle as he began to calm down.

"Do you really think so?" Amarante asked continuing her typing. She could fix it but it could take awhile. He sat down next to the cockpit placing his head in his hands.

"Yeah. He's been messing with everything since we've become closer," Kirkwood sighed. Amarante was surprised that he would do such a thing. They were suppose to be the best of friends! What had happened?

"Well I think I might have to resume this tomorrow. This is pretty deep you know?" Amarante said with a yawn. Kirkwood shook his head blocking her from coming out of the cockpit.

"The commander wants to sortie tomorrow so it has to be done today," Kirkwood replied. Amarante groaned in agreement, sitting back down in her chair.

"Okay. I'll try to finish but what ever the case…it really did a number on you," Amarante said with another yawn. Forty minutes later Amarante finished fixing Kirkwood's system. Yet there were still a few other things to do before finishing.

"Hey do you want me to take over?" Kirkwood asked curiously. Amarante was beginning to nod off even though it wasn't really late. He reached in to place a hand on her shoulder but she only moved away.

"No…I just gotta adjust the parameters on the targeting system and the new data has to be incorporated into the O.S.," Amarante slurred as her head began to roll to the side.

"Hey, I'll get up tomorrow and finish. I think I can take over now," Kirkwood answered. Amarante gave no answer worrying Kirkwood. "Amarante? Wow…fast asleep." He moved the panel and keyboard away grabbing Amarante's arm.

"No," Amarante muttered in her sleep. He chuckled softly slinging her arm over his shoulder. With a small heave he pulled her out of the cockpit. She stirred slightly as he gathered his jacket and personal belongings.

"It's okay Amarante," Kirkwood soothed hearing her make a noise of uneasiness. He locked the O.S. before leaving the hangar. He really didn't want to take Amarante to her room. Not because he didn't love her, but because Maylam would try to get him in trouble. With his head low Kirkwood walked up the stairs of the mansion where Amarante slept and resided in. He held his head even lower as he passed the guards and into the mansion. Many soldiers called Amarante Waltfeld's pet or Waltfeld's play thing. Kirkwood knew these rumors were never true. Amarante had told Kirkwood about their pseudo-father-daughter relationship, which Kirkwood thought was caring but it also created a problem. If Kirkwood ever broke up with Amarante he would also be on the bad side of their commander.

"Well well…It's Amarante's knight in shining armor," Aisha cooed. Kirkwood stopped in mid-step before turning around. _Oh no…why did I have to run into her…_Kirkwood thought not trying to groan.

"Hello Ma'am," Kirkwood replied standing at attention. Aisha nodded before looking at the sleeping Amarante. She could never stay awake, sometimes not even to save her life.

"Did she fall asleep?" Aisha asked going through her hair. Amarante stirred slight wrapping her arms around Kirkwood's neck.

"Yes Ma'am," Kirkwood answered stiffly. Aisha frowned still seeing the boy at attention.

"Stop that. Or what does Andy say…at ease?" Aisha asked as the boy relaxed. She took his coat and other personal belongings so he wouldn't drop them and wake up Amarante.

"I can take them Ma'am," Kirkwood answered. He tried reaching for them but Aisha just back away dangling them in front of him.

"No we don't want you to drop little Amarante," Aisha cooed. Sometimes Ms. Aisha was an even bigger teaser than the commander.

"Ma'am," Kirkwood began with a gulp, "where is the Commander's office?" He had only gone there a few times and he did know the way but his thoughts were obscured by nervousness.

"Oh you're looking for Andy. I'll show you," Aisha said kindly. She ushered him down a long hallway before turning left. They walked a couple steps before making right and then they finally reached the door. Aisha knocked, said a few words before opening the door for Kirkwood. Kirkwood entered and stood at attention.

"Good evening sir," he greeted. Waltfeld gave a nod before noticing the unconscious Amarante.

"What happened to Amarante? Did she pass out?" Waltfeld asked worriedly. He stood up walking around the table.

"No she just fell asleep," Kirkwood replied. Waltfeld laughed, Amarante would do something like that.

"At ease," Waltfeld said breathing a sigh of relief. "Why did you bring her here?" The Tiger was still in his ever happy and cheerful tone.

"Sir, I was wondering if you could take me to her room," Kirkwood said meekly. He knew that was going to set him off, Kirkwood didn't know how much.

"What's the meaning of wasting my time like this?" Waltfeld demanded. Kirkwood cringed trying to find his voice and to be strong.

"Sir I want to show you that I'm not going to seduce her," Kirkwood replied. Waltfeld's eyes widen for a split second before smiling.

"So that's it," Waltfeld muttered. "This way." Waltfeld lead him out of the room and down the hall. Amarante began to make some noise as her eyes fluttered open. The lights were so bright that it was hard for her to see.

"Hey go back to sleep," Kirkwood soothed holding her close. She nodded closing her eyes again. Waltfeld pushed open her door as Kirkwood carried her in.

"I'm so tired," Amarante muttered. Kirkwood laid her down in her bed gently. She hugged her pillow instead of Kirkwood believing that it was really him.

"Yeah, you just lie down and get some rest," Kirkwood soothed going through her hair gently. She yawned tired opening her eyes briefly to see her commander before snuggling her pillow and going back to sleep.

"Come on give her a kiss on the cheek. You love her don't ya?" Waltfeld teased. Overall, maybe Waltfeld teased them the most.

"No thank you sir," Kirkwood replied as he covered Amarante with her blanket. The boy and the man left the room allowing her to sleep.

"I'll get Aisha to change her clothes. Hm, you seem like you want to talk," Waltfeld answered. Kirkwood was shocked to see that the commander could read him so well. With a fidget and a sigh Kirkwood stood at attention, staring into the light hearted eyes of Commander Waltfeld.

"May I date Amarante?" Kirkwood asked unafraid of the answer. He thought there was going to be a long pause but Kirkwood flinched at how fast Waltfeld answered.

"I thought you two were already doing that," Waltfeld replied raising an eyebrow. Kirkwood flinched again trying to form his answer without sounding like an idiot.

"No. I decided that I would ask her father first," Kirkwood replied. Waltfeld was shocked that Kirkwood used that word. On the inside Kirkwood slapped himself for saying that word.

"Well you have my permission to date my young maiden. Don't upset her alright?" Commander Waltfeld soothed. Kirkwood breathed a sigh of relief before giving a smile to his commander. He wasn't a bad guy, except when angered. If Kirkwood was ever transferred he would really miss this joyful commander.

"Thank you sir," Kirkwood said gently. Aisha sauntered down the hall running into the two guys. She waved at them as Waltfeld waved away Kirkwood's attention stance.

"Kirkwood here is now officially with Amarante," Andy announced to her. Inside Kirkwood wished he hadn't said that. It wasn't something he wanted to be known.

"Really I'm so happy for you. This will be Amarante's first relationship," Aisha cooed. Kirkwood stayed quiet and awkward blushing lightly. This was EXTREMELY awkward and wasn't needed at the moment.

"Oh Aisha, Amarante is asleep in her room. Can you get her out of her uniform and into something she can sleep in?" Waltfeld asked curiously.

"Sure, I'll be right back," Aisha replied. She could have a chance to tease the girlfriend as well. Quietly Aisha entered the room, deciding not to turn on the lights and disturb her that way.

"Well you should go back to your quarters. Everything will be alright here," Waltfeld soothed placing a hand on Kirkwood's shoulder. Kirkwood nodded before giving a salute and leaving. Not soon after Aisha reemerged from Amarante's room.

"Those two are really in love. That's all she babbled about in her semi-awake state," Aisha chuckled. She sounded so cute that Aisha wanted to record it and then embarrass Kirkwood by playing it in front of him but, alas she didn't have a tape recorder.

"They'll be cute together. They have personalities that click," Andy replied. He knew that Amarante was too tired to listen to them and was probably already asleep.

"Yeah but I've always imagined her with someone else," Aisha sighed. The two did match but not completely, Aisha knew that she would run into Mr. Right eventually.

"Who did you have in mind?" Andy asked as they walked away from Amarante's room. He was surprised to see Aisha say that. Kirkwood was everything Amarante could want.

"Just someone who is even more gentle then Kirkwood. Don't get me wrong, Kirkwood is so gentle and loving but not what I envisioned," Aisha replied. She placed her hands up in defense making a nervous giggle.

"Well it about 8 or 9. I think it's time for us to go to bed," Andy chuckled wrapping his arm around his lover's waist. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his broad shoulders.


	15. Chapter 15

Lost Memories/ Amnesia Girl Chapter 15

I think I'm going to make that poll…I'm just curious what people think.

* * *

"Le Creuset, he hasn't changed a bit," Waltfeld sighed. It's been two weeks since the fall of Heliopolis. Waltfeld tossed a set of paper aside causing his junior officer to stiffen.

"Sir?" DaCosta asked curiously. Waltfeld had forgotten that DaCosta was even in the room. He gave the younger man a smile before shifting through his papers.

Waltfeld sighed, "Nothing. The resistance fighters are becoming more active. I want you to send Kirkwood, Amarante and Hadat out for some scouting."

"Yes sir," DaCosta replied leaving the room. _Destroying a whole colony…What the hell is that guy thinking? _Waltfeld thought. He really hated that guy and he always wanted to distance Amarante from men like him.

* * *

"Kirkwood, Amarante, Hadat," DaCosta called out. Amarante was working on her BuCUE and the other two were watching near-by. That day was a scorcher and Amarante had taken off her uniform coat. Amarante was soaked in sweat and powdered with soot. They hurried to their second in commanding officer.

"All here and accounted for sir," Amarante said with a salute she stepped back into the line with the other boys.

"Commander Waltfeld wants you three to go scouting, He also wants Amarante to take point," DaCosta replied. Amarante looked away feeling that she was inadequate for the job. Hadat twitched…the girl? Why not him! He had been there the longest and yet Commander Waltfeld placed AMARANTE in head of the team.

"DaCosta, I don't think I'm right for the job," Amarante argued. Hadat smirked gently believing that DaCosta would relinquish the command to him.

"The commander has a lot of faith in you," DaCosta replied. Amarante grimaced, she wished that the relationship with her commander was a little more distant.

"I have the least combat experience out of the three of us," Amarante argued. _That's very true…Now let me be in charge of the team. This is what I've always wanted _Hadat thought.

"Amarante, you're not getting out of this," DaCosta snapped before becoming soft. "I have a lot of faith in you too." Hadat wanted to roll his eyes at the sentimental DaCosta but he knew he'd be chewed out if he did.

"Yes sir," Amarante sighed with a salute. She was still very uncomfortable about this. She knew that Kirkwood would follow her but Hadat was a crazy person on the battlefield. He was nicknamed the Pit bull because he's was so crazy.

"You'll be scouting sector 52," DaCosta ordered. The other two joined Amarante in a salute before going to suit up.

* * *

Boy's Locker room

* * *

"Amarante really is his favorite. Do you think she'll eventually replace DaCosta?" Hadat asked. He wanted to badmouth Amarante but the two were in a relationship.

"No. Amarante will probably replace the Commander on the battle field. She will probably be our battle field commander," Kirkwood replied. Hadat heart began to sink…the commander knew how good he was and how essential he was to the team.

"Yeah. So how's your relationship going?" Hadat teased. He had to lighten his mood some how without showing that he was upset.

"Great. We're really getting closer and closer. I love her very much," Kirkwood answered. Hadat nodded as they finished dressing before joining Amarante outside. They went to their mobile suits as the surrounding mechanics left the area. Once the area was clear the three of them left. Once they were off the base Amarante and the others formed a triangle with Amarante at the point.

"Hey guys what ever happens we can't let them separate," Amarante reasoned if they ever encountered an enemies. _I can't believe the commander put so much weight on my shoulders. I've only taken point with him around. I can't do this without him,_ Amarante thought worriedly.

"Yeah what ever," Hadat groaned. _Now she thinks she SOOOOO high and mighty_…Hadat thought with a huff. He was beginning to get that itch, and it needed to be scratched.

"Roger that," Kirkwood answered.

"Why are we going at such a slow pace? Anything will find us at this rate," Hadat growled. Intimidated Amarante shrunk inside her cockpit. She really did need her commander to help her out.

"I think our pace is fine," Amarante replied. It was a confidant but meek reply and her teammates could see that.

"Yeah, three large heat sources moving at a slow pace. Anything will find us," Hadat complained. He was really itching for a battle. He wanted to kill something, anything and he didn't care what it was.

"We're scouting not pursuing something," Kirkwood snapped. Knowing that Kirkwood was supporting her she regained some confidence.

"Don't go AWOL on me," Amarante snapped. An alarm sounded in the three suits alerting the pilots. This time it was the alliance who had sent reconnaissance planes and tanks. The resistance fighters were no where in sight but the alliance members had no intention in fighting them at the moment.

"Commander, we've spotted Earth Forces tanks and planes," Kirkwood relayed to the _Lesseps_. They acknowledged the fact but told them specifically NOT to attack.

"Finally something," Hadat said hungrily. He broke from their formation going after the closet set of tanks. The itch was getting too much for him, it was burning and it need to be scratched. Alarmed that Hadat lunged towards them the Earth Forces mounted a counter attack.

"HADAT! Don't break formation!" Amarante called out. Kirkwood stayed by his girl as they were shelled by the tanks and planes. Kirkwood moved forward in front of Amarante to protect her.

"Hadat get back here!" Kirkwood called back. He completely ignored them firing at a tank. Laughing hysterically he continued to shoot down several tanks and planes.

"Kirkwood if we stay still like this we'll be killed. We're attacking," Amarante told him. She let out a yelp as a rocket hit the back of her mobile suit. Kirkwood's heart sank seeing Amarante being attack.

"Roger that," Kirkwood replied. Knowing that the planes had the upper hand Amarante aimed towards the sky locking on to several planes. Her hand twitched as she released the lock on the planes. _I can't lock on to them…They're moving too fast…I have to predict where they're going to move, _Amarante thought. Her hands shook slightly aiming a little ahead of the plane. It easily avoided the rocket before shooting at Amarante. Kirkwood moved in front of Amarante to protect her unit from damage. With the distraction Kirkwood created, Amarante fired back at the planes shooting down one and damaging several others.

"Damn," Hadat hissed as he was bombarded with shells. Reluctantly Hadat went back to the formation Kirkwood and Amarante had formed.

"I told you to remain in formation and now look where it got you?" Amarante roared. He hated to admit that Amarante was right. Heck, he hated to admit that any woman was right.

"Hold on a minute?" Hadat growled as the three pilots destroyed the oncoming targets. As the number of enemies dwindled one of the planes issued signal flares to retreat. The remaining tanks and planes turned the other way and began their retreat.

"Phew," Amarante said over the com system. She relaxed in her seat as Kirkwood resumed his position in their triangle. Hadat growled wondering why Amarante was letting them get away. She was just like Commander Waltfeld…weak.

"Let's get them!" Hadat screamed running after the retreating tanks. Amarante sighed angrily running after Hadat. The tanks were about to return fire but Amarante broadsided Hadat's unit.

"Oh my," Amarante gasped. She didn't want anymore casualties on either sides. This war had already taken many lives and damaged several others. It has even damaged the lives of the non-soldiers.

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you protecting the enemy?" Hadat demanded as his unit hit the ground. The tanks continued to retreat silently thanking Amarante for the support.

"Let's go," Amarante said softly in an angered tone. Kirkwood flinched at the anger in her voice. He had never seen Amarante so angry, but she had every right to.

"The commander is going to here about this!" Hadat hollered.

"Hadat enough. We have our orders," Kirkwood replied following Amarante. She sighed softly wondering why she did this. Amarante believed that she should have hit DaCosta so she'd get in trouble and wouldn't have to go on the mission.

"Commander Waltfeld, we're returning," Amarante replied contacting the _Lesseps_. Amarante was boiling mad and she never wanted to take point again. The bridge crew was surprised to see the anger in her voice as well. They knew that something bad had gone on.

* * *

"Commander, Amarante was defending the enemy!" Hadat growled. He had ran to Waltfeld's office.

"What do you mean?" Waltfeld asked. Amarante and Kirkwood entered soon after. Amarante held on to Kirkwood's hand tightly wondering what Hadat had told him. Kirkwood only held on to her hand to calm her but released it when in front of the superior.

"Isn't that right Amarante. Why did you defend the enemy? You're just a crazy natural lover!" Hadat barked at her. Amarante growled trying to lunge at Hadat. Kirkwood held her back and Waltfeld saw this was getting out of hand quickly.

"Hey hey! I can't have everyone yelling at each other," Waltfeld snapped. Amarante calmed down causing Kirkwood to relax his grip on the girl.

"I'm sorry sir but I hate having a traitor among us," Hadat said in a low voice. Amarante tensed again and Kirkwood tighten his grip again.

"You just stay quiet. Amarante, what is the meaning of this?" Waltfeld demanded. He was becoming fed up with this circus show.

"Our enemy was retreating and Hadat was going to destroy them. I just merely stopped him because that's not my style," Amarante replied. It also wasn't the Commander's style and everyone knew that too.

"Hadat also broke formation and went engaged the enemy, AFTER you said not to engage," Kirkwood said in Amarante's defense. Waltfeld shot a glare at Kirkwood before turning his attention to Hadat. Kirkwood finally released Amarante who was still angry but more pacified.

"Hadat what came first?" Waltfeld asked trying to piece everything together. He wanted to hear both sides of the story, and he already knew that Kirkwood would agree with anything that Amarante said.

"I broke formation first," Hadat said through his teeth. He could have lied but it would only get him into more trouble.

"I'm disappointed in you Hadat. Amarante, Kirkwood you two are dismissed," Waltfeld ordered. The two saluted before leaving. Once outside Amarante took Kirkwood's hand as they walked down the hall. He wrapped his hand around her waist trying to comfort her. Amarante was too quiet and Kirkwood knew why. She just didn't want to take this or do this anymore.

"I did a horrible job," Amarante piped up. Kirkwood looked at her bewildered giving her a shake of the head.

"No you didn't. You did a great job. Hadat just likes to kill," Kirkwood answered. He turned her around in his grip leaning her against a wall. He tried to reason with her but it wasn't possible in her mood. She tried to smile but it only came out lopsided. Kirkwood chuckled and this made Amarante really smile.

"Kirkwood, you always make me feel better," Amarante said lovingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he scooped her up in his arms. She gave a slight giggle as he carried her down the hallway. He nuzzled her lovingly as their least favorite person came down the hall, Maylam. Maylam balled his hands into fists as they steadily approached. Amarante was his girl…and he couldn't believe that she was "cheating" on him.

"Amarante. Kirkwood," Maylam muttered. Amarante focused her attention on Maylam seeing that he was extremely distant and angry.

"Hello Maylam how are you?" Amarante asked oblivious to what was happening. Only thing she did know was he was angry.

"Fine," Maylam muttered. Maylam didn't want to talk to Amarante ever again.

"It doesn't seem like that. Put me down," Amarante asked. Kirkwood agreed placing his girl down. She came closer to the boy which shocked Maylam and Kirkwood.

"I'm fine Amarante," Maylam growled. She placed her hands on his shoulder giving him a gentle smile. Maylam loved her touch and he savored it while it was there. Kirkwood began to become suspicious of the boy and the strange smile on his face.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" Amarante asked worriedly. He didn't know if it was jealousy or if it was lust but Kirkwood wanted to pull Amarante away from him.

"I love you, Amarante," Maylam said sincerely. He held her still inching closer to her face. Confused on what was happening Amarante inched away. Not wanting to appear evil in front of his new girlfriend he just pushed them apart gently. That was it…Maylam could never see Amarante EVER again.

"Excuse us Maylam," Kirkwood asked pulling Amarante away. Kirkwood had always wanted to be the first one to kiss Amarante and he wasn't about to allow Maylam to ruin that.

"Kirkwood," Amarante muttered. She wrapped her hand around his arm as they continued to walk through the _Lesseps_.

"Yeah?" He asked. He was slightly angered but appeared fine to Amarante, but she knew something was up. Amarante looked away letting ten minutes pass before continuing.

"What was he going to do?" she sighed. She held onto his arm even tighter. Amarante was worried about his answer.

"He was going to kiss you," Kirkwood replied. She blushed softly feeling like an idiot. Amarante smacked her head and Kirkwood only shrugged.

"I'm so stupid," Amarante mumbled. Kirkwood shook his head knowing that his girl friend suffered from low self-esteem.

"No you're not. You're just having one of your slow days," Kirkwood replied tickling her chin. She giggled loudly as they continued down the hall.

"Amarante can I see you for a minute?" DaCosta asked from behind them. Amarante lightened up hearing his voice. She really did love him like a brother.

"Sure thing!" Amarante said leaving Kirkwood's side. He waved good bye watching Amarante and her mentor walk away. Kirkwood chuckled before walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"I heard it didn't go well," DaCosta commented. Amarante groaned reliving her horrific moment.

"No, I can't be a commander," Amarante said harshly. DaCosta was surprised at her harsh words, he had never seen her so pessimistic. Normally she was all smiles but not today.

"Yes you can. It was just your first time," DaCosta cheered placing a hand on her shoulder. Amarante shook her head before brushing his hand off her shoulder.

"I haven't done anything right lately," Amarante asked. She was about to cry but DaCosta gave her a tight hug.

"Well you have a boyfriend," DaCosta teased. Amarante blushed softly scrunching the front of her uniform. For once DaCosta laughed at her bashfulness. Then she thought about what angered the commander before her little incident on the battlefield.

"Sir do you know anything about what the Commander has been angry about?" Amarante asked in a low voice. There were already several soldiers near by and Amarante didn't want them to hear her. Amarante had barely noticed that they were back on base and now at the hangars.

"I can't tell you now, but I will promise to tell you when the time is right," DaCosta replied. He lead her to the personal hangar that belonged to their commander. Why was he taking her here? Commander Waltfeld didn't allow ANYONE in there.

"Okay. Where are we going?" Amarante asked curiously. DaCosta just smiled at her placing his hand on the doorknob. Amarante was now getting nervous, what was behind the door?

"The commander has put a lot of trust in you. I wasn't surprised that he would let you in on this secret," DaCosta commented. He opened the door for the girl and himself, following her inside. Near by, DaCosta turned on a light. Parts of a mobile suit were hanging or sprawled on the floor in front of them.

"What is this?" Amarante asked curiously. She knew it wasn't a humanoid robot because the legs were attached to the unit.

"This is the TMF/A-803 LaGOWE. This suit will eventually replace Commander Waltfeld's BuCUE. Yet the Commander has no time to oversee the construction or work on this unit. He wants you to work and watch over the project," DaCosta explained Amarante stared into its green eye that was hanging from the unit's mangled head.

"So he wants me to work on it?" Amarante asked in disbelief. Why did the commander have so much faith and trust in her?

"Yes. The Commander will come down soon and help you pick up where he left off," DaCosta answered.

"Yes sir!" Amarante answered proudly. She gave him a cheerful salute trying her hardest not to smile. She wouldn't let him down this time, the system would be flawless.

"Another thing…The commander wants you to accompany us to a meeting tomorrow. Be ready by 0530 okay?" DaCosta ordered.

"Yes sir!" Amarante replied as well. 0530? Wow that's kinda early! What type of meeting could the commander be going to?

* * *

For the people who don't understand military lingo…0530 is equal to 5:30am.


	16. Chapter 16

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 16

I don't remember the date for this chapter. So sorry!

* * *

"Well someone looks really tired," Waltfeld, teased looking at the sleep deprived Amarante. She looked up at him, seeing that he was well rested and she let out a tiny groan.

"Hello Commander," Amarante said in her daze. Waking up at 0335 was hard on the girl. Having to report at 0530, she had to do everything earlier including going to the mess hall. Aisha said she was going to wake up with her, but she had forgotten. Then again, Waltfeld probably told her to go back to sleep.

"Come on, DaCosta's probably waiting for us," Waltfeld answered leading the girl to where DaCosta was. She stumbled along trying to stay awake and to not look so tired.

"Sir where are we going?" Amarante asked with a yawn. She ruffled her hair slightly not really caring that one side was sticking up. Waltfeld chuckled laying that piece of hair down.

"To the PLANTs. There is a meeting for all the prominent commanders. Including me," Waltfeld replied. DaCosta was waiting in a jeep in front of them. He gave his commander a salute as they climbed into the jeep. Amarante sat in the back giving another yawn. It had been awhile since Amarante had woken up this early. DaCosta drove them to the tarmac where a carrier was waiting for them. Being the klutz that she was Amarante tripped on her way out. She regained her composure quickly causing the two men to never notice. Moving up to the carrier Waltfeld stopped. Amarante and DaCosta eyed each other, wondering why he had stopped.

"Lady's first," Commander Waltfeld answered stepping to the side. Alarmed at the hospitality Amarante stiffened staying next to DaCosta side. DaCosta just knew what was coming…Amarante would go up the stairs with no protest.

"No sir," Amarante replied. DaCosta was surprised to see Amarante stand up against Waltfeld. Surprised, Waltfeld raised his eye brow.

"Come here," Commander Waltfeld cooed to the young girl. With a little gulp she came closer just a little out of arms length. His voice was sweet and innocent, and Amarante felt uncertain if she should trust him. He grabbed her arm pushing her up the stairs and into the plane. Amarante let out a small squeal of shock.

"I meant what I said little lady. Now sit there," Waltfeld said sitting her in a chair next to the window. He sat next to her and DaCosta sat in the row in front of them. They flew to Kaohsiung where they were ejected into space. 20 minutes into the flight Amarante began to nod off and 5 minutes later Amarante was asleep. This wouldn't be their first flight…there would two more. At each flight change, instead of waking Amarante up…Waltfeld carried her from flight to flight. If she woke up, Waltfeld would allow her to walk about and to the next plane.

"She's really tired," DaCosta said quietly to his commander. They were finally in space and even DaCosta had taken a nap. Waltfeld gave a nod but was holding back of laugh. Seeing Amarante's face pressed up against the window. He really wanted to laugh but he didn't want to wake up the girl.

"Yeah, she's been able to sleep through anything," Waltfeld answered. He stifled his laugh watching Amarante's head roll back against the window as they flew threw space.

* * *

"Welcome Commander Waltfeld," a soldier announced saluting him. Amarante and DaCosta saluted back as they entered a car awaiting them. She was now wide awake, her hair was fixed nicely and for the moment Amarante had tied a black bow in her hair.

"Amarante," Waltfeld said sternly. She had been looking out the window before looking at her commander. Her look of innocence was still on her face and the normal cock of the head was her fad. Looking into the eyes of the tiger, Amarante could barely figure out what he was going to talk to her about.

"Yes sir?" Amarante asked shooting a glance at DaCosta. He looked back at her and Amarante couldn't decipher his eyes as well. Confused and nervous Amarante looked back and forth at DaCosta and Waltfeld. Waltfeld snapped his fingers together in front of her face to get her to focus back on him.

"Many Commander's don't think the way I do. Many will destroy a whole town with all of its inhabitants. Almost all are needlessly violent. I'm not that kind of guy, as you can see and I've taught you that needless violence isn't needed. When I go into this conference today…you'll encounter several soldiers that will differ with you. No matter what happens don't get angry out there okay?" Waltfeld explained. He took her hands in his as she cocked her head in agreement and confusion. Commander Waltfeld was a likeable guy, who didn't like him and his ideals?

"Commander Waltfeld is right. There will probably be soldiers around your age. Your views will probably contradict because of their commander's ideals. What ever you tell them will reflect on Commander Waltfeld's command. If you say something wrong…It'll reflect back on him. Even if it's your personal ideals…It'll be used against the commander," DaCosta explained to her as well. The little mouse on its wheel in Amarante's brain was running rampant. There was so much information being told to her it was hard to take it all in.

"So should I keep my mouth shut?" Amarante asked. How would she talk to her fellow peers, subordinates and superiors.

"No, it's okay to agree to disagree but don't say anything stupid," Waltfeld answered. _Well that's a lot of help…_Amarante thought. There were obvious stupid things NOT to say but what about the other not very obvious stupid things? How would she know what to say?

"Sir, any idea who will be here?" DaCosta asked. He knew that Amarante was on overload mode and now she needed a distracter. Almost immediately Amarante focused on DaCosta's question. He gave a slight sigh of relief seeing her face relax

"I know Commander Le Creuset will be there on other business," Waltfeld said distastefully. Amarante cocked her head cutely before looking at DaCosta and then Waltfeld.

"Sir, who is Commander Le Creuset?" she asked curiously. Her commander had always spoken highly of anyone…Waltfeld hated no one…or so she believe until now.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later," the commander said with a sigh. The car eventually stopped with Amarante and DaCosta getting out first to make sure the area was secure before the commander. They fell in behind him as they went up a flight of steps and inside. Amarante was about to gawk at the building but she remembered what Waltfeld and DaCosta said. This was the first time Amarante had been to headquarters. It was large, busy and bustling with people.

"Unfortunately it's a Commanders ONLY kind of thing. You two stay here until I get back," Waltfeld informed.

"Yes sir," the soldiers said in unison with a salute. Amarante really wanted to know what was going to go on in that meeting but she knew better. Also, DaCosta was there to keep her out of trouble.

"Well I should say don't wander off too far," Waltfeld chuckled before leaving them. Amarante smiled slightly and DaCosta just didn't change. Then something felt weird…Amarante didn't know what it was.

"Are you hungry?" DaCosta asked feeling that Amarante's body was really tense. He knew something was wrong, but that wasn't her hungry look.

"No sir," Amarante sighed. She felt something or someone was coming their way. It was a dark feeling and she wanted to escape. She was about to leave his side to sit down somewhere but DaCosta didn't budge. Amarante began to hesitate…should she move or stay put.

"Wait here," DaCosta replied as he saw Commander Le Creuset heading their way. He had a boy about Amarante's age following him. He also wore the elite red uniform. Amarante observed this masked man, besides getting that weird feeling that she couldn't pinpoint, he seemed eerie and creepy.

"DaCosta was it?" the Commander asked as Amarante and DaCosta gave a salute. Amarante stared at the young man behind him. The blue haired boy behind her was also looking at her, yet seeing her stare back shocked him and he turned away.

"Yes sir," DaCosta replied. Amarante then felt the masked commander's eyes fall upon her. Inside she squirmed as is if she was on fire.

"Who is this young lady here? It's not normal for Commander Waltfeld to bring _other_ subordinates with him," Le Creuset asked. _The same feeling…she couldn't be the same daughter of…_the commander thought. The red hair was striking to him, and with that same "feeling" this red haired girl could possibly be of _that _family.

"Amarante Takahashi, sir," Amarante replied. The eerie feeling was coming from him. Amarante was sure of it! Now she wasn't very sure if she could trust him. Who could he be and why was he so eerie?

"Athrun, since we have a little time before we leave, why don't you spend some time with Amarante. You can exchange battle tips and strategies. It's a rare occasion to meet up with a fellow red like this," Le Creuset ordered. The boy was now looking at her and was just as puzzled as her with his commander.

"Yes sir," the boy behind him replied. Amarante saluted silently to her superiors before leaving with her comrade. He had blue hair and was taller than her by a couple of inches.

"You're name is Athrun right?" Amarante asked as they walked away. The boy perked up at hearing his name before looking down at her.

"Yeah, yours is Amarante?" Athrun asked. She nodded happily before looking up at the boy. You know…he was kind of cute, but Amarante knew that she had her boyfriend. Besides, Kirkwood was cuter!

"Yes. Honestly, I really don't want to talk about battle or commanders," Amarante sighed. Athrun was curious who her commander was but if she didn't want to talk, she didn't want to talk, and he respected that.

"Just one question: Are you apart of the ground forces?" Athrun asked. She wasn't wearing her ground forces uniform and Amarante thought it was creepy that Athrun asked that question.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Amarante retaliated with her own question. She wasn't sure if she could trust the boy either. Athrun felt her hostility, and knew that he probably SHOULDN'T have asked the question.

"My commander told me," Athrun answered. Well now this boy was less creepy.

"Oh…so what do you want to talk about?" Amarante asked. The feeling was odd and awkward as Amarante and Athrun continued to walk. The girl wished that DaCosta was with her, so this would be less awkward.

"What are your comrades like?" Athrun asked. He was getting less and less creepy and Amarante was beginning to trust him.

"They're okay, I'm the only red at the base. One of them is my boyfriend. How are yours?" Amarante said with a blushing face. Athrun smiled at her bashfulness and now was beginning to trust the girl himself.

"Ahhh, I guess mine are okay. Sometimes we agree to…"Athrun began before getting cut off. He was surprised that she wouldn't let him finish.

"Disagree? I know the feeling. My commander likes to put me in charge of battles a lot since I'm the only red," Amarante chuckled.

"Same here, except my team has three other red on it. Sometimes there's a power struggle, since we graduated at the same time," Athrun replied.

"Are any girls?" Amarante asked curiously. Unlike the male academy, there were only about 3 female reds graduates instead of the normal 5 to 10 for boys. She already knew her answer but no harm in asking.

"No…You're the first female red that I've met," Athrun answered. He knew she would probably be sad and it would probably get awkward again.

"It's okay, you look queasy from the answer," Amarante said with a yawn. Now he had a chance to really look at her, she looked so tired. Yet that was understandable since she was a ground forces soldier.

"You must be really tired," Athrun suggested. Amarante nodded before wiping her eyes quickly. She wanted to appear strong and not fatigued but it was all sinking in. Athrun didn't mind though, he could sleep through anything.

"Yeah I had to wake up 0330...three days ago? I haven't had much sleep since then," Amarante replied with a laugh. Athrun nodded knowing the feeling. His comrade Yzak would always bark at him if he fell asleep.

"I'd probably be asleep right now," Athrun said with a laugh. Amarante was really enjoying his company now. He was cordial and reminded her of comrades and friends.

"I want to sleep but I know my actions reflect upon my commander," Amarante answered. She yawned again trying to do it discretely but it came out loudly. She blushed but Athrun didn't mind.

"Right. The ground forces uniforms are different correct?" Athrun asked out of the clear blue. Amarante looked back and forth trying to add up his question to what they were talking about.

"At least just the uniform jacket. We roll up the sleeves and it ends just below the waist instead of passing it," Amarante replied. In a quick instant she felt that weird sensation again. Was it that man again?

"It looks like you have made your acquaintance, Athrun," Le Creuset announced coming up behind them. He had moved up so quietly and so suddenly it gave Amarante an eerie feeling. Amarante and Athrun saluted to the commander as DaCosta watched from a distance. _Who would have known that one of the Takahashi girls, would end up in Z.A.F.T. _Le Creuset thought with an evil smile.

"Yes sir," Athrun replied. Amarante noticed the smile becoming highly distrustful of this commander. It was odd, strange and a mixture of queasiness.

"Your name is Amarante correct?" Le Creuset asked. Feeling his eyes on her Amarante acted as if she was looking at him, but was really looking to the left of his head.

"Yes sir," Amarante answered. Her voice was strong and unwavering even if her body and mind was panicking on the inside.

"I considered putting you on my team instead of Athrun's teammate Nicol. Yet they work so well together, I didn't want to break that bond. I'm glad that you been taken in by the fine Desert Tiger. It's time for you to say good bye to Amarante, Athrun. See you on the battlefront," Le Creuset said coldly to her. Amarante saluted to him and Athrun and once they left, DaCosta came over to them. Amarante was glad that she could finally relax and that DaCosta was back with her.

"That was commander Le Creuset," DaCosta whispered to her. His voice was cold and bitter like Commander Waltfeld's. Amarante looked up at him but saw his face was unchanged and not angered.

"Why are you bitter?" Amarante asked as they moved to a back wall. DaCosta looked up at the lights before looking back down at her.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you the details of why we're here but Commander Le Creuset is a ruthless man. He will do anything to achieve success in his missions. He'll probably have his red soldiers as commanders before you. With his tactics of ruthlessness, it'll be seen positively by the top brass. I assure you that you will never get that type of status unless you do something like the commander. Even then the Commander was never really seen until the Suez Battle. Not being needlessly violently will keep you faceless," DaCosta replied, "but you'll keep your humanity."

"Right," Amarante said after a couple of minutes. They stood in silence watching for their commander. "Sir…Why, are we so different?" Amarante asked innocently. She moved her foot gently before looking back up at DaCosta.

"Commander Waltfeld isn't just leading is into battle but he's also teaching us. I know I disagree with him with many things since I'm so uptight but you're pretty malleable and instead of bulking to his ideals you embraced them. I know everyone is placing an extreme amount of pressure on you but only because everyone knows how great you'll be as a commander," DaCosta answered.

"You're too kind sir," Amarante said bashfully. She blushed looking away to hide it.

"So how's your relationship with Kirkwood?" DaCosta asked. Amarante perked up and smiled. She loved Kirkwood, and everyone on base knew it.

"Great! He's going to take me around the base when we get back!" Amarante chuckled.

"So it's a date?" DaCosta teased. Hey! DaCosta never teased her! What was up at that.

Amarante blushed, "I guess." DaCosta signaled her to follow seeing their commander get out of his briefing. She followed after him giving their commander a salute once they were close enough.

"How did it go sir?" DaCosta asked curiously. Amarante wanted to ask the question but Waltfeld would probably give her some witty response.

"Let's not talk here," Waltfeld answered. He spoke in his commanding tone, causing Amarante to stiffen. Uh oh…Something was wrong, what had happened in that meeting?

"Yes sir. Are we heading back?" DaCosta asked. He was use to these different changes in tone so it didn't effect him.

"Yeah. Amarante, what's with the tired face?" Waltfeld asked in his normal light-hearted manner. Amarante relaxed knowing that everything was okay…at least on the surface.

"I'm just really tired sir. Sorry," Amarante replied. She tried not to yawn but it came out anyways. Waltfeld chuckled placing a hand on top of her head. Amarante ducked away from it following behind him so nothing embarrassing would happen.

"Well we're going home so let's go," Waltfeld signaled. "You can have some coffee when we get back." Waltfeld knew she didn't drink coffee, maybe he would trick her into drinking it…like normal. They followed behind him going out the door and down the steps. A smaller car was waiting out front for them. This time DaCosta was going to chauffeur them around.

"Sir, why does DaCosta always drive? Shouldn't the lowest rank drive?" Amarante asked as DaCosta opened the door for Waltfeld and her. She wanted to be a good subordinate and she should be the one driving.

"Don't be silly. You're to young," Waltfeld chuckled. Amarante pursed her lips coming closer to the car.

"I can drive," Amarante retaliated as DaCosta helped her into the car. She crossed her arms trying not to pout.

"Yeah but you're too little. Maybe next year little tyke," Waltfeld teased sitting next to her. NEXT year? That's too far away! She could drive and she should drive.

"Sir are we going directly to the spaceport?" DaCosta asked. He just wanted to confirm that he wanted to go home. Sometimes he wanted to pick up some coffee but probably not.

"Yeah. There's nothing else that needs to be done here," Waltfeld replied. Amarante looked out the window at headquarters one last time. She knew that this would be the last time to look at the grand building.

"Yes sir," DaCosta replied starting up the car. Amarante was deep in thought giving Commander Waltfeld the perfect chance to tease her.

"Marriage isn't on your mind, right?" Waltfeld asked closing his eyes. Amarante's face lit up quickly feeling it glow red. She sat up awkwardly straightening her back before looking at her commander. What did he mean by that?

"Sir? I don't think I'm ready for that yet," Amarante replied shrinking down in her seat. This was extremely awkward for Amarante as Waltfeld laughed. She was such a bashful and easily embarrassed girl.

"I don't think so either," Waltfeld answered placing a hand on her shoulder. He continued to chuckle and shook her slightly. He enjoyed being playful and toying with her.

"What do you think about Kirkwood?" Amarante asked slyly. Waltfeld smirked, she was just as sly and playful as him. Amarante loved her "father" and she wanted to know his thoughts about her boyfriend.

"He's a good kid. Nothing like Maylam. He's a good match for you," Waltfeld said thoughtfully. Amarante let out a sigh of relief in her mind, but now she had nothing to talk about.

"Can I sleep sir?" Amarante asked with large yawn. She was so tired and watching buildings and people go by was just making her even more tired.

"Of course little baby," Waltfeld teased pinching her cheeks. She hated when her cheeks were pinched. After that person was done pinching her, Amarante's cheeks always blew up. Her family members would then call her chipmunk. Her cousin Mu would commonly pull her cheeks. He was the one who coined the nickname of chipmunk.

"COMMANDER!" Amarante cried as DaCosta just surveyed the scene through the rear view mirror. He only sighed shaking his head as Amarante became even more embarrassed. Her cheeks were already swelling as Waltfeld released her red cheeks. He then scrambled her hair trying to mess with her mind even more. DaCosta sighed again wishing that sometimes his commander would act like a man more than a boy of Kirkwood's age.

* * *

Hey just like to say…before this story gets off into chapter 20 and beyond, I would like some constructive criticism of the now 16 chapters. I DO KNOW I NEED TO REDO THE BREAKER LINES IN THE FIRST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS AND MANY OF MY STORIES. Please no flames like, "I hate your story!" or "I hate original characters!" I have received stuff like that before. You're welcome to share your disdain with me and my answer to you most likely will be:

If you don't like it don't read it. I'm not forcing you to read all the chapters.

Teehee!

Also, if anyone would like to suggest any characters to add or use. It can be an OC or not…I don't mind, but they won't appear until Chapter 27 plus because that's where I am in the writing of this story. I know WOW! How come I don't post them? I like to reread chapters and add stuff before posting. Also for the original Gundam Seed cast…don't make it too strange. It has to be plausible. I'm also opened to new ideas because I'm kind of running into writer's block.

So writing to you, I hope to get some responses. I hope all of you have a good morning, afternoon, day or night!

~CuteAiboAibo


	17. Chapter 17

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 17

* * *

"Hey Cubby, are you okay?" Aisha asked knocking on Amarante's bedroom door. "I'm coming in." She entered the room to see Amarante laying face down on the bed. Amarante was in obvious pain and didn't really feel like talking.

"Go away," she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Aisha asked sitting on the bed next to her. She placed a hand on her forehead and she wasn't warm to the touch.

"I don't feel well," the girl groaned. Aisha rolled her eyes slightly…obviously…but she was here to comfort and to act like a mom.

"Are you having cramps?" Aisha asked rubbing Amarante's back gently. She didn't answer feeling tears falling from her eyes. She was in so much pain and she hated cramping. Every month she suffered from this "ailment."

"Yes," she groaned. Well there's the problem, now Aisha just needed a solution for Amarante.

"Do you want me to tell Andy?" Aisha asked. Amarante shot a glare at Aisha. Aisha grimaced not very sure if she was seeing this correctly. Was that a…a glare? Coming from her loving, sweet girl, that was so innocent that she could do nothing wrong.

"No. I just want you to go away," Amarante snapped. Aisha was surprised about how rude she was. She could understand the pain and the rampant hormones but there was no need for rudeness.

"Hey, I won't take that from you. I'm going to go get you a little pain medication so you can get to work," Aisha growled at Amarante. She left the room quickly bumping into Kirkwood. The turquoise haired boy stumbled back slightly before seeing who he ran into. Kirkwood stiffened hoping that he didn't do anything wrong.

"Hello Ma'am," Kirkwood said with a salute. Aisha noticed that he was always stiff around her. She wished that he'd relax sometimes.

"Your cute sweetie pie is being a little snappy right now. I'm going to get her some medicine," Aisha sighed. She cocked her hip, placing a hand on each side.

"Oh why is she like that Ma'am?" Kirkwood asked curiously standing at rest. She chuckled to herself…boys were so cute when they didn't know about female problems.

"I don't know if she wants me to tell you. She's not really feeling well right now," Aisha replied. Kirkwood still didn't understand and Aisha chuckled again.

"Can I go in?" Kirkwood asked. Aisha raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Yeah sure. Just be very calm and understanding with her," Aisha reasoned before leaving him alone. Kirkwood knocked gently before entering the room. Amarante was now curled against one of her pillows in the middle of her bed. The pain was still searing in her abdominal area and now she was getting a headache.

"Hey," Kirkwood said softly. She groaned softly looking into his face. She rolled away from him as he moved to sit on her bed. He placed a hand on her back as he sat down next to her. He rubbed her back gently believing that no words were needed to comfort her, but for once…he had a very strong urge. Oddly enough, he really wanted to touch her breasts and to make out with her. Then the image of Commander Waltfeld came into his head and the feelings were subdued.

"I'm sorry," Amarante muttered as tears sprouted from her eyes. He always found it odd and awkward to see Amarante cry. Kirkwood hated to see anyone cry…no matter what sex they were, and sometimes you can't cheer them up.

"Sorry about what?" Kirkwood soothed as she sat up. He pulled her closer to him, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. The tears were still coming out of her eyes and her cheeks were salty. Turning her around Amarante began to scoot away from him.

"That I'm being such a brat," Amarante mustered. Kirkwood allowed her to lay on him continuing to rub her back. He then moved on to her sides and her cheeks. (A/N: No I don't mean butt cheeks. I mean the cheeks on her face.)

"Shhhh, don't worry about that right now," Kirkwood said gently. He now knew what Aisha was talking about. Amarante was on her period! With his friends Kirkwood would poke fun at girls on their periods, but now since having a girlfriend…it all changed.

"I'm back," Aisha chimed in a gentle tone. She shook a capsule of pills and had a clothed thing in her other hand.

"I'm so sorry," Amarante said sitting up. Kirkwood pulled her back down so she could relax. Amarante grumbled because she wanted to sit up but sighed. Kirkwood was right, she needed to sleep and relax.

"Just don't do it again. Eat this before you take it," Aisha told her. She handed the girl a piece of toast. Amarante ate it slowly before taking her medicine and a glass of water that near-by the bed.

"I have to get to my shift, I'll see you a little later," Kirkwood whispered to her. He was about to give her a kiss on top of her head but he hesitated. This would be the first time he would kiss her…ever. He decided against it as Amarante sat up to let him be on his way. Amarante had given him kisses on the cheek before but never anywhere else.

"Bye Kirkwood," Amarante muttered as he proceeded to the door and then out it. Amarante sighed swinging her feet over the bed. Aisha placed a hand on her shoulder giving the girl a gentle nudge to get her to go to her feet.

"Hey don't let everyone know that you're not feeling well. Especially Andy," Aisha commented. Amarante did a great job of hiding it…better than Aisha had ever done. Sometimes it was almost as if Amarante never had periods.

"Right, I'll be fine. I got to get to my shift. Sorry that I couldn't eat breakfast with you Ma'am," Amarante said sadly. She always felt bad when she couldn't make the ends of bargains. The brown skinned girl would have to make it up to her somehow.

"Don't worry about it. There's always tomorrow," Aisha replied cheerfully. Amarante stood up before hugging Aisha. She was shocked at the little girl's gesture. Aisha chuckled embracing her back with a smile. She loved the little girl, maybe Andy was right about adopting her.

"I want you to be my honorary mom," Amarante whispered into her ear. Aisha's eyes widened and for a moment she was paralyzed. Did she hear Amarante right? Honorary Mom?

"Okay," Aisha said shocked at the statement. It was hard for her to grasp. Amarante smiled before leaving the room. It had taken her awhile to ask her but it felt good to get it off her chest.

"Bye," Amarante said before rushing out of the room. She caught up with her boyfriend walking next to him. She gave him a subtle smile and in return Kirkwood gave her a worried frown. Amarante giggled her smile increasing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kirkwood asked. His eyebrow was raised and he was so surprised to see her rebound into her normal cheerful self in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Amarante chimed. She took his hand allowing him to lead her out of the commander's mansion. Kirkwood didn't buy it, how could she rebound so quickly. She still had tears in her eyes for crying out loud!

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kirkwood asked worriedly. His suspicion was so high that Amarante began to notice it.

"Yeah," Amarante sighed before noticing DaCosta approaching them. "Hello sir." DaCosta was about to frown at her reddened face but decided it that it was better to show her that he didn't see it.

"Good Morning Sir," Kirkwood said as the two of them saluted.

"Good morning you two. Have you seen the commander?" DaCosta asked. The couple looked at each other before looking back at DaCosta. Amarante gave her signature cock of the head.

"No, not yet, sir," Kirkwood answered. Why did DaCosta need the commander AND so earlier in the morning?

"I don't want you two to be late for your shift. See you later," DaCosta said as the two saluted him. The two passed him and once they were on the base they went their separate ways. Amarante was still working on the new unit called the LaGOWE. Kirkwood didn't even know what Amarante was working on. Almost no one did. Kirkwood watched her trot away wondering where she went everyday. She trotted to the hangar where the LaGOWE was housed. For the last couple of weeks it had come together quite nicely and now the only thing to do was to run tests. Opening the door Amarante went inside. There was her commander admiring her handy work. It still needed a paint job though. Amarante gulped wondering what he was doing there. Then again, it was HIS hangar.

"Hello my good lady. You've been working hard. Someone told me that you have a blue print with a paint job of this unit. I want to see it," Waltfeld said as she approached. _He doesn't want to see that thing! _Amarante thought. She gave a lopsided smile trying to figure out if he was really serious. A minute passed and Amarante gave a gentle and hesitant laugh.

"Sir it's just a little doodle. I don't think you want to see it," Amarante said with hints of blush creeping on to her face and neck. The Tiger gave a roaring laugh, Amarante was still so cute.

"Even if it is just a doodle. I want to see it," Waltfeld answered as mechanics continued to work around them. Amarante didn't want him to do this, especially not right now. Amarante frowned sulking away from him. Her Daddy would probably enjoy it anyways.

"Yes sir," she complained going over to the laptop that she was working on. She unlocked it before brining the computer to her commander. She showed him the unit in the colors she had chosen. It was painted in an orange red tint and followed the color with several reds that complemented it. She knew that Daddy liked that orange-ish tent and she hoped that he would love it. Amarante was unsure about the red, if anything.

"It's pretty nice. Let's make the orange a little lighter. And the accent colors yellow," Waltfeld suggested. Red was a good color but it was harder to tell the difference between red and orange on the unit.

"Okay sir," Amarante replied. He placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a loving smile.

"I like the way you designed it though. It's good. So what type of coffee do you think I should make today?" Waltfeld asked. He then placed a hand on his chin in thought. In a mocking but innocent way, the Tiger cocked his head like Amarante.

"Have you made anything with Java yet?" Amarante asked curiously. _Now there's a thought…_the man pondered raising his eye brows.

"Not in a long time but that's a pretty good idea," Waltfeld said thoughtfully. He looked up in thought before getting a sly smile. He stared at Amarante with the smile causing her to gulp.

"What?" Amarante asked. There's that Tiger stare, oh that unpredictable stare. What could he possibly want this time.

"Come with me," Andy said playfully. He pulled her a long with the laptop still in her hand. She had to put it down somewhere but where?

"Where are we going?" Amarante asked hesitantly. Unfortunate for her she had gone back into puppy mode again.

"Oh just out for a little "test" ride. What did you expect?" Andy asked taking the laptop and placing it on the ground. He signaled one of the mechanics to come pick it up. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her up the line. Waltfeld pushed her on to the hatch. Amarante went to her knees not wanting to go inside the machine that she had been working on.

"But sir!" Amarante retaliated as he pushed her into the two seater machine. She tried to get out but Waltfeld closed the hatch sitting in the back seat. Not wanting to appear insubordinate, Amarante just remained slouched in her seat.

"I'd sit up if I were you," Waltfeld ordered. Amarante whined slightly sitting up in the seat and putting on her seat belt.

"Sir! We can't just take this!" Amarante cried out. Oh the Tiger and his eccentric ways! One of these days he was going to get her into a lot of trouble!

"Oh, who said?" Waltfeld asked turning the machine on. The mechanics moved all of the equipment away from it as Waltfeld began to move the machine out. The hangar doors were opened and Waltfeld darted outside. Amarante let out a yelp as they began to leave the base.

"Commander Waltfeld said so!" Amarante snapped. Waltfeld raised an eyebrow before laughing. Amarante was so cute, but at times so clueless and stupid.

"Oh, I guess I'll just have to tell him tomorrow," Commander Waltfeld chuckled.

"Oh yeah you are Commander Waltfeld," Amarante sinking into the soft cushiony new seats. Blush lightly crept on to her face. Oops, sometimes things just slipped out without notice.

"Lets go little lady. You're going to be in charge of weapons," Waltfeld ordered.

"Sir the only weapon we have on board is the beam sabers," Amarante answered as they left the base. Several soldiers looked up at the machine, confused at what it was and if it was friendly.

* * *

"WHAT?" DaCosta barked at a soldier. He grimaced trying to escape DaCosta's wraith for once.

"The commander took the prototype LaGOWE. We're not very sure where he's going," the soldier replied. Kirkwood who had been walking by slowed his pace to hear what they were saying.

"You have to be kidding," DaCosta sighed. The commander was known for things like this. He hated this, why couldn't the commander be normal?

"The mechanics also have reported that Amarante is with him," the soldier told him. _Amarante? Commander! _DaCosta thought. He was already worried about one person…he didn't need to worry about another!

"Amarante," Kirkwood said softly. He stopped in his tracks really listening to what they were saying. What was this LaGOWE and why did the commander run off with his girl?

"How protected is the machine?" DaCosta asked. He gave a sigh crossing his arms. He was most displeased with his commander. Sometimes DaCosta wished that he was the commander so he could punish the Tiger.

"It only has the beam sabers," the soldier answered. He was one of the guards stationed around the hangar so no one would come in because of suspicion.

"Get me online with the commander," DaCosta ordered. The soldier saluted him before running away to find a radio. Kirkwood numbly stumbled over to where DaCosta was standing. Amarante was okay wasn't she? She had to be because she was with the Commander, right?

"Sir, do you think she's alright?" Kirkwood asked. DaCosta could see that Kirkwood had turned pale with fear. He could understand why he was so nervous.

"I'm positive she will be alright. I'm just worried about where they could have gone," DaCosta replied. He placed his hand on the young soldier's shoulder. Only thing they could do was hope that they didn't run into anyone.

* * *

"Well it looks like you've done an amazing job little lady. The calibrations are a little off though," Waltfeld commented before noticing that she was busy typing away at her computer. He peaked over the edge to see what she was doing.

"Okay, sorry," Amarante muttered. In front of them several screens popped up before disappearing.

"What cha' doing kid?" Waltfeld asked in his playful Tiger manner.

"Fine tuning everything. With the heat convection everything will be off. Also the heat may mess with beam saber if its too hot. I'm just making sure the out puts and inputs are sustainable. If it is too hot the beam saber could begin to liquefy the holster," Amarante replied. Commander Waltfeld raised his eyebrows to what she said. He was always amazed at her intelligence, even for a coordinator it was amazing.

"You're a smart kid. How did you learn about all of this?" Waltfeld asked. He flipped through the radars making sure nothing was approaching them.

"I study a lot. The war is constantly changing so you have to be up-to-date on everything. I also want to work in engineering," Amarante replied. That was true, if she wasn't chatting with someone, Amarante was always reading and making sure that everything was going according to plan.

"What type of school did you go to before joining up with the military?" Waltfeld asked. When he went back to the base, he would have to ask DaCosta to look up her school history.

"I was home schooled because my father was ashamed that we were coordinators," Amarante answered. Well that answered the Commander's question.

"You're good. Come on girl. Let's go home. It seems like someone is trying to call us. I bet its DaCosta. Nag nag nag, that guy needs to loosen up a little," Waltfeld chuckled. Turning on the line. Amarante giggled slightly covering her mouth so DaCosta wouldn't hear her. She wouldn't DARE laugh at her big brother figure.

"Commander! Where did you go?" DaCosta asked. It sounded like a demand but Waltfeld just smile it off.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone is okay," Waltfeld replied.

"Commander. That machine is still in its baby phase. It wouldn't be able to last long without back up!" DaCosta countered. The armor was just basic and there were still several adjustments that needed to be made.

"Hey take it easy. We've encountered nothing. Amarante would have been able to handle it," Waltfeld soothed. He then remembered that the beam cannon wasn't installed.

"I've sent Kirkwood out to escort you back," DaCosta told him. Waltfeld frowned, why did DaCosta have to ALWAYS ruin the fun.

"Hey that isn't need. We're both fine and heading back as we speak. Amarante has done a good job on the LaGOWE," Waltfeld commented. Amarante blushed at his thoughts as their high speed unit moved throughout the sands. She loved seeing the sand kick up and around the machine.

"Really? You must be very proud of her," DaCosta said astonished. Amarante blushed again sinking FURTHER into her seat. Daddy chuckled, he loved it when his little girl was bashful.

"I'm very proud. She's a great little miracle," Waltfeld teased. Kirkwood met up with them. Amarante groaned as her cheeks simmered. He sure knew how to embarrass a girl.

"Is everyone alright sir?" Kirkwood asked. He looked at the new machine wondering when their commander had time to build it. Was this the thing that Amarante trotted off to work on each day?

"Yeah. The little cub and I went for a little ride in our new machine. This is the new LaGOWE," Waltfeld announced. Kirkwood nodded about to give a verbal agreement but was dazed by the sounds of Amarante's voice.

"Hello Kirkwood," Amarante chimed.

"Hello Amarante," Kirkwood said back. He had always loved her enthusiasm and he would always love her. Even if she died in battle, his heart would continue to go out to her.

* * *

"Kirkwood," Amarante said happily coming down the line. Before it even touched the ground Amarante jumped down racing to her lover. He trotted over to her giving her a tight embrace. Surprising him she kissed him on the cheek gently. Waltfeld watched from his unit as DaCosta came into the hangar. He kissed her cheek back causing both of them to blush.

"Hey Cubby kiss him already!" Waltfeld encouraged. DaCosta only hit his head in shame and embarrassment. Amarante only giggled with embarrassment and Kirkwood looked down with a bright red face. Kirkwood only gave her a light kiss on the cheek before leaving to change back into his uniform.

"Hello Amarante," DaCosta mustered noticing that she was still blushing.

"Hello sir," Amarante replied. She scratched the back of her head sheepishly seeing the commander come down the line from the LaGOWE.

"Why didn't you kiss him Cubby?" Waltfeld demanded going to them. Placing his hands on her shoulders he shook her playfully but kept a serious face. DaCosta only sighed wanting to stop this playful attack on the Tiger.

"Sir, I just didn't imagine it like that," Amarante replied through the shaking. He stopped briefly giving Amarante his iconic smirk. A sinking feeling went into Amarante's stomach wondering what her commander could possibly be thinking.

"Fine Amarante. What are you waiting around here for? Go get your guy!" Waltfeld ordered. Amarante cocked her head before blushing madly.

"Sir?" Amarante asked. He sighed with playful frustration giving her a slight shake again.

"You want to kiss him right? Go get him! Go on now, go Cubby!" Waltfeld ordered pushing her away. Amarante stumbled forward, turning around Amarante looked back at DaCosta and Waltfeld.

"Yes sir?" Amarante said before running away. Waltfeld laughed softly watching the girl run away. DaCosta only sighed as Waltfeld turned to him. Waltfeld cocked his head like Amarante seeing the angered brows on DaCosta's face.

"Good kid. Don't you think they suit each other?" Waltfeld asked DaCosta. He pursed his lips and crossed his arms.

"Sir, you went for a joyride if I need to remind you. You could have been surrounded and killed," DaCosta answered harshly. The Commander frowned crossing his arms as well before smiling.

"Nag nag nag. Look on the brighter parts of life," Waltfeld grumbled playfully. He then placed DaCosta in a head lock causing the younger man to gasp and struggle.

* * *

"Amarante," Maylam mumbled catching her attention. He had to have her. He had to. It was now or nothing.

"Oh hello Maylam," Amarante chimed. Her face was beaming and bright like normal. He couldn't bear it any longer. He had to tell her how he really felt. He had to get her back on his side.

"Amarante I have to talk to you," Maylam ordered pushing her up against a wall harshly. She let out a cry of pain not really enjoying the treatment he was giving her. He barely noticed how rough he was being with Amarante.

"About what?" Amarante asked. She didn't even want to look into his face.

"Unlike that idiot Kirkwood. I have always loved you and I really want you to know that. I will always love you and I want you to kiss me to prove that you love me as well," Maylam cooed inching closer and closer to her face. Amarante tried to fight back but he only held her in place. She let out a slight yelp as she felt his breath against her face.

"Let her go!" Kirkwood hollered shoving him off the restrained girl. She went to Kirkwood's arms as Maylam fell to the floor.

"I'm so weak. I'm sorry Kirkwood," Amarante muttered before running away from him. Would she be this emotional if she wasn't on her period.

"Amarante!" Kirkwood called out before Maylam took him to the floor with him. _I won't allow you to get your hands on her either, _Maylam thought before grabbing Kirkwood's neck. His jealously fueled him. All he wanted was to kill Kirkwood. Rip his heart out and destroy it to pieces. After that he'd gouge out his eyes and destroy his body underneath his BuCUE.

"What the hell? Stop it!" Hadat cried out as Maylam continued to strangle Kirkwood. He had seen Amarante run by and knowing that meant that Kirkwood and Maylam were fighting again. Hadat pulled them apart as DaCosta and Waltfeld approached.

"You go find Amarante. I'll take care of this," Waltfeld ordered.

"Yes sir," DaCosta nodded passing the scene with the three boys. This had been one interesting day and it would become one hell-of-a report.

"What's the meaning of this? If we don't have unity this base is going to fall!" Waltfeld growled. Two of the boys fell into attention as the Tiger continued to growl. Kirkwood tried to regain his breath knowing that if he moved too quickly he'd pass out. It would probably be better to remain on the ground for a little while.

"Amarante is my girl! She's mine and not his! He's destroying the person that she is!" Maylam cried out. Waltfeld shot him a glare shoving the boy away from him.

"You idiot. Leave them alone already. How many times must I tell you. ONE more time Maylam and I'm going to have you transferred to the worst base in Z.A.F.T." Waltfeld threatened.

"Are you alright Kirkwood?" Hadat asked helping him to his feet. He cough slightly trying to regain his composure.

"Yeah," he gasped staring at his enraged friend. Who knew that they'd split over a girl? They had gone to high school together and through boot camp. They believed that they'd always be friends.

"Maylam, to my office," Waltfeld ordered. The boy moved quickly as Waltfeld relaxed. He was going to throw that kid in the brig for a LONG time.

"Are you alright Kirkwood?" Waltfeld asked with an annoyed sigh. His arms were crossed as Hadat continued to help him stand.

"Yeah. I'll be alright. Where did Amarante go?" Kirkwood replied. Hadat gave the commander a salute before escorting Kirkwood off to the infirmary.

* * *

"There you are," DaCosta said gently. She was on top of her favorite spot on the _Lesseps, _whenever she was sad she went there.

"Hello sir," Amarante cried trying to dry her tears with her sleeves. She gave him a loving smile but it was lopsided and sad.

"No formalities right now. Are you alright?" DaCosta asked sitting next to her. He wrapped an arm around her slowly. She sniffed softly before throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"Of course I am," Amarante muttered. Her tears proved otherwise. DaCosta rubbed her back gently trying to cheer up Amarante the best he knew how.

"What happened?" DaCosta asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Amarante snapped. He gave a small smile understanding that she didn't want to air dirty laundry.

"I promise I won't tell the Commander. This will just be between us," DaCosta reasoned.

"Okay. Maylam wanted me for his girl and tried to force me to kiss him. Then Kirkwood came and then they started fighting. I'm a soldier and I can't even stop my friends from fighting each other. I can't do anything right. How can I be a commander if everyone is fighting around me?" Amarante explained.

"Amarante this isn't your fault. You don't need to beat yourself up over this," DaCosta soothed rubbing her back. Aisha watched the whole scene from a distance knowing that she didn't need to interfere with anything.

"But sir. They keep fighting over me. I'm the problem," Amarante sighed.

"You're not a problem at all. Stay strong for everyone okay," DaCosta reasoned.

"Sir, but I'm not strong. I'm the weakest person here," Amarante sniffed rubbing her eyes.

"Don't say that. It takes a lot of guts to jump off a speeding jeep and to protect your ideals from those who oppose you," DaCosta told her. Amarante chuckled softly trying to stop her tears.

"He's right Cubby. You're a very brave young lady. Lets go wash your face so you can go back to work," Aisha piped in. Amarante nodded as DaCosta stood up. He helped her to his feet before handing her off to Aisha. Amarante wiped her tears away trying to place her best face and foot forward. _See you're still a very strong girl. You always try to present yourself in the best way, _Aisha thought.

* * *

In the polls today...as of July 12, 2010

Amarante x Aisha: 1 vote

Waltfeld x Amarante: 1 vote

DaCosta x Amarante: 1 vote

Nicol x Amarante: 2 vote

Kirkwood x Amarante: 0 votes

Maylam x Amarante: 0 votes

Waltfeld x Aisha: 0 votes

Don't vote here, vote on my profile if you want to change it. Come back in about 5 days! Happy Reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 18

* * *

"Amarante here," Amarante began knocking on her commander's door. DaCosta was too busy making preparations and writing paper work to deliver it himself. "I'm entering sir." She opened the door before proceeding inside. It was getting closer and closer to nightfall and everything was heating up from the "Legged" Ship's landing in their territory.

"Do you have to sound just like DaCosta when you do that? Come on, change it up a little!" Waltfeld teased in a demanding tone. Amarante stiffened at his voice as the man looked on in amusement. The Tiger enjoyed teasing his subordinates. He was reading over reports but it was boring and dull.

Amarante cleared her throat, "Here's the Intel on the new Earth Forces vessel and mobile suit." She held it out to him seriously and he took it with a groan.

"How come DaCosta didn't bring this to me?" Waltfeld asked curiously. Amarante stiffened again…DaCosta did bring all the reports. Raising an eyebrow Waltfeld stared at his subordinate.

"He was busy making preparations," Amarante answered.

"Oh for what?" Waltfeld asked raising an eyebrow.

"He said: I already know he will want to sortie so it's best to get ready now," Amarante said in the best DaCosta impression she could do. She laughed at her own stupidity prompting her commander to laugh as well.

"Well DaCosta is right. I want you to stay here and analyze this data," Waltfeld said waving the documentation in his hands towards her. Amarante frowned, she didn't want to stay…she wanted to be where she would be the most helpful!

"But," Amarante whined. Waltfeld shot the girl a death glare causing her to back down. He stood up leaning over his desk. With an amused smile he whacked her with the papers before sitting back down again. Letting out a yelp she stumbled backwards before going back to her original position. Then when she began to think about it Amarante let out a groan before moving away from the desk so she wouldn't be whacked again.

"Let's the boys handle this one…besides I'm assigning Maylam to this sortie. You know very well that Kirkwood, Hadat and yourself can not be on the same team together," Waltfeld scolded. He had several other pilots that had only been scouting for the moment and were itching for a fight. Yet she was a capable fighter! She could fight as well as anyone other male on this base!

"Yes sir," Amarante grumbled. He could see she was unhappy but you can't always have your cake and eat it too.

"Cheer up. You'll be doing something very great for the whole base and our team. Why don't you fix me a cup of coffee Cubby?" Waltfeld said cheerfully. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow watching her every move. Even little Tiger Cubs were unpredictable.

"Okay!" Amarante replied getting his supplied out. She always enjoyed making coffee for her commander even though she didn't like the taste of it. The Tiger laughed, amused how a young girl could be easily distracted by one or two commands. Busy humming to herself she began to take all the supplies. DaCosta eventually came in telling Waltfeld that preparations were complete. Surprisingly, Kirkwood was with him. He stood at attention ignoring his girlfriend because he was in the presence of his commanding officer. Amarante also ignored him continuing to search for a missing bag of coffee.

"Wanna drink DaCosta?" Waltfeld asked curiously. Amarante placed the mug in front of Waltfeld before rummaging to find another.

"No thank you sir. What soldiers do you want to sortie sir? I have Maylam, Jason, Lex, Brad, and Jackson on stand by in the BuCUEs," DaCosta asked.

"That's fine. Lets go. Oh Amarante come here please," Waltfeld said standing up. She had wandered away to put his coffee making supplies away but she wandered back peering into his eyes with confusion. He hated the cute and innocent look she always seemed to have on her face except in the face of battle.

"Yes sir?" Amarante asked, her curiosity peaking to its climax. What would he want right now? Why was everything so quiet? He placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to do her normal head cock.

"Please forgive me, Little Tiger Cub," he said under his breath before punching the girl in the stomach. The girl made a loud gasp as the air escaped her lungs, her green eyes went large before slowly closing as she blacked out.

"Commander!" Kirkwood cried out about to move closer to Amaranate. DaCosta held him back as Waltfeld took her to the floor gently.

"I know she would have followed us. Kirkwood, take her to her room and stay with her. Make sure that she doesn't get to a BuCUE. Oh and…If you rape her…I'll kill you," Waltfeld said placing her in the arms of her lover.

"Understood," Kirkwood said weakly. He looked down at Amarante to see that she was defiantly down for the count. Kirkwood would never have thought the Commander would knock her out like that.

"Come DaCosta," Waltfeld ordered. The two men left leaving Kirkwood and Amarante in the room. Walking down the hall DaCosta looked up at his commander also unable to believe that he would knock out Amarante. Waltfeld looked back at DaCosta giving him a witty smile hiding the fact that it pained him to punch Amarante.

"Well I have my orders," Kirkwood sighed taking the girl out of the room. He moved through the _Lesseps _hoping that he wouldn't run into anyone he really knew. Much to his dismay, he ran into the last person he wanted to see…Aisha. Worried she hurried over to Amarante and Kirkwood.

"What happened?" Aisha asked rubbing Amarante's face gently. She was her little daughter and she was so surprised to see her unconscious. Yet she could sense that Andy was behind this somewhere.

"Ahhhh…Commander Waltfeld knocked her out?" Kirkwood said in a confused tone. He was unsure if he should have told her that. Hopefully, Aisha would get angry at him later on, because if she did Waltfeld would chew him out. Aishe rolled her eyes, cocking her hip and crossing her arms.

"Oh he would. Do you mind if I stay with you?" Aisha asked with a wink.

"Excuse me?" Kirkwood asked blush increasing on his face. What was she going to do? He didn't really like the sounds of that.

"I know Andy ordered you to watch her. When you need to eat or go relieve yourself…you'll need someone to watch her," Aisha dangled in front of him with a sweet voice.

"Yes Ma'am. Oh it looks like she's waking up," Kirkwood said cheerfully. The girl opened her eyes slowly before wrapping her arms around Kirkwood's neck. She groaned tiredly laying her head on his shoulder.

"Good Morning Sleepy Head," Aisha chuckled. The young lady signaled Kirkwood to put her down and he obeyed like her innocent puppy.

"Hello Ma'am…Where's Commander Waltfeld?" Amarante demanded remembering their conversation before she fell unconscious. She looked left and right trying to get around Kirkwood. He placed his hands on her hips trying to keep her still, but she was as busy as a bee.

"Don't worry about that now. You need to lie down," Aisha suggested pulling the girl along. Amarante struggled to go back but Kirkwood pulled her other arm not allowing her to go back either. Aisha opened Amarante's door holding onto the girl even tighter.

"Let me go!" Amarante cried before being thrust into her room. Aisha then pounced on the girl playfully trying to keep her in place. Amarante cried out trying to get the woman off of her. Aisha got off of her as Kirkwood cleared his throat. Amarante returned to his side with a sigh.

"If I remember correctly, the Commander wants you to analyze this," Kirkwood said taking out the papers. Amarante remembered the Tiger whacking her with them earlier. Grumbling, Amarante snatched the papers from her boyfriend. Aisha giggled as Kirkwood flinched at Amarante's anger. Aisha and Kirkwood made themselves comfortable as Amarante went through the papers at her desk.

"This is an amazing machine," Amarante muttered. Kirkwood perked up looking at Amarante. Aisha got off the bed stretching her arms and legs.

"What's that?" Aisha asked going to Amarante's side. Placing her hands on Amarante's shoulders Aisha leaned over to see the information.

"The GAT-X105 Strike. One of the machines stolen from Heliopolis…It's amazing. It can change its "packs" for different combat scenarios. The armor is stronger than a BuCUE ten fold…no more than that. No natural could pilot this thing. I'm sure of it! Man I wish it was on our side," Amarante announced. Now interested in what she held in her hands Kirkwood went to her side as well.

"That is amazing," Kirkwood said looking over the papers. Kirkwood gently kissed Amarante's cheek. Amarante blushed causing Aisha to laugh.

"Why don't I leave you two alone so you can share your first kiss in peace," Aisha cooed. She moved the girl and the boy to her bed trying to set the right "atmosphere."

"Ms. Aisha!" Amarante cried as the woman left the room. Kirkwood was sitting next to her on her bed as their faces turned crimson. She wanted to kiss him…but she knew she wasn't good at it, her sister was probably much better. Kirkwood looked over at his girl leaning closer to kiss her. Amarante leaned closer to him. Aisha waited outside impatiently wondering if they've kissed. Believing that a minute or two passed Aisha couldn't stand it anymore.

"Come on you guys should have kissed by now!" Aisha piped in opening the door. She looked at the scene seeing that Kirkwood was just about to kiss the girl. The two insecure teens snapped away from each other before glaring at the woman. Aisha chuckled insecurely before closing the door again. Aisha was surprised to feel her cheeks fluster, and she giggled to herself feeling like a giddy school girl. Oh how she was going to blab with her man later on that day.

"Do you still want to kiss me?" Amarante asked hesitantly. Kirkwood brushed his lips against hers very quickly. It wasn't really a kiss but it was better then a peck on the cheek.

"So let's continue to analyze this data," Kirkwood mumbled uncomfortably. She wrapped his arm around her midsection. Aisha waltzed back in wanting to tease them but Aisha decided against it. Amarante could be very fiery when she wanted to be, and it would be better not to set her off right now.

"The ship is pretty advanced as well," Amarante asserted. She didn't want to talk about her first kiss experience with her mother figure at the moment.

"Oh okay. Well it looks like Andy is moving the _Lesseps_. I wonder where we're going," Aisha pondered.

"Yeah," Amarante mumbled. Amarante really wasn't thinking about it she was thinking about her awkward kiss with Kirkwood. An hour passed and Amarante began to fatigue from reading all of the papers over and over again. She yawned tiredly as Amarante began to doze on and off.

"Well you'll need your strength tomorrow. Off to bed Kirkwood. Amarante is already tired," Aisha cooed pushing the boy out of the room. Kirkwood was surprised to see that in a matter of a second that he went from inside the room to right outside the room.

"Ms. Aisha…Please don't do that again," Amarante growled. See she was a little pistol, cocked and ready to go off at any second. Andy's perfect little angel, and the perfect little Tiger. Aisha was slightly jealous of Amarante's relationship with her Andy. He would always have a special place in his heart for her.

"Yeah, that was pretty low. And I'm sorry that I did that," Aisha apologized. She wrapped her arms around the girl giving her a tight hug.

"Well you're going right? I have to get ready for bed," Amarante sighed. Today was a pretty tiring day and she wasn't going out tonight to find her commander. She'd go out tomorrow morning.

"Oh no…Andy probably wants a 24 hour watch on you," Aisha chuckled. The girl complained and grumbled as Aisha tried to dress her. With a smirk Aisha came from behind placing her hands on Amarante breasts. Amarante cried out as Aisha became more and more playful with her attack.

"MS. AISHA!" Amarante cried out.

"I'm just being playful, my sweet girl. You know I wouldn't do it if I wasn't teasing you," Aisha chuckled. Amarante sighed angrily causing Aisha to leave.

* * *

"So they've already left. They're not that far from this position correct?" Amarante begged looking at the empty spots in the hangar. Aisha becoming more and more annoyed with Amarante she grabbed the girl's arm forcefully. Aisha shook her as well causing the girl to sigh.

"Stop this. We can't go out there. What other information did you get on the GAT-X105 Strike?" Aisha asked. Amarante cocked her head before giving a groan.

"Nothing really. I'll need to see the combat data after this battle. If it comes out," Amarante sighed. She went to her locker gathering up the information. She wandered out of the room prompting Aisha to follow her.

"Where are you going sweet girl?" Aisha asked. She was just as unpredictable as her "father," the Desert Tiger.

"To the bridge. I want to see the pictures of the ship," Amarante replied. She knew that pictures would have surfaced by now.

"Oh, where's Kirkwood?" Aisha asked. She was surprised to see that her shadow wasn't with her.

"He said he was going to take a shower," Amarante said with blush gracing her cheeks. Ever since their brief kiss they really didn't talk that much. Every time they saw each other, they blushed and muttered a few words to each other.

"What's wrong, my little lady?" Aisha asked, she smiled devilishly knowing what she was thinking about.

"I'm not sure if he still likes me," Amarante sighed. Aisha frowned, she couldn't believe her ears. Of course he still loved her, why would an awkward kiss halt this beautiful budding relationship.

"Oh he does. I know that. He loves you," Aisha cooed. Kirkwood saw his gentle princess in front of him and he raced to her. He was going to wrap his arms around her but hesitated knowing that Aisha was with them.

"Princess Amarante," he chuckled. Amarante blushed softly as he took her hand. She then released it remembering her uniform and duty to Z.A.F.T.

"Hi," Amarante said quietly. It had been awhile since someone called her princess. The last people to call her princess were those on her mother's side of the family at her mother's family. She wasn't a real princess but her mother's family treated her as such. Maybe it was because her father didn't care for her much.

"Where are you going?" Kirkwood asked. He took her hand again wanting to be a couple more than just being two soldiers in love at the moment.

"To the bridge. I want to see where the Earth Forces ship is," Amarante replied. She let it pass knowing that he would continue to take her hand all the way to the bridge. As long as he released it by the time she got there, she'd be happy.

"Okay. May I come with you two?" Kirkwood asked.

"Of course you can," Amarante chimed.

"Why did you call Amarante princess?" Aisha asked the boy. It was on her mind and it wasn't going away. She heard it so often not by Kirkwood, but by other soldiers when Amarante went to work on her BuCUE or was wandering around the base.

"Why not? She has the beauty and intelligence of a princess and the cunningness and skills of a warrior. Many people around base are beginning to call her a Warrior Princess," Kirkwood replied. He was going to nuzzle her but Aisha was there and it would have been awkward.

"Is that the reason why everyone has been calling me princess lately?" Amarante asked.

"Yes. I'm not very sure who started the name but I can assure you that it wasn't me," Kirkwood answered placing his hands up in defense. At the bridge they saw the pictures and position of the ship. _It's massive! _Amarante thought releasing Kirkwood's hand. The day was slowly turning into night and the battle was about to begin.

"Do you need any help here sir?" Amarante asked politely. She wanted to know everything that was going to go on.

"No, but thank you Amarante," the officer in charge announced. Normally it would have been DaCosta but he had gone out with the commander. The battle raged on and Amarante knew that she would only be in the way on the bridge. She left quickly prompting Kirkwood to follow her.

"I don't think this will be our first and last encounter with this ship," Amarante sighed. Kirkwood made an odd face looking into Amarante's face.

"Why do you say that? Commander Waltfeld is an excellent commander and everyone out there is a great pilot. At least on our side," Kirkwood answered boastfully.

"Don't be so prideful! Even if BuCUEs do rule here in the desert. That machine won't go down easy. With that armor it may take awhile," Amarante sighed again. It dawned on her that no where in the report did it say how long it would take for the armor to go down.

"True. Why don't we grab something to eat?" Kirkwood suggested. He hated seeing her worried face.

"Yeah," Amarante mumbled. She couldn't stop thinking about the mobile suit and the ship. It wasn't going to be easy to get rid of them. Also surprisingly her cousin Mu popped into her head.

"Hey you okay?" Kirkwood asked. She has stopped suddenly and was staring up into the ceiling. She didn't answer as her head seemed to track something inside the ceiling. He shook her slightly causing her to snap back to reality.

"What?" Amarante asked cocking her head to one side innocently. She blinked twice trying to show him that she was okay.

"Are you okay? You were staring into the ceiling," Kirkwood asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Amarante said still staring up at the ceiling. There was an odd sensation of something so familiar yet it was distant and cold.

"Amarante?" Kirkwood asked hitting her cheek softly. She didn't respond to it as Kirkwood shook her again.

"Mu?" she mumbled still staring at the ceiling.

"Moo? What do you mean Moo?" Kirkwood asked. Soldiers walking by glanced at Amarante quickly or stared at her. It was weird to see a fellow soldier stand in the middle of a hallway and stare at the ceiling in awe.

"Is it really him?" Amarante said under her breath. She pushed past Kirkwood making a beeline for the hangar.

"I hope she's not going to the hangar," Kirkwood sighed with frustration. Kirkwood followed her quickly grabbing her arm.

"Let me go! I have to figure this out," Amarante cried.

"I can't let you go into the hangar. Amarante please don't do this. I'll get in so much trouble," Kirkwood told her. She stopped struggling soon after. Kirkwood pulled her away from the hangar and into the mess hall. He sat her down in a chair before getting her a glass of water.

"What's this?" Amarante asked cocking her head innocently to the right. She wanted to play innocent but Kirkwood made a small growl towards her. He soon relaxed knowing that she couldn't be angry at her forever.

"Drink it. I think you need to calm down a little, Amarante. Just drink it so you can calm down and relax. Then you're going to go to bed," Kirkwood soothed.

"You sound like my Dad," Amarante grumbled before sipping the water slowly. Kirkwood chuckled softly watching the girl. Amarante still followed the ceiling but it was going away and it wasn't at the front of her mind anymore.

"Just curious, why do they call you Cubby?" Kirkwood asked. He playfully cocked his head like her causing her to let out an amused sigh.

"Oh, because I'm their little "Tiger" cub. Aisha thought it was cuter to call me Cubby and the Commander just calls me that to tease me," Amarante replied.

"What about DaCosta?" Kirkwood asked.

"I'm not very sure if he calls me Cubby. Maybe once or twice," Amarante said shrugging it off. She finished off her drink which meant she would be going to bed. She sighed as Kirkwood threw away her drink.

"Come on Amarante," Kirkwood said holding his hand out to her. She grimaced taking the hand as he escorted her out of the mess hall. He walked her down the hall and made a left to find her room.

"Well I guess it's good night. See you tomorrow," Amarante tried to say cheerfully.

"I'm going to stay right here. I'll see you in the morning," Kirkwood replied standing at rest outside her room.

"What ever," Amarante mumbled. She couldn't really do much in her room besides sleep. Kirkwood also had the ability of staying up late without becoming very tired. Something she lacked.

* * *

"They were what?" Amarante asked Waltfeld's empty coffee mug sliding off the tray she was holding.

"Maylam, Jason, Jackson, Lex and Brad were all killed in action," Waltfeld repeated. It was the first time she had ever had friends killed in action. She didn't like hearing those words. The mug seemed to fall in slow motion as Amarante stared into her commander's eyes. It hit the ground with a loud clank as Amarante continued to stare.

"No," Amarante mumbled backing away slowly.

"Cubby? Amarante?" Commander Waltfeld asked her in a concerned voice. He hated seeing her this terrified. He stood up to hold her to only notice the open door and the girl was missing. It closed quickly and he sighed softly. He picked up the coffee mug to see that it was unharmed. The tray however had disappeared with the girl. _I knew that this wasn't going to go easy with her. Even if they didn't like each other,_ Waltfeld thought before sitting back behind the desk. That ship and its mobile suit was a formidable opponent. In the back of his mind something was urging him not to place Amarante on the battlefield anytime soon. He shook the thoughts away to see DaCosta standing in front of him with a stone faced Amarante.

"Amarante wanted to give your tray back," DaCosta said clearly. Waltfeld looked at the girl to see there were no tears in her eyes. Yet her eyes were hollow and dull.

"Thank you," Waltfeld replied. He took it from the outstretched hand before noticing she had something to say.

"The final adjustments on the LaGOWE have been finished," Amarante said dully. Waltfeld looked into her face trying to figure out what she was thinking at the moment.

"Oh really?" Waltfeld asked.

"Yes sir," Amarante replied robotically. She seemed to become like a second DaCosta which was beginning to bug the Commander. He wanted to laugh but he was in his serious commander mode.

"DaCosta you're dismissed," Waltfeld ordered.

"Yes sir," DaCosta said with a salute. He made an about face quickly placing a hand on Amarante's shoulder.

"Amarante…I don't want to sound insensitive but this is a war," Waltfeld lectured.

"And soldiers die in battle. I am deeply saddened by their deaths…I'm just thinking about the discussion Maylam and I had about revenge. I don't want to get revenge on the mobile suit but then part of me wants to. What should I do sir," Amarante replied. Her eyes continued to stare into his. He was surprised at the words that came out of her mouth. He was expecting her to be more emotional than this.

"Will that make you happy?" Waltfeld asked coldly. He stared into her eyes with his commander's stare causing Amarante to look away in thought.

"No. I know it won't," Amarante sighed. She was keeping her tears back trying to be strong for her commander. She was probably the first and last girl he'd ever have in his command.

"I understand how you feel Amarante. We lost so many men last night. We're going to sortie tonight. I want you to stay here and assess the data we retrieved from this battle," Waltfeld said standing up. She looked down sadly giving a sigh.

"But sir!" Amarante whined.

"No whining. I need at least one soldier who has studied the information," Waltfeld replied. She wanted to argue that she was a great soldier and wasn't wearing that red uniform for nothing but she knew it would be no use.

"76," Amarante sighed.

"76? What do you mean?" Waltfeld asked intrigued.

"With normal missiles the phase shift of the mobile suit will lose its effect after that many hits. After that the beam rifle will simultaneously run out of power," Amarante said with a gentle smile.

"That's useful information. Was that in the report?" Waltfeld asked. He had looked over it several times but nothing like this had come up.

"No," Amarante replied.

"How did you figure that out?" Waltfeld asked curiously. He was getting suspicious and he knew he could force it out of Amarante.

"DaCosta allowed me to research the other four machines. Then with the disperse rate and average battle data. Also the average amount of energy used during battle I was able to come up with it," Amarante said innocently, but she could tell Waltfeld caught her in her lie. DaCosta would never let Amarante access such data, especially on her own.

"You hacked the network, didn't you?" Waltfeld chuckled raising an eyebrow. There was a small silence where she gave him a sincere smile before receiving a light tap at the back of the head.

"I know I know…scold me," Amarante said meekly.

"Later, I need to get going," the Commander said gently.

* * *

"Don't cry, I hate to see you cry. I promise I'll come back," Kirkwood soothed. He hugged her tightly trying to stop her tears.

"I don't want you to go," Amarante muttered into his flight suit. He kissed her forehead gently trying to cheer her up.

"You know I have to. I want you to be here…so you're safe," Kirkwood replied. She slapped his face with a growl. _I thought she would do something like that…_Kirkwood thought with a meek smile. Every man said that! She wasn't some weak baby that needed protecting all the time.

"Kirkwood, you're taking point," Waltfeld said from the doorway. He had been watching them and it was time for the team to leave.

"I have to go now," Kirkwood whispered to her. Amarante sighed and groaned as he released her from his grip. Amarante didn't say anything as Kirkwood and Waltfeld left the room.

"Sir maybe it isn't a good thing to take me out," Kirkwood explained.

"No, she needs to learn how to deal with this," Waltfeld replied.

"Amarante isn't a man though," Kirkwood said defensively. _I'm glad to see that he wants to protect her and will do anything for her, _Waltfeld thought with a smile.

"No…Aisha isn't a man but she understands the dangers. I don't want to speak about this right now. Let's go," Waltfeld ordered getting into a jeep with DaCosta.

* * *

Vote for your favorite couple! I also added another choice. Go to my profile and vote!

In the polls Today! (As of July 20, 2010

Nicol x Amarante: 3 votes

DaCosta x Amarante: 2 votes

Amarante x Aisha: 2 votes

Waltfeld x Amarante: 1 vote

Andy/Waltfeld x Aisha: 1 vote

Kirkwood x Amarante: 1 vote

Maylam x Amarante: 0 votes

Mu x Amarante: 0 votes


	19. Chapter 19

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 19

A Day in Banadiya

For once…this chapter has an actual name :)

* * *

"Amarante this is great information. Continue analyzing. Oh and by the way… you customized your BuCUE correct?" Waltfeld asked her. Amarante wanted to let out a groan. She hated analyzing; it was as boring as watching paint dry.

"Only a little…It's a little faster," Amarante replied. Waltfeld was glad that she had stopped crying and sobbing. Aisha had told him that she cried herself to sleep constantly. Even though they weren't in love, Amarante believe that he didn't have to die. Maylam had been dead for almost a week and Amarante was beginning to cope. Today she was going out into the city to enjoy a little relaxation and a date with her boyfriend.

"A little…It's actually pretty fast. It's only a little slower than the LaGOWE," he chuckled thumping Amarante on the nose. He continued walking down the hall with her before spotting Kirkwood at the door. He looked a little bored but he didn't seem to mind waiting for Amarante.

"Hello commander, Amarante," Kirkwood said getting ready to stand at attention. They were dressed in normal clothes so it was taboo to do such a thing. Waltfeld was about to open his mouth but he was surprised to hear Amarante's voice.

"Don't do that," Amarante scolded. Waltfeld stared at her for a few seconds before laughing. She was becoming so much like him and they were becoming so close. Behind closed doors Andy commonly praised her achievements and began to really consider adopting her as his daughter. Some how he had to get it past her father…and through Aisha. She still wasn't too keen on the idea but Andy was swaying her to his side.

"Isn't Amarante cute when she acts like me?" the benevolent commander asked. He placed the girl in a head lock before scuffing up her hair. She groaned and tried to get away from Waltfeld. Waltfeld only tightened his grip on her neck she let out a frustrated sigh knowing that he had messed up her hair that she spent 20 minutes on. Since this was her first date she wanted to look good and presentable to her first boyfriend.

"Commander!" Amarante cried out. He chuckled continuing to hold her under his arm. Kirkwood tried to hold in his laugh but it came out anyways. Waltfeld smiled knowing that Kirkwood had a heart that he was also willing to show him.

"I didn't know you played Guitar. Well I better let you two go. Have her back before 6pm okay?" Waltfeld demanded thrusting the girl into Kirkwood's arms.

"Yes sir. We'll be off," Kirkwood replied wrapping her arm around her shoulder escorting her out of the doorway. Aisha hurried down the hall, past Andy and through the door. Waltfeld was surprised to see Aisha pushed past him. Amarante and Kirkwood were at the bottom of the steps by the time she placed her hands at her mouth.

"DON'T FORGET WHAT I TOLD YOU ABOUT SEX!" Aisha called out to her. Amarante turned bright red trying to back away from her boyfriend. Since his arms were around her she couldn't get away. Aisha always enjoyed annoying her about that. Whenever she went anywhere with ANY boy and Aisha wasn't going with them, she'd remind her about sex.

"I won't," Amarante mumbled causing her Kirkwood to chuckle. They exited the base by jeep going to a secluded area to hide the Z.A.F.T. weapons on them. After that they walked into the bustling town as if nothing had ever happened. They were to enjoy the day and to stay in the general vicinity of their commander. Even though he said that no one would ever know if they wandered off. First Kirkwood played her a little song on his guitar it made her blush and be bashful. Amarante never knew that Kirkwood could play the guitar and that he could sing. Many of the people walking by smiled at the young girl being serenaded by Kirkwood.

"What do you to do next?" Kirkwood asked.

"Hmmm…A little shopping," Amarante replied innocently. He nodded taking her hand in his. The city was hot and bustling like normal and there were always interesting things to do. The food and the shopping was always the best. Also no one questioned their origins and if so, Amarante just told them that her cousin was a war photographer and Kirkwood was his assistant. Playfully, Amarante swung their arms back and forth. She loved him very much and the arm swinging made him smile.

"I'm glad to be away from it all," Kirkwood said with a huff. He could feel the stress melting away with the heat.

"Yeah…Oh and before I forget…Sorry about the way I acted the other day. I just had this sensation that someone I knew was near-by," Amarante said with a bow of her head. Kirkwood looked down at her surprised that she would apologize for such a thing. He knew that she had several up and down days and that was a down day.

"Oh don't worry about it. You know…we've never actually talked about our families," Kirkwood hinted at. Well that was true but Amarante hated to talk about her family. Yet she was curious to learn about Kirkwood's. All she knew was that Kirkwood's mom was a crime writer.

"There's nothing really to talk about for my family. My mother is dead and my twin is in the Earth Forces. My father doesn't like me nor does my sister," Amarante answered. Her voice was harsh and her face expressed no emotion. Looking into her eyes he could see the fueling passion of anger and the wallowing feeling of sadness in them.

"Do you really mean that?" Kirkwood asked. How could she be so angry at her family? What did they ever do to her? She was one of the nicest girls in the world who could hate no one? What went on behind the closed doors in her home?

"Oh what about your family?" Amarante asked with a beaming smile. She wanted to push everything under the rug. She knew that he did want to hear her vent about her horrible family.

"My mom is a writer…she loves writing about crime scenes. My father is a police officer. A match made in heaven as my parents say. They weren't happy when I joined Z.A.F.T. My mom was in tears when I left. Hey…Maybe next time I go home, you can come meet them! They would really love to see you," Kirkwood said cheerfully. Amarante's small widened giving him a nod. She was glad that he took her bait.

"Where do you think Dad is?" Amarante asked curiously. "Dad" was their code name for Waltfeld, but for her Dad was more than just a code name. He was her Daddy and a loving one like that. Unlike her worthless real father who could really careless about her.

"Hm…I'm not sure. Do you want to eat something?" Kirkwood responded. On base sometimes she felt woozy because she didn't eat anything. He was going to make sure she wasn't going to pass out.

"I'm not that hungry yet. Are you really hungry?" Amarante asked cocking her head. Wow, how he could be hungry? He ate about an hour ago.

"Not really," he told her. _Well that's good. I don't want him to waste any money, if he thinks I'm hungry, _Amarante thought with a sigh of relief. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around her waist causing a shock to run up her spine. She eventually warmed up to the touch as they walked through the streets. Yet they went back to holding hands, like a couple. As they rounded the corner Amarante bumped into a young man near her age. Amarante let out a soft cry beginning her tumble backwards. The groceries in his arms tumbled to the ground. Kirkwood caught Amarante and the young boy stumbled backwards but didn't fall.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Amarante gasped. In an instant she was down on the ground picking up all the spilled food and objects. She was hoping that she didn't break anything but she knew that she ruined the food. How come she couldn't do anything right?

"Watch where you're going!" the girl snapped. Amarante didn't look up at her as the stunned boy came back to reality.

"Oh it's alright," the boy countered going to his knees to help her pick up the fallen objects. The boy had brown hair and purple eyes. He accidentally brushed up against her hand causing him to blush. Amarante just cocked her head but didn't pay attention to it at all.

"No no…I'm sorry. It's my fault," Amarante apologized. Kirkwood picked up the objects that had fallen out of their reach.

"Here," Kirkwood said to the other teen. Amarante was still on the ground with the boy in this odd stare down.

"Oh thanks," the boy replied he took the items from Kirkwood kindly. All four of them looked foreign to the area which was odd. Amarante cocked her head to the side trying to figure this all out.

"Where are you from?" Amarante asked kindly standing up. The boy stood up afterwards looking back at his blonde haired companion.

"Mind your own business!" the girl snapped. Amarante flinched looking at the girl before shrugging it off. She seemed to be a very fiery one but oddly this blonde haired girl seemed slightly familiar.

"Cagalli! We're just a couple people passing through. How about you?" the boy replied. The girl was about to open her mouth to retaliate but closed it curious on what Amarante was going to say.

"My cousin is a war photographer. This is his assistant and my boyfriend," Amarante said with a blushing face. "By the way, my name is Amarante." She felt like she could trust this guy enough that she didn't have to use her alias of Catalina. Maybe not the girl but it was better not to confuse everyone and herself. She held out her hand to shake with him which surprised the boy.

"Ah Kira," the boy replied hesitantly shaking her hand. Amarante held it out to Cagalli but she only gave her a disgusted look. Embarrassed Amarante placed her hand at her side. She tried not to show it by giving a beaming happy smile.

"And you are Cagalli," Amarante said cheerfully. Cagalli didn't say anything as Kirkwood joined the teen circle. Maybe this girl was out to get them Amarante thought stifling a laugh.

"Kirkwood," Amarante's boyfriend replied.

"Why don't I repay you for the wasted food. I really feel bad for what I've done," Amarante said with a sincere face. The boy looked at her confused before shaking his head. He was too kind for that.

"Oh no it's alright. We have enough," Kira replied. He couldn't take some girl's money even if they ran into each other. Who knew who caused the accident but he couldn't blame her.

"Are you sure?" Amarante asked cocking her head. Kira nodded before getting an idea. It would probably be less suspicious to walk around in the group of four then just with Cagalli.

"I'm sure. Do you want to walk around with us?" Kira asked. Shocked at the question Amarante looked to Kirkwood for an answer who shrugged it off in a playful manner.

"Sure," Amarante replied. Kira smiled in return signaling the couple to follow them. Kirkwood took her hand again following behind Kira and Cagalli. He was curious about these two and where they came from, but he didn't want to impose.

"It's a beautiful day today," Kirkwood said relaxing around the two other people they encountered. If Amarante trusted them then he could probably trust them too.

"Yeah, so where is your cousin?" Kira asked curiously. Kirkwood flinched slightly which Cagalli took notice of but it didn't bother her. He brushed his arms slightly as if that caused the flinch.

"Off taking pictures I guess…He told us to go into the city and relax. He likes to take pictures after battles," Amarante lied. Kirkwood tensed slightly catching the eye of Cagalli. _I'm not very sure if I can trust them. I think they know more about this war then they're letting on, _Cagalli thought.

"After battles?" Kira asked.

"News will always spread," Amarante said with a convincing smile. Kira took the bait but Cagalli looked away with suspicion. Sure news would spread but why were they really there.

"Right," Kira replied. There was an awkward silence and Amarante wanted to break the ice a little more. With a smile much like the Tiger's Amarante began a playful tease.

"So is she your GIRLfriend?" Amarante teased. Kira's face turned slightly pink and Cagalli became aggressive.

"What makes you think that?" Cagalli demanded. Stopping Cagalli got in her face. Amarante was shocked that she would do such a thing. The girl placed a fist in her face to intimidate the girl.

"Well if you two are passing through, I thought that you two had to be dating. Or are you two brother and sister?" Amarante asked playfully. This only angered Cagalli even more. This time Cagalli grabbed Amarante's collar forcing her into a near-by wall.

"Cagalli!" Kira said placing a hand on her shoulder. Protecting this girl was more like baby-sitting right now. Kira gave a sigh wishing that she would stop acting like a spoiled child. She shook it off as Kirkwood pulled her off.

"You shouldn't make stupid assumptions!" Cagalli snapped. She broke out of Kirkwood's hold but didn't go back to physically intimidating Amarante.

"Alright, alright. You have a valid statement. I'm sorry that I made that type of assumption," Amarante conceded to. She placed her hands up in defense causing Cagalli to calm down. Cagalli let out a hmpf and a growl but they went back to walking around as if that didn't happen.

"So why is your cousin here in Banadiya?" Cagalli asked becoming curious herself about these two people. Amarante was surprised at how easily she went back to being normal and calm.

"First our search for war wasn't really centered and then one of the town's people told us about the Z.A.F.T. base here. So we went to this place," Amarante explained. Out the corner of her eye Amarante saw one of their undercover men signaling them. He was probably angered at the fact that they weren't watching over the commander.

"So that's why you came here," Kira muttered. Hearing the words and seeing his knotted face Amarante began to become suspicious of the boy.

"Oh no…" Amarante began, "Kirkwood…I can't find Martin's lens." She shuffled through her backpack knowing it wasn't there. Kirkwood caught the signal as well sighing as if Amarante did this often. He peeked in the bag trying to find it as well.

"I remember you putting it in there this morning," Kirkwood replied with a groan. She was surprised to see how good of an actor he was.

"I'm sorry friends…It looks like I have to go back to the hotel. I'm such an idiot," Amarante sighed. Kira looked at her worriedly hoping that she would find what she was looking for.

"Oh that's alright," Kira answered kindly. He didn't think anything of it but Cagalli had other thoughts.

"Why isn't the lens with your cousin?" Cagalli asked suspiciously. Amarante was surprised to see her ask the question, but then again nothing should surprise her with that girl.

"When we're separate and out and about he likes going to us for his extra supplies. I'm so sorry, I hope to maybe see you later," Amarante began. "Good bye!" Kirkwood and Amarante raced off to their "hotel." Waiting outside a building, one of the undercover men approached them. He was quite "calm" by their standards.

"Where have you been?" he demanded. Amarante looked from Kirkwood to the undercover soldier before giving a sigh. This would be hard to explain. They would probably get in trouble later for not watching the commander.

"We were given the day off. No pictures today I'm afraid," Amarante replied. The man raised an eye brow before letting out a growl. He crossed his arms getting a nervous looks from the young couple.

"He wanted to give us break from developing the film and all that jazz," Kirkwood said with a nod.

"Remember I wanted a rush job so get back to work," the man snapped. Walking away from him they began to look for Cagalli and Kira. 45 minutes they heard an explosion. Kirkwood held onto Amarante as the shock wave hit them. Glass was flying everywhere and Kirkwood didn't want it to mess up her pretty face. One of the shards hit him in the face causing it to bleed.

"The commander is in that area," Kirkwood muttered alarmed. There was ringing in their ears and Kirkwood's head was pounding. A blue cosmos soldier that overheard Kirkwood aimed his machine gun at his head. There was no time to move holding on to her tightly Kirkwood awaited the final blow to his life. There was so much he wanted to do in life like marrying Amarante. Hearing a round go off he saw his life flash in front of his eyes but…he wasn't dead. Opening his eyes he was surprised to see that Amarante had drawn her hand gun and shot him. Stumbling backwards he wasn't quite dead yet. Pushing the injured Kirkwood off of her Amarante aimed for his head but hesitated to fire. Could she really kill this person up close and personal?

"Let your soul abandon your body and return to space damn coordinator!" The anti-coordinator soldier hollered aiming at Amarante forgetting about Kirkwood and what he had said. Feeling that weird sensation again Amarante moved to the left feeling the bullet grazed her shoulder. Amarante aimed at him again getting ready to fire but was surprised to see a flash from another gun. Their assailant finally slumped over dead. Amarante flinched feeling the blood hit her body. Hesitantly Amarante looked over to see that Kirkwood of all people. Her gentle loving Kirkwood had pulled the trigger.

"You two head back to the base," the man ordered taking out a small machine gun. He had lost track of them in the crowd and was surprised to see the two soldiers speckled in blood and the dead man in front of them. Kirkwood stood up and went to Amarante side to make sure she was alright.

"But!" Amarante whined but Kirkwood only pulled Amarante along. Kirkwood kept his handgun out telling the civilians to get out of the area. He didn't want any unnecessary casualties out there, even if the civilians hated Z.A.F.T. and their soldiers.

* * *

"Kirkwood…Remember the people we ran into?" Amarante muttered as they walked through the halls of the commander's mansion. They were back in uniform waiting for their commander to be finished with his guests. Only Kirkwood had a bandage around his head and Amarante around her arm. Yet hers was hidden by her uniform.

"Yeah, Kira and the girl…Ahhhh, Cagalli," Kirkwood answered.

"I think they're involved with that ship," Amarante whispered. Amarante always said weird things like this, yet it still surprised him. How could Amarante say something like that? They were just two people passing by…but then again Amarante and himself weren't traveling with her "cousin" Martin taking pictures of war.

"What makes you think that?" Kirkwood asked. Amarante was about to answer but was interrupted by a call.

"Cubby," Aisha called out. She was holding the door open for their guests. Amarante was a little curious who they were but she didn't want to seem like a snoop.

"Yes?" Amarante asked rushing to the door. She stopped midway seeing who the guests were, Kira and Cagalli. Amarante gulped as they also froze. Aisha noticed the four kids wondering what had gone on in the city.

"Amarante take young Cagalli to a bedroom so she can change back into her clothes," Aisha ordered. She decided that it wasn't best to interrogate Amarante for the information now. She'd interrogate her later.

"Ahhhh…Yes Ma'am," Amarante gulped. "T-This way." Kira walked with them and Kirkwood joined them soon after. It was an eerie silence as Amarante opened the door for Cagalli before entering it. Kira wanted to ask what happened to Kirkwood's head but there were several things that were rushing through his head.

"I knew you two were suspicious," Cagalli growled. Taking her to the ground. Cagalli was about to punch the girl in the face but the way that woman named Aisha referred to her stopped her. If the two ladies were close, then they couldn't get off this base alive.

"It wasn't like we were spying…Everyone needs a break right?" Amarante replied from beneath her. Cagalli punched the floor next to Amarante's head. Her arm was tense and shaking…she was just about to trust this girl. She punched the ground in front of her head again causing Amarante to get the vibe to stay on the ground until she was done dressing.

"I would never imagine that a girl like you was a soldier for the Desert Tiger," Cagalli snapped above a whisper. She got off her traitorous new friend taking off the new dress that she had received. Amarante didn't listen to her gut feeling to stay on the ground as she slowly began to stand up.

"Let's forget that this ever happened. Your clothes are on the bed. I'll be outside," Amarante said leaving. She closed the door with a sigh. The boys outside stood awkwardly as Amarante looked at Kira. She looked down ashamed before perking up when Kira began to talk.

"We don't have to fight each other," he said. She smiled at his kind word, but this was war.

"You're a coordinator…aren't you," Kirkwood asked quietly. It wasn't in an accusing tone but the two Z.A.F.T. soldiers didn't want to know his answer. Yet in a way they already knew.

"Y-Yes," Kira forced out. Their minds were racing making it hard to accept any information coming through. The door clicked and the Blonde slowly opened the door. Cagalli stayed in the doorway as Amarante began to speak.

"Kira…We don't have to be enemies," Amarante gulped. "But…I know you'll stay with the Earth Forces. I won't ask the reasons why. I know a few people in the Earth Forces." The silence was suffocating as Cagalli came out.

"Let's go," she ordered to Kira. She didn't want to think about these doting lapdogs of the Tiger.

"You're good people…I hope we don't have to fight each other…but I will fight with valor to protect the people I care about," Amarante called out as they walked away from them. Kira looked down in dismay as they walked away from two kind people. He knew that they would eventually face each other in battle. At least the girl.

* * *

Today in the polls (as of January 25, 2010)…

Nicol x Amarante: 4 votes

DaCosta x Amarante: 3 Votes

Waltfeld x Amarante: 2 Votes

Aisha x Amarante: 2 Votes

Waltfeld x Aisha: 2 Votes

Kirkwood x Amarante: 1 Vote

Maylam x Amarante: 0 Votes

Mu x Amarante: 0 Votes

Remember to go to my profile and vote!

Hope to see you soon!


	20. Chapter 20

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 20

* * *

I can no longer find the story which coined the nickname "Fluffy" for Yzak. I really hope the Author doesn't mind if I use it. If anyone knows who it is or what happened to the story please tell me! I would love to commemorate the author and I would love to ask him/her if I can use it.

* * *

"We're receiving two new pilots?" Amarante asked in her bewilderment. Waltfeld sat behind his desk like normal looking over important documents. He gave a nod before looking up at the girl. The last time they received anyone new was when she came.

"I'm pretty sure you're familiar with the Le Creuset team," Waltfeld answered. Yes she was familiar with it but she was never sure what to think of the team, but the man was pretty creepy. That feeling she always received when he was nearby was frightening.

"Yes, I met the man once and you always talk about him and his team," Amarante said with a shrug. She couldn't possibly say anything and since she was her dad she was allowed to get away with things like shrugging and not standing at attention.

"It will be two soldiers from his unit. That Le Creuset…Anyways, they have already arrived and I want you to meet them. I don't want you to be like them. They're very arrogant and prideful. Don't let them anger you okay? We're all on the same team aren't we?" Waltfeld said seriously before lightening up. She could tell that he wanted to say more about this Le Creuset person but he decided not to. Now she really wanted to know. She straightened back up to get ready to salute to her commander/father.

"Yes sir," Amarante said with a salute. She did an about face before leaving her commander alone. She sighed on the outside of the room before taking on a cheerful smile. She walked down the hall thinking of all her fallen comrades. Sometimes Amarante wished that she didn't fall in love with Kirkwood and that Maylam were still good friends with them. Many of her battle field mentors were also dead which was painful for her to think about. Outside the _Lesseps _she eventually ran into the two pilots. One had blonde hair and was a little lighter than her and the other had silver hair and striking blue eyes. His eyes were very beautiful…but she would never say that to a guy.

"Hmpf…I can't believe this," the silver headed one said to his friend. Amarante gave a reassuring wave as she approached the two boys. They whispered to each other before letting out a snicker. Amarante just ignored it hoping that it wasn't about her.

"Hello, my name is Amarante. It's wonderful to meet to you two," Amarante said cheerfully.

"Hey, my name is Dearka, Dearka Elsman " the blonde replied with a wave. He seemed friendly but the silver haired one reminded her of the girl named Cagalli. _Well doesn't she have the perfect hour glass figure. I wonder if she has a boy friend, but if Commander Le Creuset is right…she's the pet of the Tiger. Damn! She's a good looking girl too! I always tend to luck out on the cute ones, _Dearka thought with a sigh.

"What do you want?" the silver headed one snapped. What a nasty mouth he had! Amarante wanted to slap him across the face but she only balled her hands into fists to stop herself.

"Just to chat," Amarante replied. She had to be the better one especially for Commander Waltfeld, and also she had to remain calm.

"I thought this base didn't have any elite soldiers," the silver headed one said with a smug smile. He was really pushing her buttons but she allowed for it to pass. Her smile just widened trying to stop herself from saying something sour. She also began to sweat from the heat and from the awkward situation unfolding.

"Well on to other news…Athrun is one of your teammates correct?" Amarante asked cocking her head to one side. Dearka couldn't help but look her up and down and ignore the question.

"Yeah, what about him?" the silver headed one snapped. Amarante flinched at the harshness of his voice. She hated being intimidated, so she had to control these impulses to flinch.

"Yzak!" Dearka grumbled to him. He had snapped back into reality from his rude friend.

"It's okay ahhh…Dearka. I can ignore Fluffy," Amarante giggled. His hair was so puffy and well fluffy! It swayed and jiggled in the wind like female hair.

"FLUFFY?" the one named Yzak snapped.

"Yes Fluffy…I met him at HQ once. He's a nice person," Amarante said warmly. The two boys snickered slightly causing Amarante to gulp. Amarante's insides were groaning. She couldn't say anything around these guys. Everything she said could be taken in different ways.

"It looks like someone has a crush on Athrun," Dearka said nudging his friend. _I DON'T LIKE ATHRUN!_ Amarante mind screamed.

"I have a boyfriend thank you," Amarante said in her defense, even though her body was calm her voice was beginning to tremble with anger. She was beginning to rethink her thoughts about Athrun. She beginning to wonder if he was the same way as them. They laughed even more making Amarante feel uncomfortable. Amarante felt that

"Yeah…Athrun," Yzak said between his laughs. Amarante sighed before looking up at their machines. Commander Waltfeld made her look over the blue prints for the machine. If she wanted to gain their respect now was the time to do it.

"The GAT-X102 Duel and the GAT-X103 Buster. The Buster with its 350mm Gun Launcher and 94mm Beam Rifle it has to conserve its energy. Especially when it combines the weapons into either the Sniper Rifle or the Shotgun. It's also heavier and has no shield which makes it an easier target. The pilot must be wise about the energy usage so the PS Armor won't go down. The Duel on the other hand is lighter and more mobile with the beam rifle and the mounted grenade launcher. The pilot probably doesn't really pay attention to energy levels as much as the Buster pilot. It also has two beam sabers attached to the back…which means it could hack at something with reckless abandon, if the pilot wanted to. According to the information…the Duel was integrated with the Assault Shroud armor meaning that out of all 5 "Gundams" it's the weakest. OR it was just over powered by a better pilot. Yet in consideration…The Duel was probably the first one made so…no new upgrades. Hm…and looking at your personalities Yzak is the Duel's pilot and Dearka is the pilot of the Buster. Am I correct?" Amarante announced. She gave them a wicked smile…Like the ones Commander Waltfeld gives her when he was about to tease her. Dearka just stared at her with his mouth opened. _She's good…It looks like we've underestimated her…Yzak won't be happy about that_ Dearka thought.

"You're good," Dearka praised in a dumbfound voice. Yzak didn't say anything as Amarante just continued to smile back. _NEVER underestimate the Waltfeld team…_Amarante thought triumphantly.

"Just show us where the Legged Ship is!" Yzak growled.

"I'm not the one to ask. We should take time to relax…while we're still able to," Amarante replied. She wanted everyone to have time to relax…sure she couldn't order anyone but this upcoming battle was going to be horrendous. There would probably be scars that wouldn't be easily lifted.

"Just stay out of our way," Yzak snapped pushing past her. Dearka sighed scratching the back of his head. The girl was damn hot, but did she really have a boyfriend? Dearka looked her up and down again while she was still stunned by Yzak's push. She had a pretty nice butt.

"He'll lighten up to you eventually," Dearka said with a sigh. Now Amarante was confused…was Dearka just as mean and angry as Yzak or not?

"The scar…It's from an engagement with the Strike, isn't it?" Amarante asked. Dearka was surprised that Amarante would ask that question.

"Yeah," Dearka said with a nod.

"We've lost several comrades to the Strike," Amarante said quietly. She saw Kirkwood walking by and she signaled him to come over. Dearka saw her face lighten up and smile at the boy now approaching them. There was love and admiration in her eyes.

"Who is this?" Dearka teased. Amarante blushed gently as Kirkwood approached them. _I can't believe she's dating a green…then again she's the only red here,_ Dearka thought. Instead of them cuddling and acting like a couple. Amarante and Kirkwood stood there side by side smiling gently.

"This is Kirkwood. He's my boyfriend. Kirkwood this is Dearka," Amarante chuckled. She was still blushing but it was getting more bashful than embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you," Kirkwood said placing his hand out to shake Dearka's.

"You too," Dearka said giving him a kind shake. Amarante got an idea, why don't they all go to lunch?

"Do you want to go find Yzak so we can go eat something?" Amarante asked.

"Nah…Let him settle down first. He's a hot head… Why don't you two go off and eat. I better make sure Yzak doesn't get into trouble. See ya," Dearka said with a wave going off in the general direction that Yzak stormed off in. Amarante was so confused right now…Was Dearka friend or foe? Yzak was more foe than friend right now but Dearka was confusing her.

* * *

"I've never seen this place so busy," Amarante muttered. She thought she was alone overseeing the busy men running around. The sounds of tools filled the air as well as hollers and screams for supplies and tools.

"The commander is preparing for an all out attack on the vessel," DaCosta said behind her. Amarante jumped slightly turning around to salute him only to trip over a small box falling to the ground. Amarante let out a cry as DaCosta chuckled slightly. Who knew that Amarante was a klutzy girl!

"Hello sir," Amarante said standing up and giving him a salute. She tried to appear as if the fall had never happened.

"Are you alright Amarante?" DaCosta asked. The day had slowly turned into night and the base was in a frenzy. There were several lights beaming inside hangars and outside them. Two men ran by them with supplies for a ZuOOT.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Amarante said scratching her head. Ow! Her head hurt but the pain was beginning to go away.

"You're going to sortie too…Oh the commander made some customizations to your suit. He also did a custom paint job. I hope you don't mind," DaCosta said in an ashamed manner. Oh the unpredictable Tiger! What did he do now?

"Ahhh…I don't think so. What color is it now?" Amarante asked. She really didn't want to know but then part of her wanted to know. The commander was always spontaneous…Amarante couldn't believe that he would do something like this.

"It's still blue… well sort of…It's beige with blue streaks going through it. Like a tiger. It also has variation of the commander's emblem," DaCosta began. He noticed that she seemed slightly distracted but he could understand why.

"So that's why I couldn't see it," Amarante muttered to herself.

"What?" DaCosta asked seeing her head down in thought.

"Nothing, continue," Amarante said snapping out of her thoughts. She looked up at him again trying to show that she was alright.

"He made it faster and it looks like he added a beam cannon?" DaCosta replied looking at the information closely. He wasn't very sure what was in the papers that he was looking at. Amarante sighed softly shaking her head. It looks like the Tiger strikes again!

"Get rid of the beam cannon. I can't do all this testing in battle," Amarante answered. He was really beginning to annoy her. She wanted to yell at him right now. Amarante wanted to get in his face and smack him but he wasn't her subordinate and he WAS her father.

"Amarante," DaCosta said softly. He could understand her anger but Waltfeld had his reasons. Sometimes…DaCosta saw different sides of the Commander that Aisha and Amarante never saw.

"You do understand correct?" Amarante sighed. She was speaking as if they were friends rather than superior/subordinate.

"The commander wants you to be safe and to be able to take on the Strike," DaCosta explained. Amarante shook her head again, she wanted him to understand. She wanted EVERYONE to understand. She wasn't a stumbling puppy anymore! She was an adolescent dog now. Sure she didn't know all the old tricks that the older dog knew…Or should she say Tiger?

"But…It's my machine. Sir, please understand," Amarante argued. It sounded more like a plea now…Amarante never pleaded with everyone. Normally she just followed what ever he or Waltfeld said.

"I can't remove it without the commander's consent. You know that. He's the one who put this order in place," DaCosta countered. Amarante groaned knowing that there was no way to get around this. She watched the busy maintenance crews working on the machines or the ship. Out of the corner of her eye Amarante saw the two Le Creuset members walking through.

"Well…I gotta go. See you later sir," she said cheerfully as she ran away giving a cheerful wave. _Oh Amarante…_DaCosta thought worriedly. He was probably just as worried as the commander. The Strike could tear through BuCUEs like butter. They all wanted Amarante to be safe.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_We've all seen what the Strike can do. I want you to put this order in place on Amarante's BuCUE," Waltfeld ordered sliding papers across his desk towards DaCosta._

"_Sir?" DaCosta asked._

"_I want Amarante to have the greatest chance of defeating the Strike," Waltfeld replied. He drank his coffee slowly thinking of his favorite little pilot. For once he wasn't even looking at DaCosta. His chair was turned in the opposite way that he normally had it as well. Something was odd today, DaCosta could feel it._

"_What will we be doing to her suit?" DaCosta asked flipping through the pages quickly._

"_You have eyes don't you?" Waltfeld asked with an amused smirk. Inside his body he let out a sigh, the Commander was alright. He was probably just thinking about the upcoming battle._

"_Yes sir," DaCosta answered. He gave a salute before turning to leave the room._

"_I don't want Amarante to die," the Desert Tiger began before quickly adding, "Ai-Aisha would be so upset. It would be like losing a daughter to her."_

"_Yes sir," DaCosta replied softly. DaCosta understood…he knew what he was really thinking. With that DaCosta left the room silently._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Well here comes the princess," Yzak muttered. Amarante raced to them giving the boys a reassuring smile. Dearka decided that Amarante was a good person…and not to tease her that much.

"Hey how are you?" Amarante asked once she was close enough. She still had that smile, a beautiful kind smile. It was so sincere and innocent that no one could believe that she wore the elite red uniform.

"Doing pretty fine," Dearka said with a wink and a wave. Amarante then noticed that Yzak was going to blow his top.

"HOW COULD YOU STOOP SO LOW TO DATE A GREEN!" Yzak demanded. She felt like a cartoon being blown away by an enlarged head with a tiny body.

"I see you don't waste anytime Fluffy," Amarante sighed. This guy was a dog with rabies foaming at the mouth ready to attack and kill anything. He foamed more at the mouth than Maylam.

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" Yzak hollered. She was like Athrun and Dearka combined. He was going to compare her to Nicol but she had outdone him twice earlier on that day.

"What is it to you… You love who you love. He's been very kind to me…and he's been there when times have become tough," Amarante replied. She didn't want this argument to go any further. Love was love and it came in every shape and form. Now she was Nicol…Nicol would say something so naïve and stupid as what just came out of her mouth. He had stripped her of being called as intelligent as Athrun and as cunning as Dearka.

"Hmpf, you're just like Nicol. People who don't deserve to wear this elite uniform! You're the kind of people who will most likely get injured. No…you'll die! I'm sure of it!" Yzak snapped. Amarante was surprised at his words…she was about to remain silent. Amarante was numb at this moment…He was a comrade…Why would he say such a thing?

"Why do you wish this on people? Especially on your comrades! If I have to I'll prove that I'm a great pilot just you wait and see! I'll prove it even if I die!" Amarante hollered. She forced Yzak against the leg of his mobile suit getting ready to hit him. Waltfeld's ideals flashed in front of her forcing her to put her arm back down. "You're my comrade…I'm not going to do that."

"Hey cut it out," Dearka snapped forcing the two apart. Yzak had the tendency to be like this…Dearka sighed wishing that he would stop creating tension between team members.

"Commander Le Creuset warned us about the Waltfeld team…Idealistic!" Yzak growled. Dearka gave him a glare trying to get him to stop this game of torment.

"Well you're just as Commander Waltfeld said arrogant and prideful! We can't do this…why are we fighting each other? War tears us apart…We can't go on fight each other FOREVER!" Amarante answered. Yzak was about to say something in return but hearing a commanding voice was shocking.

"That's enough Amarante," Waltfeld called out Aisha in tow. He was in his signature overcoat. He was surprised to see Amarante fighting with the two other reds. She always got along with everyone.

"Commander!" Amarante gasped ashamed of herself. The three soldiers gave him a salute. Waltfeld waved them a way with his hand.

"I'll have to agree with Amarante. We can't fight like this. Now if you don't have anything else to do besides argue…I suggest you work on your suits. That goes for all of you. You're dismissed…Except you Amarante," Waltfeld announced seriously. Amarante gulped…she couldn't believe this, how did she allow this to get out of hand?

"Yes sir," Dearka and Yzak said in unison.

"I told you not to let them get to you," Waltfeld growled quietly. Amarante looked down sadly her figure crumbling with guilt and sadness.

"I'm sorry sir," Amarante sighed. Waltfeld sighed as well relaxing his body. Amarante was looking so sad…how could he stay mad at such a cute girl. He never knew that such a little girl could have a spell on him.

"I can't stay mad at you can I? Lets go check out your new suit," Waltfeld said messing up her hair. She groaned slightly out of frustration as she tried to get his hand off her head.

"Look at him play with her, if it's as if Amarante is his daughter," Yzak grumbled to Dearka.

"That's enough Yzak. You've cause enough damage for one day," Dearka snapped in response. Yzak was surprised that Dearka would get so angry at him. Amarante was the one that caused the damage NOT him.

* * *

"Commander…Please take the beam cannon off the BuCUE," Amarante whined looking up at her machine. She liked the paint scheme but the large bulky weapon was a large eye sore.

"We had the extra part from the LaGOWE so why not put it to good use? Amarante…we need as many suits with beam weaponry as possible out there," Waltfeld countered.

"But sir!" Amarante cried out. How could she test all of this. Not only was she testing the beam weaponry but she was also testing the speed of the machine.

"You're normally never this mouthy. What's with this new found stubbornness?" Waltfeld replied. Amarante opened her mouth to say that she wasn't mouthy but Amarante just closed her mouth. He was right. Amarante couldn't do this.

"Sorry sir," Amarante sighed. She knew that she wasn't this stubborn but there was more than just mobile suits here.

"Cubby, don't you think it's for the best?" Aisha asked. Now Aisha was on his side. She couldn't stand up to both of them so she decided to rest her case.

"I guess," Amarante sighed once more.

"Well if Andy's done with you I have something to show you," Aisha chuckled. She wrapped her arms around Amarante's neck giving an innocent look to her Andy. He gave a nod before looking to the girl embraced by Aisha.

"Okay," sighed Amarante. Aisha released the girl pulling her by the hand.

"Come on Cubby! Don't you think it'll be fun?" Waltfeld asked playfully slapping her back in his ever teasing manner. Amarante shrugged following after Aisha. She lead her to the woman's locker room. She went to her own locker pulling out a skirt.

"I made this for you," Aisha cooed. It was pleated like the one Amarante was currently wearing but it was two tiered.

"Thank you," Amarante said warmly.

"I also believe you'll be at ace status by the end of this brutal war…Maybe you'll be able to change your flight suit as well. What would you change it to?" Aisha asked.

"Not pink…Probably something with stripes like the commander's. Only in blue…I love blue," Amarante answered lovingly. She knew that Aisha wanted her to have pink as well. Aisha thought that color was lovely on her.

"Well try it on…I want to see you in it," Aisha chuckled thrusting the skirt into her hands. Amarante sighed quietly…she was always tied to Aisha's rope. It felt like a pain but Amarante just smiled. Quickly Amarante tried on the skirt to see that it was a perfect fit.

"I love it even more now that it's on! And it covers my butt when I bend over!" Amarante chimed before noticing what she said. With a gasp she covered her mouth as Aisha came closer. Aisha laughed loudly…oh the girl was cute. She would say something like that and embarrass herself. Aisha gave her a hug before pulling the girl's cheeks. Neither would know that this would be the last time they would ever share a moment like this ever again.

* * *

Today in the polls, (As of July 31, 2010)...

Nicol x Amarante: 6 votes

DaCosta x Amarante: 4 votes

Waltfeld x Amarante: 3 votes

Waltfeld x Aisha: 3 votes

Amarante x Aisha: 3 votes

Kirkwood x Amarante: 2 Votes

Mu x Amarante: 2 votes

Maylam x Amarante: 0 votes

**Newly added: **

Yzak x Amarante: 0 votes

Dearka x Amarante: 0votes

**Also you can now take FIVE votes instead of FOUR since I've added several new characters to the poll. So go to my profile and vote!**

_**Okay...Just curious...For the people voting NICOL x AMARANTE! May I ask why? Nicol will appear in Chapter 22 but this poll has been up WAAAYYYYY before Nicol ever came. So can I ask why you guys are voting this way? So please write me a review explaining your logic.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Lost Memories/ Amnesia Girl Chapter 21

* * *

The long awaited chapter…

So I'm going to start making this known which episode each chapter takes place in because I'm trying to follow the story line. This chapter takes place in Episode 21.

* * *

"I don't understand how you…you of all people get to go into combat with the Strike!" Yzak hollered at Amarante. She was just about to go the line to the cockpit. With a sigh Amarante cocked her hips and crossed her arms. She was getting really sick of this kid. He had been annoying her for the last two days.

"Your mobile suits weren't created for a high speed chase like the BuCUEs," Amarante replied. She sounded kind of arrogant and cocky but it was needed at the moment. Also she sounded some much like her commander, oh how those words would be repeated to him in a few minutes.

"Yeah but we have more combat experience with that ship and the Strike!" Yzak snapped. True he had a point but this would be the day that the Waltfeld team took down the Strike and that ship.

"We were given our orders. Don't let me remind you that you also lost!" Amarante growled before cooling down. She would need a cool head to take on the brown haired boy. She still liked Kira, and Amarante made the assumption that he was also a first generation coordinator.

"Hmpf…I'll just take it up with your commander," Yzak said storming off.

"Good luck out there Amarante," Dearka assured placing a hand on her shoulder before racing after Yzak. _Sorry Amarante but I agree with Yzak…We have more combat experience then your team with the Strike, _Dearka thought with a smirk.

"Amarante wait!" Kirkwood called out. He was racing to her at full speed.

"Kirkwood? What are you doing out here?" Amarante asked. He stopped and took in several deep breaths. He choked up a couple of times before opening him mouth.

"I love you," Kirkwood said gasping for breath. He hugged her tightly trying to hold on to her forever. He had only watched the Strike in battle and saw the abilities of the pilot. Thinking that the brown haired boy named Kira was possibly the pilot stunned him. He shook the thoughts away wanting to kiss Amarante but decided against it.

"I love you too Kirkwood. I've gotta go…The commander will be angry if I don't leave," Amarante chuckled. Kirkwood laughed as well trying to hide his uneasiness.

"Good luck sweet princess! I'm on stand-by because of my head injury so I don't think I'll be going out," Kirkwood called out as she went up the line. She nodded before getting into the suit. As the front display came down she noticed a picture attached to it. It was a picture of Amarante, Waltfeld and DaCosta. Amarante was wearing her gown for the Z.A.F.T. ball and the two men were standing behind her. On the picture it said: _I'm counting on you to shine out there like how you shine on the dance floor ~ Dad_. Amarante smiled gently before starting up her BuCUE. She moved the picture to a different position so it wouldn't be on in the way. Her suit alerted her to a malfunction in the closing mechanism of the hatch. With a sigh Amarante, overrode the control leaving in it's malfunctioning state. With out any worry she made her way to the front taking a deep breath. She'd fix it when she got back.

"Amarante, BuCUE, heading out," Amarante announced. She leaped out of the _Lesseps _and on to the waiting battlefield. She saw the Legged Ship approaching along with several resistance fighter trucks. _The resistance fighters…Sorry that I have to stop you…Even if we did "free" you…The Earth Forces would be just the same_ Amarante thought. She aimed at the trucks on the side trying to break their formation. _The commander also said something about a plane…Where is it?_ Amarante thought now becoming worried about the bigger fish. Many resistance fighters were stunned at the fact that a BuCUE had beam technology. _That girl…It has to be her, _Cagalli thought with a growl.

"There it is," Amarante bellowed aiming at the craft that was strafing her. She locked on to it but for some reason couldn't shoot nor could the pilot of the fighter.

"Who is this…It's not Le Creuset," Mu muttered to himself. He shook the thoughts away circling over the BuCUE one last time before leaving. The girl aimed at the fighter again but decided not to fire. Suddenly her alarm system alerted her to an incoming projectile. With the grace and skill that her commander taught her Amarante dodged it. _It looks like I finally get to face you Kira…_Amarante thought. She circled around the unit kicking up dust with her suit.

"Hello Kira," Amarante muttered to herself. She notice the mobile suit pause for a moment placing up its shield to block her beam attack.

"That's not the command unit…No it has to be Amarante or Kirkwood," Kira muttered inside his cockpit. Inside the _Lesseps _Commander Waltfeld waited for Amarante to engage the enemy.

"Commander, Amarante has engaged the Strike," DaCosta alerted Waltfeld. He had been given control of the _Lesseps _while Commander Waltfeld went out to instruct his soldiers.

"How is she doing?" he asked in a serious manner. Aisha was just putting in her final touch to the machine. She recalibrated the targeting system to her desire as Waltfeld watched her.

"We can't get a visual, she created a dust storm," DaCosta answered. Waltfeld nodded disconnecting with the _Lesseps._ He was in his commander mode not showing any signs of emotions.

"Isn't that one Amarante's _signature _moves?" Aisha chipped in. She looked back at him to see his serious face but his eyes were different. They were worried and sickened by the fact that Amarante is out facing the enemy that they had lost several soldiers against.

"Yeah. I wonder what she's doing?" Andy said aloud. Only the people that were close to him could hear the uneasiness in his voice. Aisha turned back around as they prepared to leave the _Lesseps_.

"You're really worried about her…aren't you Andy?" Aisha asked. She couldn't hide the fear in her voice as well as her Andy.

"I only want her to be safe," Andy answered seriously. Elsewhere on the battle field Amarante and Kira engaged in a duel. She looked for the frequency to speak to the Strike pilot.

"Kira!" Amarante called out stopping in front of the machine. Kira was surprised to hear Amarante's voice coming through his machine. The boy stopped, Amarante then smiled slightly. It was bittersweet, Amarante was glad that she knew that he was the pilot but she wasn't happy that she had to fight him.

"We don't have to fight each other!" Kira called back. She grimaced at the thought before dodging an attack from the resistance fighters. She fired her main cannon at them blowing the trucks up. They lit up in flames and all resistance had stopped in that area. Kira flinched before muttering to himself that he couldn't save them. He was also surprised at her brutality, how could she kill those men with no emotions…period.

"We were both given orders weren't we Kira. To annihilate each other as soldiers! We're on different sides of the chess board. Pawns of the higher ups to control as they please. Even your ship's commander and Commander Waltfeld are pawns. Isn't that right Kira?" Amarante answered aiming her cannons at the Strike. She wanted to intimidate him into backing out of this fight. He froze for a moment realizing the truth in her statement.

"If you're trying to tell me to join Z.A.F.T. I'm not going to!" Kira hollered back charging her. She went into the dust causing Kira to stop and look for her. He knew that he was fighting on her turf. She continued with her dust storm trying to keep him from finding her. He was surprised to see that his infrared sensors weren't working. The day was a scorcher but he should be able to find her somewhere. _Well Kira you didn't expect to see this did you? This is a new type of paint…It helps hide me against infrared scanners…hopefully all BuCUEs, ZuOOTs and other ground units will incorporate this type of technology. Doesn't it make me appear like a mirage? _Amarante thought with a smirk.

"I'm not saying that at all. We're all pawns in this game Kira…In the end it doesn't matter who's fighting who. I even have mixed feelings about fighting the Naturals. I'm a first generation coordinator…I even have a cousin in the Earth Forces. Here I'm not worried about killing him…but, if I get transferred…can I really fire at the enemy?" Amarante posed coming out of the dust cloud. She was surprised to see Kira come out in front of her as well. He was a really good pilot…possibly better than Commander Waltfeld. Amarante aimed her beam cannon at Kira barely missing his head. Amarante growled as Kira returned fire, using his beam rifle he destroyed the beam cannon. Her one and only special defense against that deadly weapon. _I didn't need it anyways…thank you_ Amarante thought. All her comrades were almost dead. From the explosion a few of the internal panels began to erupt in smoke. She let out a quick scream as she saw the electricity radiate through the suit. Kira hesitated to fire again not wanting to kill a friend so much like him. He was surprised to hear that she was also a first generation coordinator. What was her motivation for joining?

"Kid, stop stalling. If you're going to fire, fire!" Mu told him. Oh how he didn't know that the person Kira was fighting would be someone he cared about deeply. Kira grimaced at the thought as Amarante broadsided him. She chipped part of the arm but there was no major damage. There was no way that she could get the armor to go down on her own. Taking a chance she activated the BuCUE's beam sabers. Turning around she charged Kira. They were both getting frustrated with this battle.

"Amarante stop this!" Kira called out. He watched her approach anticipating her to broadside him again.

"I already told you…Our orders as soldiers is to annihilate each other!" Amarante cried out. More smoke was entering the cockpit. She knew that when she entered battle that this was a suicide mission. _Wrong move…_Amarante thought trying to push down the Strike. It held onto the BuCUE pushing the beam sabers away with its shield. The two machines fell into the sands and using her thrusters Amarante continued to push the Gundam into the sand. Amarante and Kira could hear the machines creaking in the struggle. With the beam rifle Kira aimed at the back of BuCUE. He fired hitting the back leg of her machine. It was scarred but it hadn't been destroyed yet. With her front paw she used the treads to blind the mobile suit before escaping it's grip.

"I don't want to fight you!" Kira called out.

"Don't make this harder on yourself," Amarante muttered charging him again. Kira looked into his scope locking on to the mobile suit he gulped as he fired upon the BuCUE. Amarante jumped into the air to knock down the suit once more. She gasped seeing the beam approaching her. Amarante tried to avoid it but it still hit the suit. As the electricity surged through the cockpit she placed her hands up in defense as Kira kneed the cockpit area. It sent the machine back as the back leg caught on hire. There were several explosions inside Amarante cockpit as the BuCUE hit the ground. _I'm not done yet_ Amarante thought looking through the cracked monitor. For a few seconds Amarante blacked out. Waking up her head continued to bleed and the glass inside her helmet was cracked and in her face. Amarante could barely as sweat, blood and glass were near her eyes and face. She used the thrusters to try to stand up only causing the already overheated and overused objects to burst into flames. She wanted to destroy him by self-detonating but it wasn't going to work now. Her controls were malfunctioning as more smoke entered the cockpit and electricity began to surge even more rapidly. A chain reaction of explosions Amarante once again placed an arm up in defense as the cockpit finally exploded. Inside the _Lesseps _one of the soldiers alerted DaCosta that they had lost Amarante on the screen. DaCosta in return alerted the commander through a written message. He looked down thinking of the sweet girl that would sometimes follow him around in her loving and playful manner.

"Amarante failed," Aisha muttered in shock. She never failed…how did that happen? She was beginning to feel some anger but Amarante was a soldier, and life is lost in a matter of seconds.

"What was that?" Andy asked. He didn't need an answer seeing Amarante's former mobile suit up in flames. Hopefully this dreadful battle would be over with soon now that their other ship was in place. The Strike was about to retreat which Aisha wouldn't allow. Using the beam cannon they stopped the Strike from it's retreat. The battle continued causing the Commander to develop a plan. Many of their pilots were already dead and he didn't need anymore. He regretted that he couldn't save Amarante's life. He could come up with a list of "if onlys" but Amarante would have probably left anyways.

"DaCosta," Waltfeld said over the com system. Aisha listened intently to the words coming out of his mouth as they continued their engagement.

"_Yes sir?" DaCosta replied. He was surprised to hear his commander's voicw so late in the battle._

"Send out orders to retreat,"Waltfeld answered. DaCosta just sat there blinking almost confused at his words. Several soldiers on the bridge look back at DaCosta to hear his next commands.

"_But Sir!" DaCosta countered._

"We have to cut our loses. Gather the remaining troops and regroup at Banadiya. Then notify Gibraltar," Waltfeld ordered. At the time Waltfeld thought that this would be the last time he would be giving orders.

"_Comman-"_ _DaCosta tried to say before Waltfeld cut the system._

"You too Aisha…Get outta here," Waltfeld said calmly. He had already lost Amarante and he wasn't going to lose another person close to him. Aisha looked back at him with a smile.

She replied happily, "I'd sooner lay down my life. Not a chance" She looked forward again still with her happy grin. If he was going to die…so would she. Besides, she wouldn't mind being with Amarante. They were a family weren't they?

Andy chuckled softly, "So we're both idiots."

"I'm fine with that," Aisha countered as the site came back in front of her face. At that moment Waltfeld began his final desperate attack on the Strike.

* * *

"Scavenge the battlefield and find any and all survivors! Also gather the bodies for burial!" DaCosta ordered. Even he was out on the former battlefield trying to find anyone that could be alive. Kirkwood was still numb at the thought of Amarante dying in battle. Many people were still surprised to see the death of their commander as well.

"Come on! Get up!" Yzak barked at Kirkwood. The boy only looked up at Yzak before standing up. Yzak was about to drag the boy to his feet but he was surprised to see him stand up. Kirkwood only looked at him through sad eyes.

"What's the point…The commander is dead…and Amarante is dead…Aisha is also dead…so is Hadat…Maylam has been dead…Jason as well…and Jackson…Lex…Brad…they're all gone," Kirkwood answered. Hearing the words coming out of Kirkwood's mouth only caused Yzak to become even more angered. He wanted to punch him but for Amarante's sake and in her memory he wouldn't.

"Come on are you serious? You guys are useless," Yzak said pushing past the boy. Dearka was elsewhere on the battlefield helping with all of the Waltfeld teams efforts.

"DaCosta! I think we have a survivor," a soldier called out approaching them. He was out of breath when he finally reached his former commander's right hand man.

"Get the medical and mechanic teams ready!" DaCosta called out following the soldier. He made a beeline for Amarante's suit. DaCosta wiped away the sweat on his brow not believing his eyes. _It would take a miracle if she somehow survived those explosions_ DaCosta thought. Looking in the direction of the running men Kirkwood followed in his dazed state. Approaching the mobile suit it was obvious that the cockpit needed to be pried open. Yet there was a slight buckle in the former door allowing anyone to peer inside.

"I'm almost positive that I heard something from the inside," the soldier answered.

"Go ahead and get that cockpit open," DaCosta ordered. As the jaws of life began to pry open Amarante's suit another soldier approached DaCosta. He was surprised too see the happy look on his face. At first DaCosta thought that he had gone mad.

"Sir I think the Commander may be alive!" he said enthusiastically. DaCosta froze for a moment. How was this possible? No one had ever lived to tell the tales of their encounter against the Strike. Unless they had the same type of machines.

"Get another crew to the Commander's machine," DaCosta ordered. The mechanics were able to pry open the machine causing DaCosta to signal the medical team to go in and take the girl out. Carefully they extracted the girl from the crushed cockpit. Her entire suit was almost blood red. Even the black parts. At that moment it was obvious that her left elbow was probably broken.

"Yes, she's still breathing," one of the doctors announced. Curious about her condition DaCosta peered over the shoulders of the doctors. Her helmet had shattered and she had several burns. Parts of her flight suit had been burned off. She probably had ashes and soot in her lungs. He scrunched his face at her condition as the doctors tried to do everything to save her life. Kirkwood finally arrived seeing the girl laying on the ground.

"Amarante!" he gasped trying to push through the doctors. DaCosta grabbed the boy holding him back from the injured girl. Sometimes this boy didn't think, DaCosta was able to pull him away and calm him down.

"Kirkwood…I have a special mission for you. Amarante will probably have to be transferred to Gibraltar. I want you to go with them as an escort," DaCosta said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ye-Yes sir," Kirkwood answered. He couldn't stop thinking about Amarante. Would she ever regain consciousness? Would she actually survive this? She had been in there for several minutes. Then again so had the commander.

"Commander Waltfeld and Aisha are also clinging on to life. The commander is also conscious," the soldier from before called out, scrambling to DaCosta. Several soldiers in the area sighed with relief hearing that their commander was alive. Helping one of the soldiers that had been shot down, even Dearka was glad to hear the news.

* * *

"I may be injured but I'm still your commander," Waltfeld growled in a hoarse voice. He had bandages all over and even though he was heavily medicated he was still in a lot of pain.

"Sir, we've stopped the bleeding but we still need to operate now if you want to save your arm," the doctor replied. The two men were going toe to toe with each other and Waltfeld didn't want to argue anymore.

"I already know Aisha's dead…but Amarante is here and alive…I know the extent of her injuries as well. She may have brain damage. Aren't you worry about that?" Waltfeld continued. He was still worried about her. She was in a near-by gurney still unconscious from her injuries. They were still unsuccessful in waking her up.

"Yes there is a chance…and if so it's probably irreversible. Commander…your life is more valuable then some soldiers," the doctor replied. The doctor flinched hearing the words that came out of his mouth. He wasn't trying to be _that_ cynical.

"So you'd let other soldiers die to save my life? How many must die to save one life? Answer that for me! How can you call yourself a doctor," Waltfeld replied. His anger was rising to the point where he could feel it sizzle in his veins.

"The commander has a point," DaCosta replied from the door. He walked in standing on the other side of his commander.

"I'd risk my arm and my life for any of my soldiers. I want you to do anything and everything you can to heal Amarante," Waltfeld groaned. He was tired of arguing and now he just wanted to rest. Waltfeld strained his neck trying to peer at Amarante but pain surged up his neck which caused him to stop.

"Yes sir," the doctor replied reluctantly leaving the room to prepare Amarante for anything that needed to be done.

"DaCosta," Waltfeld croaked, he could feel himself getting ready to black out.

"Yes sir?" DaCosta asked coming closer to his bed side. He was shocked to feel his commander grab him by the wrist.

"I'm not saying that you have to follow her where ever she goes…but I want you to keep a watchful eye over Amarante. You don't have to be visible, I just want to make sure that she's alright in the rest of her career. As your commander I want you to watch her until she dies, you die or one of you guys resign. As your friend I want you to guide her in the right direction," Waltfeld managed to say.

"Yes sir," DaCosta replied with a gentle smile.

"Please keep her safe," Waltfeld moaned.

"I'll try sir," DaCosta answered hoping to keep his word. DaCosta noticed his commander's eyes shut as fatigue began to take over him. DaCosta then left his commander's side to stroke Amarante hair gently before leaving a note in her hand. He then left the two to take over the command as their Commander rested.

* * *

"I can't believe the famed Desert Tiger went down so easily," Dearka muttered looking at the chaos around them. Yzak stayed quiet leaning against a wall near Dearka. "Hey you okay? You haven't said a word to me since we got back from the battle," Dearka reasoned. It didn't set Yzak off causing Dearka to stare at his friend. He seemed to be deep in thought but it odd for Yzak not to snap at his friend for interrupting him.

"It's nothing. There's so much chaos going on here. I heard that we're being transferred back to Gibraltar," Yzak answered in his normal tone. Dearka sighed with relief knowing that his friend was alright. Yzak shot a glare trying to show his disdain for his friend's dramatic sigh of relief.

"Well if we help out, we can probably hurry things along," Dearka suggested. Yzak snorted getting off the wall and crossing his arms.

"Fine," Yzak grumbled causing his friend to smirk. Good old Yzak…he's back to normal again. They left their observation area to help with the plans of leaving Gibraltar.

* * *

For all you Cagalli Lovers…I know I didn't add her in because the battle was already confusing to write for me. As some of you know…I normally don't write action. Will I go back later on and possibly add more to this battle? There's a chance. I also don't want you guys to be more confused by the battle that's already taking place. Besides…you can watch Cagalli online, dvds, and for some on TV. :] Bye bye ~

Update…Okay…I added a little Cagalli line in there but still!

* * *

In the polls today (As of August 5, 2010)…

Nicol x Amarante: 7 votes

DaCosta x Amarante: 4 votes

Waltfeld x Aisha: 4 votes

Waltfeld x Amarante: 3 votes

Aisha x Amarante: 3 votes

Mu x Amarante: 3 votes

Kirkwood x Amarante: 2 votes

Yzak x Amarante: 1 vote

Maylam x Amarante: 0 votes

Dearka x Amarante: 0 votes

_**Nicol will appear next chapter for everyone voting Nicol x Amarante.**_

_**Don't see your favorite couple winning? Go to my profile and vote! You can choose up to five choices/couples. **_

_**See ya in about 5 days, but I'd like to say. If I don't update in 5 days then I'll be on vacation and all stories will be placed on hiatus!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Lost Memories/ Amnesia Girl Chapter 22

* * *

Eventually mostly all of the soldiers were transferred to Gibraltar including Waltfeld and DaCosta for a time. Due to Amarante's head trauma no one was allowed to see her for nine days. Everyone was anxious to see how the girl was doing. Even Yzak who had commonly made fun of the girl. The last two members of the former Le Creuset team had just joined them at the base.

"Yzak, where are we going?" Nicol asked curiously. He had no idea who they were going to go see or what they were going to do. After being humiliated with that scar Yzak hated to be in a hospital.

"We're going to go see a person," Yzak growled. Well that answers one question. But who did Yzak meet at Banadiya that was sooo important to see at the hospital?

"What person?" Nicol asked innocently. Yzak wanted to strangle Nicol. He was always so innocent and naïve.

"A girl who was injured in our last battle," Dearka informed. Nicol mouthed the word "oh." Now staying quiet.

"A girl?" Athrun asked hardly believing that that's what they're going to see. Yzak now wanted to strangle Athrun, how could those two be so idiotic!

"Yes, well here's the room, room 415," Dearka said knocking on the door quietly. The girl inside woke up groggily looking left and right. She yawned tiredly before seeing the four boys pour into her room. Athrun was shocked to see that this was the girl he had met in the PLANTs some time ago. Her head and eye was bandaged.

"Who are you?" she asked. She had never seen them in her life. Why would random people come visit her in the hospital? She looked at the four of them, trying to see if she remembered someone, but there was nothing.

"She probably just woke up…let's let her readjust," Dearka reasoned. Nicol stood in the back of the room staring at this girl. He felt his cheeks fluster as he stared at her body. Her left arm was in a sling and her right leg was elevated on several pillows. It looked like she had several other injuries beneath her blankets.

"If you don't get out…I'll call the nurses!" Amarante threatened in a quivering tone. She was for certain that she had never seen these boys in her life. Dearka was shocked at her, how could she forget about them in nine days?

"Stop this!" Yzak threatened. Amarante grimaced looking from face to face trying to figure out who they were. She couldn't remember anything…Nothing…not even any family. She tried reaching for a phone but it slipped out of her hand. Nicol was bewildered to see that the other hand she was hiding under the blanket was completely bandaged.

"Stop wha-what? I don't know you!" Amarante cried out. Yzak grabbed her shoulder pushing the girl down on the bed. Amarante let out a yelp of pain as Dearka pulled him off the girl.

"Yes you do! You served with us in battle! How do you think you got those injuries!" Yzak hollered back. Amarante closed her eyes as tears brimmed from them.

"Yzak!" his teammates snapped at him. Nicol was so confused on what was going on. Amarante looked at him before blushing it again.

"I was in a car accident…The jeep was shot at, it flipped and burst into flames," Amarante replied. A nurse hearing the angry Yzak rushed inside. She smiled slightly signaling them to follow.

"Can I see you four outside," she said in a gentle and sweet voice. Amarante was glad to see these rough guys go. It would relieve her of the stress. Outside the nurse lead them to a quiet area.

"What's wrong? Why doesn't she remember?" Yzak demanded. She didn't like this kid's attitude but she'd let it pass.

"She suffered a lot of head trauma during the last battle. Those hits to the head has cause her Post-traumatic amnesia. I don't know how long she'll remain in this state. She has no recollection of any family members, friends, teachers, any one she has encountered. All she really knows is that she's a soldier for the Z.A.F.T. military. She doesn't even remember her own name. We're also under strict orders NOT to tell her what happened. Thus the reason for why she believes she was in a car accident," the nurse informed. The nurse then excused herself and the four boys disbanded. Nicol stayed put in his spot. He liked the way that girl looked, and she had a very cute face.

"You coming Nicol?" Athrun asked. It was surprising to see the boy frozen in time.

"No…I want to go see that girl again," Nicol replied. He felt his cheeks redden as Athrun shrugged it off. He left leaving Nicol alone in the hospital. Slowly he made his way back to the room. Knocking twice, Nicol entered the room quietly.

"I don't want to call the nurse on you!" Amarante threatened in a small voice. She was really scared. Maybe he wanted to do something gross to her!

"Please don't. I don't know you either…but I would like to get to know you," Nicol reasoned approaching the girl cautiously. He saw the bandages that were wrapped around her head making him frown. She was a very beautiful girl.

"I know you don't know me…Why were you here earlier?" Amarante asked curiously and defensively. Amarante was still dazed and confused, she couldn't remember anything.

"My friends saw the accident…they wanted to make sure you were okay," Nicol lied. He felt his stomach drop not liking the fact that he had just lied to the girl. He wanted to tell her but the doctors were under orders not to.

"Oh," she started, "What's my name?" He had no idea what her name was. He flinched at the question seeing the hope in her eyes. He didn't want to destroy that hope but he didn't know.

"I…I don't know," Nicol replied regretfully.

"It's okay…they call me Amnesia…so I think that's my name," the injured girl replied. She looked around the room before giving a yawn. Nicol came closer to her causing Amarante to cock her head.

"I'll find out your name don't you worry," Nicol soothed taking her hand. His hand was warm and gentle causing the two kids to blush. Kirkwood watched from the doorway seeing the unusual boy with her. He had never seen Amarante like this before. She seemed to enjoy this boy's company. There was so much love and admiration in her eyes.

"Her name is Amarante," Kirkwood piped in.

"Amarante? Who's that?" Amarante asked. Nicol looked back at the green pilot as he entered the room. He had turquoise colored hair and eyes. A nurse soon followed behind and eventually shooed the two boys out of the room. Curiously Nicol followed Kirkwood.

"Do you know her?" Nicol asked innocently.

"She's my…was my girlfriend," Kirkwood answered. Nicol was shocked at the answer. He gulped gently hoping that he was encroaching on his "territory." It was odd to refer to a girl as property.

"I hope I didn't do anything…" Nicol began before being cut off by Kirkwood. Nicol looked up to his superior with confusion.

"I feel that you two are going to have a special bond," Kirkwood replied. Bond? He had just met this girl, how could this kid predict something like that.

"She was your girlfriend before her injuries right? Doesn't that mean that she's _still _your girlfriend?" Nicol replied innocently. He was just like Amarante, they should be together, in Kirkwood's mind.

Kirkwood sighed, "I'm being transferred back into space…I'm not coming back here and I'll probably never see her again. I want Amarante to be taken care of. I can tell that she likes you…probably more than she ever loved me. Please take care of her." Nicol shook his head. He couldn't do this, he barely knew the girl.

"I'm sorry…but I can't do that. I'm being transferred to Carpentaria today," Nicol said remorsefully. Kirkwood smiled, what a relief, she could have friends at her new base.

"So is she…that's where she's going right now," Kirkwood replied. They left the hospital standing outside in the sunlight. Nicol still frowned at the thought of taking his girlfriend yet his selfish side just shrugged it off.

"Oh…Did you serve with my comrades underneath the Desert Tiger?" Nicol asked. If she was his girlfriend, then he had to be under Commander Waltfeld.

"Yes…Yzak and Dearka…wait…you're apart of the Le Creuset team?" Kirkwood asked. Nicol blushed…his teammates were brash unlike him and Athrun. Well Athrun outside of battles.

"Yes…They've always been like that. My friend Athrun is also a lot like me," Nicol responded. Kirkwood chuckled giving him a nod of agreement. He liked this kid, he was the perfect one for Amarante.

"My name is Kirkwood. I can tell that you like her," Kirkwood said extending his hand. Nicol shook it cordially liking this new found friend. _Am I really that easy to read? _Nicol thought.

"My name is Nicol… I…I…I don't…You're not the least bit mad?" Nicol asked hinting at the fact that he had a crush on the maiden. She was beautiful and had the nicest curves and a gentle face. Her hair was also unique, he had never seen anyone like her before.

"Like I told one of my comrades…as long as I know she's being taken care of and that she's happy. I'm content and happy. Anyways, my flight is about to leave so it's time to say good bye," Kirkwood sighed. This time he saluted. Nicol saluted back before watching the turquoise haired boy walk away. Nicol was still unsure about this, Amarante was a beauty, but Kirkwood was her girlfriend.

"Nicol," Athrun called out. He was waiting with Yzak and Dearka. Nicol went to them and they eventually walked away from the hospital. It was quiet before Nicol opened his mouth. He had to know more about Amarante, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted her, and he had to have Amarante, she was what he wanted in a girl.

"So you two knew her?" Nicol asked Yzak and Dearka. Dearka raised an eyebrow surprised to hear an intrigued Nicol.

"Ahhh…Three. I met her in the PLANTs once," Athrun piped in. Nicol felt out of the loop since he never met the girl. He looked down with a little bit of sadness before getting back to his main subject.

"When did you met her in the PLANTs?" Yzak demanded. Dearka smirked, Yzak did have a "short" term memory at times.

"Remember Amarante did say that once," Dearka chipped in. Yzak shot a glare at Dearka causing him to put his arms up in defense. Nicol didn't want this digression, he just wanted a yes or a no.

"Yes, when I was with Commander Le Creuset," Athrun answered.

"What is she like?" Nicol asked blushing softly. His friends stared at him bewildered at the blush on his face. For a moment the friends stopped and continued to stare at him. Nicol looked at the faces trying to figure out what they were thinking about.

"Does someone love Amarante?" Athrun teased. For once Yzak and Dearka laughed at the comment. Dearka nudged him in a playful manner.

"Wha-What? N-No!" Nicol replied blushing even more. He shook his head as the three continued to laugh.

"Too bad you can't have her since we're being transferred to Carpentaria," Yzak chuckled. Athrun shot him a glare but he was probably right.

"Oh that's not a problem…She's being transferred to Carpentaria too," Nicol said happily. The three boys stopped again before staring at each other then at Nicol before laughing.

"Well it looks like someone may be eager to get to Carpentaria," Dearka teased. Nicol punched him playfully in the arm as he felt his face redden even more.

"You look like a beet Nicol," Athrun laughed. The boys continued to laugh at Nicol only causing him to sigh.

"So what was she like?" Nicol demanded becoming annoyed with his friends pestering. He wanted information and he wanted it now.

"Well she's you in girl form. Even though you're not much of a man anyways," Yzak responded. Nicol only glared knowing that it was better to remain silent then to fight with Yzak.

"Come on Yzak. They're different but I do agree she's a lot like you," Athrun retaliated. Yzak just smirked knowing that their fake commander would stand up for the coward.

"Very insightful. She knows, err, knew a lot about the Buster and the Duel," Dearka said thoughtfully.

* * *

Archangel

* * *

"Hey kid what are you doing here?" Mu asked curiously. He was in his room and normally Kira waited for Mu to go to the hangar. It was also at an odd time in the day in which Kira was normally resting or with Flay.

"Ah I just want to ask you a question," Kira replied. He seemed upset about something, then again when was Kira never upset.

"About what?" Mu asked putting down the picture of Amarante. He had been thinking about her a lot since their last battle. Mu just couldn't get her out of his head. He continued to stare at the picture as Kira spoke with him.

"About Waltfeld and a person that I….Who is that?" Kira asked seeing the picture real briefly. He was attracted to her red hair.

"Oh this. She's my little cousin. I think she's 15 now. She's a first generation coordinator like you," Mu replied giving him the picture. Kira was surprised to see the likeness of the girl to Amarante. In the picture the younger girl was pushing down on Mu's back. Mu just looked up at her with an amused look. The girl just looked into the camera with a wave. He was almost positive that it was Amarante. Now was not the time to tell Mu…even if they weren't the same people.

"So where is she now?" Kira asked forgetting about his previous question.

"Huh? Hmmmm…I'm not sure. The last letter I received was when she was 14. She said she was going to the PLANTs to study at an all girl's school. I've been thinking about her lately," Mu replied.

"Sir, have you ever fought someone that you knew?" Kira asked. He had asked the question before but he couldn't help but to ask again and again.

"On a few occasions," Mu replied.

"In our last battle…against the Desert Tiger. Why couldn't you fire at one of the BuCUEs? The pilot didn't fire back either. At least that's what I noticed," Kira asked. Caught off by the question Mu pondered on it for awhile before forming his answer. Mu really didn't think that anyone noticed that, besides himself and the pilot.

"I really don't know. I felt as if I knew the person. I'm not going to say that I wanted to spare the custom BuCUE pilot but if I destroyed the unit. I know I'd feel very guilty," Mu responded with a shrug.

"In the city…I met the pilot…I tried to forget but I couldn't, and I killed her," Kira replied with extreme remorse. Mu frowned at the fact that Kira shrank 3 sizes.

"Kid…put it behind you," Mu said placing a hand on his shoulder. "The longer you dwell on it the more depressed you'll become."

"Right. Excuse me sir," Kira said before leaving. It concerned Mu that Kira said "her" possessing Mu to write a letter to Amarante's father. He probably wouldn't get a response but he had to try.

* * *

Carpentaria

* * *

Nicol went to the hospital to see if Amarante had arrive and she had. He went to the room but a soldier stopped him. He had red hair and wore a green uniform but he was a high ranking green instead of some of their pilot counterparts.

"Excuse me sir," Nicol said giving him a salute.

"My name is Martin DaCosta. Amarante was one of my subordinates. She's a very sweet and special young lady to our Commander, Commander Andrew Waltfeld. As you very well know, he was injured in the last battle. Amarante is asleep right now but he wanted to see her before we were transferred to another base. Could you wait a little while so he can see her alone?" DaCosta asked kindly.

"Of course," Nicol said standing to the side. He could understand the feeling. Mostly all the other pilots were already dead and according to Dearka they were pretty close.

"If I remember correctly, you're a pilot under Le Creuset right?" DaCosta asked trying to make sure his wait outside wasn't boring. Nicol looked up at him before giving a nod.

"Yes. My teammates will be arriving here later," Nicol replied.

"Not to be rude, but you don't fit the profile of the normal soldiers under Commander Le Creuset," DaCosta said. Nicol laughed slightly, causing DaCosta to smile.

"I get that a lot. Um…What is she like?" Nicol asked with hints of blush on his face. DaCosta ignored the blush on his face knowing what he was thinking about.

"Very sweet and kind. She's gentle yet in battle she's a great tactician. The commander and all of us had great faith in her abilities. The soldiers around base began to call her the Warrior Princess at the time of her injuries. Personally, Commander Waltfeld called her Cub or Cubby because she reminded him of himself," DaCosta praised. The more he heard about the girl the more he wanted to get to know her and to keep her for himself.

"Cub-by?" Nicol asked. That was an odd nickname, they must have been really close for him to call her that.

"Due to being the Desert Tiger he liked to call her the Desert Tiger Cub since she was his apprentice," DaCosta replied. Nicol nodded before looking down, thinking about Kirkwood's wish.

"Oh," Nicol began, "your subordinate, Kirkwood, told me to look after her and to make her happy. I don't think I'm the right one to do that."

"Well you defiantly seem kind enough. I'm sure you'll do a fine job," DaCosta answered before hearing his name from the inside. "Good bye…ahhh, What was your name?"

"Nicol, Nicol Amalfi I hope to see you soon sir," Nicol answered.

"Likewise," DaCosta said as he entered the room. He came out with Commander Waltfeld he noticed the young pilot giving them a salute. Waltfeld was in a wheel chair but he seemed to be as lively as ever.

"Hello," Nicol said softly.

"Now who might you be?" Waltfeld asked. Nicol was surprised to see all the injuries he had sustained. The bandages around his eye reminded him of Yzak's. What shocked him the most was to see him in a wheelchair and the missing limb.

"Nicol Amalfi of the Le Creuset team sir," Nicol replied still in an attention position.

"Oh like Yzak and Dearka. What brings you to see Amarante?" Commander Waltfeld asked. It was weird to see a soldier that had never met Amarante to be visiting her. Nicol began to blush before looking away.

"Well you see…Kirkwood wanted me to watch over her…I don't want to break the promise," Nicol answered. Yet the blush told all. Waltfeld smiled wickedly he hadn't lost his jovial personality.

"You have a little crush on Cubby? Isn't that sweet," Waltfeld said with an amused smile.

"Ah, N-No sir," Nicol replied but noticing that his blush was intensifying. His face and whole body felt hot. Nicol loosened his collar slightly trying to release the heat radiating from his body.

"I know that Kirkwood broke up with her. I hope you're kind to her because if you're not…I'll make sure to make your life miserable," Waltfeld threatened. Nicol was surprised how quickly he could go from a jovial commander to a concerned and threatening one.

"I promise you sir I'll be kind," Nicol said with a gulp.

"Well she's still sleeping so don't make too much noise," Waltfeld answered with a kind smile.

"Yes sir," Nicol said saluting again as they left. Nicol entered the room quietly to see that she was still asleep. Commander Waltfeld had left her a card which Nicol moved to a nearby table. Sitting down in a near-by chair Nicol made sure he didn't disturb her. 20 minutes later she opened her eyes and looked around the room spotting the young boy from before. She had forgotten his name making her cock her head to the left.

"Hi," she said cheerfully. A greeting was always great to start with, as Amarante yawned.

"Hello," Nicol responded in a similar manner. He smiled lovingly making her giggle slightly and smile back.

"I forgot your name…and I forgot my name. What's your name?" Amarante asked innocently. Even though on the inside it was tearing her up. Some days she could remember her name and some faces easily but other days it was so much harder. She wanted to know why but the doctors never told her, they just mumbled some excuse about the "car accident" before leaving.

"My name is Nicol and your name is Amarante," Nicol replied just as innocently as her.

"We wear the same uniform," Amarante chimed. Well that was one thing she remembered, it seemed like the road to recovery wasn't THAT far off.

"You're a red too? That's great!" Nicol chuckled with enthusiasm which Amarante liked. He made her feel loved and appreciated.

"Do I know you?" Amarante asked with another cock of the head. Nicol looked into her innocent eye mesmerized by her presence.

"Nope," Nicol said with a head shake. Amarante noticed that he was mesmerized so for awhile they just stared at each other. No one said a word for about 10 minutes.

"I like you," Amarante said with blush creeping on to her face. Nicol was shocked at her words, how much did she "like" him?

"Oh…I like you too," Nicol chuckled before blushing as well. He looked at the time noticing he had to go. He stood up quickly making his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Amarante asked. She rarely got any visitors and she was quite lonely. Why was he leaving so abruptly? Did she say something wrong? Amarante sighed, she was always making people unhappy.

"I have to meet up with my teammates. I'll be back tomorrow or as soon as I can okay?" Nicol answered, going back to her bedside. He took her hand feeling himself turn into a beet again.

"Oh…Okay," Amarante sighed again. She hated being alone in the room. There wasn't anything to do, and nothing to watch. Nicol gave her hand a soft pat before releasing it. Amarante felt all the warmth and happy feelings leave her with his hand. It was so lonely, and the doctors and nurses weren't able to make idle chit-chat.

"Don't worry I won't leave you without saying good bye," Nicol told her before finally leaving the room. When ever he was in her presence he couldn't stop blushing or feel love for her. He allowed his face to calm down before going to find his arriving teammates.

* * *

NICOL FINALLY CAME! AS PROMISED OF COURSE! XD

In the polls today (As of August 10, 2010)…

Amarante x Nicol: 7 votes

Waltfeld x Aisha: 4 votes

DaCosta x Amarante: 4 votes

Waltfeld x Amarante: 3 votes

Amarante x Aisha: 3 votes

Mu x Amarante: 3 votes

Kirkwood x Amarante: 2 votes

Yzak x Amarante: 1 vote

Maylam x Amarante: 0 votes

Dearka x Amarante: 0 votes

Athrun x Amarante: 0 votes

So go to my profile and vote! For those who don't know how. (I know there's a few of you out there...) Scroll to the top of the page and then click on my name "CuteAiboAibo." Then the poll is at the head of my page. ALSO I've updated my profile so check it out and see what's new!

From today until about the 22 or 23 of this month, this story will be on hiatus because I'll be on vaction! Hope to hear from you guys and wish me luck! See yah in a couple of days!


	23. Chapter 23

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 23

* * *

"Good morning Amarante," Nicol said warmly. He entered the room holding a bouquet of flowers. He thought it would be nice to get something for her. It wasn't because he liked her, just because he wanted to do something nice AND normally you bring flowers to someone in the hospital. Amarante's eyes lit up seeing the boy come near her. He came to her holding out the flowers to her.

"Hi! Thank you! But…what are they?" Amarante asked taking the flowers. She immediately turned them upside down looking at the stems. A tiny bit of water dripped on to her hospital gown.

"They're flowers. You know, they're plants that smell nice," Nicol replied. Upon hearing those words she smelled the stems. Amarante looked up at him with a skeptical look before sniffing the stems again.

"I don't think so," Amarante said scrunching her nose. Chuckling Nicol leaned against her bed, turning the flowers right side up.

"Now smell them," Nicol replied. Amarante sniffed them quietly before smiling. They did smell very nice. She wasn't really sure what they were. Amarante touched the velvety petals before looking at Nicol.

"They smell really nice. So what do I do with them now?" Amarante asked in her ditzy way. She cocked her head to the right looking at her new found friend. Nicol smiled at her wondering if she was a ditz in her original state.

"You put them in a vase," Nicol chuckled taking the flowers and placing them in a small vase. He then filled it with water before placing it on a nearby table for her to look at them. Amarante stared at them before hearing the word roses popped in her mind.

"I like roses," Amarante interjected. He could really see how at some moments she could remember some things and at other it was blank slate. Nicol just blinked his eyes before smiling.

"A rose is a type of flower," Nicol said leaning against the end of her bed. Her cheeks turned red . Her head was still wrapped in bandages as Nicol returned to Amarante's side. Nicol brushed the hair out of her one good eye causing Amarante to blush. Her forehead was burning hot, even through her bandages.

"Nicol…Why do you come see me?" Amarante asked curiously. No one else came to see her except those 3 to 4 other boys. Even then not as often as Nicol.

"Because everyone should have company," Nicol replied. He couldn't tell her the truth…not yet. Nicol felt his cheeks turn red slightly before he snapped back to reality.

"What's it like?" Amarante asked feeling the bandages on her forehead. She wanted to see what he was touching there. It was nothing in her mind.

"What's what like?" Nicol asked curiously. They were both very innocent souls as they stared at each other.

"I…Oh never mind! The doctor told me to work on walking," Amarante said cheerfully. Nicol frowned for a fraction of a second knowing that what ever she wanted to talk about was not a happy subject.

"Oh do you want me to help?" Nicol asked. He came closer to her and was shocked to see her holding her arms out to him. She wanted him to help her sit up.

"Please help me?" Amarante asked, innocently cocking her head to the left. Nicol couldn't say no…she was so cute and kind. Yet because of her lost memories a bit childish. He could look past that and understand why. Gently he wrapped his arms around her back lifting her forward. He blushed fiercely feeling her breast against him. She groaned slightly causing Nicol to shrink physically.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked frantically. He pulled away looking into her injured innocent eye.

"No. I just have many wounds. That car accident was horrible," Amarante replied. With her finally sitting up…Nicol moved her legs over the edge. They dangled before she began to kick the right one.

"I'll get the IV," Nicol whispered into her ear. Unfortunately she couldn't wait because, Amarante enjoyed walking and being on her feet. She slipped her feet on to the ground feeling the cool floor. It made her shiver but she didn't mind. As long as she could be on her feet.

"Don't worry about it!" Amarante replied as she began to slip off the bed. She gasped thinking that something like this would never happen. With his quick reflexes Nicol dove over the bed catching the slipping girl. His face was so close to hers…so close that it was in reasonable kissing distance.

"Please wait for the IV," Nicol sighed with relief. She wasn't harmed but she cocked her head at something. Nicol looked at her feeling a queasy feeling in his stomach. Was something on his face? He felt her hand against his face which was really warm.

"Why is your face so red? Are you mad at me?" Amarante asked worriedly. She continued to rub his face and cheeks trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Huh? Oh it is?" Nicol asked quickly. He could feel his face light up even more. She liked his a lot but he seemed frazzled and uneasy.

"Y-Yes," Amarante gulped. Was he really getting angry at her? What did she do? He wanted to pull her hands off his face but he enjoyed what she was doing. It made him feel loved and he longed for companionship in this form for awhile.

"I…I…" Nicol mumbled as his friend Athrun came in. Athrun was finally back and safe. He had just taken a shower and had time to relax after his ordeal. Athrun was surprised to see Amarante's hand on his face.

"Who is he?" Amarante asked as he helped her back on to the bed. Nicol then tried to pull away but his body wouldn't budge. He let it slide as an awkward silence came over the trio.

"He's my best friend. Do you remember Athrun?" Nicol asked. He brushed the back of her hair down and slightly noticed that Amarante was still clinging on to him.

"Ath-run," Amarante muttered thinking it over. Well it sounded slightly familiar but the face and the name did not connect. Amarante placed her hand on her cheek in thought before shrugging it off and clinging to Nicol again.

"Yes Athrun," Nicol repeated. Athrun came closer to see that nothing inappropriate was going on. Amarante looked into his face but shook her head only.

"I don't expect you to remember me. So what is Nicol helping you with?" Athrun asked watching Nicol grab the IV stand. Nicol wished that Athrun would leave right now if he was going to tease him.

"The doctor told me to practice walking," Amarante replied kicking her legs back and forth. Athrun noticed that Amarante's right leg was acting funny. He watched for a split second as Nicol backed away from her legs to help her off the bed.

"What's wrong with your right leg?" Athrun asked as Nicol helped her off the bed holding her by the waist. He continued to hold on to her until she got her footing.

"I hurt it. There's a very large bruise on it," Amarante replied. She really didn't know. The doctors never gave her a straight answer. Amarante wrapped her arms around Nicol's neck liking the feeling that he was warm unlike the doctors. Nicol thought of it as a type of hug but he didn't know what to think.

"Ah hi?" Nicol replied releasing the girl. His face felt warm up again as he looked back at Athrun. His friend only gave him a playful shrug as Nicol tried to lead her forward. She kept her feet in the same spot as Nicol took her arms off his neck.

"Hello," Amarante replied still clueless to his love. She gave him a loving smile before wrapping her arms around his neck again. Nicol looked back at Athrun for help who just couldn't help enjoy the awkward situation between them.

Athrun chuckled, "Okay Amarante. Time to practice your walking."

"Okay," Amarante chimed. Releasing his neck, Nicol backed away from her. She gulped seeing that there would be no one to support her.

"Come on," Nicol encouraged. He held out his arms to her. Amarante looked to Athrun for support but he was watching Nicol. His best friend had really fallen head over heels for this girl. So hard that he would probably jump off a building for her.

"No," Amarante whined. She was beginning to feel light headed and she wanted to rest now. She had enough of standing on her own two feet today.

"Come on…you'll be alright," Nicol said calmly. He took a step closer trying to encourage her to walk the shorter distance. Athrun thought of a wicked but cute idea to get Nicol and Amarante together.

"I don't think that Amarante can walk on her own, just yet," Athrun said walking over to Nicol. He placed a hand on his shoulder before guiding him closer to Amarante.

"What should I do then?" Nicol asked looking over his shoulder. Athrun then placed his hands on her sides before walking away.

"It'll be like you're dancing," Athrun chuckled. Nicol shot a glare at him as Amarante just giggled. Amarante didn't understand what this was all about but she liked what was going on.

"Could you at least move the IV drip?" Nicol asked. Amarante placed her hands on his shoulders wanting to give Nicol a little kiss on the cheek. She really liked him but they haven't known each other. Going on her emotions Amarante slowly inched towards his cheek. He barely noticed since he was distracted by Athrun. She halted feeling queasy before trying to figure out what was wrong with her body.

"Sure thing," Athrun replied. Nicol then focused his attention on Amarante to see that her eyes were staring off into the distance. He was shocked to see her so close to his face. Moving a hand from her waist to her face Nicol brushed it gently as a small look of horror came on to her face.

"Amarante?" Nicol asked as her eyes began to close. Losing her balance Amarante was slipping out of his grip. He tightened his arm around her but she was still slipping.

"Amarante!" Athrun called out helping Nicol hold on to her. They took her to the floor and Athrun began to fan her face.

"Amarante? Answer me!" Nicol said to her. Lightly tapping her cheek a nurse walked in to see the unconscious girl plus the two boys surrounding her. The nurse almost dropped the food that she had for Amarante, shocked at the scene. Amarante was a good girl, she didn't allow anyone to remove her from her bed.

"Move, move, move, move. Boys get out," she snapped. Nicol didn't budge, he didn't want to lay Amarante on the cold hard floor. Athrun stood up as the nurse placed her food down on a table. The nurse towered over Nicol causing him to look at her innocently. He wasn't very sure why Amarante passed out but he didn't want to hurt her even more.

"Can I at least give her to you?" Nicol asked kindly. He wouldn't believe that she'd be out of his arms in a heartbeat and being pushed out of the room by Athrun.

"Nicol we do have a team meeting. Let's go," Athrun ordered. With one final look back at Amarante's room before following Athrun. Nicol sighed, how could something like that happen?

* * *

Three Days Later

* * *

"In these pictures…who is your father?" a researcher asked. There was an album of photos on Amarante's lap and pictures of several men on the opened page. They had obtained the photos from family members and from DaCosta. She looked through the pictures before pointing to one specifically. The one she chose was her commander's.

"Him," Amarante replied cheerfully. He seemed very kind and personable. He also seemed familiar to her. Amarante was almost certain that this person was her father.

"That's not your father," the researcher said harshly. Amarante looked at the picture again before examining the other pictures. Slightly saddened that it wasn't she then pointed to the picture of her cousin.

"He's my dad," Amarante said with the same amount of enthusiasm. She gave him a smile trying to receive some amount of praise from the irritable man.

"No, Amarante. He's not your father either!" the researcher snapped. He was becoming more and more annoyed with her inability to pick out family members. He had been questioning her for about two hours. In those two hours Amarante wasn't able to pick out anyone.

"I…I don't know," Amarante replied before pointing at DaCosta. The researcher slammed the photo album shut before yanking it off her lap.

"NO! You know what…we'll pick this up tomorrow," he growled before storming out of the room. Amarante's eyes began to tear up…and there was no Nicol to comfort her. Nicol hadn't been there in three days. She really missed him, and she knew that he probably missed her. Or maybe he didn't miss her and maybe he didn't like her anymore.

"I don't know anything. I'm such a fool and an idiot," Amarante cried. She continued to cry before seeing a familiar face at her bedside. Nicol had finally come.

"What's wrong?" Nicol asked going through her delicate hair. It was very soft and Nicol was shocked to see that her hair was still very long. It came down, off her shoulders before finally resting in her lap.

"I can't do anything right! I can't even tell you who my family members are and who they're not!" Amarante cried. Nicol continued to go through her hair before rubbing her hand. He was really mesmerized by it, enjoying the way it flicked and moved when you touched it.

"Don't let them upset you like this. Everything's alright. In due time you'll remember," Nicol replied. Then with a gulp, Nicol came closer to her face giving her a gentle kiss on her bandage forehead. He had never really noticed that her left eye was covered in bandages. She looked at him through her right eye with her mouth opened in confusion before blushing deeply. Nicol also blushed before also becoming bashful.

"I think I really like you," Amarante mumbled as Nicol rubbed her hand. She placed a hand on top of his with a smile.

"Me too," Nicol was only able to say. He really wanted to kiss her but the thought of Kirkwood stopped him. Even though Kirkwood dumped her, he still considered her, his girlfriend. Kirkwood would always be her boyfriend and Amarante would always love him, even if she didn't know.

"Hi Athrun!" Amarante cheered seeing the other red coated friend. This time Athrun had brought along two other people. A silver headed boy and a golden haired boy. They had to be friends with Nicol and Athrun.

"Hello Amarante. I see you and Nicol are pretty close," Athrun teased. Amarante didn't understand what he was talking about so she only cocked her head at the matter. Nicol shot him a glare which only caused Athrun to chuckle.

"Amarante," Nicol began focusing on Yzak and Dearka, "Do you remember Yzak and Dearka?" Amarante cocked her head twirling a piece of her hair. She looked at the two boys watching the one with the white hair. Amarante watched it as he turned his head from side to sie.

"FLUFFY!" Amarante called out looking at Yzak's hair. She had no idea why she called it out but his hair was…well, fluffy! Dearka laughed as Yzak's face began to turn red with anger.

"Oh so now you remember me?" Yzak demanded. Amarante looked at him skeptically.

"No. Your hair is fluffy though," Amarante giggled.

"Do you remember Dearka?" Nicol asked. Amarante turned her head to him and noticed their similar skin. The researcher said nothing about a brother. He had to be her brother! Amarante smiled at him causing Dearka to raise an eyebrow.

"No…Are you my brother?" Amarante asked curiously. She said it so happily Dearka hated to say no to her. Amarante was such an innocent girl…even more innocent without her memories. If she did have her memories he would have joked around and said yes.

"No, I'm not. I'm just one of your fellow soldiers," Dearka replied playfully. Amarante mouthed an "oh" before thinking about another question.

"So do you know me?" Amarante asked. She felt like she knew him from somewhere and the fluffy haired one too.

"From a past life, yes," Dearka replied. Amarante nodded before smiling at Nicol. Nicol smiled back before feeling the normal reddening sensation on his cheeks. Amarante continued to smile at him before cocking her head in a cute way. This time it didn't mean confusion…she just wanted to be cute.

"Nicol is very nice to me," Amarante announced. Nicol didn't mind that she said that but the snickering from his friends caused him to become a little uneasy.

"Well Nicol IS a pansy," Yzak chuckled. Nicol only frowned not wanting to frighten his new friend. He wanted to yell at Yzak but Amarante was his deterrent.

"Pansy?" Amarante asked cocking her head in what Nicol thought was a cute fashion. Nicol took her hands and smiled. He had to show her that everything was alright.

"Don't worry about it," Nicol replied. Amarante didn't want to slide it under the rug just yet. Pansy sounded so familiar. She continued to twist her hair before vocalizing a loud gasp. The four boys stared at her as she patted Nicol's arm excitedly.

"Nicol…Isn't a pansy a flower?" Amarante asked. She was beginning to remember what flowers were. They were beautiful objects with an attractive scent. Amarante was excited but Nicol didn't seem excited so she calmed down. What did pansy also mean for Nicol to get upset?

"Yes. So when do you get out of the hospital?" Nicol asked. He gave her a smile but it was a simi-happy smile.

"Eager to take her on a date?" Yzak sneered. Nicol shot him a glare before focusing his attention back on his new friend. This Yzak person wasn't very nice and Amarante could see that Nicol was getting hot under the collar.

"Um…This Thursday…and today is Monday!" Amarante said excitedly. She had been working on walking and the doctor said she improved so much that she could go to her room on Thursday, yet she had to come to the hospital everyday so they could make sure she was healing well.

"That's great!" Nicol said giving her a hug. Amarante made a squeal of delight enjoying the boy's company. She was getting tired of the hospital anyways. To the three other boys, it was so obvious that they loved each other but they were too afraid to tell each other.

"So what DO you remember?" Yzak asked. He hated seeing Nicol so lovey dovey and as long as those two were the only ones conversing the lovey doveyness would continue.

"I was in a car accident," Amarante said thinking it over slowly. That's what they told her but something didn't feel right about it. Yet she couldn't figure it out so she shrugged it off in her mind.

"Anything else?" Yzak demanded impatiently. He tapped his foot impatiently and crossed his arms. Amarante gulped as she looked down in thought. She had to remember something else so Yzak wouldn't be mad at her.

"I'm a Z.A.F.T. red and a pilot. And…that's about it," Amarante replied. That's all she could really remember. It really surprised everyone. Most stood there with their mouths open at her words. Amarante couldn't remember anything but she knew that she could remember anything if she put her mind to it. Somehow Amarante felt that Nicol could help her recover her memories.

* * *

In the polls today, (As of August 20, 2010)…

Nicol x Amarante: 7 votes

Waltfeld x Aisha: 4 votes

DaCosta x Amarante: 4 votes

Waltfeld x Amarante: 3 votes

Amarante x Aisha: 3 votes

Mu x Amarante: 3 votes

Kirkwood x Amarante: 2 votes

Yzak x Amarante: 1 vote

Maylam x Amarante: 0 votes

Dearka x Amarante: 0 votes

Athrun x Amarante: 0 votes


	24. Chapter 24

Lost Memories Chapter 24

Hey sorry that I haven't updated. School is about to start and this story will probably go on a weekly update now.

* * *

"Mare you said?" Nicol asked over the phone. After several days he was finally able to get in contact with Martin DaCosta. They had been talking for awhile and he learned more and more about Amarante. He now knew she had a sister, that sister was a twin, she was 15 born on April 1, CE 52, her mother was unfortunately murdered, Amarante loved the color green and she loved to draw.

"Yes. That's what her family called her. Anything else you want to know?" DaCosta replied. He could hear rustling in the background. He wanted to look back to see what it was but DaCosta wanted to keep his full attention on Nicol's questions.

"Any special skills?" Nicol asked. In a moment he had would have to get back to Amarante. He told her he wouldn't be gone long but it had been an hour and thirty minutes.

"From what I heard from Commander Waltfeld she's a ballet dancer and she can play the piano," DaCosta answered. Nicol perked up, he was now very interested. He loved playing the piano and he would love to share his skills with her.

"The piano!" Nicol gasped. There was a piano in the second floor of the hospital. This hospital had several floors and many of the floors had civilian patients. He had to take her there next, it would probably bring them closer together. Nicol blushed at the thought of giving her a mini-concert.

"Yes?" DaCosta said in a confused voice. He looked into the phone before placing it back at his ear. This kid seemed way to excited by just one musical instrument. Maybe Nicol played or maybe he loved classical music, who knows.

"I'm sorry sir, but I must go. I'll try to call back later," Nicol said excitedly. Impatiently Nicol waited for DaCosta's reply and for him to hang up the phone. He had to get to her now, she was probably waiting for him.

"Alright, Amalfi," DaCosta said hanging up the phone. In the room Waltfeld was resting comfortably. DaCosta gave a slight sigh before turning around to face him. Quite honestly Waltfeld wished that HE was the one talking to Nicol. He would have given more information to Nicol then DaCosta. Then again, DaCosta was the one who did research her.

"So how is she?" the Desert Tiger asked. He looked at his subordinate eager to know how his honorary daughter was doing.

"She's fine. Apparently a little ditzy but that's understandable," DaCosta answered. He went to his bedside going to a stance of rest in front of Commander Waltfeld.

"How about her eye? Did she lose it?" Tiger asked. DaCosta saw the worry and concern in his face. DaCosta gave him a reassuring smile. Even if Waltfeld ever moved on and had a family, Amarante was still be his little girl.

"No. According to Amalfi she just has a scar that goes over it but she's fine," DaCosta answered. The bandages had been removed before she left the hospital. Some of the doctors were astounded at how fast that injury healed.

"I think Amalfi and Amarante will fall in love. What's Amalfi's first name anyways?" Waltfeld asked. It felt so weird to be missing the arm as Waltfeld moved the little stub. Pain shot through his arm causing Waltfeld to clench his fist and teeth so he wouldn't cry out. Waltfeld thought of the two children together with a smile. Some how, Waltfeld knew that this was the person Aisha was talking about. The one that would be perfect for Amarante was the Amalfi kid.

"It's Nicol," DaCosta answered. DaCosta smiled, it was odd to see Waltfeld ponder about something happily now. Normally he was as cynical as an old man and most of the time he just had some type of glare in his remaining eye.

"Nicol and Amarante. They'll be cute together. The one thing I don't like is that he's apart of the Le Creuset Team," Waltfeld said leaning his head on his one good arm. As a father and commander he had failed Amarante and as a lover he had failed Aisha. Amarante didn't even remember them which was extremely troubling. It could take years for Amarante to remember everything.

"Sir?" DaCosta asked. He wanted to cock his head like how Amarante used to do but he stifled that action.

"So when do you think they'll put her back on the battlefield?" Waltfeld asked. He wanted them to wait awhile and with her injuries…they probably would. He was using his serious commander tone causing DaCosta to stiffen.

"I really hope not soon sir," DaCosta sighed. HE was also very concerned about the little girl. Amarante was the closet thing to family at the lonely Saharan base. He wasn't that close to his real family. They expected him to be the best and they were slightly let down at the fact that DaCosta did not become a pilot for Z.A.F.T.

"I have a bad feeling that she'll encounter Le Creuset. I want you to get in contact with her family," Waltfeld ordered. DaCosta went to attention giving a silent acknowledgment to his order before leaving the room. DaCosta smile, Amarante defiantly was his little girl, he could tell by the way he talked about her and the way he looked at her.

* * *

Going to find the piano, Nicol already heard it was being played. Quietly he approached the room seeing that Amarante was in there playing it. Maybe that was one of the things she remembered! He entered the room and it caused her to stop immediately. Looking back she did her cute little cock of the head. She was wearing her ground forces uniform and ever since two days ago, she had been discharged from the hospital. Nicol liked seeing her two emerald eyes staring back into his brown ones. There was so much admiration in her eyes.

"Oh keep playing. You're doing great," Nicol said clapping his hands together. Amarante now turned around completely. She had no idea what he was talking about. She was just sitting there. Amarante had been drawn to this room for some reason and for some time she had been sitting there doing nothing…or so she believed.

"Playing? Playing what?" Amarante asked. Nicol entered the room walking to her causing Amarante to turn around to face the piano. She looked at the keys and everything did seem familiar. She touched one of the keys but not push it down.

"The Piano," Nicol replied. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Had she forgotten already? He gulped, maybe she was being playful. That was it…she just pretending not to know what it was or how to play.

"Pi-ano," Amarante muttered thinking it over. She shrugged it off as he sat on the seat with her. Amarante scooted over a little bit so he would be comfortable as well. Nicol took both of her hands lovingly, looking it to her eyes.

"Come on, play," Nicol said pushing her hands towards the keys. Amarante resisted causing her hands to hit the piano keys in distorted chord.

"I don't know how to," Amarante replied. She removed her hands from his crossing them so he wouldn't grab them again. Nicol frowned, he didn't like how this joke was going. The joke should have been over by now.

"I just saw you playing," Nicol retaliated. He placed his hands on her shoulders forcing the girl to look into his eyes. She looked back angrily wanting to slap the boy across the face.

"I CAN'T!" Amarante snapped. She was about to stand up and storm out but Nicol's arms were already wrapped around her in a gentle forgiving hug. Amarante was surprised and she instantly began to melt in his arms. She defiantly wanted him to hug her more often. She liked the feeling.

"Hey I'm sorry to coming to such a quick conclusion. Do you want me to play for you?" Nicol asked. She warmed up to him and eventually uncrossed her arms.

"Okay. Can you teach me?" Amarante asked. She looked up at him curiously and how could Nicol say no to such a cute face.

"Alright," Nicol began, "I'll play for you first." _I'll play my theme of tears…My parents and everyone else always enjoys it,_ Nicol thought. Closing his eyes Nicol's hands graced the keys. Feeling almost instantly relaxed, Amarante moved her head against his shoulder and her arms around his midsection. Nicol flinched slightly not expecting her to become so relaxed or to wrap her arms around his waist.

_Flashback_

"_You heard me. An instrument playing cute guy. They always seem to be the nice ones. I bet there are a couple in Z.A.F.T," someone replied._

_End Flashback_

Amarante perked up at the end of the song remembering those words. She looked into Nicol's eyes before hugging him tightly. He was a instrument playing cute guy. Yet who said those words? She couldn't remember the person or the voice. Why couldn't she remember anything? The doctors never really filled her in on anything.

"Do you still want me to teach you?" Nicol asked. The bandages around her eye were removed and he could see her beautiful green eyes as a pair. He loved those eyes, they were so sincere and innocent. So innocent that no one could possibly take advantage of her.

"Yes," Amarante asked. Nicol smiled enthusiastically. He wanted to give her a kiss but was it too early? He had only known her a couple of days and those days were closely turning into weeks.

"So this key is C," Nicol instructed going back to teaching her. He placed her hands on the keys before making one of her fingers press the key down. It sounded off in a gentle and in tune sound.

"I want to kiss you too," Amarante mumbled. Sometimes she felt as if she could read people and their movements. It was so odd, she had never really felt this feeling. At least she couldn't remember it any other time.

"I…ah, what?" Nicol asked turning bright red. He looked down at her surprised at what she was saying. How did she know what he was thinking? It was so odd, was Amarante a psychic.

"I want you to kiss me, because I really really like you," Amarante replied placing her hands on his chest. Her cheeks turned red as Nicol placed his hands on her waist.

"I really really like you too," Nicol mumbled. He had never kissed a girl and it could be extremely awkward. He moved closer to her but saw out of the corner of his eye that Athrun was going to enter the room. Athrun entered seeing that Nicol had gone from sitting on the seat to on the floor.

"Nicol? Are you okay?" Amarante asked. She was now standing peering over Nicol. Why was he on the ground? Did she push him off. Athrun looked at the scene skeptically but didn't think anything of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nicol replied getting to his feet. Amarante noticed all the dust on his uniform as Athrun focused back on the two.

Athrun cleared his throat before approaching Amarante, "Amarante."

"Yes?" Amarante asked dusting off Nicol. She stopped momentarily before continuing to dust him off. She brushed the dust off the front of uniform before looking at Athrun.

"Nicol told me you like puppies and I know that after we pin point the Legged Ship's location we'll be here off and on. So if it's okay with Nicol I made you this. So you'll always know that we're, Nicol, Dearka, Yzak and myself are here for you," Athrun said holding out the robotic dog to her. It was rather large and you needed two hands to hold it unlike Birdie and at times Haro.

"I can't take it…it's yours," Amarante replied. It was really cute though. It had a cute little face that resembled that of a Pomeranian with cute little round ears. It cocked it head at her causing Amarante to squeal in delight.

"I'm giving it to you," Athrun replied. Amarante shook her head.

"Amarante won't take anything unless it's gift wrapped or it says gift on it," Nicol chuckled. Amarante blushed with embarrassment as Athrun continued to hold it out to her. She shook her head before looking at Nicol for support. She still couldn't stand up for long periods of time and would have to sit soon. Nicol smiled at her but didn't give her an answer.

"Please take it. It's a gift from me to you," Athrun said warmly. Feeling that she was being ganged up on, she took the trinket. She felt her eyes tear…and she placed her head on the robot to hide her tears.

"I don't even know you guys but you give me stuff and I haven't done anything to deserve this either," Amarante cried. So the robot wouldn't short circuit Nicol removed it from her arms placing it on the ground.

"Don't cry," Athrun soothed placing both hands on her shoulders They were both so kind to her, why couldn't she do anything for them. He rubbed her back gently before letting Nicol take her. Nicol hugged her tightly trying to calm her down.

"I have never done anything for you and I…I don't even know you guys yet you're so nice to me!" Amarante cried. Nicol continued to hold her and Athrun placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please take it, Athrun worked really hard to build that for you," Nicol whispered into her ear. It was an adorable little thing and Nicol would hate it if Amarante wouldn't take it. It looked up at them wagging its round tail.

"Okay," Amarante mumbled. She tried to stop crying but she couldn't.

"Why are you crying?" Athrun asked in a gentle tone. She looked over her shoulder at him before diving her head deeper in Nicol's chest. Athrun then moved his hand to her back smiling at Nicol. She was so embarrassed and emotional.

"Because you guys are so nice to me," Amarante mumbled. Nicol still wanted to kiss her but not in front of Athrun. He wanted to keep their relationship a secret if it ever amounted to anything.

"It's name is Pompom," Athrun informed her. She began wiping her tears away but the tears still didn't stop. Nicol helped wipe them away giving her a gentle smile.

"Pompom?" Nicol asked seeing the little robot perk up at the name. It barked at Nicol wagging its tail.

"Looking through puppy pictures, I thought the Pomeranian was the cutest," Athrun answered. Amarante finally stopped crying as Athrun removed his hand on her back.

"I like you guys," Amarante mumbled. She especially liked Nicol…he was a very loving and gentle person. Athrun was very kind but she didn't like him in the same way.

"I hope you get transferred into a unit near by us," Athrun said optimistically. Amarante nodded, she wanted to go lie down because she was getting a huge head ache.

"I'm going to go back to my room," Amarante sniffled. Nicol nodded releasing her. Watching her walk to the door Nicol thought it wasn't right to let her walk around unattended. Pompom followed her seemingly knowing who her new owner was.

"Wait! I'll go with you!" Nicol called out. He opened the door for her allowing her to leave first. Turning around Amarante looked at Athrun. Maybe he wanted to come with her.

"Would you like to come Athrun?" Amarante asked. Being caught off by the question Athrun flinched.

"No, I'll let you two be alone," Athrun answered. Amarante waved as Nicol escorted her down the hall, Pompom in tow. Athrun sighed softly before smiling, Nicol was very much in love with Amarante. He was surprised to see him so infatuated with Amarante.

"Why did Athrun make Pompom?" Amarante asked soon after they were out of the hospital. She was very grateful for the gift but she was so confused.

"I told him, how you didn't like to be alone and you liked having company. Hopefully Pompom will solve some of your loneliness," Nicol replied. The female barracks wasn't too far and Nicol was only able to go as far as the front door, or so he believed. They walked across to the barracks and Amarante smiled at him.

"Oh alright. Well the doctor told me to get plenty of rest and I'm a bit tired…so I'll see you a little later okay Nicol?" Amarante said lovingly. Nicol only nodded blushing brightly. He placed his hands on her hips pulling her close to him. With slight bashfulness Nicol gently pressed his lips on the side of her mouth. He was trying to go for her lips but her head was cocked in her normal confused fashion. Pulling away Nicol looked into Amarante's face seeing blush underneath her eyes. He probably had the same amount of blush as they finally kissed. Against all of Nicol's fears, the kiss wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. Pulling away again Nicol this time gave her a kiss on the cheek before releasing her.

"See you later," Nicol mumbled. Amarante barely noticed that he left her standing there. She finally snapped back into reality going inside the barracks. She held the door open for Pompom and then proceeded to the stairs. She was just about to pick up Pompom but was surprised to see that Pompom could go up the stairs on its own. She followed after it and once at the top of the stairs it wagged its tail.

"This way Pompom," Amarante ordered lovingly. Nicol was her instrument playing cute guy, like that person said. Yet who was that person? Amarante was becoming more and more unsure about who she really was and what had happened the day she had the car accident.

* * *

In the polls today...As of August 28, 2010

Nicol x Amarante: 7 votes

DaCosta x Amarante: 4 votes

Waltfeld x Aisha: 4 votes

Waltfeld x Amarante: 3 votes

Amarante x Mu: 3 votes

Aisha x Amarante: 3 votes

Kirkwood x Amarante: 2 votes

Yzak x Amarante: 1 vote

Maylam x Amarante: 0 votes

Dearka x Amarante: 0 votes

Athrun x Amarante: 0 votes

Remember to vote for your favorite couple. This hasn't changed after the last couple of weeks. Go to my profile and vote!


	25. Chapter 25

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 25

* * *

"Is Pompom a girl? Or is Pompom a boy?" Amarante asked. The five pilots were sitting down for lunch. The four boys perked up at her question before going back to their lunch. Athrun looked at her noticing her eyes seemed more focused. She was doing pretty well outside of the hospital but not everything was smooth sailing.

"Pompom is a girl," Athrun replied. The dog wagged its tail hearing its name being called. Amarante always took Pompom with her. She wanted to get her a leash for the dog but she thought it could be demeaning to Athrun.

"Okay, I thought so. Have you located the legged ship yet?" Amarante asked. Yet the name began to bring back a flood of memories and a tremendous amount of head pain. She gasped placing her hands on her head before crying out loudly. Many of the soldiers around her stopped in stared. Nicol alarmed at her terror wrapped his arms around her. He then wrapped a hand around her mouth so she couldn't continue to cry out.

"What happened?" Nicol asked trying to calm Amarante down. She only thrashed and continued to whimper and cry out. The cries were muffled since Nicol's hand was over her mouth. The three other boys began to look at each other

"I don't know. Get her out of here Nicol," Athrun ordered. He picked up Pompom as Nicol escorted Amarante out of the mess hall. Outside Nicol sat her down on a bench trying to calm her down.

"Calm down Amarante," Nicol said rubbing her back. Tears came to her eyes and she began to hyperventilate. Nicol was about to tell her to slow her breathing but her words beat him to it.

"Stop touching me Maylam!" Amarante snapped. She continued to suffer as more pain came to her head thinking of the rough boy she once knew. Nicol cocked his head wondering who this person was. Maybe Kirkwood knew something about Maylam.

"Maylam?" Nicol asked curiously. She almost immediately stopped hyperventilating and looked at Nicol in a confused manner. With her teary eyes she blinked in confusion.

"Who?" she asked before holding her head again. She let out a slight holler before placing her head on her knees.

"Everything will be alright Mar… Amarante," Nicol corrected. IF she had went into a frenzy over the code name she would probably go into a frenzy over her nickname. Placing his hand on her back, he tried to force her to sit up.

"I'm scared…Nicol I'm scared," Amarante cried out. Athrun came out soon enough with Pompom and a little later so did Yzak and Dearka. Her head was still on her knees as the three boys stared at Amarante.

"How is she?" Athrun asked. He crouched down in front of her rubbing her arm gently. Amarante was groaning and shaking

"She had a memory moment," Nicol mouthed to his friends.

"I think I'm going to take her to the hospital. She needs to be a place to calm down on her own without any interference," Nicol replied. It would be hard to carry the girl because of the leg brace on her right leg. She sat up immediately placing a hand on Nicol's shoulder.

"No! Please not the hospital! No! Anywhere but that place! Even the battlefield! Not the hospital! No! Please no! I don't want to go back! They're so mean there! I don't want to go back!" Amarante cried out. For once Yzak felt an extreme amount of sentiment for the girl. At a time he used to make fun of her for being so frail, but this was different. Almost EVERYTHING was new to her, she couldn't remember anyone or anything. It was saddening to see her like this…for everyone watching her.

"Amarante please, be reasonable," Nicol tried to reason but her tearful face put him in his place. Amarante couldn't go back…not now. She had to be alone somewhere, but where?

"Do you want Pompom?" Athrun asked but Dearka only nudged him harshly. From a distance DaCosta watched the scene play out. Waltfeld had sent him to check up on Amarante to see how much she had remembered. Coming closer it troubled him to hear the sobbing. The boy that he ran into at the hospital room was consoling her. He was still a little surprised to see that Nicol was still by her side.

"What's the problem here?" DaCosta asked approaching them. Amarante recognized this voice. It was DaCosta…she couldn't remember where he was from but she knew him…she knew she did.

"DACOSTA!" Amarante cried breaking away from Nicol and thrusting herself in his arms. He stumbled backwards as DaCosta wrapped his arms around her. Nicol and the others gave him a salute as Amarante continued to cry. He was surprised to see that she remembered his name. After a few seconds of being stunned DaCosta motioned them to a rest position.

"What's wrong Amarante?" DaCosta asked. She couldn't answer as her sobs became louder and more airy. His voice was gentle and loving as he went through her hair very gently. He gave her a gentle smile trying to get the girl to smile back at him.

"She had a shocking memory. It really upset her sir," Athrun informed. He was the leader of the group, so it was for the best that he informed DaCosta of the situation.

"Who are you?" DaCosta asked. He wanted to make sure that this was the same guy from headquarters. Amarante's head was still deeply absorbed into DaCosta's uniform. He could feel her tears beginning to get through his shirt underneath the uniform.

"Athrun Zala of the former Le Creuset team," Athrun said giving him a salute. DaCosta gave a nodded looking over at Nicol. He seemed extremely concerned about Amarante's wellbeing.

"Nicol," DaCosta began. The boy perked up at hearing his name stiffening into an attention position.

"Sir?" Nicol replied. He eyed his teammates before taking a step forward.

"If you want to get her to calm down. Take her to her room and lie her down. Tell her to relax and other soothing words," DaCosta informed. He knew that she had to go somewhere else and the hospital wasn't the right place. They would probably lock her up in a hospital and after Amarante would probably fall into a deep depression.

"Yes sir," Nicol said mechanically. DaCosta turned his attention to the sobbing girl noticing that she was more pacified. Her hand was at her mouth and she was almost completely quiet.

"Amarante," DaCosta began with a gentle coo, "Nicol is going to take care of you. Alright? I'm going to return you to Nicol okay…and he'll take you back to your room." Amarante shook her head and she became a little noisier.

"No, no, no!" Amarante muttered as more tears went down her face. DaCosta lifted her face so she could stare into serious yet concerned eyes.

"Please stop crying. Nicol can take better care of you than I can," DaCosta replied. Amarante shook her head clinging on to DaCosta.

"NO! I don't want to go back to the hospital!" Amarante cried out. DaCosta hugged her tightly rubbing her head gently.

"You're not going back. Nicol is going to take care of you. He cares about you and he wants you to be safe and calm," DaCosta began, "Nicol come take her."

"Yes sir," Nicol replied before hearing her shriek. She held onto DaCosta even tighter rambling on in a foreign language. No one could really understand what she was saying.

"I mean what I said. Come take her," DaCosta ordered. Nicol nodded taking hold of Amarante. Amarante thrashing about as Nicol tried to hold onto her. Several soldiers near-by stopped and stared before either continuing on their way or whispered to other soldiers who also stopped and stared. She continued to screech in another language which Yzak finally recognized that it was French. His mother had forced him to learn the language because she always wanted someone to speak it in her family. He hated learning the language but for once it was actually helpful. _(A/N: I don't speak French so this will all be in English…I do speak German pretty well though.)_

"Calm down," Yzak reasoned with her in French. She rambled on directly speaking with Yzak. Dearka stared at Yzak with his mouth wide open. Yzak spoke French? When did this happen?

"What is she saying?" DaCosta asked. Nicol held on to Amarante tightly trying to get her to relax. She had stopped thrashing but she had scratched Nicol's face during their struggle.

"She basically said that she doesn't want to go because she doesn't want to go back to the hospital and she doesn't want to lose someone she knows," Yzak translated. Amarante continued speaking the language before thrusting herself back into DaCosta's arms. Nicol stiffened looking back up at the senior officer. He was suppose to hold on to her.

"Tell her that Nicol has to take care of her now," DaCosta ordered. Yzak obeyed and Amarante shook her head. She replied to Yzak causing him to sigh in frustration. Amarante was so stubborn at the moment.

"She said she wants you to take care of her sir," Yzak replied. DaCosta was now getting frustrated, Amarante was very scared but her stubbornness was becoming unbearable.

'Tell her that I have given Nicol an order. Also I could give her an order to go with him," DaCosta replied. "Take her Nicol." Nicol gulped approaching the girl again as Yzak reasoned with her. Reluctantly Amarante latched on to Nicol. She replied in French again. Yzak grimaced at what she said really reluctant to say what she said.

"She says…ahhhhh…She says she loves Nicol but she doesn't want DaCosta to go," Yzak replied. Nicol turned bright red rubbing Amarante's back. It ceased as DaCosta tried to form an answer.

"Tell her…Tell her okay," DaCosta replied. Yzak translated the word and received a lengthy response from Amarante.

"Amarante said that she wants to go lie down, and that her head is severely hurting her. Then everything else she said was just random rambling," Yzak translated to them. Amarante then fumbled into Nicol's arms.

"Okay, Amarante. Nicol take her to her room," DaCosta ordered.

"Yes sir," Nicol replied. This time Amarante complied stumbling along. Nicol lead her away to the barracks where he had kissed her. She followed still crying as Nicol kissed the top of her head lovingly. He loved her so much and it pained him to see her like this. He held her tightly pulling her along. He took her to the place where he had kissed her hesitating to go inside.

"Nicol!" Athrun called out, since he didn't know DaCosta Athrun had followed after Nicol and Amarante. Little Pompom was in his arms waging her tail lovingly. She loved her owner just like she was programmed to.

"I don't know where her room is," Nicol mumbled scratching the back of his head. Amarante was ready to rest as she heard Athrun and Nicol talk to each other. To her she couldn't really understand what they were discussing but she was ready to put an end to it.

"I'll take you," Amarante piped in. She really wanted to relax, take some medicine and sleep. Her head was pulling itself apart and she had to make it stop.

"Okay," Nicol replied. She lead him forward into the complex. Directly in front of them was the stair case in which Amarante went up on her own. Nicol wasn't that far behind her keeping a hand firmly placed on her belt just incase she fell. She took them to her room leaving the door opened knowing that it was regulation when the opposite sex was in her room.

"I'm going to lie down," Amarante mumbled stumbling to her bed. With a huff she flopped down before rolling over on her back. Gently Nicol sat on her bed rubbing her sides. Athrun stood awkwardly in the middle of the room before coming closer.

"I didn't know you spoke French," Nicol commented. Athrun slapped him in the back of the head harshly. He didn't want another episode to happen again.

"I don't," Amarante grumbled. Nicol kissed her forehead softly causing Amarante to blush. Athrun smiled knowing how much Nicol loved Amarante.

"Do you have a roommate?" Athrun asked sitting on the spare bed. He looked at how barren the walls were since she didn't know who she really was. It made him frown softly but he didn't show it to Nicol and Amarante.

"No. They didn't want me to," Amarante replied. Her headache was slowly going away. Amarante wanted to wrap her arms around Nicol's neck but lying down was so much better. Athrun noticed that Nicol was too distracted by her to give her the medicine she needed.

"What medicine are you taking?" Athrun asked looking at the bottles. There were so many on a near by desk. Did she really have to take all of them? She had aligned them in rows of three.

"The one in the middle front is for headache pain," Amarante mumbled taking her eyes off of Nicol.

"You have a cast?" Nicol said cocking his head. He never really noticed the cast on her left arm. Nicol ran his fingers up and down the cast. Athrun handed the pill bottle to Nicol. He then moved his hands to her back and her arms were moved around his neck.

"Yeah," Amarante mumbled. Helping her up Nicol gave her a pill and some water. She took the two before Nicol laid her back down.

"Do you want me to cuddle you?" Nicol asked nuzzling her gently. He was acting like an idiot in love which Athrun rolled his eyes too. Amarante moved away feeling it become really awkward since Athrun was in the room.

"No, not in front of your friend," Amarante began, "I'll just lie down and sleep."

"Alright. I'll leave you then. I think you'll be able to relax better with us gone," Nicol replied. Amarante shook her head, taking his hand. She didn't want Nicol to leave her just yet.

"Please stay," Amarante mumbled. Nicol looked at Athrun for help as she continued to look up at her boyfriend. Athrun nodded in agreement with Amarante. She needed some companionship at the moment.

"Stay awhile Nicol. It'll be good for you and her," Athrun replied. He gave Pompom a pat on the head before heading to the door.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later Athrun," Nicol replied. Pompom stayed sitting near the bed whining to be near her master. Athrun gave Nicol a nod before leaving the room.

"Thank you…Nicol. You're a wonderful friend and lover," Amarante yawned. Nicol blushed softly kissing the top of her nose as she closed her eyes to sleep. Nicol rubbed her head gently before kissing her lips softly. She didn't react to it causing Nicol to chuckle softly seeing her sleeping face. Nicol moved her head to the pillow before taking off her uniform jacket and covering her with a blanket. She made a slight noise as Nicol kissed her cheek. He then left the room turning off the lights and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Go vote at my profile! I think I've already written it enough. The polls haven't changed much and I think I'll end it at the end of this month!


	26. Chapter 26

Lost Memories/ Amnesia Girl Chapter 26

HELP! I need some suggestions for some things to write. If that's alright with some peeps. Anonymous review is turn on so those without profiles can review as well. :)

* * *

"Hey, Amnesia Girl!" a soldier called out. Amarante stopped and looked over at the group of soldiers. She was so confused why they would say something like that. Instead of cocking her head to the side like normal she merely scratched the back of it.

"Excuse me?" Amarante asked. She had been hobbling around the base bored because she was still injured. Pompom had become her constant companion which Amarante enjoyed. She looked down at her to see her looking back up at her master. Trying to ignore it Amarante continued hobbling along.

"Amnesia. Let's go on a date!" the soldier called out. She grimaced, that kid was ugly, and he enjoyed playing tricks on other soldiers. He didn't even care if he was disciplined for it.

"No thank you," Amarante replied continuing on her stroll. Yet the name puzzled her…was her real name Amnesia? Everyone called her Amnesia Girl and only Athrun, Nicol, Dearka and Yzak called her Amarante. So her name must have been Amnesia! Oh those boys were going to get it for calling her not by her own name! Maybe everything was a lie…Nicol must have never really loved her. She was so furious at that moment that she didn't notice her boyfriend approaching her.

"Amarante, hey!" Nicol cried out. He had been looking for her all day and was happy to see her. Amarante brushed by him continuing on her path. Nicol followed her with his eyes. He was so puzzled. Had he done something wrong? Nicol came up behind her brushing the hair behind her ear. The hair flickered in a way that he always enjoyed. He loved her and was surprised that she turned around and slapped him.

"Don't call me that! My name is Amnesia!" Amarante declared.

"Amarante," Nicol mumbled. He touched his stinging cheek and Nicol shook his head unable to believe what she did. What did those boys twist her into believing? Nicol would scold them later with the help of Athrun and the others.

"I said don't call me that!" Amarante snapped. He was in complete disbelief, how could Amarante slap him and be so angry. Did she find something out about him that was unappealing?

"Amarante, do you know what amnesia means?" Nicol asked taking her hand and pulling her along. She struggled along as his hand then move to her wrist to get better control of the girl.

"LET GO!" Amarante cried out. Her name was Amnesia not Amarante! He took her to a library and took out a dictionary and searched the word "amnesia." He hushed her quietly as she continued to grumble and try to get away from him.

"Amnesia: loss of memory sometimes including the memory of personal identity due to brain injury, shock, fatigue, repression, or illness," Nicol read to her. Amarante was shocked at this. Amnesia? She had this so called thing? Cocking her head she let out a frustrated sigh before looking into Nicol's eyes. Like normal they were so innocent and sincere, so that meant that Nicol was probably telling the truth.

"Amnesia," Amarante mumbled. Why was all of this so confusing and did all of this happen? What really had happened during that car accident? He placed the book back into the shelf letting out a sigh.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you…But I knew that the name calling could come to this. Amarante, you have lost your memories…Mostly all of them. I told someone that if I did tell you this, I wouldn't tell anymore," Nicol said taking her hands.

"So my name IS Amarante?" Amarante asked. She was so confused and this was giving her a huge headache. Lately Amarante received so many headaches due to new information being sucked into her head and also of the injuries she had sustained.

"Yes," Nicol replied in a soothing voice. The green hair boy always had to be calm with her and sometimes it was hard. It was frustrating trying to deal with someone who couldn't remember a thing. He ALSO hated having to act like she was a young 5 year old girl. Sometimes she was so child-like, but Nicol liked the person underneath the child-like banter.

"Hm…the more days that go by the more confused I am," Amarante said placing her hand on her head. Nicol looked at her with a smile before getting an idea. He wanted to save her from it all but there was no place for him to take her.

"Come on…I'll go get you some ice-cream," Nicol soothed. She still loved Nicol but was there someone else? Had she ever loved someone else? She began to question everything. Amarante groaned as Nicol took her out of the library.

"I hope it's good," Amarante mumbled. It felt as if her brain was swirling around inside her skull. It was hard for her to except all of this at the same time. People were telling her several things every day or creating myths for her to think about over and over again over the day.

"It will be. I still love you okay," Nicol whispered to her. He led her out into the sunshine before feeling her hesitate. He released her hand turning around to see her tearful face. She felt as if she was cheating on someone, but where and who was he?

"Did I ever love someone else?" Amarante asked. She was almost positive that she had broken someone's heart. How could she do such a thing? Why would she do this? And who was she anyways?

"Yes," Nicol began licking his lips quietly, "he was sent into space and he decided to break up with you while you were unconscious." Amarante looked down sadly as Nicol only looked at her concerned. He didn't want to tell her but he wanted to be honest with her. Amarante sniffed, she rubbed her eyes trying not to cry. Everything was going crazy for her and she was tired of it. Everything was spilling out of him and Nicol had to stop telling her the truth. He felt the need to protect her from the horrible truths of war.

"I want to go home," Amarante mumbled. She didn't want to do this anymore. Living life this way was horrible, she wanted to know the truth about all of this but how come no one was telling her. Even Nicol was keeping secrets from her and he only told her things when she asked.

"Maybe I can get some time off," Nicol said placing a hand through her hair before something dawned on him, "Do you still love me?" If she still loved Kirkwood then he really had to know. He continued to play in her hair liking the unique shimmer and the soft feeling of it. This gently toying also kept him from thinking about Kirkwood.

"Of course I do!" Amarante replied. "I will always love you." Amarante gave him a reassuring smile causing him to relax slightly. She really loved the boy and she was glad that he loved her in return. Her stomach growled quietly causing Amarante to blush softly.

She wanted to hide the sound by covering her stomach that that didn't work. Nicol gave in to a small chuckle placing a hand on her lower back ushering her forward.

"Do you still want some ice-cream?" Nicol asked. She nodded as she followed him. Nicol then wrapped that arm around Amarante's waist trying to cheer her up. For the last couple of days, Amarante had been so upset…and he couldn't possibly tell her that the Zala team would be moving out next Thursday.

"Do you love me?" Amarante asked.

"I really do love you. You're the first girl I've ever had a relationship with," Nicol replied. Nicol walked in front of her leading her on. For now…even if she didn't know who she was, Amarante was content with loving Nicol. With a smile Amarante jumped on Nicol's back wrapping her arms around Nicol's neck. Nicol let out a yelp as he stumbled forward causing Amarante to giggle. Luckily he didn't fall, but Amarante continued to giggle she loved the feeling Pompom barked loving wagging her tail enthusiastically. She then jumped off giving him a devilish smile.

"Amarante, come here you," Nicol chuckled. He turned her around tickling her stomach and sides. She laughed and tried to escape but she also enjoyed the contact.

"Stop!" Amarante cheered. Nicol stopped taking her hand and leading her to the several little shops. There were a few soldiers outside nearby who watched them briefly before returning to what they were doing.

"Come on," Nicol said nuzzling her. Before he could lead her away Amarante gave him a gentle peck on the lips. She really did love Nicol…even if she couldn't remember this other guy. Nicol blushed softly babbling incoherent words.

"I like you too Nicol," Amarante giggled. She had to continue to look forward. Looking back would only bring her down. Nicol took her hand swinging it gently. She had him in the palm of her hand. Almost the whole base didn't know they were in love, which was a good thing in some cases. Nicol took her into a little commissary allowing her to buy whatever she wanted. She picked out an ice-cream sandwich and he a popsicle.

"Alright, I'll go pay for this," Nicol said with a smile. Amarante frowned, she could pay for it. Nicol gently patted her cheek giving her a small smile.

"I can pay for it," Amarante whined. Well she was right but he wanted to be a kind gentlemanly boyfriend. She was independent, she could take care of herself and pay for her own food.

"Please, let me treat you," Nicol replied. Amarante shook her head trying to figure out everything. She followed him down the aisle to the cashier. They waited in line until it was their turn. Amarante looked around them seeing several unfamiliar and familiar objects.

"Why?" Amarante asked. Nicol perked up at her question. What did she mean why? This had to have been one of her child-like moments.

"Because, it's as simple as loving you," Nicol replied. Amarante blushed, as Nicol and Amarante finally made it to the front. The woman behind the counter, had blonde hair and had pink lipstick on her lips. Through gossip the lady already knew who Amarante was. She had become a small celebrity within Z.A.F.T. since she survived an attack by the Strike.

"Who's your pretty friend?" the lady asked. Amarante blushed even more, becoming even more bashful. She hated blushing so much and especially at strangers. Nicol just smiled at his bashful friend before getting out his wallet.

"She's my girlfriend," Nicol said lovingly. It caused him to stop suddenly…he had never openly admitted it to anyone else besides Athrun. He paid the woman before leaving with the ice-cream and Amarante.

"Nicol," Amarante piped up. He didn't seem to happy when they left heck, it seemed like something was on his mind the whole time. Why was he so distracted today?

"Huh?" Nicol said seeing her looking up at him. He had been zoning out for a few minutes. What was wrong with him?

"Are you okay?" Amarante asked placing a hand on his cheek. He was shocked by her touch. Nicol felt some comfort from her hand but he really didn't want to tell her anything. Sometimes he wished that he didn't fall in love with her so he wouldn't have to leave her.

"Yeah, do you want to sit down here?" Nicol asked. She nodded and slid down on to the seat. She yawned tiredly as Nicol gave her the ice cream sandwich she wanted.

"So what attracted you to me?" Amarante asked nibbling at the ice cream sandwich. Nicol blushed, he didn't want to tell her, afraid that she would think less of him.

"Um…Honestly, your face, your very cute face…and then when I got to know you…Your personality," Nicol replied. Amarante nodded as Nicol looked away to hide his blush. Amarante smiled softly before showing her true feelings with Nicol.

"Unlike everyone else, you were very nice to me…and you liked me no matter what I looked like and no matter how I acted. Also a lot of guys just like me for my butt…or my breasts," Amarante admitted. Nicol smiled placing an ice cream spot on her nose. She squealed slightly before wiping it off with her hand. She was going to do it back to him but his serious face made her stop.

"Amarante…I have to tell you something…" Nicol began. He really didn't want to tell Amarante that he was leaving. Out of this whole war this was bliss to be there with her.

"What Nicol?" Amarante asked, she looked at him so innocently Nicol began to develop a lump in his throat. He hated seeing the innocence in her face. _Why couldn't this be easier? _Nicol thought looking up at the sky before taking her hands and turning towards her.

"I…I…" Nicol stammered. She looked so innocent and beautiful. It was hard for him to talk, he wanted to tell her but he didn't know how she would react. Sadly he went through her hair before placing a hand on her cheek. Amarante cocked her head placing a hand on his. _Damn it! Why does she have to look so cute like this? _Nicol thought looking into her face.

"What is it Nicol?" Amarante asked in her angelic voice that Nicol couldn't say no to. Nicol's face went pale as he opened his mouth to share his bad news with her. He didn't want to tell her a thing but how could Nicol tell her no.

"The Zala team is moving out next Thursday," Nicol said weakly. Amarante was shocked at his words. That was seven days from now! She looked down trying to connect the dots. She knew this utopia would come eventually…that's why Athrun made Pompom. Nicol frowned also looking down with Amarante. She sighed knowing that she had information to share with him as well.

"I have something to tell you too Nicol…" Amarante sighed. In a few weeks, Amarante wasn't sure when, she would be sent to the PLANTs for mental testing. They wanted to see what she remembered and didn't remember. They also wanted to see her reaction to words and people that she had knew before. They were especially interested in her over reaction to the name The Strike.

"What?" Nicol asked shamefully. He didn't like her sad voice as well.

"First don't be so shameful! I'm being sent to the PLANTs for mental testing," Amarante replied. In so many ways Amarante was stronger than him. She loved him greatly but she didn't want him to feel bad.

"What? You're not mentally unstable!" Nicol said alarmed that anyone would think that. He stood up quickly making Amarante grab his hands. She rubbed them gently trying to calm the alarmed Nicol.

"They want to see why I only remember DaCosta, being a soldier and the car accident," Amarante replied. Nicol really hated lying to her. He helped her up, confused Amarante just followed after him lovingly. He was going to show her the BuCUE that she piloted. Nicol didn't want to lie to her anymore. He wanted her to know the truth, even if the truth could possibly hurt her. That lump in her throat wouldn't go away and the only way it would go away is if he told her the truth.

"I'm going to take you somewhere," Nicol mumbled. Amarante had to listen closely to hear what was going on. Amarante would do anything for him. Lovingly she took his hand following after Nicol. She rested her head against his arm causing to strink slightly.

"Where to?" Amarante asked. She trusted Nicol, but something didn't look right. Now he seemed like the sad one. She tried to cheer him up with a kiss to the cheek but that didn't even work.

"I'm going to take you to a place where you could have a possible breakdown like you did three days ago," Nicol replied with a solemn smile. Amarante just cocked her head confused before nodding in agreement. _What does Nicol mean by that? What is he talking about? Why am I always confused? _Amarante thought with a groan.

"Why?" Amarante asked. Nicol sighed wishing that this could have been easier. All of this could have been easier if they had just told her the truth from the beginning.

"Because you should know the truth," Nicol replied kissing her forehead. The kiss seemed bitter-sweet and more to cheer him up than her. Amarante looked into his face only to see that he was looking away from her.

"The truth?" Amarante asked as Nicol took her hand and led her away. Amarante just followed along behind him but her head was spinning.

"The truth about your injuries," Nicol replied. The truth? What did Nicol mean by that?

* * *

So I'm back! I won't be updating as often because of my homework sorry :( but I'll try!

~CuteAiboAibo

P.S. DO REVIEW! IT HELPS ME IMPROVE THE STORY AND IT CAN GIVE ME IDEAS ON HOW TO FIX THINGS OR THINGS TO ADD!


	27. Chapter 27

Lost Memories Chapter 27

* * *

"Where are we?" Amarante asked. In the hangar, the lights were off and Amarante was receiving a feeling of familiarity but nothing spectacular. She yawned tiredly before scratching her head. At this moment Amarante would rather be in bed but the thrill of possibility of learning something new was driving her on.

"In a hangar. This was your mobile suit. They repaired it and placed it here so you can pilot it again," Nicol replied. He left her side briefly to turn on the lights but Amarante only followed after him. She didn't want to be alone…even though Pompom was with her. Nicol turned on the lights and Amarante looked at the unit. Shutting his eyes he feared the worst but he didn't hear anything.

"What's that?" Amarante asked. She got nothing…and felt nothing. She looked up at the dog like mobile suit quizzically. All the other mobile suits she saw were two legged humanoids why was this one so different?

"This is the TMF/A802 BuCUE. Do you remember?" Nicol asked. Still after hearing the name…nothing. She felt no connection besides getting a warm and fuzzy feeling. She twirled around quietly before looking at Nicol.

"No," Amarante said with a shake of the head. Nicol placed a hand on her shoulder, before pointing at the cockpit. Amarante followed his arm to look where he was pointing at.

"Do you want to look inside of it?" Nicol asked. Maybe she would remember then. _You can go inside it? _Amarante thought cocking her head.

"How do you get up there?" Amarante asked. She had forgotten that you could get into a mobile suit. Nicol gulped quietly, he wasn't sure if she could still pilot one. Amarante just continued to stare at it wondering what to do next. Should she go with Nicol or should she remain safely on the ground.

"Come here," Nicol replied taking hold of the line leading up to the cockpit. Amarante was unsure what he meant so she came closer, a little out of arm's length.

"This close?" Amarante asked. Nicol chuckled softly, she was innocent and cute.

"Closer sweet girl," Nicol began. He wrapped a hand around her waist before resting her weight on his hip. Amarante made a slight noise of uneasiness wrapping her arms around Nicol's neck. "We're going to go up, so hold on tight," Nicol told her lovingly. Amarante nodded hiding her head in his shoulder as they went up the line. It was slow and frightening for her. At the top, Nicol opened the hatch allowing her to climb on to it before into the cockpit. He blushed catching a glimpse of her panties. Looking down Nicol tried to hide his blush.

"I'm still getting nothing," Amarante replied. She started the unit and unlocked the O.S. She didn't notice that he was even blushing or why he was blushing.

"How did you know how to do that then?" Nicol asked. He had climbed into the hatch and eventually behind the seat. He watched her as she unknowingly made adjustments to her mobile suit. In reality she thought it would be a fun program, at the moment.

"I have no idea," Amarante replied. She continued to mess with the system but really want to sit on Nicol's lap. She wanted to watch Nicol do this stuff, but it was surprising that she knew this. She smiled lovingly but still, Amarante wasn't too interested in this stuff, anymore. Nicol noticed her disinterested face so it was probably best to leave.

"So do you want to leave?" Nicol asked. Amarante nodded closing all the program files before looking back at him.

"Yeah," Amarante replied, turning off and locking the system. Nicol got out first knowing that the leg brace might make it harder for Amarante to get out. He pulled her out allowing her to go down the line by herself. He wanted to see if she would actually remember how to do everything. She even sent it back up to Nicol. He then joined her at the bottom.

"Wow! You went down without any help!" Nicol applauded. He placed a hand on her shoulder before pulling her into a hug. Amarante hesitantly hugged him back trying to figure out what he was applauding her for.

"Where did I go?" Amarante asked. She had blanked out and couldn't really remember what just happened. Scratching the back of her head Amarante looked left and right before seeing the mobile suit. She gasped at the size of it before blankly smiling at Nicol.

"You were just in the cockpit. Don't you remember?" Nicol asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Amarante just looked around continuing her blank stare.

"What cockpit?" Amarante asked she looked at the machine again not really seeing where you could enter it at. Nicol placed his hands on her shoulders looking deeply in to her eyes. She looked back cocking her head in playful confusion. At that moment Nicol looked away before removing his hand from her shoulder.

Nicol sighed, "Never mind. Let's go." He walked off by himself leaving Amarante to trot after him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Amarante asked following after Nicol. She felt like a puppy…she was always following someone. Amarante was almost never alone. Then again many people didn't leave her alone. Many people would ask her what she remembered and it became really annoying. Sometimes she wanted to slap them across the face but she was a noble soldier. She wouldn't do anything like that.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it, sweet Amarante," Nicol replied. Amarante took his hand trying to figure out what was wrong. She hated it when someone wouldn't tell her what's wrong. The doctors would do that to her often, especially with medical problems.

"Please Nicol," Amarante begged. He kissed her gently, he wanted to show her that nothing was wrong. If he spoke, he'd become all choked up inside. Amarante didn't follow it, it just gave her more reasons to doubt him.

"It's nothing," Nicol mumbled. He tried to relax but Amarante was making him nervous and more frustrated. She placed a hand on his face causing him to shrink away. _Why was he so upset? _she thought as she removed the hand away from his face.

"Nicol," Amarante began, "Please don't lie to me. What's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you. Please let me help you." She could see the pent up frustration in him and it was making her uneasy.

"I'm fine. I promise you!" Nicol said in a frustrated manner pulling his hand away from her. Amarante stayed quiet following after Nicol. He didn't notice the tears coming out her eyes. He calmed down some thinking over his actions and how quiet Amarante was behind him.

"Does Nicol dislike me?" Amarante asked. Her wavering voice caused Nicol to turn around seeing the tearful face and weak figure. _What have I done? _Nicol thought looking at Amarante. He mentally slapped himself in the head before going to her.

"No Amarante! I still love you," Nicol replied embracing Amarante. She hated crying, it made her look like a weak soldier. Nicol kissed her cheeks trying to cheer her up. The whimpering continued. Nicol did really love her! She just didn't understand why he could become so frustrated. Her memory always seemed to flicker. Pompom growled and snapped at Nicol. He didn't mind continuing to try to cheer her up.

"Nicol," she managed to say after a few minutes but he shushed her from saying more. He had been acting like an idiot, and she should feel like a pampered princess right now instead of a mistreated girlfriend. She tried to dry the tears on the back of her hand. Trying to be cute and romantic Nicol tried kissing the tears away. It caused her to giggle and Pompom stopped snapping, but the growl continued.

"I'm going to take you back," Nicol informed her. It was for the best, since Nicol didn't want to snap at her again. He also needed a little time to penalize himself for being an idiot.

"I don't want to go back yet," Amarante replied. She wanted to enjoy the day with Nicol, even if she was still confused and even if he snapped at her. Well that backlashed on him he didn't let out sigh like he wanted to but he thought of another idea. He wouldn't snap at her if Yzak, Dearka and Athrun were around.

"Do you want to meet up with Athrun, Dearka and Yzak then?" Nicol asked. Amarante nodded before thinking it over.

"Sure…" she began, "…Who are they?" Her mind was drawing another blank, she had no idea who they were. She wanted to hit her head but it would only cause a large headache.

"They're friends," Nicol replied in a calm manner. They weren't supposed to hold hands in uniform so Amarante just followed beside Nicol, like always.

"Friends," Amarante mumbled to herself. She tried to connect faces to the names. Still…nothing. This must have been one of her worst days. The names sounded so familiar, but…there was nothing. Nothing at all, why couldn't she remember certain events. Why couldn't she remember the car accident? Why couldn't she remember the BuCUE? WHY WAS EVERYTHING SO FOREIGN NOW? She placed her hands on her head trying to remember anything, she wanted to pull her hair out but Nicol would stop her.

* * *

"Hey Athrun!" Nicol called out. Amarante trotted behind Nicol before laying eyes on Athrun. Oh! That guy! She knew that guy!…What was his name again? _I see Pompom is still following her around, _Athrun thought, with a smile. The dog was still working well and followed her around with so much pride. He was working on his machine the Aegis. At the moment it was gray but Nicol had told her that it changes to red with the phase shift activated.

"Hello Amarante, Nicol. What have you been up to?" Athrun asked. Yet, she seemed distracted Athrun smiled and looked over at Nicol to see him looking at her with a quizzical look.

"Athrun," Amarante mumbled trying to remember the name. Looking over at her, Athrun raised an eyebrow.

_Flashback_

_"Yeah I had to wake up 0330...three days ago? I haven't had much sleep since then," Amarante replied with a laugh. Athrun nodded knowing the feeling. His comrade Yzak would always bark at him if he fell asleep._

_"I'd probably be asleep right now," Athrun said with a laugh. Amarante was really enjoying his company now. He was cordial and reminded her of comrades and friends._

_"I want to sleep but I know my actions reflect upon my commander," Amarante answered. She yawned again trying to do it discretely but it came out loudly. She blushed but Athrun didn't mind._

_"Right. The ground forces uniforms are different correct?" Athrun asked out of the clear blue. Amarante looked back and forth trying to add up his question to what they were talking about._

_"At least just the uniform jacket. We roll up the sleeves and it ends just below the waist instead of passing it," Amarante replied. In a quick instant she felt that weird sensation again. Was it that man again?_

_"It looks like you have made your acquaintance, Athrun," Le…._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah?" Athrun replied. Then she gasped, he was the guy from HQ! She couldn't remember the other person who was talking to her and she decided against bringing it up.

"I remember…Nicol!" Amarante replied pulling on her boyfriend's uniform. Nicol felt like a human rag doll as she placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him. He looked at Athrun who was just as confused as Nicol.

"What do you remember?" Nicol asked taking hold of her excited body. She seemed like such a small child at the moment. Athrun chuckled to himself seeing her so excited.

"Athrun!" Amarante chimed. Athrun raised an eyebrow looking into her excited eyes. She continued to squirm like a small child or an excited dog that's about to get a treat.

"What do you remember about Athrun?" Nicol chuckled before looking over at his friend. Athrun just gave a playful shrug in return. Amarante barely noticed as she stopped her excited bouncing to sit and ponder before opening her mouth.

"I met Athrun at headquarters! And we said how our teammates agree to disagree and DaCosta was there too!" Amarante squealed in a happy manner. Nicol was glad that she was remembering these things. Hopefully she wouldn't forget in the next couple of minutes or days. She would take so many steps forward before taking a couple steps back.

"What's your commander's name?" Athrun asked seeing if her memory went any further than this.

"I don't know," Amarante mumbled, "but he likes coffee!" She felt her happiness radiate throughout the two boys. Nicol laughed lovingly, hugging his girl tightly. Afterwards Amarante released Nicol and hugged Athrun as well. Athrun smiled hugging her in return. Pompom barked lovingly wanting attention from Amarante as well. Releasing Athrun, Amarante picked up her loving pet giving it kisses and hugs.

"We should celebrate!" Nicol cheered. Amarante smiled trying to look serious but it was really hard.

"No. I want to be normal, and I'll celebrate by being normal," Amarante chuckled. Nicol nodded, he looked down at a watch to see that it was time to take Amarante back to her quarters.

"Let me take you home," Nicol said giving a kiss on her forehead. Amarante frowned but went along with the idea. Amarante didn't want to go home yet.

"It is getting a little late Amarante. Say, how come they didn't send you home?" Athrun asked. She probably wasn't the best candidate to stay in the military.

"According to the doctors…my Dad lives in Earth Forces Territory," Amarante replied. The boys became eerily quiet…Was she a spy? Amarante's smile faded…did she say something wrong? She looked at them skeptically before brushing it off and beginning to walk away.

"Are you a…" Athrun began. Nicol nudge him…but Nicol was also curious about Amarante's answer. Amarante cocked her head before chuckling. She wasn't a spy…or at least she didn't believe she was.

"I'm a first generation Coordinator," the girl chimed. The boys relaxed. That was better to hear…but how did she get away with living there for so long? There were so many mysteries erupting from this girl. Nicol wanted to find out more about this girl but he had to contact her family and commander to find out more.


	28. Chapter 28

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 28

* * *

"Well I guess this good bye," Nicol sighed looking into his girlfriend's eyes. This time she was dressed in civilian clothing. She wanted the ability to hug Nicol good bye. She had already said good bye to Athrun, Yzak and Dearka. She had given all the boys a hug, and she even gave Athrun a kiss on the cheek for making her Pompom. Nicol didn't really mind since they were friends.

"Good bye," Amarante returned. The night before she had promised herself not to cry but here she was with tears in her eye. She gave him tight hug not wanting to let go. Surprisingly, Nicol gave her a small kiss on the cheek, he did not want to leave her, he wished that the war could miraculously be over at this very second.

"I promise I WILL come back to you," Nicol whispered into her ear before breaking from their hug. Not wanting to make this any harder, Nicol began to walk to his ship. The Zala team would be launching soon.

"Nicol!" Amarante called out. He stopped and turned around. Amarante stayed very quiet as Nicol looked into her eyes. He cleared his throat quietly trying to make sure he didn't sound like a wimp when he spoke to her.

"Yes?" He asked innocently. Her eyes were just as innocent which made Yzak roll his eyes. _I hate it when they act this way. I wish they would just break up already, _Yzak thought. Dearka just chuckled to himself looking at the lonely Amarante. He would miss the girl, and he missed her former personality. Dearka thoroughly enjoyed Amarante's ability to outsmart Yzak. Though he did hate the effects that it had on Yzak in the end.

"I love you!" Amarante called out placing her hands at her mouth so it would magnify her words. Nicol smiled closing his eye briefly giving her nod. He opened his eyes seeing that Amarante was crying. He always thought Amarante was cute when she cried but he hated knowing that she was crying over him.

"I love you too Amarante," Nicol told her before heading to the ship. She allowed the tears to fall, as she watched the ship roll out of port and away. Amarante had one hour to get ready to leave as well. She was to report at HQ for further mental testing. Drying her tears she walked back to her quarters before giving a sigh. Being in the military was a lonely life. Today she had locked Pompom in her room so it would be easier, going through the door and up the stairs and into her room. Pompom was on top of her bed waiting for her. She wagged her tail looking at her owner before lying back down. Amarante had already packed up almost everything. She took a shower before putting on her uniform. Staring at her skirt, Amarante began to wonder why it was two tiered. She sensed that there was a story behind it but she shrugged it off. She picked up her bags and signaled Pompom to follow. She had a little crate to put the dog in but she allowed Pompom to follow her for now. Amarante had a warm feeling that she didn't need

"Come Pompom," Amarante ordered. She barked romping after Amarante. Taking one last look around her room Amarante left. With a sigh Amarante opened to the door and left the room. Much to the her surprise two soldier waiting for her just outside the building.

"Amarante Takahashi?" one of the soldiers asked. Did she do something wrong? She felt a twinge of fear radiate through her. The soldiers stood their stiffly, their eyes were cold causing the girl to shrink three sizes on the inside. This was the moment of truth…this would tell all.

"Yes sir?" Amarante replied. She was so confused…what was going on? Pompom romped around her feet scratching her legs to get her attention but Amarante knew better. She whined quietly before sitting next to her.

"Come with us," they ordered. Amarante wanted to run away but she didn't. Her legs were too stiff with fear. They did an about face leading the quiet Amarante onward. With every step Amarante could feel her heart beating faster and faster.

"Yes sir," Amarante replied. Oh no…maybe someone saw her kiss Nicol a few days ago. Pompom began to growl but Amarante shushed her quietly. They lead her to a car before opening the door for her. She was shocked to see DaCosta inside of it.

"DACOSTA!" she cried out. It was amazing to see him again. He looked so tired but he smile at the girl. The two soldiers took her bags as she picked up Pompom before hopping into the vehicle. She always loved DaCosta which she still didn't know why.

"Hello Amarante," he replied. His eyes looked lazy and tired, but he tried to look normal. His commander probably sent him out at the very last minute. The vehicle started to roll and pick up speed as Amarante sat there humming to herself.

"How are you and why are you here?" Amarante asked. She couldn't remember where she knew him from, but knowing his name and his face was comforting. After she was in the car began to drive away.

"Under the orders of my commander, I'm here to escort you to headquarters," DaCosta replied. Since she didn't perk up at the sounds of the word commander, he knew that Amarante couldn't remember her father figure.

"Oh…That's very nice of him," Amarante replied. Her voice was calm and collective but on the inside she was squealing with delight since she got to see DaCosta again.

"So the Zala team moved out?" DaCosta asked. They were becoming well known throughout the Z.A.F.T. military and DaCosta was able to find out some information about their plans.

"Yes, with Nicol too," Amarante sighed. She didn't seem too suspicious of DaCosta since he knew that the team had moved on from their quiet base home.

"Oh…did you really like him?" DaCosta asked. He was shock that Amarante would say that. He knew that Kirkwood was her boyfriend…even if Kirkwood broke up with her before she ever had a chance to know him.

"He was my boyfriend," Amarante sighed. Amarante looked out the window gently petting Pompom's head. She would really miss Nicol, and she wanted to see him again. He was the only person she could think about right now.

"Did he break your heart?" DaCosta asked. Amarante was shocked that he would ask such a question. She wanted to slap him across the face but she knew better than that. He was her superior even if they were great friends.

"No…I'm not very sure if I'll see him again. Do you think we'll be able to see each other after the war is over with?" Amarante asked. She seemed so sad, and it caused a lump to form in DaCosta's throat. He gave her a gentle smile as he looked over at Amarante.

"Of course…don't worry about it," DaCosta said placing a hand on her shoulder. He then turned his attention to the dog. It cocked its head looking up at him. Amarante smiled back at him before noticing that his attention had shifted to the thing in her lap.

"Her name is Pompom…Do you remember Athrun from Headquarters? He made it for me, so I won't be lonely," Amarante said nuzzling the robot lovingly. With its fake little tongue, Pompom licked the tip of her nose. DaCosta was stunned…she remembered that meeting? That's great. He would tell Commander Waltfeld about it later.

"Yes, well that was sweet of him," DaCosta chuckled lovingly. He placed a hand on her head, he wanted to mess up her hair but that was the commander's thing. Amarante squirmed anyways causing DaCosta to chuckle quietly.

"DaCosta…how are you?" Amarante asked. She noticed that he didn't give her an answer earlier. He looked up in thought before smiling at her.

"I'm just fine," DaCosta replied. Amarante sighed with relief, hopefully his commander wasn't working him to hard. DaCosta looked at her quizzically but he brushed it off.

"Where are you going afterwards DaCosta?" Amarante asked. She was still as curious as ever which made DaCosta smile. She hadn't changed much besides the fact that she couldn't remember anything.

"I'll be going back to my commander," DaCosta replied. Amarante frowned slightly, she wanted him to stay and help out with her, but oh well. She'd seem him soon, she hoped.

"Oh…I hope after my testing I'll be stationed with you guys," Amarante said cheerfully. _I'm glad she has some familiarity with us…I hope she'll remember soon,_ DaCosta thought.

* * *

"Thank you for escorting me sir," Amarante said with a salute. DaCosta returned her salute before pulling her into a hug. Amarante blushed not noticing that DaCosta slipped a tracking device on to her belt. She like the hug, it made her feel warm and fuzzy one the inside. Amarante hugged him in return before pulling away.

"I hope to see you soon Amarante," DaCosta replied before placing a hand on her shoulder and then leaving. DaCosta was still a pretty aloof man, which Amarante cocked her to before shrugging it off.

_"Did you plant the tracker?_"Commander Waltfeld asked through a transmitter. He was sitting in a room with his coffee supplies and several pictures of his two favorite girls. He was still in some pain but it was subsiding.

"Yes sir," DaCosta said in a low voice. There were still several soldier around him before DaCosta found a quiet and secluded area to continue speaking with him.

_"Does she suspect anything?"_ Waltfeld asked. He picked up a picture of Amarante smiling at her quietly. She was still his little girl, and she was so adorable.

"No sir. Are you sure you just don't want to kidnap her?" DaCosta said in an even lower voice. He knew that Waltfeld wanted her to join him. They also knew that Amarante was an excellent hacker. Yet, did she remember all these things. DaCosta gulped quietly as the line went silent for 4 LONG seconds.

_"DACOSTA!" _Waltfeld snapped. The holler caused DaCosta to cringe. The earpiece crackled and screeched in his ear. DaCosta wanted to cut communications but he knew better than that.

"Yes sir?" DaCosta replied weakly. He watched a few soldiers go by but they barely noticed him.

_"That will just make everyone suspicious," _Waltfeld replied. He smiled at the face that he could still instill fear into DaCosta. Waltfeld placed the picture back down on his desk before looking up with a sigh.

"Yes sir," DaCosta replied. On Amarante's end she went inside headquarters this time with Pompom in her crate. She checked in before going to her newly assigned room. She left Pompom in her crate before going back to report for her testing. After going back to HQ she was then ushered to a hospital where her testing would take place. Amarante was introduced to Dr. Fahne and her staff. She seemed much nicer than the ones at Gibraltar. She was then taken into a room where there were several pictures and a computer.

"Okay Amarante. I want you to look at all of these pictures," Dr. Fahne said warmly. She placed a hand on her back pushing the girl into the room. Dr. Fahne sat in a chair while Amarante explored the pictures. Many friends and comrades had donated the pictures to her. She stopped at one picture seeing herself freaking out in the hold of a man in a yellow uniform. Cocking her head, Amarante sat and stared at it.

"Who is that?" Amarante asked.

"That is Commander Andrew Waltfeld. Do you remember Commander Waltfeld?" Dr. Fahne asked. She shook her head but seeing the man made her smile. She wanted that picture.

"Can I have the picture. He makes me smile," Amarante asked calmly. She stared at the picture trying to figure out exactly who he was. He seemed oh so familiar, but who was he?

"Not today, but I promise to give it to you," Dr. Fahne replied.

"Okay…Do you want me to continue looking at the pictures?" Amarante asked. Dr. Fahne nodded scribbling down a few things on a note pad. Amarante noticed her scribbling but she thought nothing of it as she went around the room.

"Yes please," Dr. Fahne replied. Amarante continued observing the pictures smiling at the few that had Nicol in them. She stopped at another picture but this time, this one made her giggle. It was a picture of her and a blue haired woman with two orange streaks in her hair. What made Amarante giggle was that she had pounds of make-up on her face.

"Who is this lady?" Amarante asked pointing at the picture. She turned her head around with a gentle cock to look at the doctor. Ms. Fahne smiled at her in return going to the picture with her.

"That is Aisha Waltfeld," Dr. Fahne replied. (A/N: I really don't know her last name…let's just go with Waltfeld for the time being ;])

"Aisha Waltfeld…is she married to Commander Andrew Waltfeld?" Amarante asked curiously. Dr. Fahne nodded placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. She then returned to the desk to scribble a few more notes.

"Yes," Fahne replied.

"I like her. She seems nice," Amarante giggled. She continued to walk around the room staring at the pictures on the wall. The next one she stopped at was a picture of her and her sister.

"Do you remember your sister?" Fahne asked. Amarante shrugged before twirling a lock of her hair. She didn't like the feeling she was receiving from the picture.

"No…I was about to ask if she was a reflection," Amarante replied.

Dr. Fahne chuckled, "Nope. She's your sister. How do you feel about this picture?"

"I'm not sure…This one makes me feel…sad," Amarante replied. She hated the feeling she was receiving from the picture.

"Now can you sit here at the computer and listen to the voice clips that I have recorded," Dr. Fahne asked kindly.

"Okay," Amarante replied. She listened to the clips but she shook her head. None of the voices sounded familiar except for DaCosta's.

"Alright. Thank you," Dr. Fanhe replied. Amarante cocked her head watching Dr. Fahne scribble on her notepad. She was always scribbling on that notepad which made Amarante so curious.

"Besides DaCosta…they don't sound familiar to me," Amarante replied.

"Well that's alright. We're going to do a couple more tests on you. It'll only take about 9 more days. Your wounds are mostly healed correct?" Dr. Fahne asked.

"Yes. I'm feeling much better now," Amarante began, "Could you perhaps do me a favor?"

"A favor? What is it?" Dr. Fahne asked. She was shocked, Amarante had only been there for one day and she was already asking questions. She really didn't seem like an amnesia patient at all.

"I want all of my scars removed except the one over my eye," Amarante asked, pointing at that particular scar.

"Okay. I think I can get that in for you, how soon?" Dr. Fahne asked writing it down on her notepad as well.

"As soon as possible," Amarante replied. She hated the scars. She felt as if her body was on fire every time she saw them.

"Why do you want to keep the one over your eye?" Dr. Fahne asked.

"I'm keeping it because I don't know who I am for the time being. Once I find out who I am…I'll remove this one too," Amarante replied.

"Alright…How about on Monday?" the doctor asked.

Amarante perked up, "Alright!"

"You're dismissed," she chuckled.

"Thank you Ma'am," Amarante said with a salute before leaving the room. _Well DaCosta you were right. She's a nice bubbly young lady that will win your heart no matter what,_ Dr. Fahne thought. Fahne and DaCosta had graduated at the same time and had been great friends ever since. According to Commander Waltfeld they should date so she could teach him not to be so uptight. She had always giggled at the thought but she never took it seriously until they were transferred away from each other. Fahne didn't mind doing a personal favor for DaCosta especially since he'd be nearby for a while.


	29. Chapter 29

Lost Memories/Amnesia girl Chapter 29

Wow this story is about to outdo _M.U.T.E.D_. and _Never Look Back _which are my longest stories. WOO!

* * *

"Hello Dr. Fahne!" Amarante called out. Amarante really liked her and was surprised to learn that she was good friends with DaCosta. How come she didn't work for his commander? Yet commanders didn't care about friends and everything like that.

"Hello Amarante," Dr. Fahne chuckled as Amarante raced up to her. Amarante never had much to do since she was doing this testing. Amarante would commonly help out Dr. Fahne with whatever she needed.

"Have you seen DaCosta today?" Amarante asked sweetly. Fahne giggled softly, she would always ask that question, ever since she told Amarante that DaCosta and herself were good friends.

"No not yet, but I'll see him later," The doctor responded. Amarante giggled and smiled fiendishly, she liked teasing Dr. Fahne AND that she allowed her to.

"Is it a date?" Amarante asked in a tone very much like her late friend Aisha. Dr. Fahne took note of her tone so she could write it down later.

"No no…WE don't like each other and that sort of way," Fahne said waving the thought away with her hand. Amarante frowned…she liked them together. They'd be so cute, and DaCosta would learn how to relax. He was always so uptight and Amarante hated that.

* * *

"I wonder how Amarante's doing…" Mu muttered. He didn't notice that he was speaking his thoughts. Murrue looked up at her good friend wondering what and who he was talking about. Was there another in the picture that Murrue didn't know about?

"Amarante?" his lovely Murrue asked. Mu perked up realizing that he was talking out loud. He gave a sheepish grin reminiscing about the sweet little girl he got to know.

"Huh? Oh she's my little cousin. She's much like our Kira," Mu chuckled. He could see little Amarante crying at a drop of the hat about anything and everything. Yet she was slightly stronger than Kira…at least that's what Mu believed.

"Oh? So how old is the little girl?" Murrue asked lovingly. _Aw…She must be so cute and small. I wonder what Mu is like with little kids…he's probably wonderful with them, _Murrue thought looking over at the man she had grown to love.

"Well she's not that "little" anymore. She's about 15 now," Mu chuckled hesitantly. Murrue just giggled softly seeing the man become slightly embarrassed. Going through his locker he found a different picture of the girl that he did not show Kira. This time it was Halloween and she was around the age of nine pretending to be a Southern Belle. It was a white and green dress and Mu was standing behind her pointing at the camera so she'd look at it. Murrue was surprised to see Amarante's dark skin.

"Wow…she's beautiful," Murrue replied. Yet Mu saw the uneasiness and confusion in her face. Mu always saw this in the faces of several people when he was with the girl.

"I know what you're thinking. She's defiantly my cousin. Her great grandmother is my great aunt. I mean great great aunt…I guess you could say it like that," Mu replied.

"She is a very beautiful girl," Murrue replied and this time she really meant it. She was very curious at what Amarante looked like now.

"Yeah. The sweet little thing didn't have a nice family though. Whenever I went home I took care of her. So I came home for Halloween and I took her trick-or-treating. Many people were confused about our relationship. Some people thought I was a pedophile," Mu laughed. He could still remember their faces but he could also remember how they treated her which he hated.

"So where is she now?" Murrue asked. It seemed like Mu and Amarante were very close. It was probably painful knowing that he couldn't see her for a while.

"I'm not sure. Last time I heard from her was when she was 14. In a letter she told me she was going to the PLANTs to study at an all girls' school," Mu began, "I wrote a letter to her father but until we get on dry ground I won't be able to send it."

"Where did you live?" Murrue asked. Now she was getting confused. Why would his cousin be going to the PLANTs? Mu chuckled at her confused face but he loved the woman.

"Canada. I must have forgot to mention that she's a first generation coordinator. She and her twin lived kind of close by. Most people didn't even know they were Coordinators. They were home schooled and they were taught VERY well. Heck, I think she's smarter than me," Mu replied with a light hearted tone. Murrue smiled at her loving the time she was with her man.

"Where's her twin?" Murrue asked looking over the picture. She gently brushed the girl's face smiling at how happy the two of them looked.

"We weren't as close…As we speak she is in the Atlantic Federation. They never cared about coordinators being among them. I hope that her twin won't be sent into space to destroy the PLANTs and hopefully the war won't get to that point," Mu said seriously. He didn't want to mass murder any coordinators they were all human no matter what they were like.

"Huh?" Murrue replied.

"Don't worry about it. Say have you eaten anything yet?" Mu said quickly changing the subject. He laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. Murrue just let out a chuckle before nodding in agreement.

* * *

"So how is she doing?" DaCosta asked Dr. Fahne. She was looking at the MRI pictures of Amarante's brain seeing if everything was in working order. He placed a hand on her shoulder staring at the images of her brain.

"Great. She seems to be normal. Since it's been a little over 6 weeks I'm going to change her diagnosis from PTA, post traumatic amnesia to retrograde amnesia. Retrograde Amnesia is when the patient cannot remember events that occurred before developing amnesia. Today we are going to put her in a mobile suit simulator so we can see if she remembers it. Dinner later?" Fahne replied. DaCosta was caught off by the last statement. He blushed very quickly but he regained his composure quickly.

"Unfortunately I can't tonight Commander Waltfeld has me doing paper work. Perhaps tomorrow. Oh and the reason why I came here. You have new orders," DaCosta said placing a pack of papers on her desk. _Wow…Even Commander Waltfeld has ME doing a lot of work…_Fahne thought with a slight chuckle before becoming serious.

"Oh? Did I do something wrong?" Fahne asked. In one of his more playful moments he gave her a soft thump on the nose.

"No, you'll be transferred to the new battle ship _Eternal. _We'll be working together again," DaCosta replied. He smiled at her and Fahne just giggled to herself. _Maybe Commander Waltfeld is right…maybe we do like each other but I highly doubt it will amount to anything, _Dr. Fahne thought.

"I'm glad to hear that. Just curious, the little thing that follows Amarante around when she's off duty. What is that?" Fahne asked.

"It's a robot a friend of hers created for her. It barks and wags its tail and follows her around so she won't be lonely. Its name is Pompom. If I don't get back now Commander Waltfeld is going to have one of his playful fits of rage. Well Fritzi, I'll see you later," DaCosta said giving her a salute. Fahne returned the salute getting out of her chair. They shared a friendly hug before departing.

* * *

Amarante put on her flight suit that had been custom tailored by some guy, Andrew something. It was kind of creepy that the guy would do something like that, especially since she didn't know him. According to DaCosta her other uniform was ruined. Yet why would a guy who never knew her give her a flight suit.

"DTC?" Amarante mumbled seeing it inscribed on her new helmet. _What did that mean? Why am I so confused?_ Amarante thought. She left the room heading down the hall. There was no gravity in this area and she was becoming better and better at floating around. She made her way to the hangar putting on her helmet. Closing the glass she went into the air lock before proceeding to a GINN. Getting into the cockpit she turned it on and closed the hatch. She then proceeded to the launching area where she finally left the PLANT. Inside an observation room Dr. Fahne watched Amarante's every move carefully.

"She's doing great so far. Let's see how she fairs against the drones," Dr. Fahne replied pressing a button on the observation desk. Outside Amarante toyed around with the machine making it do loops and barrel rolls. _Huh? _Amarante thought feeling a sensation go through her mind. Pulling back on the throttle Amarante avoided the attack from the drones.

"What was that?" Amarante thought aiming her machine gun at one of the small cylindrical devices. What was this odd sensation? For some reason she could remember something like this happening before.

"Can you hear me Amarante?" Dr. Fahne asked. Amarante perked up looking up at the small screen to see Dr. Fahne. She wasn't really sure why she was out here and why these things were attacking her.

"Of course," Amarante chimed. She was always so happy that Dr. Fahne couldn't resist smiling.

"Your mission is to destroy all drones," Dr. Fahne replied seriously. She immediately saw an instant change in Amarante. She was now a serious soldier unlike her carefree self. In so many ways she was just like Commander Waltfeld.

"Roger that," Amarante replied. After weeks of being unable to do anything, she was finally being useful_. I have to lead them away from the PLANT. I don't want any possibility of hitting it, _Amarante thought. In the observation desk the scientists and doctors monitored her brainwaves, heart, breathing and many other aspects of the mock battle.

"Where is she going?" One of the scientists said outloud.

"She's a good kid…She's leading them away so she won't damage the PLANT," a voice said from the door way. It was none other than Commander Andrew Waltfeld.

"The Desert Tiger," a doctor muttered astonished. The other people in the room also muttered the name as if the doctor created an echo. Waltfeld barely looked at the whispering doctors.

"Well Hello, hello," Waltfeld charmed walking into the room. He made a beeline for Dr. Fahne. She gave him a smile before saluting sternly. Fritzi Fahne was a doctor in the Z.A.F.T. military after all.

"Good to see you sir," Dr. Fahne told him.

"I'm glad to see you again, my fair lady. Has DaCosta proposed yet?" Waltfeld asked. Fahne chuckled lovingly, he was still quite the jokester. _Right to the point with him…Oh Commander Waltfeld, _Dr. Fahne thought.

"No, Amarante has been doing fine," Fahne replied pressing a few buttons. _Aw but we're not talking about Amarante we're talking about your love life with DaCosta. I don't understand why that guy hasn't proposed, _Waltfeld thought with a wicked smile. She brought up the mock battle on screen to show Amarante's former commanding officer what she had been up to. Using her machine gun Amarante laid down a barrage of bullets while keeping a steady view on all drones. _Hm…the right leg's balance sensor's off! How come I didn't notice it before? _Amarante thought. She let out a cry being attacked from behind by one of the drones. Her body slumped forward as Amarante tried to avoid it. This time she pulled out the key board trying to fix the balance sensor. Drone 2 and 4 encircled the girl firing shots from bellow and above. Amarante let out another cry noticing that she didn't have enough time to correct the balance sensor.

"I've gotta move…if not I'm just a sitting…" Amarante said to herself before her voice faded out. Her eyes got large and wide as she went into a small dazed trance.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_"You're worried about little dings and scratches?" a man called back amused__**. I gotta move…but where…**__Amarante thought knowing that she was a sitting duck. It was hard to escape but Amarante got an idea…create a dust cloud. Noticing that Kirkwood and Maylam were coming at her from two sides she aimed at the ground near her firing off several missiles._

_"Being a coward eh Amarante? Hiding in the dust!" Maylam called out. Waltfeld held back on his attack. Using the keyboard she adjusted her thrust output so they could push her up instead of forward or back._

_End Flashback_

* * *

She shook the thoughts away but a name stuck in her head…Maylam… Who was Maylam? Why did his name make the hair on the back of her neck stand up? Angered at why she couldn't figure out these odd memories and thoughts she chucked her machine gun into an incoming drone before pulling out the GINN sword. She let out a battle cry charging the drone in front of her. Slicing it in half Amarante reversed the thrusters before flying away from the explosion.

"Ma'am…if she's hit one more time in the back…The machine will be paralyzed," a soldier told her. Dr. Fahne was about to contact Amarante but Waltfeld grabbed her hand. She and the other soldiers were so shocked at his gesture. His face was so serious before lightening up.

"Not to be cruel but I want to see how she fairs in this battle," Waltfeld replied. _I'm glad that she's still my little Tiger Cub. Come on Cubby. Figure it out, _Waltfeld thought as he released Fahne's hand. He watched the girl dodge the attacks and make other fancy maneuvers.

"Only 5 more," Amarante growled. She stabbed the one behind her before taking the malfunction unit and hurling it into an incoming drone. They exploded before Amarante increased her thrusters bolting to the nearest drone. Making a barrel roll she dodged the incoming missiles before cutting through the unit. Exploding behind her the last two drones formed an attack pattern. She instantly recognized that pattern from a previous fight…she even imagined them as BuCUEs.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Fight me…Kirkwood, Maylam attack pattern Delta," a man ordered slightly amused but then again serious and deadly._

_"I've only learned up to Beta…I have to stay calm," Amarante muttered as the high speed machines began to swarm her._

_End Flash Back_

* * *

"Huh?" Amarante gasped feeling that strange sensation again. It gave her quick memory blips of what was going to happen…faster than her computer. Making a loop most of the missiles exploded upon hitting the others, but a few stragglers continued to follow Amarante. Increasing her thrusters to the maximum the soldier flew past the remaining two drones the missiles plowing into one. Turning around Amarante held her breath as she tossed her sword into the remaining one. Besides Commander Waltfeld everyone was shocked at the fierceness the sweet girl showed.

"Great job," a soldier told her. "I've never seen anyone fight like this before." Amarante exhaled her held breath. Feeling the sweat on her face and seeing it float around her face she began to return. She took one look at the battlefield before letting out a sigh.

"Thanks," Amarante said out of breath. Waltfeld chuckled…she was an even better pilot in space than he had suspected. Did this amnesia help her piloting skills?

"Well thanks for letting me sit in on this meeting," Waltfeld said with a grin. He was anxious to see little Amarante. It has been so long since he saw her up and running.

"Anytime sir," Fahne said with a salute. She was the only military doctor in the observation deck so it felt odd saluting. He was in civilian clothes but he let it pass. Waltfeld had become and even more respected commander after losing his limb and eye. Slipping a piece of paper into her pocket he left to meet up with Amarante to see if she remembered him. The last time he had seen his little girl awake and well was over a month ago. His arm still ached but he knew that even though his physical wounds were bad her mental ones were worst. He'd rather lose a leg or an arm any day than to lose all of his precious memories. Making his way down to the hangar and the locker rooms he was surprised to see that Amarante was already dressed and heading his way.

"Hey! I got to watch you in the observation deck," Waltfeld called out to her. The girl perked up before becoming bashful. She looked down at the ground before looking at Commander Waltfeld.

"Thank you sir," Amarante replied. She wasn't sure if this guy was a soldier or not but she paused to chat with this man anyways. The way she looked at him told it all. Andy held a bitter sweet smile on his face. She didn't remember him. Even though she wasn't dead, he had lost Amarante along with Aisha. At his smile Amarante cocked her head trying to figure out what he was smiling about.

"You can call me Andy," Waltfeld said patting the girl on the shoulder. Amarante cocked her head even further before shrugging it off. She then stiffened remembering that she was in uniform.

"Okay, hello Andy. I'm sorry that you lost your arm," Amarante told him. She looked at him sadly before trying not to look so sad.

"Huh? It's alright. How are you feeling? I heard about your accident," Waltfeld replied. Amarante liked him, he was a very personable guy. He also seemed a little nosy…yet there were many nosy people who knew about her but she had no idea who they were. He also seemed so familiar but she had never seen him in her life.

"I'm feeling fine, but I get really large headaches sometimes," Amarante replied placing a hand on the back of her head.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Waltfeld replied. Amarante looked up her new acquaintance and he was looking down at her. The ways he was looking at her and the way he spoke to her made her feel suspicious. Waltfeld saw her signature suspicious look which made him smile.

* * *

_Flashback (Waltfeld)_

_"What are you doing sir?" Amarante asked in a slightly demanding tone. He was sitting at his desk calmly but he had that wicked smile plastered on his face. She looked at him at a slant moving away from him. She crossed her arms and then stood her ground. She then began to glare at him, becoming even more suspicious._

_"I'm not doing anything…but I think Aisha wants to do something with you," Waltfeld replied pointing behind the girl. Looking behind her Amarante let out a slight cry as Aisha grabbed the girl._

_"I bought a pretty dress for you. Let's go try it on," Aisha cooed at her pulling the resistant girl along._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Do I know you?" Amarante asked. She was almost positive that she knew him from somewhere. She continued to look at him with her suspicious glare.

"No, I'm just a friendly guy that watched you pilot a mobile suit," Waltfeld chuckled placing a hand on the top of Amarante's head. She squirmed slightly trying to get away from his grip. This all seemed very familiar. Why was he doing this? He let out a laugh before releasing the girl's head.

"Well I hope to see you again. I have to report back to Dr. Fahne," Amarante chimed. She shocked her own mind when her body wrapped her arm around Waltfeld's body. Amarante released him quickly before leaving just as fast. _What are you doing idiot? You just can't go up to people and hug them! _Amarante thought.


	30. Chapter 30

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 30

Time elapse will be about two to three months, because there's nothing to write about besides boring stuff.

"We're getting a new pilot, today," a male soldier gossiped to a female one. He didn't even try to keep it quiet. Everyone knew about it. She was one of the few lucky ones.

"Yeah, she's going to be Shiho's roommate once she gets here," the female responded. Floating down a near-by hall Yzak listened closely to the news. _A new pilot huh? I wonder if she graduated at the same time as Shiho,_ Yzak thought. She was probably making her way out of the hangar and into the ship by now so Yzak would head her off. She was going to be a part of the newly formed Joule Team so it was best to make a good impression on the girl. Going down a few hallways he eventually reached the hangar. Just as he was about to open the door, it swooshed open revealing Amarante of all people.

"YZAK!" Amarante cried out releasing her bag and hugging the boy. It had been so long since she had seen any of them…Yzak, Dearka, Athrun, Nicol. The bag gently floated to a wall before bouncing off of it.

"Amarante?" Yzak replied astonished to see the girl hug him, after the way he treated her, and he was shocked to see that she was his new pilot. Since she was a part of Z.A.F.T. longer than him he thought that she would become a commander first. Then again she did have an OBSESSIVE amount of down time.

"How are you? It's been awhile since Carpentaria AND Banadiya," Amarante replied with a chuckle. He released Amarante looking into her eyes surprised to see that she remembered. She laughed at his surprised stature. Amarante was so happy that she was remembering everything.

"So you remember everything now? That's great!" Yzak replied enthusiastically, yet the girl frowned. Taking her bag Yzak escorted Amarante down the hall. Yzak really didn't like the fact that she frowned and he was on pins and needles about what she would say next.

"Not everything. I remember you and Dearka from Banadiya but I don't really remember the base nor do I remember family and other friends," Amarante began with a sigh, "but I'm just glad that I'm remembering some things!"

"So how was the testing?" Yzak asked curiously. Amarante drew her shoulders up in a shrug before looking up at her friend. He was smiling at her but there was something sad in his eyes. Amarante disregarded it for the time but it kept urging her to look into his eyes even more deeply.

"It was okay. That's how I remembered some things," Amarante replied. By the way she was acting, she probably didn't know that Nicol was dead. Yzak sighed quietly before looking down in thought.

_Flashback_

_"Hey guys…I was thinking," Nicol piped up. He was looking over his sheet music but he could barely concentrate on it because he was thinking of his favorite and only girlfriend. He was always thinking about her to the point where it could be called obsession. His love for music could barely quell his new love for Amarante. Every time he heard his music in his head, or pretended to play the music on a piano made of air she crept into his mind…dancing in the background, making his music more lyrical and passionate._

_"What do you want?" Yzak snapped. Nicol just chuckled at Yzak angered response. He looked at all his friends making sure that he had their attention._

_"Do you think we'll ever see Amarante again?" Nicol asked. Dearka sighed, Nicol was always thinking about Amarante, to the point where he almost never spoke about music. Athrun just smiled and Yzak rolled his eyes._

_"I hope so. I think I can speak for all of us but we all want to see her recover," Athrun replied. The other two nodded and Nicol let out a gentle sigh. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before thinking over how and what he was going to say next._

_"If anything happens to me…can you guys keep her safe and out of trouble?" Nicol asked after a moment of silence. The room was quiet and shocked over what Nicol had said. Why would he say something like that? Was he expecting to die or something?_

_"What are you talking about?" Dearka asked, finally clearing his throat. Yzak and Athrun looked at Dearka before looking at Nicol._

_"Well…I don't know…I was just thinking about her lately," Nicol said with a shrug. He looked down and away from them trying to brush it off his shoulder. He then went back to looking at his sheet music as everyone continues to stare at him._

_End Flashback_

"Hey Yzak…Yzak!" Amarante said waving her hand in front of his face. Yzak snapped out of his trance looking at the happy girl. For a quick moment he thought that she was actually Nicol. They had always been so similar. He wanted to call out his name but he quickly stopped himself.

"What?" Yzak muttered, becoming back into the real world. Amarante giggled at the way his face looked. He looked so weird in this odd trance. She suddenly became serious as she took a sheet of paper out of her pocket.

"This is my room. At least I believe so," Amarante said looking at a slip of paper. Yzak was still slightly entranced which caused Amarante to smile on the inside. She found even Yzak could be cute at times.

"Yeah it is. I believe your roommate is here," Yzak replied knocking on the door. A girl with brown hair and purple eyes opened the door and she stood there stiffly and sternly. Amarante looked at the girl, she was either her age or older. Amarante thought it was odd that sometimes her rank was higher than soldiers that were older than her.

"Hello sir," she said sternly. She gave them a salute which Yzak and Amarante reciprocated. Shiho then stepped back to allow them into the room. Amarante continued to watch over Yzak's behavior with Shiho. It was odd to see Yzak in such a state and position.

"Hello Shiho. This is your roommate Amarante Takahashi. She's a great pilot. Even though she has limit space combat don't underestimate her abilities!" Yzak said sternly. Shiho seemed slightly shocked but Yzak wasn't able to notice it subtleness.

"Yes sir," Shiho replied. Yzak handed Amarante her bag as she entered the room with Shiho. _Does Yzak already have a girlfriend? Who exactly is this person? _Shiho thought. Yzak then left them alone, the door swooshing behind them. Amarante continued to observe the girl but Amarante only gently sighed with relief. She had been travelling for so long that it was good to finally relax.

"Which one is my bed?" Amarante asked kindly. She could see that the girl was uptight like DaCosta. At least that's what Amarante initially thought. Amarante thought she had already figured out who she was but she was soon proven wrong.

"This one," she replied in the same kind manner. Amarante was shocked at her kindness. Supposedly ALL soldiers of the Le Creuset Team were tough and abrasive. Then again, her lover…Nicol…wasn't anything like the average Le Creuset soldier. Shiho was still standing in front of her, as Amarante let her shoulders relax and Shiho slowly did as well.

"As Yzak…or should I say Commander Joule I'm Amarante Takahashi, I can't tell you my former team because of my amnesia," Amarante said holding her hand out to the girl. She shook her hand gently. Amarante had defiantly read her wrong.

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, Ma'am," Shiho replied. Amarante returned the salute before opening her bag. Amarante always hated it when someone called her Ma'am, especially when it was someone older than her.

"Don't call me Ma'am. I'm only 15," Amarante chuckled. Shiho was shocked to hear how young she was. _And I thought I was too young to be in the military, _she thought watching her younger comrade unpack her things.

"So how long have you known Commander Joule?" Shiho asked her face turned slightly pink but Amarante barely noticed it. Amarante stopped momentarily looking up in thought biting her lip.

"Oh gosh…Ever since about February," Amarante replied. Shiho chuckled slightly, she liked her new roommate. Amarante began to put things away in her new shared room. It has been awhile since she had had a roommate. Amarante liked having someone to talk to beside Pompom. Pompom didn't have any speech capability so it was a little boring.

"I don't think we'll be out fighting soon," Shiho said after a while. A moment of silence had taken the room while Amarante was placing things into drawers on her side of the room. She carefully thought over the statement before saying something.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Amarante asked with a cock of the head. Shiho thought it was interesting that Amarante would always do that when she was curious. Amarante also seemed to be a very curious girl.

"I also have limited space experience," Shiho replied. Amarante smiled, she hated sitting on the sideline alone. Amarante felt that she was going to become very good friends with Shiho. Yet she was shocked that the girl kept her uniform coat off. Amarante was freezing! She preferred Banadiya over this cold ship.

"Oh really? I'm glad that I'm not the only one in the boat," Amarante chuckled. Shiho laughed heartily causing Amarante to laugh as well. Inside her bag she pulled out the crate that held Pompom. Taking her out Amarante turned the dog on.

"What's that?" Shiho asked, surprisingly she cocked her head just like Amarante. Shiho then noticed that she did Amarante's little gesture which caused her to blush. Amarante giggled before sitting down on her bed.

"This is Pompom. My friend made it for me so I won't be lonely. It has learning capabilities so eventually she'll have her space feet," Amarante began, "Say, wanna go grab something to eat?" Her stomach had been growling for a while and it was hard for her to continue sucking her stomach in so it wouldn't growl.

"Sorry but I already ate anything, but I'll go with you," Shiho replied. Grabbing her uniform jacket Shiho put it on along with her belt. She looked at Shiho as if her body was saying, "Does everything look alright?" Amarante gave her nod before floating to the door with Shiho. Pompom barked hopping off the bed and into space. It was surprised as it made circles in space. Eventually she reached her paws towards the bed and was able to get back on to the bed.

"Stay Pompom," Amarante ordered. The dog's tail stopped wagging as it plopped its body on Amarante's bed. It whined trying to make Amarante take Pompom with her. Amarante smiled at the little robot but allowed the door to close behind them. The two girls left the room heading down the hall. Both were smiling cheerfully enjoying each other's company.

"Commander Joule told me that you were really good at programming, and that you helped on the TMF/A-803 LaGOWE. Maybe you could help me with the new CGUE DEEP Arms," Shiho asked bashfully. Amarante looked Shiho in the eye seeing that her face was slightly red. She turned away from her swarthy friend trying to make sure she didn't see her blush.

"Huh? Oh sure. What does the DEEP stand for?" Amarante asked twirling a loch of her hair. _She's so inquisitive…well I guess that's a good thing. Maybe she thinks more than the average soldier, _Shiho thought.

"It stands for Directional Energy Emission exPerimental. Why do you ask?" Shiho asked raising an eye brow. Almost no one asks about that silly stuff. Amarante then knew what she was dealing with. Beam weaponry and technology. That was some pretty technical stuff even for her.

"Oh…I just know Z.A.F.T. likes to make things stand for stuff…You know: Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, People Liberation Acting Nation of Technology…but I guess the Naturals do it more than we do," Amarante giggled hiding the real reason why she asked. Eventually they reached the mess hall. The door automatically opened revealing that it was bustling with soldiers, even Yzak was in there. Getting her food Amarante sat at Yzak's empty table with Shiho. Amarante let out a slight chuckle since everyone was afraid of Yzak Joule. Yet, something was missing…or should she say someone. After eating and chatting for a while Amarante finally noticed what was wrong with the picture. Dearka, Yzak's best friend, wasn't with them. The mess hall's crowd was dying down and Amarante worked up the courage to ask. They were about to head back and Amarante had stood up with Shiho and the others.

"Yzak…Where's Nicol, Dearka and Athrun? You guys are a part of the Zala team right?" Amarante asked. Yzak felt his stomach drop, he knew she'd ask eventually.

"Amarante," Yzak began. "First sit back down."

"Okay?" Amarante asked cocking her head. Sitting back down Amarante awaited the news that Yzak was going to tell her. She smiled at him gently but frowned when she saw his face. Surprisingly, Yzak took her hands to make sure she was calm but he was shaking. _What's up with Yzak? Why is he shaking?_ Amarante thought.

"Amarante, Nicol died in battle," Yzak said quietly. Amarante couldn't believe her ears. Shiho just look back and forth between them confused. Who was Nicol and what was he to her? She felt horrible about the fact that someone died and Shiho really wanted to know what happen.

"NNOOO!" Amarante cried out. The other conversations in the mess hall stopped and all eyes were on her. Amarante began to breath loudly as she glared at Yzak. Yzak just frowned at her looking gently into her eyes.

"I'm not lying to you. Nicol is dead. Dearka is MIA but we believe he is also dead," Yzak replied. Amarante just shook her head before looking down at the table. She was trying to figure everything out.

"YOU'RE WRONG! NICOL…HE PROMISED!" Amarante hollered back. She tried to hold back tears but they were flowing out of her eyes. Pulling her hands away from his Amarante slapped Yzak across the face. How could he lie to her like that? He couldn't possibly be telling the truth.

"I was there! Amarante, I wouldn't joke about this," Yzak replied. He was a changed person. Although he was still a hot-head he was much wiser now. He didn't poke fun at others as much and he was beginning to understand the horrors of war, which Commander Le Creuset did not teach them. Commander Waltfeld had taught his soldiers that from day one which made Amarante way more mature.

"BUT…BUT NICOL SAID…HE SAID HE'D COME BACK TO ME!" Amarante cried out. Placing her head down on the table sobbing loudly. Yzak placed a hand on her back as she continued to cry.

"Shiho…take her back to her room," Yzak said softly. He hated that he had to break the news to her AND on her first day. Amarante was sobbing and everyone was staring at them. Amarante placed a hand at her mouth trying to stop herself from weeping.

"Yes sir," Shiho replied. She whispered a few comforting words to Amarante before helping her out of the room. Unfortunate for them, they encountered several soldiers on their way back. Opening the door to their room Shiho sat Amarante down on her bed. Pompom had discovered that Shiho's pillow was a comfy spot and went into sleep mode on top of it.

"Nicol…he can't…" Amarante mumbled. She continued to cry as Shiho sat next to her wrapping her arms around the girl in a comforting embrace. Amarante was so sad and confused. He was her last and only hope, she didn't have anyone. She couldn't remember any family so what was the point.

"I'm so sorry," Shiho began. Amarante looked so hurt and confused. Shiho didn't mind that she was showing her inner feelings. Yzak had told her about a friend who had lost all of their memories. This had to have been that friend. Shiho gently rubbed her head trying to console her friend.

"Please…I'm fine," Amarante said between her sobs. She hated crying, and she had the feeling that she had been crying a lot over this whole bloody war.

"I really don't know what to say," Shiho said softly. What could she say? This was the first time Shiho had encountered death in the battlefield. Shiho could not believe that she would encounter it this quickly. Was this what war was truly about?

"I'm…I'm fine," Amarante tried to say. Shiho just hugged her tightly but now she had to be strong for her. Amarante was jello in her hands and the more Shiho wasn't able to comfort her…the more Amarante just melted away.

"No you're not," Shiho argued. She wanted to keep Amarante stable and strong. Yet Amarante just shook her head as she inhaled deeply with another sob.

"Nicol…he was my boyfriend," Amarante mumbled. Shiho was surprised that she was talking. "I can't believe he's gone." Shiho looked down sadly before looking into the eyes of Amarante.

"I bet he was a wonderful guy," Shiho said soothingly. Amarante tried to dry her tears but they kept coming. Shiho wanted to cry herself but she never knew the guy but seeing how kind Amarante was…he had to have been the same.

"Yes he was, and very kind to me," Amarante replied. Shiho tightened her hug once again wanting to give Amarante more support, before something hit her. Amarante probably had to report to Commander Le Creuset.

"Not to get off subject but have you reported to Commander Le Creuset?" Shiho asked. Amarante flinched slightly before calming down. Her tears began to decrease as Shiho loosened her grip.

"No, not yet," Amarante gasped. Now she had to stop crying. Amarante began to dry her eyes on her sleeve causing her eyes to become even more red.

"Don't do that. Here take this," Shiho scolded giving her a tissue before getting another one to also pat her eyes.

"Thanks," Amarante muttered. She couldn't believe that Nicol was gone, but right now she had to show her new commander that there was nothing wrong. She straightened her uniform and her skirt. Shiho helped as well before Amarante left the room.

* * *

"Amarante, I'm surprised to see that you were assigned to my team," Commander Le Creuset said looking over her papers. He was wearing a smirk behind the papers but it turned to a stoic line when he cast the papers down on the table.

"I'm sorry sir, but I do not know you sir," Amarante said apologetically. Amarante had goose bumps on her neck, arms and back. This guys was so creepy but she felt some type of connection to him as well.

"Yzak did tell me that you have amnesia. All in due time you'll remember," he said in a creepy manner. Amarante wanted to gulp but she just tightened her grip and stiffened her attention.

"Yes sir," Amarante replied in a normal assertive voice.

"Are you alright Amarante? Your eyes are bloodshot," Le Creuset replied trying to sound concerned.

"Yes sir, I will be fine," Amarante replied. She was surprised to see a young lady in his office. She disregarded the red haired girl mustering an excuse me before making an about face and leaving.

Commander Le Creuset chuckled, "Oh Takahashi. Did you believe that your daughters would end up on opposite sides of the battlefield? If I remember correctly…they were supposed to be on the same side." The young red head just stared at him


	31. Chapter 31

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 31

* * *

"Mu," Waltfeld said catching up with him in the halls of the Archangel. He propelled himself through space and when he was close enough Mu slowed down Waltfeld to a slower pace.

"Yeah?" the blonde replied. They were pretty similar and were becoming pretty close friends. Waltfeld thought of Amarante becoming embarrassed because of their eccentric ways.

"I meant to tell you the other day…I had the honor of meeting your little cousin," Waltfeld replied. He was well aware that he probably had several cousins but Waltfeld knew that Mu knew who he was talking about. Yet Mu raised an eye brow looking at the one eyed man.

"Oh? Which one?" Mu asked kind of half listening to the conversation. His mind was filled with everything that was going on. He hadn't thought about anything else not even Amarante.

"Little Amarante," Waltfeld replied. Waltfeld found it cute to call her little Amarante. She was so petite and adorable at times. Sometimes she was more like a small child than an actual soldier. Mu's thoughts momentarily froze as Amarante's name echoed in his mind. Then coming back to reality Mu stared at him.

"What? Amarante!" Mu said surprised. Waltfeld was surprised that Mu didn't know. Then again she didn't talk about her family much. Amarante was quite secretive even though she did share a lot of her past with her "father."

"Yes, she was a part of my forces at Banadiya. She spoke very highly of you," Waltfeld praised. He never heard a dull or negative word about her big cousin Mu La Flaga. It was kind of odd knowing this much about this former enemy soldier.

"I thought she was going to study in the PLANTs?" Mu demanded. How did this happen? How could she have done this? Sure, he was in the military but he didn't believe she was that influenced by it. Mu scratched the back of his head in a frustrated angry manner. He let out a frustrated sigh as he tried to sort it all out in his head.

"Don't look at me; I don't know why she stopped her studies. According to her, her father sent her to the PLANTs to study but then signed up in the Z.A.F.T. military. She said that if she did go into Z.A.F.T. she'd be out of his hair for good," Waltfeld replied. _If what he said was true…Was she a pilot, hopefully not_, Mu thought. He looked at the one armed man yearning to know more but too afraid to ask.

"Was she a pilot?" Mu asked quietly. Waltfeld knew what he was thinking about. The only way for Amarante to ever meet and get to know him was for her to be assigned underneath him.

"Yes. She piloted a customized BuCUE, tan and blue," Waltfeld replied. _Then that feeling…It was someone I knew…oh Amarante. How did you get involved in this bloody war? _Mu thought going through his hair again. His head was already racing at a fast pace he didn't need it picking up more and more speed.

"I see," Mu said in an even quieter voice. Waltfeld gave a reassuring smile before placing his good hand on his shoulder. He needed to cheer up his new friend somehow.

"Don't worry. She's not dead, but even though her body is alive…she dead on the inside," Waltfeld replied. Watching the blonde man carefully, Andy noticed that "the weight" on Mu's shoulders seemed to have been lifted, but only slightly.

Mu let out a sigh of relief, "What do you mean she's dead on the inside?" Waltfeld almost feared what Andy was going to say.

"She has amnesia. The only person she actually remembers is DaCosta. No one else really," Waltfeld said with a sigh. "Over the time she was there at the base, we became very close. I'm glad she's alive but I wish she would remember something."

"Is she still shy?" Mu asked him. He could remember when Amarante would first meet people…she would hide behind him blushing softly. Mu would always have to force her to talk to others and not to stick to him like glue.

"Somewhat. She's grown out of it a lot. Amarante is still very sweet and loving," Waltfeld replied. She was more willing to walk up to people and chat but at other times she was so unwilling that Waltfeld had to pull her along.

"So where is she now? If you know?" Mu asked. He was curious to what Waltfeld knew about Amarante and how much he knew. Amarante was an innocent girl who always tried to be the best and it was likely that she would let it shine to her commanding officer.

"I'm not sure. Last time I was able to check. She was finishing her "brain" testing, I guess you could say," Waltfeld said thoughtfully. "I used to send DaCosta to check on her but I can't do that now, can I?" He chuckled softly wanting to see the girl's bright and happy face at least one more time. By now she was probably being used as a war machine.

"So the poor thing has amnesia, eh?" Mu asked thinking about what he had heard. He imagined the last time he had seen her: She wore a beret, and a long scarf that she had doubled around her neck. Amarante had been so excited that she was going to the PLANTS, and at that time Mu was happy for her.

"Yeah. Before taking this ship and defecting, I went to go see her. The way she looked at me was as if she had never seen me before in her life," Waltfeld sighed. He still regretted that he couldn't protect the girl and after the war…he was going to protect and watch over the girl like a hawk.

"Out of everything, I'm glad that she's alright. After the war is over hopefully we can find her," Mu said hopefully. He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder before giving him an iconic Mu smile.

* * *

Shiho watched over the proceeding, she was filling in for Amarante since she had been so hurt by Nicol's death. They were going to hunt down the renegade ship _Eternal. _She was shocked to hear that Commander Waltfeld THE Desert Tiger had defected from Z.A.F.T. He was one of the most decorated War Heroes. He was one of the few that went up against the Strike and survive. Through gossip, Shiho was shocked to learn that Amarante was one of those select few, yet she and he paid the price of their survival.

"Yzak," Commander Le Creuset began attracting the boy's attention, "From now on Athrun is your enemy…Can you shoot him down?" Yzak made a slight frown knowing that since he knew Athrun it would be harder to shoot him down or if Dearka was still alive. He stayed quiet for a moment debating his options.

"Yes sir! As I would _any _traitor!" the boy replied. Shiho thought about the statement as well. Of course she'd be able to shoot down any traitor. They would leak any and all information! Also they betrayed the PLANTs! They were dismissed afterwards, Shiho made a beeline for the elevator but was surprised to hear her name being called. It was Yzak of all people. He joined her in the elevator quickly. She stopped the blush from coming on to her face by biting on her lip as he stood next to her.

"How's Amarante?" he asked in a very concerned tone. Yzak was going to keep his promise to Nicol. He had to watch out for her and keep her out of trouble. Yet Amarante normally stayed out of trouble except for the occasional snap at another soldier.

"She doesn't cry anymore. She's recovering thankfully. Ahhh…sir, who was Nicol?" Shiho asked quietly. Amarante would always cry when she heard his name or would mumble incoherent words to herself when she saw his picture.

"He was a comrade of mine. We've known each other since the academy. Nicol met Amarante at Carpentaria when she was recovering from her injuries. Then all of us were transferred to Gibraltar. Nicol and Amarante were so similar that everyone expected that their relationship would be more of a brother/sister relationship. I think in their relationship no one was the dominate one," Yzak replied. The elevator slowed and Shiho was getting more and more into what Yzak was saying. She wanted to know more about Nicol and what happened on Earth. She had only been a space soldier. Some parts of her wanted to see the full front of the war but Shiho was terrified about becoming messed up in the head.

"I see," Shiho muttered. It seemed like Commander Joule had a hidden soft side. Suddenly, Yzak's brows furrowed as the elevator came to a halt. There was a soft ding and Shiho just looked at him curiously. He was proving to be an interesting commander. She was becoming curious about what serving under Commander Waltfeld was like.

"Don't tell anyone I said any of that!" Yzak growled at her as the door finally opened. He left before her taking her outstretched hand and pulling her gently along with him. Shiho was curious to what he was thinking about when he did that. She couldn't resist the blush that had crept on to her face.

"Yes sir," Shiho replied as he pushed her in her desired direction. Yzak watched her go before pushing off in another direction. About 10 to 20 minutes later Shiho approached her room with Amarante. Entering the room she saw her roommate just staring off into the distance like normal. She tended to do that when she was alone. Shiho just believed that Amarante was probably just thinking about her deceased boyfriend.

"Shiho…You know what's funny?" Amarante asked with a small hysterical chuckle. Shiho looked at her briefly wondering what had gotten into the girl because most of the time she didn't even talk with Shiho.

"What?" Shiho asked, beginning to take off her uniform jacket. She didn't like wearing it when she didn't have to. Amarante chuckled hysterically again drying the tears on her face. She had been thinking about what she was going to tell Shiho all day long.

"I'm not very sure who I am anymore. I feel like I'm being pulled in two different directions. Today I just want to die…No one will miss me. I think everyone will be…" Amarante tried to say but was slapped across the face. It had been about two weeks since she had joined the ship. You could hear Shiho breathing loudly as Amarante just sat there in a dazed position from Shiho slapping her. Amarante looked at Shiho's face seeing that even she seemed surprised that she had slapped Amarante.

"How can you stoop so low to say something like that? _YOU _wear the elite red uniform! How can you say that NO ONE cares for you? What do you think Nicol would say if he heard you saying?" Shiho snapped shaking the girl. Amarante looked at her with wide fearful eyes. Her green eyes that used to be filled with life and happiness were now filled with grief and sorrow.

"I…I…I don't know what he would say," Amarante said weakly. Shiho let out an annoyed sigh sitting next to her. She thought over what she wanted to say quietly before turning to her friend. Amarante was looking down at her feet as Shiho placed a hand on her opposite shoulder.

"You know I care about you. We're fellow soldiers and friends. I would never let any of my friends die," Shiho explained with a sigh. Amarante didn't want to have this talk Shiho but she also knew that she needed it.

"But," Amarante began. Shiho was not going to let Amarante berate herself into oblivion. Shiho gave her friend a gentle hug before rubbing her shoulders in a comforting way. Amarante gave a little smile knowing that someone actually did care about her. She didn't have that many people who were close to her again.

"Nicol also cared about, and it seems like he cared about you a lot! Yzak cares about you. He even seems worried about you! You have people and colleagues that go out of their way to find and help you! So you're telling me that NO ONE cares about you?" Shiho snapped. Amarante looked down at her shoes once more ashamed at her actions and her thoughts after Nicol's death.

"Shiho…" Amarante muttered. She was right…but Nicol was gone. He wasn't going to come back to her like he promised. He was never coming back, and Amarante still needed him.

* * *

They heard a knock on the door before hearing a voice. It had been about three days since Shiho's and Amarante's stand-off. Amarante had gone back to being partially mute and Shiho didn't mind. They still talked and it was beginning to become more positive as Amarante's heart healed.

"Amarante Takahashi…Commander Le Creuset wants to see you," a soldier said through the intercom. Shiho was glad that Amarante wasn't crying as she stood up. The soldier opened the door waiting stiffly for Amarante to follow after him.

"Yes, right away," Amarante replied going to the door and leaving with the soldier. Reaching his office the soldier then knocked on his door. This soldier kind of reminded Amarante of DaCosta which made Amarante want to giggle.

"I have Amarante Takahashi sir," the soldier replied. She had a quick flashback of a beautifully furnished hallway with a stiff DaCosta knocking on the door. Shaking the thoughts away Amarante stood next to that soldier.

"Send her in," Le Creuset ordered. The other soldier opened the door and Amarante entered the room. She felt a slight weird sensation dodging a ball thrown at her. It bounced against the now closing door before coming past her head. She was alarmed at the motion. He didn't seem like eccentric type.

"Sir?" Amarante mustered with a slight suspicious glare.

"Just as I thought," Le Creuset muttered standing up from behind his desk. Amarante stayed near the door looking back at him. She could feel his eyes upon her which made her cringe slightly.

"Excuse me sir?" Amarante asked as he approached her. She slowly inched towards the wall not wanting him anywhere near her.

"Haven't you felt that sensation? Don't you find it odd that you can sense my presence, as I can sense yours," Le Creuset said in a deadly tone cornering her against the wall. She didn't like how this was going, and she quickly escaped his grip.

"What…What do you mean?" Amarante asked. She felt that feeling…but she was so unsure about all this. What did all of this mean, as Le Creuset stood in the spot where he had cornered her.

"I know you have lost your memories," Le Creuset began, "but this may have been a blessing for you. Your powers have been heightened since the last time I saw you. Haven't you ever wondered why this occurs?" Amarante didn't really like how creepy this man was and how much did he know about her.

"Huh?" Amarante muttered. She was so confused but she didn't want to know more. She had a sickening feeling in her stomach which she hated. Yet she had to be stronger than this man.

"Amarante, haven't you ever wondered why you can perform better than most coordinators…hmpf, but not Kira Yamato," Le Creuset chuckled. Amarante growled but everything was passing her by so quickly. Why was all of this happening to her?

"Kira? Sir I don't understand," Amarante muttered but the name was ringing a bell. Where had she heard that name before? She wasn't really sure how she knew the name but Amarante wanted to get out of the room. Amarante was shocked at how formal she was being with her strange commander as well.

"You were no accident. No, you were all according to plan," Le Creuset chuckled in an evil manner.

"Sir…what is this?" Amarante asked but the tone was demanding. Her hands were beginning to shake. Why was he playing mind games with head? Her head was beginning to send small pings of pain with all of the information that the man was sending her. Rau le Creuset chuckled taking off the mask that hidden his face. Amarante gasped seeing how young her commander was and how much she looked like someone she had known in the past. The man chuckled evilly looking into the girl's fearful eyes.

"Your father was a geneticist like many people at the time of your birth. With the success of the Ultimate Coordinator project many scientists wanted to out-compete the project. In comes your father, who knew he couldn't beat Dr. Hibiki's work. So he moved on to something that was already present in our families, high spatial awareness. Your father was more reckless with life than Dr. Hibiki," the man snickered, "Your poor mother was on treatment to release more eggs that were later harvested."

"OUR Family? My mom? What's going on?" Amarante said taking more of a defensive stance

"It seems like you have more of the La Flaga blood in you than I thought. I also belong to that accursed family" Le Creuset laughed as he approached the girl again. She was in the middle of his office her body frozen with fear but her face was something different. He could see the fury of her cousin Mu in her face.

"La Flaga? You're nuts!" Amarante snapped raising her hand to smack him down. He grabbed her wrist pulling it behind her in a controlling hold. It forced her to turn around so she wasn't facing him. She could feel his breath on her neck and on her ear.

"We'll get to the Flaga family later. You were manufactured by the Alliance as a tool for destruction. You and your sister were to be the Alliance's super weapon. Your father is an active member of Blue Cosmos. He wanted to make the perfect weapon for wiping out Coordinators using your mother as his egg donor and abandoned & orphaned children as his test subjects. Your natural brothers and sisters died one after another, not having the ability to safely harbor your _special_ powers. Your mother finally had enough…she didn't want to be his egg donor anymore. She then retreated to space to have a child. There she learned the wonders of having a coordinator child. Without the consent of your father she impregnated herself with your sister who then split into you, before returning to Earth. Like normal he took the eggs from your mother and subjected them into the right conditioning to become the spatial aware twins the Alliance had hoped for. Hn…Think of how much your mother must have fought to keep you two inside of her. Your father thought that it was a miracle that you two survived before the mother revealed your true status. He was pretty furious…he almost killed your mother then but he needed to keep up appearances so he could continue his research.

After you two were born he tried relentlessly to kill you but it then dawned on him. HE would be destroying his very creation. You probably don't even remember but while you were little you were subjected to further testing to make sure you had the proper awareness. You were lucky that you did…or he would have strangled you two right then and there. It was so much more, than he even believed. You two were his puppets for the Alliance, and he was proud that he had something useful to them. Yet, he couldn't love you two. You two were what he despised. A dirty, filthy coordinator. Your mother always tried to make him love you and you know what? One day he got sick of it and the fact that her inheritance would go to you, and you alone…he killed her, without getting his own hands dirty. He only loved that you could communicate with each other telepathically. I doubt you even remember communicating with your older sister as a young child. Yet you were "unruly" after your mother's death and you would do anything you could to leave. Not that I wouldn't blame you. Even though you were supposed to join the Alliance, you have been a very helpful unknowing spy for them. As of now your sister could possibly be watching everything you're doing through your telepathic connection. The Flaga family and I are not as capable as you. Amarante, the wayward daughter…I wouldn't be surprised that even if you didn't have amnesia now that your former self didn't even know of this.

Your father was a fool. If he had just taken the money that the idiot I'm cloned after your father could have continued his practice…He left cloning all up to Dr. Hibiki, so he could create the perfect soldiers. Aren't you the perfect little toy for all of us to toy with, you your sister and a couple of others? You're the treasured queen on this chess board. The one that will give incite and wisdom to the enemy side. And you know something little Amarante…you're never going to escape your fate because mankind will destroy itself. You were made for destruction little Amarante…why don't you help me fulfill the destiny of mankind," Le Creuset said in a delightfully wicked tone into her ear. Her eyes were wide at the nonsense she had just heard.

"ENOUGH!" Amarante cried out. She was done listening to this…this mad man! She couldn't believe that this was happening. Using her free arm she finally escaped his hold. Amarante glared into his unmasked face in an attack stance this time. She didn't care what happened…she wanted that guy dead and she didn't trust him one bit.

"I'm not surprised that you don't believe me. All in due time…you'll see the truth," Le Creuset replied opening the door of his office. In disbelief and deeply troubled, Amarante darted out of the room. Amarante just dusted herself off looking at her very quickly before at a nearby corner.

"Sorry," Amarante muttered. Frightened the girl just backed away from her. If Shiho had told her correctly, she was supposed to be the prisoner on board. Yet she was able to travel the ship and view their plans. She didn't say anything as Amarante just continued to her room. Inside she closed the door before sliding to the floor. _A Clone? What did he mean by that? Am I really only a tool for the Alliance? What does this all mean? _Amarante thought before scruffing up her hair. Shiho raised an eye brow wondering what had happened with Commander Le Creuset.

"Are you alright?" Shiho asked. She was working on the blue prints for her CGUE like normal.

"Yeah," Amarante said with a deep sigh. Yet Shiho saw that her face was white as a ghost, in spite of her dark complexion.

"What happened?" Shiho asked. Now Shiho was hovering above her with a hand on Amarante's shoulder. Amarante jolted up quickly the hairs on her neck standing up sending shivers down her spine.

"Ah…Nothing," Amarante muttered trying to brush it off. Yet Shiho defiantly wouldn't allow it to be brushed off so easily.

"Then why is your face as white as a ghost?" Shiho asked.

"I said it's nothing!" Amarante snapped, before leaving the room. Shiho sighed slightly before going back to her work. Amarante still needed some time to relax and absorb the fact that her boyfriend was dead. Shiho went back to her work in the cool room. Time passed before she heard a loud thud against a wall. She came out of the room to see her superior, Yzak Joule, pressing two soldiers against the wall.

"How dare you accuse one of my comrades of being a crybaby! I doubt you know what she's been through!" Yzak hollered. The soldiers looked terrified staring at their superior. Yzak defiantly wasn't a person to mess with. Many soldiers avoided him at all costs.

"B-But sir," one uttered. Yzak's enraged eyes flew to that quivering soldier.

"She lost her memories and everyone looked at her as an oddity or as a sideshow attraction! "Hey look it's Amnesia Girl!" They used to say! Or "I wonder if she really doesn't remember anything…It's probably just for show!" Then she lost her boyfriend!" Yzak hollered into their faces.

"Commander Joule?" Shiho said softly, she placed a hand at her heart disliking the angered Yzak.

"What?" Yzak snapped in his usual tone. He turned his head towards Shiho. He was in a rage that was normally only seen on the battlefield. He released the two soldiers that scampered off in two different directions.

"What's going on?" Shiho asked in a slightly demanding but confused voice. She didn't want to anger him anymore but he seemed to relax more with her in front of him.

Yzak started with an angry but regretful huff, "While I was a part of the Waltfeld team, in Banadiya…

_Flashback_

_

* * *

__"Hmpf, you're just like Nicol. People who don't deserve to wear this elite uniform! You're the kind of people who will most likely get injured. No…you'll die! I'm sure of it!" Yzak snapped. Amarante was surprised at his words…she was about to remain silent. Amarante was numb at this moment…He was a comrade…Why would he say such a thing?_

_"Why do you wish this on people? Especially on your comrades! If I have to I'll prove that I'm a great pilot just you wait and see! I'll prove it even if I die!" Amarante hollered._

_

* * *

__End Flashback_

"Looking back now I can't even believe I said that. I was an arrogant and cocky bastard. Then she was injured and a couple months after that Nicol died," Yzak finished. Amarante's words echoed inside his mind. He was horrified at the fact that he almost pushed this kind girl to her death.

"Oh…Where is Amarante right now?" Shiho asked. It had been awhile since she had seen her friend.

"She's in the hangar working. That's when I overheard those two idiots harassing her. She just sat there and took it before getting annoyed and closing the hatch. I went to the cockpit of her machine and listened to see if she was crying but it was just dead quiet in there. Maybe you can get her out. She trusts you," Yzak said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes sir," Shiho replied before making a beeline for the hangar. She thought over what Yzak had said before letting out a sigh. Was Commander Joule really that heartless? What kind of mistakes did these war veterans make in the past. Making it down to the hangar she saw a commotion at Amarante's machine. She was still inside and it was still silent on the inside. Worried that she had commit suicide…Shiho ordered the machine opened only to find that Amarante had just fallen asleep inside her mobile suit.


	32. Chapter 32

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 32

* * *

When off duty Amarante began to slowly allow Pom-pom to follow her around with her. It was fun, especially seeing the reactions of her fellow soldiers. Today she was meeting up with Shiho to go eat lunch. She was her best friend and the buddy system worked pretty well on this ship. In the cafeteria Amarante noticed that Shiho seemed very distracted. Almost nothing could get her out of her trance. So Amarante thought of a devilish plan to get her attention.

"So, do you have anyone that _you_ like?" Amarante asked with a tone much like the late Aisha. Shiho's back immediately stiffened and her eyes and body became alert. Amarante giggled playfully before staring into her friend's eyes.

"Ah, like?" Shiho mumbled her face turned red as Amarante gave a smile. Shiho averted her eyes away from the Tiger-like girl.

"Yes like," Amarante replied with a giggle. Amarante found this too good to be true. Yet who did Shiho like? Amarante really wanted to know now.

"No, I do not like anyone," Shiho answered fumbling with her straw. Amarante just raised an eyebrow before leaning back in her chair crossing her legs. Shiho continued to look away from her friend but it only caused her to squirm.

"Well your body language says otherwise," Amarante said nonchalantly picking up her drink, taking a sip. Shiho's body stiffened and her insides began to panic.

"Really?" Shiho asked turning even more red. Amarante then smiled wickedly tossing her drink into the air before standing up leaning over the table towards Shiho.

"So who is it?" Amarante asked excitedly looking into Shiho's eyes. Shiho was shocked at Amarante's enthusiasm. Amarante was more of a low key and quiet person. At a near-by table several of the male pilots were laughing and chatting with each other. Amarante just chuckled, grabbing her drink, and sitting back down knowing that Shiho wouldn't DARE tell her in such an open place. Resuming eating her peas a pilot turned around towards her.

"Hey Amnesia what was it like to go up against the Strike?" a junior pilot asked. The phrase "the strike" repeated over and over in her mind like an echo. She released her fork staring off into the distance. Shiho notice her pupil shrank as Amarante began to shake.

_Flashback_

_"We were both given orders weren't we Kira. To annihilate each other as soldiers! We're on different sides of the chess board. Pawns of the higher ups to control as they please. Even your ship's commander and Commander Waltfeld are pawns. Isn't that right Kira?" Amarante answered aiming her cannons at the Strike. She wanted to intimidate him into backing out of this fight. He froze for a moment realizing the truth in her statement._

_"If you're trying to tell me to join Z.A.F.T. I'm not going to!" Kira hollered back charging her._

_End Flashback_

"Amarante? Hey are you alright?" Shiho asked shaking her slightly. Amarante didn't respond and Shiho began to get worried. The table of guys whispered to each other before pushing the pilot.

"Amnesia Girl, didn't you hear me? What was it like to go up against the Strike?" the junior pilot demanded. Amarante wrapped her hands around her waist beginning to lean over her plate as if she had a bad stomach ache.

"First off her name is Amarante not Amnesia Girl!" Shiho snapped before noticing that Amarante had shrunk in size and now was holding her head.

"Fine, _Amarante,_ what was it like to go up against the strike?" the pilot said impatiently. Shiho hated this pilot, he was so arrogant and annoying. He believes that he's the best pilot there is, even better than Commander Joule and the pilot of the stolen ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam.

"Stop," Amarante mumbled placing her head down on the table. Her body was shaking so violently that Shiho was sure that her shaking would cause her to pass out.

"Get lost! She's in no mood to talk right now," Shiho growled as Amarante continued to shrink in size. Shiho finally left her seat placing her hands on Amarante's shoulders. She needed to be protected at this moment in time.

"You two shouldn't even be wearing the red uniform…I…I alone should wear it," the pilot growled in return. Shiho shot him a glare before gently rubbing Amarante's shoulders in a soothing manner.

"Come on Amarante," Shiho whispered to the girl. Amarante nodded as her best friend helped her stand up. Shiho had to get her to the infirmary or to her room. These headaches probably were not good for her. She threw away their food before escorting Amarante out of the room. Pompom followed after quickly trying to figure out what was wrong. The soldier also followed after them as well bringing up several questions from Amarante's past. She couldn't take it anymore; it felt like her head was being pulled apart. Amarante let out a scream due to the pain that she was feeling.

"STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Amarante cried. Soldiers that were passing by stopped to see where the screams and cries were coming from. Amarante eyes began to water as she tried to stop the tears. Shiho was now raging mad, and it took a lot to make her THIS mad.

"I told you ENOUGH!" Shiho hollered pressing the boy against a wall. He seemed scared at one moment but he noticed that Shiho had left her body defenseless to attacks.

"Stupid girl, let go!" the soldier replied punching Shiho in the gut. She gasped but continued to hold on. The soldier was surprised that he punched her; even Yzak temper wouldn't go that far. Sure he may have pushed Athrun into a locker once but he had never punched anyone if they really didn't need it. Her eyes scrunched together as she began to lose her grip on the boy's collar.

"What the hell are you going to do?" Shiho demanded as Amarante just stooped on the ground holding her head. She seemed dazed and terrified as she tried to create artificial darkness by placing her head on the wall.

"I'm going to destroy those renegade mobile suits! I need to know what going up against a Gundam is like!" the pilot replied. Shiho rolled her eyes releasing the boy to hold her gut.

"What's going on here?" Yzak demanded. He already knew what was wrong with Amarante, but why were the other two fighting. Yzak already knew what Amarante's flashback moments were like and he was hoping that he won't have to use French to speak to her again.

"This crazy bitch was trying to beat me up," the pilot growled. Yzak raised an eye brow looking at Shiho before looking at the untouched boy. Yzak grumbled slightly before letting out a growl.

"She's not a crazy bitch and I hardly believe that Shiho was trying to beat you up!" Yzak snapped. He was the other new pilot they received besides Amarante. His name was William. He reminded Yzak of himself during the beginning of the war. Yet he didn't see the horrors that occurred on Earth.

"But sir," William whined. Yzak felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as his face turned slightly red with anger.

"Don't make me beat you up!" Yzak threatened. Now with fear in his heart for the sudden pain and fury of his commander William ran away at a quick speed. Yzak sighed with frustration before turning to the injured Shiho.

"Commander?" Shiho muttered, holding her gut. Yzak frowned slightly before returning to his normal gruff exterior.

"Are you okay Shiho? I already know what's wrong with Amarante. Amarante? Where did she go?" Yzak asked looking left and right. She was there when he intervened. She probably ran to her room or someone else helped her.

"I'm not sure sir," Shiho replied trying to stand as straight as possible but it was so painful. Yzak grimaced not enjoying the sight he was seeing.

"I'll take you to the infirmary. I know Amarante probably went to your room," Yzak said in his out of character gentle voice. The voice only reserved for his mother and a few other female family members. Shiho shuttered at the sound of his voice, it was so unlike him to speak to her like that.

"I'll be alright sir," Shiho replied, yet she was surprised to feel her body being swept off her feet. She let out a slight squeak before covering her mouth. Yzak only had to escort her there…she was very capable of walking.

"If you were, you wouldn't look so dazed," Yzak replied. Shiho blushed gently as they floated through the halls.

* * *

"Yzak," Shiho mumbled in the door way of her shared room. She had just gotten out of the infirmary.

"What?" Amarante replied, she sat up from her bed seeing a beet red Shiho in her doorway. Amarante groaned slightly placing a hand on her forehead.

"I like him," Shiho mumbled entering the room. She was so infatuated with him, even thinking about him made her blush. Shiho was just really good at hiding it. Amarante chuckled rolling on to her side.

"Yzak? Yeah he's pretty nice when you get to know him," Amarante replied not understanding what she was saying. Amarante was tired and her eyes were beginning to close slightly.

"NOO! I mean I love him," Shiho snapped. Amarante groaned holding on to her head as she sat up. She still had a headache but it was steadily getting better. She was very shocked at what Shiho said but she didn't know what to do.

"You love…Yzak?…I can see that," Amarante pondered. "I want coffee." Shiho looked at her oddly before sitting down on her own bed. She shooed Pompom away who gave a slight growl before going to her owner.

"Coffee? What does coffee have to do with my love life?" Shiho asked suspiciously. Amarante scratched her head before smiling slightly thinking of the thick aroma of coffee. It swirled in her senses as she remembered the process to make it. Noticing that Shiho wasn't using her pillow, Pompom crept back on to her bed and on to her pillow. Looking at the girl, Pompom yawned before laying her head down and going into sleep mode.

"Nothing. I just really want coffee right now, and I'm going to be the one to make it," Amarante said enthusiastically. She loved the smell and the warm feeling she was receiving from this memory. A distinct cup came into her mind as she continued to think about the dark substance. It was a greenish gray with a black and yellow tiger head growling. She wasn't very sure why she remembered such a trinket that had nothing to do with her life.

"You never drink coffee. You always scrunch your face when you have it," Shiho replied with a chuckle shooing Pompom off her pillow. Pompom whined jumping off the pillow, looking up at Shiho with sad eyes. It gave a slight bark as Shiho sighed softly. Giving in Shiho allowed the dog to rest on her lap.

"I just really want coffee mixed with 5% Mocha Matari," Amarante began, "Or Maybe some Hawaiian Kona!" Several different blends of coffee entered her mind to the point where it was getting overwhelming. How did she know this much about coffee? Shiho was right…she never liked it in the past.

"You never knew THIS much about coffee. When did this happen?" Shiho questioned. Amarante laughed, Shiho was so funny at times. Shiho yawned tiredly leaning her back against the wall. All she wanted to do right now was sleep.

"That's a good one," Amarante giggled. Shiho just sighed, this amnesia patient could be so ditzy at times. "So you like Yzak?"

"Yes…How many times must I tell you," Shiho groaned. Her face was turning red again causing Amarante to smile. Shiho hated her playfulness at times.

"Never say no to love. It can radically change you. I still love Nicol very much and I wish I could have said something or done something before he died. So I think you should pursue him," Amarante said insightfully. Yet a name flickered through her brain. The name was Kirkwood. Who was Kirkwood? What did he look like?

"Alright…Hey Amarante are you there?" Shiho asked looking at Amarante closely. She was in one of her dazed moments and most of the time they ended with a headache or an upset Amarante.

"Huh? Oh yeah…I think I remember someone…His name is Kirkwood," Amarante replied. She yawned quietly before scratching her head.

"I think you should start writing a diary of what you remember daily. Then perhaps when you remember more you can write more about that event or person," Shiho said with a yawn. They were both so tired…it was probably best for them to go to sleep.

"Yeah. That's a good idea," Amarante began with a yawn, "Wanna hit the hay?"

"Sure thing," Shiho replied.

* * *

"Yzak," Amarante mumbled through the com system. She knocked on his door quietly. She could hear him growling and groaning inside as he went to the door. Opening it he saw none other than Amarante.

"What?" Yzak demanded. Today was his day to sleep in and Amarante woke him up. The nerve of that girl, she was a lot like Dearka at times. Yet Dearka would throw a pillow at his head. Amarante was standing at his door nervously looking left and right.

"Could you show me the battle footage of Nicol's death?" Amarante asked quietly. She couldn't sleep…and when she did fall asleep she only dreamt of Nicol.

"Amarante…you don't want to see that," Yzak sighed with frustration. Amarante shook her head. She did want to see it. She needed some type of closure in this quiet night. When she couldn't sleep at the hospital she would call Nicol and he would chat with her until she could fall asleep.

"No…I want to see it, I want to see Nicol's final moments in life," Amarante said softly. She looked down at their feet as she stood there slightly ashamed.

"Amarante, you don't want to see it," Yzak snapped. It was graphic and horrible to watch, especially for someone who loved Nicol so dearly.

"No Yzak. Please…I want to see the footage. I want to see Nicol one last time," Amarante said tears coming to her eyes. She wanted to see it, she wanted to see Nicol's demise because this would be the last time she ever saw him, alive at least. Yzak watched her for about five minutes wondering if she was going to leave.

"You're not going to leave are you?" Yzak groaned with a frustrated sigh.

"No," Amarante replied.

"Come on in," Yzak groaned. Amarante followed him inside making herself comfortable on his bed. He didn't even know why he still had that film. In the past he watched it repeatedly trying to figure out the glitch or the problem with it, because he couldn't believe that Nicol was dead. He sat at his desk turning on the computer.

"I know I woke you up early…and I'm really sorry about that but I just have to know," Amarante reasoned as he found Nicol's last battle. He signaled her to the computer allowing the girl to sit down in his seat. Amarante watched the moving picture on screen with no tears. She saw Nicol's mobile suit, the Blitz, coming in to view as it deactivated its mirage colloid. Just at that moment the Strike turned its attention to the oncoming mobile suit. There was a bright flash as the Strike's weapon bisected the Blitz. There was a slight pause before the Blitz finally exploded into several pieces. At the computer Amarante stayed quiet as the clip stopped, she sat in silence feeling some kind of closure but then a great amount of sadness, confusion, and regret. She didn't feel angry because she knew she wouldn't be happy if she destroyed the Strike.

"Amarante? Are you alright?" Yzak asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you," Amarante replied turning around to see him. She had tears in her eyes once again as she got up to leave.

"I'm sorry that we…" Yzak began before being cut off.

"It's alright…I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad Nicol died doing something noble," Amarante replied.

"Do you want me to take you back to your room?" Yzak asked kindly.

"No, I'll be alright," Amarante muttered quietly.

"I'm going to take you," Yzak asserted grabbing her arm and pulling her to the door.

"Why?" Amarante asked innocently.

"Because I need to make sure you get back safely. At least for Nicol…let me take you," Yzak replied loosening his grip.

"You really are a kind person at heart…aren't you Yzak?" Amarante asked as she opened the door.

Feeling threatened by the outside world he stiffened before letting out his usual demanding tone, "NO. I'm just doing this so Nicol won't be offended!" Amarante smiled slightly with a nod . She could "understand" that. Yzak lead her out of the room and down the hall. There were a few soldiers wandering about like normal but other than that there was nothing important going on at the moment. As promised he took her to her room and with that he left.

"Hey Shiho," Amarante chimed as she entered the room. There was no reply since she was still asleep. Amarante took off her clothes getting back into her bed so she could have some time to sleep as well. Closing her eyes she heard Shiho turn to her side before Amarante finally fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 33

* * *

_There's that feeling again…_Amarante thought as she floated down a hallway. It had been happening for the last 30 minutes. She knew that they were going to stop the _Eternal _but what was this feeling? She saw Yzak coming her way at a quick speed. Amarante soon followed after he passed her to talk as he ran to where ever he was going.

"What's going on? We're not under attack," Amarante said in her innocent manner so much like Nicol. Yzak hated how they were so much alike. It made him regret not being able to protect Nicol. It was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He looked down quickly swallowing the lump in his throat.

"The Commander and I are going to sortie. That's all I can say. We're going to go look for that ship!" Yzak replied quickly as Amarante gave a push to his destination, the elevator leading to the hanger. Amarante sat there quietly and patiently trying to figure out what to do next. She then sensed the presence of her now present commander.

"Hello Amarante," Le Creuset said in his normal creepy manner. Amarante furrowed her eye brows in an angry glare.

"Hello sir," Amarante muttered.

"It looks like you sensed his presence as well," Le Creuset chuckled in amazement. She wanted to attack that man, she hated him. Amarante still didn't understand this feeling but this time she wanted to leave the ship.

"Who's presence sir," Amarante demanded.

"Well aren't you feisty? I want to see you in my office when we get back," Le Creuset ordered before going to the hangar. Amarante snorted loudly leaving the locker room area. She went to her room punching her fist into the wall. Shiho's back stiffened as she heard the metal clang with such fury.

"Is something wrong?" Shiho asked looking at her angered friend. She was still working on the improvements for her CGUE. Shiho had never seen Amarante that angered. Maybe William said something to her again, Amarante basically hated that kid.

"Yeah," Amarante began before her voice went into a mutter, "Damn that Le Creuset." Her back slid down the wall as Amarante went over her options. She didn't know if she should stay or if she should go, OR if she should attack Le Creuset. Immediately Amarante scratched off her last option knowing that she wouldn't be able to do get away if she did that.

"What?" Shiho asked getting off her computer. Yet Amarante was already off the ground rummaging through her things. She had made up her mind; Amarante was going to leave to join this other presence. It was warm and friendly unlike the one Amarante received from Commander Le Creuset.

"I'm leaving," Amarante replied pulling her duffle bag out of a drawer. Shiho flinched as Amarante's words echoed in her mind. Leave? How could Amarante leave? What had upset her so much that Amarante truly wanted to leave the vessel?

"What do you mean by that?" Shiho demanded. Her pulse began to quicken as she watched her friend go through her hair quickly before turning to look at Shiho's face. The red haired girl flashed a quick smile before going back to stuffing her bag with as many objects it could possibly hold.

"Exactly what I said, I'm leaving. For the longest I felt like I didn't fit in here. Now I know where I must go. I have to go to the _Eternal_," Amarante responded. Her friend's eyes widened, Shiho believed that she fat in pretty well. Amarante was revered as one of the best pilots and she was about to be given her own team. Yzak had told Shiho a fews days ago…he had so much faith in her.

"So you're going to betray us?" Shiho snapped. This was her best friend, how could she leave like this? Shiho had never encountered someone so kind and open-minded.

"I don't think the _Eternal_ is betraying the PLANTs. I think something else is going on, no…I know something else is going on. Please Shiho, you must understanding what I'm trying to say," Amarante replied. She didn't want to leave like this…sometimes Amarante wished it could be as easy as just saying, "I'm leaving."

"Why?" Shiho muttered. This was going so fast causing Shiho to not even recognize that she was helping her best friend pack. She was completely dumbfounded, what could Amarante want with the _Eternal_?

"For one thing, I don't trust Commander Le Creuset. I have to go to the _Eternal. _It's like someone is calling me there," Amarante countered. Pompom barked loudly wagging her tail at the two girls busily packing a duffle bag. The little pup cocked its head as Shiho left Amarante's side taking something out of one of her drawers.

"I…I… I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Shiho hollered. Amarante heard the click of a gun as she placed Pompom in her crate. Pompom whined before Amarante turned off the little puppy. Amarante smiled, she knew something like this would eventually happen.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Shiho do you know why I called you here?" Le Creuset asked in his calm and cool manner._

_"No sir," Shiho replied. Le Creuset then stood up floating over to a map of the world. He had kept it up for this very meeting for Shiho._

_"Amarante used to be a part of the elite Waltfeld team," Le Creuset began. On the map he touched the area of the former Base of Banadiya. "They're idealistic as you can see…and sympathizers with Lacus Clyne. As you very well know, her former Commander, Andrew Waltfeld is with Lacus Clyne. I believe Amarante is faking her amnesia, so she can receive information on Z.A.F.T. for her commander, before leaving this ship. I want you to watch her every move. She claims that she is "remembering" her past but do you really believe that Shiho?" He was now looking over at the girl whose body had shrunk a few sizes._

_"I am unable to answer that sir," Shiho replied before biting her lip._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Shiho," Amarante said softly. She turned around to see her face; it was scrunched in anger and confusion. Shiho was breathing quickly and loudly as Amarante stood up. With shaking hands Shiho pointed the weapon at Amarante's head.

_Flashback_

* * *

"_Yzak," Commander Le Creuset began attracting the boys attention, "From now on Athrun is your enemy…Can you shoot him down?" Yzak made a slight frown knowing that since he knew Athrun it would be harder to shoot him. He stayed quiet for a moment debating his options._

_"Yes sir! As I would any traitor!" the boy replied. Shiho thought about the statement as well. Of course she'd be able to shoot any traitor. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Please don't do this. You're my best friend," Shiho pleaded. She had encountered several soldiers but she rarely encountered female pilots and most thought that they were so above her. Amarante was different, she was open to her. Amarante developed a lump in her throat thinking of her wonderful friend.

"You are my best friend and friendship transcends the battlefield," Amarante replied. Shiho snorted slightly, Amarante was still very naïve. How could Amarante believe that? If Shiho didn't shoot her down…then Amarante would.

"You're now an enemy!" Shiho snapped closing her eyes. Shiho could hear Amarante zip up her duffle before allowing the gun to be pressed against her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open to see that Amarante was looking Shiho straight in the eyes.

"IF I'm your enemy then you would have already gunned me down," Amarante replied. Shiho lowered her shaking weapon closing her eyes. Amarante gave Shiho a bittersweet smile placing a hand on her shoulder before leaving the room. Shiho stood there for a couple of minutes before leaving the room. She left her weapon floating in the air. She had to shoot Amarante down when she took out her GuAIZ. If not she could be executed for not shooting down Amarante. Shiho raced down the hall passing by several soldiers. Some shouted rude remarks towards her as she pushed past them.

"Where are you going Shiho?" a female mechanic asked. She was another good friend of hers. Her name was Rim…and she was the only one that took care of Amarante's and Shiho's machines.

"I have to stop Amarante from doing something stupid," Shiho replied. Coming to the female locker room Shiho opened the door cautiously seeing that Amarante was still in the room. She was staring at the mobile suits debating if she could REALLY leave. If she did, there was no coming back. She wouldn't be able to see her friends in Z.A.F.T. ever again. She wouldn't be able to visit Nicol's grave site…ever.

"Shiho?" Amarante said astonished turning her attention to her. _I'm a little surprised that she followed me here, _Amarante thought. She was already in her flight suit and her uniform packed away in her large duffle. Shiho grunted slightly pushing off the ground towards Amarante. Predicting her movements Amarante pushed past the rapidly approaching girl grabbing her customized helmet before proceeding out of the room and into the elevator which would take her to the hangar.

"Damn that girl," Shiho grumbled. Cursing under her breath, Shiho began to take off her clothes to put on her flightsuit. She had to stop her. Amarante stealthily went through the hangar not attracting anyone's attention, but there was a mechanic at her machine. Amarante frowned…Rim was supposed to be her one and only mechanic. Yet she wouldn't have to worry about that anymore.

"Hello Louis," Amarante said cheerfully. She immediately got into her cockpit causing the mechanic to look around confused. He was young and he kind of looked like Nicol. Amarante thought he was so cute and innocent, but he was not Nicol, and he would never be Nicol.

"Amarante? Where are you going?" he asked looking into the cockpit. Amarante hated what she was about to do to him. He was a good kid and he didn't need to be involved in this.

"I'm not sure. I want to go back up Yzak. Is that a floating duffle bag over there?" Amarante said distracting the boy with a question. She had tossed it aside knowing that it would have been too obvious that she was leaving.

"Huh? Where?" Louis asked turning around. At that moment Amarante stood up in her cockpit before kicking Louis out and away from her cockpit. She then quickly closed the hatch before bringing the system online. After that Amarante released anything and everything connected to her mobile suit. Several mechanics began to panic trying to get into contact with Amarante. A nearby mechanic grabbed the dazed Louis pushing him out of the way of the leaving mobile suit. Her GuAIZ had been customized by that mysterious man named Andrew Waltfeld, the same person who gave her the customized flight suit.

"Get out of my way. I have no interest in hurting any of you," Amarante said over her mobile suit's loud speaker. She could hear the workers in the hangar screaming about in a large frenzy.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AMARANTE? RETURN YOUR MOBILE SUIT TO ITS DOCK IMMEDIATELY!" the lead mechanic hollered. Making sure she didn't hit anyone Amarante just aimed at the hatch leading to the catapult.

"Open the door or I'll shoot. Don't take my lightly," Amarante snapped. She knew she had to be stern with them. Amarante wanted to return to her docile side but not while that man was still in control of this ship.

"Do as she says," the lead mechanic sighed. Coming into the hangar Shiho gasped at how far Amarante had gotten. She pushed herself towards her mobile suit as the hatch was opened for Amarante. Shiho was surprised to see Amarante's duffle just floating around. Pushing herself towards it Shiho took hold of its strap before going to her mobile suit's cockpit. Shiho thought about why she grabbed it but she shook the thoughts out of her mind as she prepared to leave the ship as well.

* * *

"Captain, a mobile suit just left the ship," the operator alerted Ades. He was shocked, who would be leaving without his permission.

"Who's the pilot?" Captain Ades asked. The operator listened closely to what the mechanics had to say before stiffening.

"The mechanics say that Amarante is the pilot. Shiho has also left the ship," the operator answered. As the CGUE DEEP Arms also left the ship. "Should we alert Commander Le Creuset?"

"Not yet. Try to get in contact with Amarante or Shiho," Ades replied. In space Amarante was alerted of an incoming heat signal which she dodged gracefully. Looking back Amarante saw Shiho. She gave a groan wishing that her best friend wasn't that persistent.

"AMARANTE STOP THIS!" Shiho hollered firing once again. That weird feeling came again as Amarante dodged once more. She wasn't sure what to think about this sensation. Amarante knew that this wasn't normal…should she believe what Le Creuset told her? She shook the thoughts away trying to get away from Shiho.

"Shiho I'm not going to fight you," Amarante replied coolly.

"If you don't come back now…I'll be forced to kill you. Even if you come back, I'm not very sure how they'll treat you…BUT I know you won't be killed. Please consider this Amarante," Shiho said in a kind voice. The two mobile suits flew towards the Mendel Colony with Shiho still trying to damage Amarante's unit. Amarante began to get annoyed with this activating her beam claws. Turning around Amarante charged Shiho causing the girl to back away.

"Shiho. If you don't stop I will destroy your weapons," Amarante snapped. Amarante then continue towards the colony, wanting to be by this warmer presence. Entering the colony Amarante noticed that this was a bad move on her end since it was a narrow passage way. Amarante turned around shooting the machine gun out of Shiho's hand. It created an explosion momentarily causing Shiho to disengage in her assault.

"Damn," Shiho mumbled activating her two beam cannons.

"Shiho you know you don't have the right input and output for those weapons," Amarante told her. At this time it wasn't a taunt for Shiho to fire but genuine concern for the girl inside her mobile suit. Shiho disregarded her comment firing her weapon at Amarante but at that time they were at the colony center.

"I told you to stop! Or I will shoot you down! I repeat, I will shoot you down!" Shiho hollered. They both landed on the ground continuing their assault. The two girls used their proximity weapons on each other before Amarante back away turning off her machine._ What is she doing? Is this some type of trick?_ Shiho thought.

"Shiho," Amarante began, "I already told you. There is something about being with the Le Creuset team that I don't agree with. If you're going to shoot then I'll come out of my cockpit so you can make it quick." With that Amarante opened her cockpit before standing on its ledge. Shiho aimed her beam cannons at her but she knew she couldn't do it. Amarante was her best friend pilot wise. Remembering that Amarante's duffle bag was in the back Shiho also opened her cockpit. Getting out of her own cockpit Shiho held her duffle bag out to her. Amarante was shocked that Shiho would pick up that thing. Why was she doing this?

"Come get it," Shiho called out going down the line. Amarante did the same approaching her friend. Once Amarante was on the ground she took off her helmet going towards her friend. The two friends stopped as Shiho held out her duffle bag to her. Amarante took it before placing it on the ground. She then pulled her friend into a hug.

"Why don't you come with me?" Amarante asked pulling away from her. She wore a bittersweet smile before Shiho shook her head. Her helmet remained on tightly and Amarante tapped it lightly. She loved her friend like a sister, and even if she had her memories…probably more than her blood sister.

"I can't," Shiho replied regretfully. She couldn't betray the PLANTs or Yzak that quickly. Amarante chuckled softly…Shiho would probably be a better soldier than she ever would be.

"I won't force you into anything," Amarante began, "If something goes wrong I'll be back here before you know it. I'll probably be executed…but at least I came back." Amarante laughed at her own cruel joke but it quickly died away from Shiho's harsh glare. Shiho defiantly did not want her to die and so did many others.

"Well I guess this is good bye," Shiho sighed. She was ashamed of her friend's decision and Shiho knew that she would face some intense heat from Amarante's leave.

"You're not going to shoot?" Amarante asked still shocked at Shiho's decision. They could have fought intensely before eventually killing each other. Yet there were so many people dying every day and their deaths would just add to the endless death count.

"No…You're my best friend," Shiho answered before leaving Amarante who went in the other direction to her own machine. Amarante waited for Shiho to leave before leaving herself. Well she was in the colony…yet where was this feeling coming from? Amarante retreated to the back of the colony trying to figure out her options. Turning off her machine Amarante waited and waited hoping to get that weird sensation again. There was nothing, sighing Amarante decided it may be better to search for it. The colony rumbled as Amarante began to turn on all the systems in her machine. Was it falling apart or was someone attacking it from the outside.

"I gotta get out of here," Amarante said quickly. She heard her commander's voice over their frequency causing Amarante to panic. (A/N: I mean Le Creuset.) She proceeded further into the colony to avoid detection. After she couldn't find any other machines on her radar Amarante began to explore the colony from above. She found an open passage way in which she followed. There were no ships in the hangar and Amarante began to get discouraged. She continued through until she was outside where a battle was now taking place. _What's going on here? _Amarante thought watching the battle in awe and disgust. Why did there have to be wars and battles? Why couldn't they live in peace? They couldn't continue to murder each other until there were no more people to murder. She stayed at the open hangar before noticing that she was surrounded by Orb mobile suits. On a universal distress line, they ordered her to surrender but Amarante already beat them to the punch. She immediately got out of her mobile suit and surrendered not wanting to fight anyone.


	34. Chapter 34

Lost Memories Chapter 34

* * *

"So you're the Atlantic Federation's little jewel. Doesn't it concern you that you're fighting against your own kind?" a commander asked Amaranta. It was about time she got off the sideline and back into the battle. She had been monitoring Amarante's brain for so long Amaranta was about to go crazy.

"Not really," Amaranta replied without a care. She was given a Strike Dagger which she wasn't too happy about. She wanted a stronger mobile suit. There was going to be a large battle soon and through her more developed spatial awareness Amaranta knew that her sister was in space AND that there was a high chance that she'd get to fight her soon.

"So your sister is in Z.A.F.T.?" her new commander asked. Commander Lynch was unable to join her in space because he wanted to get revenge on the Z.A.F.T. soldiers for what they did in Panama.

"Yes. She was supposed to join the Atlantic Federation with me. She betrayed our family and _my_ father has given me _special_ permission to kill her," Amaranta replied. The commander was shocked at the words coming out of her mouth. This pink and red haired maiden seemed TOO eager to kill her baby sister. Why would anyone want to kill their own flesh and blood?

"You're okay with that?" the commander asked raising an eyebrow. Amaranta just smirked and nodded. She had always wanted to get even with Amarante for how she cheated at the simulators when they were at home.

"Excuse me sir," Amaranta said with a salute. She left the room making a beeline to her father's. She was glad that he was there with her; he would be able to see her kill the traitor.

* * *

"The M1 pilots have taken in a Z.A.F.T. pilot as their prisoner. The pilot came very willingly." Kisaka alerted Cagalli. A willing Z.A.F.T. pilot? How peculiar…what would I pilot want with the Three Ship Alliance? Was it a trick?

"A Z.A.F.T. pilot?" Cagalli asked. She looked down in thought trying to think of who it could be. Yet who did she know in Z.A.F.T. besides Athrun, Dearka and Commander Waltfeld?

"She keeps claiming that she needs to get to the _Eternal_," Kisaka replied. Cagalli nodded leaving for the prison cells. Almost ALL Z.A.F.T. soldiers struggled. Why was this one so calm? Making her way through the _Kusanagi _Cagalli eventually came to where they kept prisoners. She was shocked to hear a very familiar voice. The girl was pacing around in the small cell. _No it couldn't be!_ Cagalli thought as she thought of the familiar girl.

"Please, I have to get to the _Eternal. _I'm not very sure why but I must. Please let me go," the voice pleaded. Cagalli hurried to the cell where she saw Amarante, the girl she had met in Banadiya some time ago. She was slightly shocked to see that the girl had a scar over her eye. Amarante looked at her freezing in her pace.

"Amarante?" Cagalli gasped. She stared into Amarante's large green orbs trying to figure out how she's still alive.

"Huh?" Amarante asked her curiosity piquing. She looked at Cagalli and Cagalli at her. Amarante didn't remember this person but the person seemed to know her. Amarante went up to the bars which only caused Cagalli to back away in shock.

"Amarante is that…is that really you?" Cagalli asked in her surprised state. Amarante cocked her head, thinking that it was an odd question to ask.

_Flashback_

"_So is she your GIRLfriend?" Amarante teased. Kira's face turned slightly pink and Cagalli became aggressive._

_"What makes you think that?" Cagalli demanded. Stopping Cagalli…_

End Flashback

"Yes, but who are you?" Amarante began with a question, "After a car accident I lost all of my memories." Amarante shook the thoughts away trying to focus on what Cagalli was saying, not the memory of meeting her.

"My name is Cagalli. I met you in Banadiya," Cagalli replied. Amarante sat down on the bed. She let out a sigh thinking of what she was going to say next. She let out a yawn before looking up at Cagalli.

"Oh," Amarante began, "Can I go to the _Eternal_ now?" It almost sounded like a whine. Cagalli noticed how childlike her voice had become since she had amnesia. She could understand why she would change, yet she was happy that Amarante hadn't changed for the worse.

"Not yet. Let me contact them first," Cagalli replied before leaving. Looking back she kind of hated leaving the girl all by herself in the cold and dark prison area of the _Kusanagi._ Amarante sighed standing up going back to pacing around the small cell. How long would this take? What if they didn't take her seriously? What if they decided to execute her instead.

* * *

After hearing news that Amarante was onboard the _Kusanagi _DaCosta took their Commander to the ship. Everyone who knew her was shocked and the news quickly spread around the _Eternal_. How did Amarante find them? Where had she been in the small time period that she wasn't being watched? What was she subjected to? DaCosta looked over at Commander Waltfeld seeing that he had his arm and the stub of his other arm crossed and his eye was also closed.

"Do you really think?" DaCosta asked quietly as they boarded the _Kusanagi. _Waltfeld didn't answer causing DaCosta to sigh. No one really knew what would happen with this meeting. Everything could go wrong or it couldn't have be someone else. It could have always been Amarante's twin sister Amaranta. Once off the ship they walked in silence before reaching the prison quarters. Cagalli was waiting outside. The three of them entered the room causing Amarante to jump up off the bed and dart to the bars. She was going to demand this time. It had been HOURS since someone had come in.

"Can I go to the _Eternal _now?" Amarante asked before gasping. She wasn't too surprised to see DaCosta but she was surprised to see that man named Andy again. He was wearing a Z.A.F.T. uniform as well. What was he doing in that? Who exactly was he?

"Amarante? Is that really you?" DaCosta asked coming closer to the bars. For once he allowed his emotions to get the better of him. He didn't know what to think. It defiantly looked like Amarante and she had the same scar over her eye.

"Hello sir, and you're that guy that I met after mental testing, you told me to call you Andy," Amarante replied pointing at the two men through the bars. Waltfeld smiled, this was defiantly the little girl that he got to know and love.

"Well now, I can't have you calling me that anymore. My name is Commander Andrew Waltfeld, the Desert Tiger," Commander Waltfeld replied as Cagalli released her from her cell. Amarante couldn't wait to get out of there, she was so tired of only being able to pace back and forth.

"Yes sir," Amarante replied with a salute before hugging her commander. She really did like him, how she wished that he could be her Dad. Waltfeld hugged her in return before Amarante hugged DaCosta. She then hugged Cagalli. She was so unsure about everything but she liked these people. Cagalli was happy to see that Amarante was still a very cheerful person.

"Why don't we alert Captain Ramius of our new team member," Waltfeld replied. Amarante really felt at home here. This is where she belonged. She wasn't very sure what they were doing but this was the place to be.

"Alright," Cagalli replied. Everyone was in a panic that they had found a Z.A.F.T. mobile suit behind them. At the bridge everyone sighed with relief knowing that the pilot that had given up wasn't their enemy. _Amarante…where have I heard that name before? _Murrue thought. She wanted a quick glimpse of the girl but she was standing off-screen. Maybe Mu knew who she was.

"We'll take Amarante," Waltfeld reasoned with the other captains. They agreed and Amarante was once again in her cockpit but this time she was escorting the shuttle back to the _Eternal. _The operator told her where to enter in which she obliged to. After safely docking, Amarante left her mobile suit to find Commander Waltfeld. She had some questions, she was almost positive she knew him. She left her duffle bag behind her seat but Pompom found a way out. It followed behind Amarante barking. She was defiantly a feisty little thing…maybe Pompom believe that she was a big dog not a little one. Amarante was curious on how Pompom had the unique ability of being able to turn herself on, when he on switch was unreachable from puppy paws.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry," Amarante chuckled. She was about to open the door but let out a small cry of shock to see it open so quickly. On the other side of the door she saw a very familiar face from Carpentaria.

"Amarante? What are you doing here?" Athrun asked. How did she find them and how the hell did she get on board? Amarante hugged Athrun tightly pushing him through the doorway.

"Hi Athrun," Amarante replied. She barely noticed the person behind him, who happened to be Kira. He was stunned, Amarante…she was alive as well? Yet there was something different about her, besides the scar over her eye. He remembered Amarante being more observant about her surroundings than she was now. Athrun released the girl looking into her face happily but he was also concerned.

"What are you doing here?" Athrun asked again. Going through the door back into the hangar, they stood on a patch of ground that wasn't occupied by workers. The hangar was in a frenzy to repair the mobile suits on board the ship. It was still so shocking to see Amarante again.

"I'm not sure yet," Amarante said with a shrug. She smiled at the two boys but she was curious who Athrun's brown haired friend was. She couldn't remember her engagement with Kira months before. Amarante wanted to laugh at his shocked and dumbfounded face but she knew better.

"Amarante," Kira muttered with astonishment. She focused on Kira before thinking about everyone knew who she was and she had no idea who these people were. Amarante also noticed the similarity between him and Cagalli. Maybe they were brother and sister.

"Who are you?" Amarante asked innocently cocking her head. Kira's heart sunk slightly, what had happened to Amarante? He knew that she probably wouldn't have forgotten him. He was too unique of an enemy to forget. Yet he was still shocked at how she was able to survive such an explosion.

"Ah, Amarante could you give us a minute?" Athrun asked. He was going to set this right, once and for all with Kira. In the beginning, Athrun wanted to tell Kira that Amarante was alive but then again, he didn't want to tell Kira in fear that Kira would become sentimental.

"Sure Athrun," Amarante replied. Pompom barked wagging her tail at her creator. "Come Pompom." She left with her robot giving them some time. Kira looked at the dog quickly before looking back at his friend. Even Kira had questions for his friend?

"First how do you know Amarante?" Athrun demanded in a low voice. When could Amarante have met Kira? She did not live on Heliopolis according to a report and Kira didn't live in the PLANTs.

"Well how do you know her?" Kira retaliated. Well when did Athrun meet Amarante? They couldn't have been stationed together. Amarante was strictly a base soldier. She wasn't a person who moved from ship to ship live Athrun.

"I met her in the PLANTs and at Gibraltar, you?" Athrun replied. He was anxious to hear Kira's answer. There was no possible place for Kira to meet her at to make a significant impact on him.

"I met her in Banadiya once," Kira answered. Athrun knew that Banadiya was where the Z.A.F.T. base was located but when did Kira get time to go around the city?

"Secondly, she lost her memories in her fight against you," Athrun replied. Athrun soon regretted how his voice sounded so spiteful instead of normal. Did Athrun really hold a grudge against Kira for giving Amarante amnesia?

"Oh," Kira muttered weakly. Athrun grimaced before lightening his stance towards his friend. He softly placed a hand on Kira's shoulder to show him that everything was alright.

"Amarante," Athrun called. Amarante approached going back to her friends. Pompom barked nipping at Athrun's heels. He tried to ignore the dog but she was very persistent, just like Amarante, when she wanted to be. Sometimes he wished he gave the dog a permanently shut mouth instead of one that could open and close. _Maybe I should make her a muzzle,_ Athrun thought before finally giving in.

"Okay Pompom, hello," Athrun said with a laugh. He scooped the dog into his arms which she loved dearly. Standing up in his arms Pompom gently nuzzled her creator's face. Amarante smiled loving before turning to Kira.

"Athrun made her for me," Amarante said happily to Kira. He nodded before taking a closer look at the dog. It was much larger than something that Athrun would normally make. Kira was interested why he didn't make the dog smaller.

"I thought those mechanics looked familiar. Athrun made me a bird, its name is Birdy," Kira replied. He called out for the bird which swooped down from the upper part of the hangar and landed on Kira's hand. Amarante cooed at lovingly before turning to Athrun.

"It looks like Athrun is a robot making wonder," Amarante chuckled. Athrun blushed softly becoming slightly bashful. Amarante chuckled, Athrun was so noble. She then blushed herself noticing that she didn't even know Kira's name.

"My name is Kira," Kira told her. Somehow he sensed that, that was what Amarante was thinking about. It was odd; he was never able to do that in the past.

"K-Kira?" Amarante muttered. She felt her head swell in pain as her eyes lost focus. Athrun and Kira immediately became alarmed. Athrun placed Pompom on the ground in which Birdy swooped down and landed on Pompom's back. She didn't seem to mind as she whimpered for her owner's condition.

_Flashback_

"_Kira!" Amarante called out stopping in front of the machine. Kira was surprised to hear Amarante's voice coming through his machine. The boy stopped, Amarante then smiled slightly. It was bittersweet, Amarante was glad that she knew that he was the pilot but she wasn't happy that she had to fight him._

_"We don't have to fight each other!" Kira called back. She grimaced at the thought before dodging an attack from the resistance fighters. She fired her main cannon at them blowing the trucks up. They lit up in flames and all resistance had stopped in that area. Kira flinched before muttering to himself that he couldn't save them. He was also surprised at her brutality, how could she kill those men with no emotions…period._

_"We were both given orders weren't we Kira. To annihilate each other as soldiers! We're on different sides of the chess board. Pawns of the higher ups to control as they please. Even your ship's commander and Commander Waltfeld are pawns. Isn't that right Kira?" Amarante answered aiming her cannons at the Strike. She wanted to intimidate him into backing out of this fight. He froze for a moment realizing the truth in her statement._

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

"_Amarante, haven't you ever wondered why you can perform better than most coordinators…hmpf, but not Kira Yamato," Le Creuset chuckled._

_"Kira? Sir I don't understand," Amarante muttered but the name was ringing a bell. Where had she heard that name before._

_"You were no accident. No, you were all according to plan," Le Creuset chuckled in an evil manner._

_"Sir…what is this?" Amarante asked._

_"Your father was a geneticist like many people at the time of your birth. With the success of the Ultimate Coordinator project many scientists wanted to out-compete the project. In comes your father, who knew he couldn't beat Dr. Hibiki's work. So he moved on to something that was already present in our…_

_Abrupt Flashback End_

"Amarante?" Athrun asked shaking the girl. She was now on the ground which she really didn't understand. Athrun was holding her tightly in his arms and Kira was fanning her face.

"What?" Amarante groaned. She really wanted to ask what happened? She could barely understand what was going on.

"You passed out on us," Kira replied. Amarante looked at him, wondering if this was the kid that Commander Le Creuset was talking about. She had never met the kid so she wouldn't know.

"Kira, Kira Yamato?" Amarante asked trying to sit up. Athrun held on to her tighter trying to make sure she didn't sit up too quickly.

"Yeah?" Kira asked. Letting out a slight groan, she began to lose consciousness. Yet how did Amarante know his last name? He couldn't remember telling her when they were in Banadiya.

"Hey. H-HEY! Don't pass out on us!" Athrun said as her eyes closed. Kira began to fan faster but it didn't help as she lost complete consciousness. Athrun looked up at Kira before at the "asleep" Amarante.

"I guess we should take her to the infirmary," Kira said scratching the back of his head. He was curious what brought all this on. He just said his name and she passed out. What could have gone through her mind?

"Right," Athrun replied picking her up and floating to the hangar door. Athrun sighed, he knew Commander Waltfeld wouldn't like this and this hasn't been the FIRST time that Athrun helped make Amarante faint.

* * *

Amarante let out a small cry sitting up with a jolt. Was what just happened a dream? It couldn't be because that man named Andy was sitting next to her. He looked really worried, but he couldn't be possibly worried about her. They didn't even know each other, but he was the commander of this ship, so maybe that was the reason.

"Hey settle down," Commander Waltfeld told her. He placed his hand in hers holding it tightly. His hold was so gentle, warm and oh so familiar. She had to have known who he was if he was being this kind to her.

"Sir?" Amarante replied cocking her head. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Somehow he KNEW that Amarante was going to ask this question eventually and he couldn't keep lying to her.

Waltfeld let out a deep sigh, "I was your commander, in Banadiya." Well that cleared up some things, but why did she feel so deeply for him. The only thing she wanted to do was hug him and never let go.

"Oh…Do you know where that strange feeling comes from?" Amarante asked. Since she felt in such a way, maybe he could continue to clear up some more burning thoughts that she had. She REALLY wanted to know if Commander Le Creuset was telling the truth.

"What strange feeling?" Waltfeld asked. Amarante sighed, he had no idea either. What could she do now; she doesn't remember any of her family members at all.

"It's like I can sense someone's presence and in battle I can avoid attacks more easily," Amarante replied. Mu was telling him about this strange connection as well. It would probably be best if he chatted with her in the next couple of days.

"I'm not sure myself, but I think in the next couple of days you should visit your cousin. He's been dying to see you," Waltfeld replied petting her head gently. She felt so happy when he soothed her pain. Why was he so familiar? She searched her brain of any memory of him, but she couldn't find anything about him, besides meeting him in the PLANTs.

"Okay!" Amarante chimed. _Well she's still happy and chipper like normal but, she still doesn't remember which is a pity, _Waltfeld thought before standing up. Her face immediately became sour and a frown graced her face. She hated being in the hospital alone. She didn't know anyone and it was so quiet and cold.

"I have to get back to the bridge. You stay here and rest," Waltfeld ordered. Amarante looked like a sad sack on a log or a lost puppy, which made Waltfeld smile bitterly. She still had a very cute look on her face no matter what the situation. He was curious how she acted with Nicol.

"Awwww…I want to go," Amarante whined. She was still very child-like, causing Waltfeld to chuckle slightly before becoming very stern. If he wasn't stern with the girl she would probably follow him.

"Stay here and rest Amarante," Waltfeld ordered. He was so fatherly to her, she had so many questions for him and her cousin who was onboard the other ship.

"Are you my Dad?" Amarante asked cocking her head to the left. He didn't want to lie to her. Part of him was urging him to say yes, and that he would look after her forever and ever. She was still so innocent and naïve how could he say no?

"No," Waltfeld began seeing her frown even more, "Would you like me to be your Dad?" Yet he had to tell the truth. How could he live with himself if he lied to her again? Yet he hated seeing her so sad. Waltfeld had to please her somehow.

"Uh-huh," Amarante muttered blushing softly. _Well it looks like she knows more than what she actually remembers, _Waltfeld thought with a grin. He patted her head softly standing up from his chair. He would always love the girl.

"Then I'll be your Dad," Waltfeld told her with a smile. She nodded lying down for sleep. He waited for her to be fast asleep and he gave her a little kiss on the top of her head. He only wished that she would remember in the near future.

* * *

So yeah…this wasn't that exciting of a chapter…next will be big though.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A VERY VERY VERY _VERY __**LARGE**_ FLASHBACK CHAPTER. SO I WANTED TO WARN YOU THAT IT'LL LARGELY BE A COPY PASTE KIND OF THING. THERE WILL BE NON FLASH BACK STUFF BUT MOSTLY FLASHBACKS!

***There will be flashbacks that will explain a few things that weren't shown in the previous chapters.***


	35. Chapter 35

Lost Memories Chapter 35

* * *

"So are you feeling better?" Athrun asked kindly. He had agreed to fly her over to see her cousin Mu. She was shocked to hear that he was injured inside the colony and especially by _that _guy. Kira also went with them but was dozing off at the moment.

"Yeah. I think I know him from somewhere," Amarante replied looking at Kira briefly. She fumbled with her hands not very sure what to think at the moment. Was her cousin nice? Did he even know who she was? Massaging her aching temples Amarante looked up at Athrun worriedly. Looking over her worried expression was killing him, she was so much like Nicol.

"From where?" Athrun asked. Athrun looked away trying not to think of Nicol's last moment with Amarante. It kept reappearing in his head. Amarante's sullen face, Nicol's goofy puppy love smile. It was a sad smile but he always wanted to place his best foot forward for her.

"I want to say my first duty station. Where ever that was. Athrun, what would you do in my position?" Amarante asked. There was so much happening inside Amarante's head and in the outside world. It's hard to know what was really going on, and this time Amarante needed a substantial amount of help.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Probably the same thing you're doing at the moment," Athrun answered. They were in the middle of a war, and everyone apart of the Three Ship Alliance was not a part of a formal military. Then there was Amarante which complicated so many other things. She didn't know who she was and where she stood in all of this. What if when she remembered everything, she wanted to go back to Z.A.F.T? Although highly unlikely it was a possibility. Would they have to detain her? Or would they have to shoot her?

"Really?" Amarante asked. Athrun snapped out of his thoughts by her gentle voice. He glanced over at her seeing that her face was twisted with confusion. Athrun was curious on what was going on in her head. She was a very sweet and gentle girl, and she stood firmly by her beliefs. She believed what she was doing was right, yet she still wasn't sure what they were doing.

"Yeah, are you sure that you're okay with him being here? You react very strangely when hearing his name," Athrun asked turning his head towards Kira. Personally, Athrun didn't want Kira to go because of what happened a day ago…AND if Amarante saw the Strike and Kira together, she could go into another panicked memory attack. Yet, Kira was too sweet to really think about that, all he wanted to do was to help people. In a way, Athrun thought that, Kira just wanted to protect her because of what he did to Amarante.

"I'll be fine. I can even say his name now: Kira," Amarante began before giving herself a little pause, "See nothing happened." Amarante gave him a gentle smile trying to keep herself chipper and normal. Yet some memories of Kira flooded into her mind causing her to wince once or twice.

Athrun still wasn't convinced he raised an eye brow before letting out a sigh, "If you say so." He caught her wince and he saw Amarante just shrug it off. Amarante cleared her throat quietly thinking about Nicol. He was killed by someone on the legged ship…or should she say, the _Archangel._ According to the official report that Amarante hacked into…the pilot was killed by Amarante seemed skeptical. She wanted to believe that Athrun killed him…but she knew that he wasn't. Yet where would someone like him go? Who would take him in because the _Archangel_ left after the Strike was destroyed.

"Athrun…I don't hate the pilot that killed Nicol," Amarante said above a whisper. Athrun gripped the steering wheel tightly; he didn't want to talk about this, not here and not now. Kira was dozing on and off in the back yet, Amarante really wanted to get that out of her mind.

"What?" Athrun asked. It was out of the clear blue. Yet it saddened him to now know that Amarante knew that he was dead. How did she learn? Amarante did tell him that she was assigned to the Le Creuset team…and Yzak, was still with them. Why would Yzak tell her something like that? Why would he break her heart? Yet…she would have had to learn someway…somehow, and those options would still have gutted her heart to pieces.

"I don't hate the pilot that killed Nicol. I don't want to hurt him, kill him, yell at him, or anything. This is war…and people die in war…Nicol…You…Me…Kira…we all have the chance to die…and unfortunately…it was Nicol's time," Amarante replied. She sounded so much like her normal self…and a person he had never met. The Amarante he knew, was a sweetheart and a person who was naïve just like Nicol. Yet, she was just as wise as Lacus which was shocking. At that time Kira was awake and heard the whole conversation. He looked down sadly before placing a hand on Amarante's shoulder. She looked back at him with a gentle smile before taking his hand. She was curious on what Kira was trying to tell her.

"Amarante," Kira mustered. He couldn't believe that Amarante would say that. Did she really know the pilot of the Blitz? When Athrun and Dearka spoke, one of the topics was about the gentle boy named Nicol. Eventually Kira overheard that Nicol was the pilot of the Blitz. Which Kira didn't want to hear, he seemed like a sweet person. Why did he get involved in the war? Why did people like him have to die needlessly?

"What's wrong Kira?" Amarante asked cocking her head to the side. A thick lump developed in Kira's throat and stomach. How did Amarante know Nicol? Were they inlove? That couldn't have been possible! The blitz wasn't at Banadiya, or was it? Yet that couldn't have been possible. It would have been out with the Buster and the Duel.

"Ah…Nothing," Kira choked. He wanted to confess his feelings of sorrow to her. He was tired of this war taking so many good people away from them. Even Amarante was a victim of this brutal war. Kira had killed so many people when he was blinded with lust, love and confusion. He wanted to bring all those people back…yet it was just like Amarante said months ago…

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"We were both given orders weren't we Kira. To annihilate each other as soldiers! We're on different sides of the chess board. Pawns of the higher ups to control as they please. Even your ship's commander and Commander Waltfeld are pawns. Isn't that right Kira?" Amarante hollered at him.

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Kira," Amarante began shaking him away from his thoughts, "I understand what you're trying to tell me. I don't hate you." Kira sighed, Amarante was so different…she had to have felt some type of anger towards him. KIRA injured her so badly she didn't even know who she was, KIRA took away Aisha, KIRA took away Waltfeld's arm and eye, and KIRA took away the only person she truly _truly_ loved…Nicol.

"We're here," Athrun alerted. Flying into the hangar Amarante locked eyes on the machine that damaged her. She didn't think anything of it as Kira and Athrun escorted her out. Outside of the shuttle Amarante began to feel strange. She looked up at it before getting a large headache.

"O-Ow," Amarante muttered pausing. Her body began to tense and shake as she came to complete stop. Amarante couldn't help but place her hands on her throbbing head. Athrun frowned; he knew this was a bad idea! Hopefully she wouldn't see or hear Kira, she could become even worse, which is something no one wanted.

"Amarante?" Kira and Athrun asked together. She went to the ground as Athrun placed a hand on her back trying to sooth her pain. Mr. Murdoch looked at the young girl. Was this the "small" kid that Mu would sometimes bring up? She wasn't anything like he would imagine, especially since she was a Z.A.F.T. red. She was supposed to be kind and innocent…not some brutal killer. From some gossip that had trickled through the ships. She was a subordinate of Commander Waltfeld when they were in the Saharan Desert, and she was injured by Kira in their last desperate battle.

"What's wrong Amarante?" Kira asked. She blankly stared at the machine before looking down at the ground trying to alleviate the pain in her head. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as Athrun kneeled next to her rubbing her back gently. He felt so powerless when she was like this. She was too unstable to take medicine at the moment and if they knocked her out she could go back to square one, of not knowing anything. At the moment….he could only hope that she could snap out of it soon.

_Flashback_

* * *

"_Oh…I shouldn't be talking about that. I should look through my bag for something to wear under my skirt…If not I need some pants," Amarante said with a slight smile._

"_Leggings," Aisha suggested pulling the girl out of the laundry room._

"_Excuse me?" Amarante asked._

"_I'll get you a pair. I'm pretty sure one of my old pairs will fit you fine," Aisha suggested._

"_But…I," she started to say before Aisha shushed her._

"_It'll be alright. Like I said earlier…you're a cute girl, I would understand why you would want to show your legs off," Aisha teased again before pulling the girl into a room. She began to go through a drawer as Amarante stood awkwardly by the door._

"_Um…Ma'am…Maybe I should wait outside?" Amarante suggested._

"_Oh Andy won't mind since you're with me. Well here you are my lady. _

_

* * *

__"Oh Amarante," her commander said standing up behind his desk._

_"Oh…Yes sir?" she asked._

_"Not to sound like a pervert in all but the skirt. You should change to pants or you should where something under it. There are always high winds around here so many guys would have a field day if they saw what was under your skirt," he said pointing at it._

_"Will do sir," Amarante said. "Excuse me."_

_

* * *

"__HEY! You promised to take me shopping, " Catalina whined wrapping hers arms around his neck in a loving manner._

"_Alright. Alright, we'll get something and go," Martin chuckled wrapping his arms around the young maiden. He felt as if he was bonding with her as if they really were family._

"_Martin…they're following us," Catalina muttered twenty minutes later._

"_I know. Do you like that?" Martin asked noticing the young girl stare at a glass orb._

"_Oh I'll be alright," Catalina responded with a smile._

"_I promised to buy something for you," Martin answered. She continued to look around before finding something that reminded her of home. _

_

* * *

"__Try some, this time I blended it with ten percent more Hawaiian Kona," Waltfeld said as Amarante began to cough._

"_Are you alright?" DaCosta asked as he placed her mug on the table._

"_Yeah," she said between coughs. Her face grimaced at the taste of the liquid which Waltfeld laughed at. She looked like a small child who tasted something horrible._

"_It looks like you haven't acquired the taste for coffee yet," their commander chuckled._

"_I love the smell of coffee. My mother used to fix coffee a lot before she died," Amarante said as her coughs began to calm down._

"_Really?" Waltfeld asked._

_

* * *

"__Well you went through an episode of shock," he said drinking some of his coffee._

"_Is that bad?" Amarante asked._

"_It's almost normal for new soldiers to go through shock after their first mission so I'm not that worried. Just take the next couple of hours to relax," Commander Waltfeld soothed placing a hand on her shoulder._

_

* * *

"__The commander is preparing for an all-out attack on the vessel," DaCosta said behind her. Amarante jumped slightly turning around to salute him only to trip over a small box falling to the ground. Amarante let out a cry as DaCosta chuckled slightly. Who knew that Amarante was a klutzy girl!_

"_Hello sir," Amarante said standing up and giving him a salute. She tried to appear as if the fall had never happened._

_

* * *

"__You heard me. An instrument playing cute guy. They always seem to be the nice ones. I bet there are a couple in Z.A.F.T," Aisha replied._

* * *

"_Wait! Amarante!" he called out losing her in the crowd. He waited impatiently going down the escalator before bursting into the crowd. __**For a girl with red and pink hair, she's easy to lose track of. I should her told her to take the escalator,**__ he thought walking through the crowd to find him. He called out for her but there was no response._

"_Here I am!" Amarante piped after 12 minutes of Waltfeld searching for her._

"_Damn…You really worried me there!" Waltfeld snapped. Amarante looked down sadly feeling ashamed of herself._

_She muttered softly, "I'm sorry." Waltfeld looked at her with a gentle smile pulling her into a hug._

"_Hey…You just worried me a little. Sorry for snapping at you. Next time just wait for me at the bottom of the stairs, okay?" he said gently. She nodded softly following him to the baggage carousel. They watched bags go by until finding their own._

_

* * *

__She turned her head away trying to show that she was a strong pilot. Only one person in her life had ever slapped her and that was her father. Amarante didn't like the feeling of being powerless and the memories that flooded back into her mind. She hated appearing weak in front of any man. It just reinforced that women were weak in the eyes of men._

"_Hey come on now…Don't cry," Waltfeld cooed standing up to comfort the girl. He could understand why she was crying but if she was going to go back to work she had to look okay. _

"_I'm not crying…I just have something in my eyes," Amarante replied before rubbing her eyes. Waltfeld gave her a tight hug before sitting her down behind his desk. He had to cheer her up somehow. _

"_Want to help me make a fresh brew?" Waltfeld asked curiously. She only nodded yes trying to dry the tears in her eyes. She was curious in how to make coffee. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm a bad soldier," Amarante muttered. She was a weak and bad soldier. That's the reason why there were almost no females in the military. She hated this weakness…sometimes she wanted to die._

"_You're not a bad soldier. Come on cheer up. Coffee is always better when you're cheerful," Waltfeld coaxed playfully placing an empty coffee mug on top of her head. She sniffed loudly before lying her head down on the desk in a small sob. The mug fell off her head and on to the desk._

_

* * *

__Quietly Aisha came into Amarante room. She was going to shake the sleeping girl awake, and take her on a day of shopping and dressing up. Aisha shrugged away the thought of telling Andy that she was taking Amarante. The two ladies needed some time off by themselves, and she would have her back in time for Amarante to do some work. She left the lights off as she sauntered up to Amarante's bed._

"_Amarante…time to wake up," Aisha said sweetly shaking the girl with a mother's touch. Amarante groaned quietly rubbing her eyes before shutting them._

"_Mom…I'm tired," Amarante mumbled turning away from her persistent shaker. Aisha was shocked! What did Amarante just call her? She stopped momentarily thinking over if she heard Amarante correctly._

"_Wake up Amarante," Aisha continued before turning on the desk lamp. Amarante groaned again this time sitting up rubbing her eyes on the sleeve of her pajama top._

"_Yes Ma'am?" Amarante asked politely. Aisha pushed the thoughts of Amarante calling her Mom in the back of her mind as Aisha tossed a cute outfit at her._

"_We're going out in the city. Get dressed," Aisha said with a wicked smile that Amarante could just barely see in the dimly lit room. Amarante knew that she was wearing it…Aisha and Commander Waltfeld completely and acted like each other. _

_

* * *

"__I must be on my way," Waltfeld said sternly._

"_Due stay for the rest of the day," Ichiro pleaded._

"_Please sir," Amarante asked softly._

"_Just today because you asked so nicely," Waltfeld sighed but smiled messing up his subordinate's hair once again._

_

* * *

"__Is there anything you would like to talk about?" Aisha asked placing a hand over her's. It shocked Amarante and she almost moved her hand away._

"_Huh? Oh…ah nothing really," Amarante said with hints of blush._

_Aisha leaned into her closely holding her hand tightly, "Don't get out there and start having sex alright? Wait until you're married, alright? No matter what a guy says, even if he says he loves you. Don't give in okay?" Amarante's face turned bright up as Aisha backed away. She fidgeted in her seat looking down._

_

* * *

"__What's the matter?" Andy asked placing a hand on her chin. He pushed it up to see her blushing face. She immediately readjusted her face so he couldn't see her blush anymore._

"_Nothing. I'm just the only girl to be dancing with her commander," Amarante replied. It was in a low voice as she looked around at the stares of several soldiers and their dates. Becoming even more bashful Amarante began to shrink._

"_You're also dancing with your Dad, remember? And the only female soldier" Waltfeld chuckled patting her cheek. After hearing his words Amarante perked up and smiled._

_

* * *

__"Welcome Commander Waltfeld," a soldier announced saluting him. Amarante and DaCosta saluted back as they entered a car awaiting them. She was now wide awake, her hair was fixed nicely and for the moment Amarante had tied a black bow in her hair._

_"Amarante," Waltfeld said sternly. She had been looking out the window before looking at her commander. Her look of innocence was still on her face and the normal cock of the head was her fad. Looking into the eyes of the tiger, Amarante could barely figure out what he was going to talk to her about._

_"Yes sir?" Amarante asked shooting a glance at DaCosta. He looked back at her and Amarante couldn't decipher his eyes as well. Confused and nervous Amarante looked back and forth at DaCosta and Waltfeld. Waltfeld snapped his fingers together in front of her face to get her to focus back on him._

_"Many Commander's don't think the way I do. Many will destroy a whole town with all of its inhabitants. Almost all are needlessly violent. I'm not that kind of guy, as you can see and I've taught you that needless violence isn't needed. When I go into this conference today…you'll encounter several soldiers that will differ with you. No matter what happens don't get angry out there okay?" Waltfeld explained. He took her hands in his as she cocked her head in agreement and confusion. Commander Waltfeld was a likeable guy, who didn't like him and his ideals?_

_"Commander Waltfeld is right. There will probably be soldiers around your age. Your views will probably contradict because of their commander's ideals. Whatever you tell them will reflect on Commander Waltfeld's command. If you say something wrong…It'll reflect back on him. Even if it's your personal ideals…It'll be used against the commander," DaCosta explained to her as well. The little mouse on its wheel in Amarante's brain was running rampant. There was so much information being told to her it was hard to take it all in._

_"So should I keep my mouth shut?" Amarante asked. How would she talk to her fellow peers, subordinates and superiors._

_"No, it's okay to agree to disagree but don't say anything stupid," Waltfeld answered. __**Well that's a lot of help…**__Amarante thought. There were obvious stupid things NOT to say but what about the other not very obvious stupid things? How would she know what to say?_

_

* * *

"__I can show you my favorite for this month," Kirkwood said cheerfully. He smiled at her in a loving manner as she nodded at the invitation. Carefully Kirkwood placed a hand on each side pulling her closer to him. Amarante made a small noise of uneasiness as Kirkwood laid down pulling her with him. Knowing that she was uneasy Kirkwood slowly moved her into position before sitting up. Waltfeld perked up seeing the two soldiers lying on the ground._

"_Okay…Is this alright?" Amarante asked wondering what Kirkwood was going to do to her. The commander continued to watch feeling that he may have to intervene soon._

"_Yeah. Do you see the stars right there," Kirkwood asked pointing out several stars that created a box with protrusions coming out of it. Getting out of his chair Waltfeld stretched tiredly._

"_Yeah. Which one is that?" Amarante asked curiously as Waltfeld approached them quietly. He wanted to sneak up on them making sure that there weren't doing anything horrible._

"_That one is Pegasus. This isn't the first time I've been on Earth. My grandfather owns a ship and he would always take me sailing. He taught me every constellation that he knew of," Kirkwood replied_

_

* * *

"__We're not going to do this now. You're not even in uniform," Aisha whispered._

"_What's going on?" Amarante asked at the same volume. Aisha released the girl walking side by side of her. Amarante touched her injured shoulder slightly attracting Aisha attention. Yet, she thought nothing of it._

"_I'm not even sure myself. Come on I want to dress you up," Aisha chuckled softly. Amarante's body slouched because she hated dressing up._

"_Ma'am!" Amarante whined. She tried to escape the woman but Aisha just pushed her in._

"_I got some cute dresses for you. This time we need to get pictures!" Aisha sang out softly. She closed the door behind herself watching the young girl walk into the room._

"_Ms. Aisha…I'm not that cute. You should see my sister. She's the one who is beautiful," Amarante replied as Amarante tripped over herself._

"_Oh are you alright?" Aisha asked helping her off the floor._

_

* * *

"__What's the matter?" Andy asked placing a hand on her chin. He pushed it up to see her blushing face. She immediately readjusted her face so he couldn't see her blush anymore._

"_Nothing. I'm just the only girl to be dancing with her commander," Amarante replied. It was in a low voice as she looked around at the stares of several soldiers and their dates. Becoming even more bashful Amarante began to shrink._

"_You're also dancing with your Dad, remember? And the only female soldier" Waltfeld chuckled patting her cheek. After hearing his words Amarante perked up and smiled._

_

* * *

"__Thank you for taking me to my room," Amarante said softly._

"_You're welcome," Kirkwood muttered. They stared at each other for over a minute. Amarante gave him a tight hug before releasing him. His cheeks turned pink as she gave him a gentle wink._

"_Good night knight," Amarante cooed before going into her room._

"_Good night princess," Kirkwood whispered before leaving her the front of her room. The love he felt for her was swelling inside of him as he moved down the hall quietly humming to himself._

_

* * *

"__Amarante! Hey!" Nicol said warmly. He was working inside his mobile suit, the Blitz. He just noticed her behind his front panel and that she was blushing. __**Nicol's so cute when he's working…Oh no he noticed that I'm blushing! **__Amarante thought as Nicol raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed even more coming into Nicol's view._

"_What are you doing?" Amarante asked trying to get over her emotions. She was peering into the mobile suit's cockpit. Amarante wanted to know what Nicol did for his work. She barely knew that Nicol was a pilot like her._

"_This is my machine…Its name is Blitz," Nicol replied moving the keyboard and front panel. He motioned her to come inside with him. Amarante cocked her head not very sure what he was asking. She looked up and down at the mobile suit before smiling weakly._

"_You want me to come inside with you?" Amarante asked._

"_Yes…It'll be alright. You can sit on my lap," Nicol replied extending his hand out to her. Amarante looked at the hangar seeing that everyone was busily working. Athrun was chatting with a mechanic on the lower level, and she wasn't sure where those other two guys were. She was still learning their names. One had fluffy hair, and the other always made her giggle._

"_Isn't the information classified?" Amarante asked queasily. She didn't want to get court martialed because of Nicol and his innocence._

"_It'll be alright. I mean…my father has seen the specs…and so have several commanders. So come here!" Nicol said confidently reaching for the girl with both hands. He turned her around before pulling her into the cockpit. Amarante let out a loud squeak elbowing Nicol in the gut accidentally. He coughed and gagged loudly. On the ground, Athrun honed into the sound, it sounded like a noise that Amarante would make, excusing himself from the presence of the mechanic. __**What is Amarante doing here? Nicol…**__Athrun thought going up a near-by set or stairs that lead to the cockpit of the Blitz. The closer he came to his destination he could distinguish the voices of Nicol AND Amarante. __**NICOL! **__Athrun thought with a grumble._

"_Nicol…What are you doing?" Athrun asked looking at the scene in front of him. Nicol's arms were around Amarante's waist and Amarante was flailing her arms in the air trying to get free from Nicol's hold. Athrun observed the looks on their faces, they were equally terrified and as white as ghosts. Nicol was trying to calm her down so it didn't sound like he was assaulting her. AMARANTE on the other hand, didn't want to get in trouble for seeing information that she wasn't supposed to see._

"_Ahhhhh…Hi Athrun…We're…ahhhhhh…I was going to show her the Blitz," Nicol said as Amarante froze in her flailing. She was glad that Athrun was here. She freed herself from Nicol's grip before standing up and leaning out of the cockpit._

"_Nicol pulled me in here! This wasn't my fault," Amarante cried out. __**Blue…she's wearing…Blue panties…**__Nicol thought looking at what was accidentally exposed to him. He instantly felt his face flare up in red blush, and he couldn't look away. HE knew he had to…but his pervert side was getting the best of him. Looking back at Nicol, Athrun noticed his focus shift from him to Amarante's butt._

"_First Amarante…sit down and relax," Athrun ordered to get Nicol back on the main subject._

"_NO DON'T!" Nicol snapped. He could feel that he was happy…VERY happy in special places. Amarante and Athrun looked back at Nicol trying to figure out what brought about his sudden outburst._

"_Nicol…You're as red as a beet," Amarante said sitting back down placing a hand on Nicol's red forehead. He shifted uncomfortably as Amarante looked into his eyes gently._

_Athrun chuckled, "Come Amarante. Let's give Nicol some time alone." Athrun offered her his hand but impulsively Nicol grabbed Amarante. Even if Athrun was his commander…Amarante was HIS girlfriend._

"_I think I should stay here with Nicol…I don't think he's feeling well, and he wants me to stay," Amarante replied snuggling her boyfriend._

"_Come Amarante," Athrun said persistent that she should be away from Nicol._

"_Alright…see ya later Nicol," Amarante said with a sigh, as Athrun pulled her out of the cockpit. Walking with him, Athrun let out a slight laugh. He could barely believe that he just saw Nicol have perverted thoughts. Placing a hand on his head Athrun continued his chuckle._

"_Nicol," he muttered through his laugh._

"_What's so funny?" Amarante asked. What could Athrun find so funny after this meeting with Nicol. Why was he so red anyways?_

_

* * *

"__They're okay, I'm the only red at the base. One of them is my boyfriend. How are yours?" Amarante said with a blushing face. Athrun smiled at her bashfulness and now was beginning to trust the girl himself._

"_Ahhh, I guess mine are okay. Sometimes we agree to…"Athrun began before getting cut off. He was surprised that she wouldn't let him finish._

"_Disagree? I know the feeling. My commander likes to put me in charge of battles a lot since I'm the only red," Amarante chuckled._

"_Same here, except my team has three other red on it. Sometimes there's a power struggle, since we graduated at the same time," Athrun replied._

_

* * *

__"Oh no…Andy probably wants a 24 hour watch on you," Aisha chuckled. The girl complained and grumbled as Aisha tried to dress her. With a smirk Aisha came from behind placing her hands on Amarante's breasts. Amarante cried out as Aisha became more and more playful with her attack._

_"MS. AISHA!" Amarante cried out._

_"I'm just being playful, my sweet girl. You know I wouldn't do it if I wasn't teasing you," Aisha chuckled. Amarante sighed angrily causing Aisha to leave._

_

* * *

"__Well it looks like you've done an amazing job little lady. The calibrations are a little off though," Waltfeld commented before noticing that she was busy typing away at her computer. He peaked over the edge to see what she was doing._

"_Okay, sorry," Amarante muttered. In front of them several screens popped up before disappearing._

"_What cha' doing kid?" Waltfeld asked in his playful Tiger manner._

"_Fine tuning everything. With the heat convection everything will be off. Also the heat may mess with beam saber if its too hot. I'm just making sure the out puts and inputs are sustainable. If it is too hot the beam saber could begin to liquefy the holster," Amarante replied. Commander Waltfeld raised his eyebrows to what she said. _

_

* * *

__"Lady's first," Commander Waltfeld answered stepping to the side. Alarmed at the hospitality Amarante stiffened staying next to DaCosta side. DaCosta just knew what was coming…Amarante would go up the stairs with no protest._

_"No sir," Amarante replied. DaCosta was surprised to see Amarante stand up against Waltfeld. Surprised, Waltfeld raised his eye brow._

_"Come here," Commander Waltfeld cooed to the young girl. With a little gulp she came closer just a little out of arms length. His voice was sweet and innocent, and Amarante felt uncertain if she should trust him. He grabbed her arm pushing her up the stairs and into the plane. Amarante let out a small squeal of shock._

_"I meant what I said little lady. Now sit there," Waltfeld said sitting her in a chair next to the window. He sat next to her and DaCosta sat in the row in front of them. They flew to Kaohsiung where they were ejected into space. 20 minutes into the flight Amarante began to nod off and 5 minutes later Amarante was asleep. This wouldn't be their first flight…there would two more. At each flight change, instead of waking Amarante up…Waltfeld carried her from flight to flight. If she woke up, Waltfeld would allow her to walk about and to the next plane._

_

* * *

"__Ah! Kirkwood and Maylam," Amarante squeaked. She hid behind DaCosta trying to make sure they didn't see her. That wasn't possible since her large poofy dress stood out against DaCosta's green uniform._

"_Amarante, what are you doing?" DaCosta asked raising an eyebrow. He blinked in confusion as she continued to hide._

"_I don't want them to see me," Amarante whispered. She gulped as the footsteps came louder and louder._

"_You're hardly noticeable," DaCosta said with sarcasm. They didn't approach them and continued on their way._

_

* * *

"__Well DaCosta is right. I want you to stay here and analyze this data," Waltfeld said waving the documentation in his hands towards her. Amarante frowned, she didn't want to stay…she wanted to be where she would be the most helpful!_

"_But," Amarante whined. Waltfeld shot the girl a death glare causing her to back down. He stood up leaning over his desk. With an amused smile he whacked her with the papers before sitting back down again. Letting out a yelp she stumbled backwards before going back to her original position. Then when she began to think about it Amarante let out a groan before moving away from the desk so she wouldn't be whacked again._

"_Let the boys handle this one…besides I'm assigning Maylam to this sortie. You know very well that Kirkwood, Hadat and yourself cannot be on the same team together," Waltfeld scolded._

_

* * *

"__So is she your GIRLfriend?" Amarante teased. Kira's face turned slightly pink and Cagalli became aggressive._

"_What makes you think that?" Cagalli demanded. Stopping Cagalli got in her face. Amarante was shocked that she would do such a thing. The girl placed a fist in her face to intimidate the girl._

"_Well if you two are passing through, I thought that you two had to be dating. Or are you two brother and sister?" Amarante asked playfully. This only angered Cagalli even more. This time Cagalli grabbed Amarante's collar forcing her into a near-by wall._

"_Cagalli!" Kira said placing a hand on her shoulder. Protecting this girl was more like baby-sitting right now. Kira gave a sigh wishing that she would stop acting like a spoiled child. She shook it off as Kirkwood pulled her off. _

"_You shouldn't make stupid assumptions!" Cagalli snapped. She broke out of Kirkwood's hold but didn't go back to physically intimidating Amarante. _

"_Alright, alright. You have a valid statement. I'm sorry that I made that type of assumption," Amarante conceded to. She placed her hands up in defense causing Cagalli to calm down. Cagalli let out a hmpf and a growl but they went back to walking around as if that didn't happen_

_

* * *

"__Kira!" Amarante called out stopping in front of the machine. Kira was surprised to hear Amarante's voice coming through his machine. The boy stopped, Amarante then smiled slightly. It was bittersweet, Amarante was glad that she knew that he was the pilot but she wasn't happy that she had to fight him._

"_We don't have to fight each other!" Kira called back. She grimaced at the thought before dodging an attack from the resistance fighters. She fired her main cannon at them blowing the trucks up. They lit up in flames and all resistance had stopped in that area. Kira flinched before muttering to himself that he couldn't save them. He was also surprised at her brutality, how could she kill those men with no emotions…period._

"_We were both given orders weren't we Kira. To annihilate each other as soldiers! We're on different sides of the chess board. Pawns of the higher ups to control as they please. Even your ship's commander and Commander Waltfeld are pawns. Isn't that right Kira?" Amarante answered aiming her cannons at the Strike. She wanted to intimidate him into backing out of this fight. He froze for a moment realizing the truth in her statement._

"_If you're trying to tell me to join Z.A.F.T. I'm not going to!" Kira hollered back charging her. She went into the dust causing Kira to stop and look for her. He knew that he was fighting on her turf. She continued with her dust storm trying to keep him from finding her. He was surprised to see that his infrared sensors weren't working. The day was a scorcher but he should be able to find her somewhere. _

_

* * *

__"Can I sleep sir?" Amarante asked with large yawn. She was so tired and watching buildings and people go by was just making her even more tired._

_"Of course little baby," Waltfeld teased pinching her cheeks. She hated when her cheeks were pinched. After that person was done pinching her, Amarante's cheeks always blew up. Her family members would then call her chipmunk. Her cousin Mu would commonly pull her cheeks. He was the one who coined the nickname of chipmunk._

_"COMMANDER!" Amarante cried as DaCosta just surveyed the scene through the rear view mirror. He only sighed shaking his head as Amarante became even more embarrassed. Her cheeks were already swelling as Waltfeld released her red cheeks. He then scrambled her hair trying to mess with her mind even more. DaCosta sighed again wishing that sometimes his commander would act like a man more than a boy of Kirkwood's age._

_

* * *

__Amarante groaned as her machine beeped loudly. She could hear the battle raging on outside. Her head was slumped as her eyes began to open. Coming to her senses she could see the raging inferno inside her machine. Her left arm was bent over the console and pulsing with pain. She groaned again before sitting up with a jolt. Amarante had to put the fires out! Using her right arm she began to swat at the fire hoping that it would go out. Some of them did but most continued to rage. Amarante was sweating like crazy and the fire was beginning to get through her flight suit. She freed herself of her restraints before moving her legs to get out. She had to get out, Amarante then kicked the monitor trying to force the door open. Letting out a cry Amarante heard a slight crack in her right leg. There was already a buckle in the mobile suit's door. Amarante could feel herself getting ready to black out again. Amarante raised her left leg again kicking the door once more. It opened a larger hole which Amarante then crawled to. She sucked in fresh air which she was glad to feel. The battle was still running rampant and Amarante's malfunction radio could still pick up blips of information. Sitting back Amarante pressed a button to communicate with the bridge._

"_PLEASE, someone help me!" Amarante cried out through coughs. She then reached for the button that would send out a distress signal. Yet a nearby explosion rocked Amarante back into her seat which suck all the air out of her lungs and cockpit. Blacking out Amarante slumped in her chair, her right leg on the main monitor and her right hand on the picture that Waltfeld had given her. Waking up again Amarante looked at the picture with a groan. She was really scared as she began to hyperventilate._

"_Dad, protect me," Amarante muttered in a frantic and fearful tone as she blacked out for the final time._

_

* * *

"Amarante! Hey kid!" Mu said trying to shake her out of her trance. She had been staring at the Strike for over 20 minutes. Amarante gasped slightly focusing on his face. He seemed to be wincing from pain. She could vaguely remember that he was injured by that brutal commander. Kira and Athrun had tried to awaken her from her trance as well but they had no success. They were relieved that Mu was able to come down from the infirmary to see if he could do something. When Athrun and Kira tried to move her…she just screamed in pain._

"Huh?" She asked coming to her senses. She placed a hand on his cheek before standing up. He stood up as well placing his hands on her shoulders. So many people had tried to gather around and see who this girl was and why she was acting the way she was yet as a courteous to Mu, Mr. Murdoch kept everyone at bay and away from her except for Athrun and Kira.

"You okay?" Mu asked. Amarante smiled before throwing her arms around him. It propelled them into space as Amarante's eyes began to water. Mu let out a small grunt as she brushed against his shoulder wound, but he didn't mind for the moment. He could see Amarante's sparkling tears floating around them.

"Mu," Amarante said above a whisper. She could only bury her head into his chest and cry. It had been so long…since she saw him last.

"Take it easy," Mu chuckled. He was slight nervous at why she was crying. Was she in pain? Or was she sad? She rubbed her face on his shoulder trying not to cry.

"I remember," Amarante whispered into his ear. Her voice was choppy and weak.

"Really," Mu asked setting her down on the ground again. "What do I call you when I do this?" He pulled on her cheeks causing Amarante to squirm. Escaping his grip Amarante made a frustrated sound. Tears were still streaming out of her eyes but they were happy tears.

"You call me Chipmunk!" Amarante snapped. Mu laughed loudly as Amarante looked around the hangar. She noticed the crowd that had gathered around at a distance. Where had they come from? The hangar was almost dead when Athrun, Kira and herself had come in.

"You remember Athrun and Kira now don't you?" Mu asked placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at her friends, trying to stop her tears. With her sleeve Amarante blotted her eyes that were turning red.

"Yeah. I met Athrun at HQ and Kira walking around Banadiya. I can remember everything now…but I still have no idea what I'm doing here. Is that Dearka?" Amarante asked seeing the boy in the background. Athrun looked back and nodded. Dearka waved at them and Amarante let out a tearful giggle.

"Yeah that's Dearka," Kira replied. Yet Amarante placed a hand on her head. It was still aching and she needed to rest.

"I have a huge headache, I think I need to lie down…or go back to the _Eternal_" Amarante muttered. There were still several other memories flooding back to her mind and it was hard to take it all in.

"I'll take her back," Athrun suggested placing a hand on Amarante's shoulder. "Are you coming Kira?"

"Yeah," Kira replied as Mu placed a hand on Amarante's head. Getting her attention Mu smiled at her. She was still trying to stop her tears but it was so hard.

"Well Amarante, I love the fact that you came here and by seeing the Strike that you were able to recovery your memories. I'm also very glad that you came to see me.

I'll see you later," Mu said giving his little cousin a hug and a kiss to the head. He really wanted to talk with her but it was for the best for her to go back to the _Eternal _and rest.

"Bye Mu," Amarante replied.

* * *

Amarante paced around Waltfeld office waiting for him to come in. She wanted to apologize for her behavior. She fiddled with her hands as tears came to her eyes. Amarante felt so bad for not remembering her real and only Daddy. She heard voices outside causing her to gasp. Was it him? She went to the side of the door fixing her skirt and uniform. Earlier she told Athrun and Kira not to tell him that she had regained her memories. The door swooshed open and Amarante saw her commander float in.

"Amarante? What are you doing here?" Waltfeld asked. Amarante didn't respond as more tears came to her eyes. Waltfeld frowned going to his girl. With his one good arm he pulled her into his arms. Amarante sobbed placing her hands at her mouth.

"I'm really sorry," Amarante muttered.

"Hey it's alright. Everything is alright. What's wrong?" Waltfeld asked in a soothing voice petting the back of her head. She continued to cry which Amarante hated. He was curious if Kirkwood, Kira or Athrun said something to her. She soon broke out into a loud sob. It must have been Kirkwood. He was acting so strange lately.

"I'm not sad. I'm happy," Amarante was able to say through her sobs. Waltfeld chuckled softly…Amarante would say something like that. She always tried to make everything better instead of being the one who was always sad.

"You don't sound too happy," Waltfeld replied kissing the side of her head. He wanted to know that she was still very much loved by him. Even if she couldn't remember him, and what he was like. She was still his little girl and she needed so much love. He kept her in his grip trying to cheer her up.

"I'm happy because I can remember you Daddy," Amarante replied. Waltfeld pulled away from her almost confused at what she said. It almost seemed impossible… Amarante…she had her memories back? He seemed to be in a tunnel…and the light was coming closer and closer.

"Wha-What?" Waltfeld asked. He was so happy…Amarante was his baby…he couldn't even find the words to express his happiness to her. He was in shock…he could barely remember what she was like with her memories. He had so many fond memories looking back on Amarante's life. And now…he could finally start looking forward.

"I remember you Daddy," Amarante repeated. Waltfeld then immediately pulled her back into a tight hug. She knew he was happy too…and she didn't dare pull away because she knew that he was crying too.

* * *

I told you this was a huge flashback chapter! I hope you liked it though!

~CuteAiboAibo

* * *

February 22, 2011

WHOOPS! I accidentally added in a tiny little spoiler...I hope none of you guys caught it . It's gone now.

~CuteAiboAibo


	36. Chapter 36

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 36

* * *

"Where's Ms. Aisha?" Amarante asked in a quiet voice. She was always hanging out in Waltfeld's office. He let out a very large sigh before relaxing in his chair. It was so sad and desperate to see Amarante searching around the ship calling out her name. He allowed silence to take over the room as he formed how he was going to tell her in his mind. He didn't want to say it to her harshly but he didn't want to say it in a way that she wouldn't understand.

"You were unconscious and in your amnesiac state so of course you don't know," Waltfeld said with another sigh. This was the first time Amarante had seen her father this heartbroken. She cocked her head, but somehow this didn't sound right. Did Aisha not want to follow the _Eternal_? Did they break up? Amarante had to know…yet she feared his answer. She didn't want to think of the inevitable.

"What don't I know?" Amarante asked. Her hands began to quiver as Waltfeld looked at her with his one good eye. The red and pink haired daughter began to hyperventilate slightly as another long silence engulfed them. Her heart was beating in her head as her brain began to come up with several other horrid what-ifs.

"Aisha died protecting me," Waltfeld replied. Amarante immediately put her head down becoming very sad. Aisha was like her second Mom and no one would be able to replace her. Her hands continued to shake as she gripped the skirt that Aisha had to put together with love and care. For once Amarante's mind swelled with hatred against Kira. What more could he take from her? He took her memories, he took Nicol, even though they didn't get along much, he took Maylam and now Aisha? She wanted to beat his face in to a blood pulp yet her thoughts quickly changed. She would be no better than her father…and what real reason did she have to kill Kira? He did take Nicol from her…but how many lives had she taken from other families, friends and significant others.

"Oh," Amarante murmured. She withheld the tears that were forming in her eyes. Quickly she batted her eyes trying to get rid of them. She didn't want to cry anymore. All she did was cry, she cried for her mother, she cried for Nicol, she cried when she was being picked on, she cried for Maylam, she cried when she couldn't remember, and she was crying now for Aisha.

"How come you left Amalfi?…What's his first name…Nicol!" Waltfeld asked. This time it was Amarante who let out the big sigh. Her whole body was shaking now. She thought of the footage that Yzak had shown her. The Strike's Schwert Gewehr anti-ship sword wedged into Nicol's cockpit. The pain…of the impalement and of being alone in the cockpit, that Nicol must have felt. Waltfeld was alarmed by her exterior as the twinkling little droplets that began to surround her.

"He died protecting Athrun. What happened to Kirkwood?" Amarante replied in a low soft voice. It was shaking as much as her body. Amarante tried to keep herself steady but it was so much harder…her knuckles were turning white from gripping the skirt from her sweet second mother. She didn't want to think of Nicol's death anymore…she was surprised that she asked about Kirkwood. She wasn't thinking about him in the front part of her mind. Why did she ask about him?

"Oh I'm so sorry Cubby," Waltfeld began, "Kirkwood…We kept in touch after Banadiya. He's one of our secret agents, so he's still floating around in Z.A.F.T. somewhere." He really wanted to meet the kid too. His first meeting with him was so short and he didn't really get a REAL glimpse into Nicol's life by it. Sure there was the information that DaCosta had told him but it wasn't sufficient. Nicol seemed so kind and gentle…Amarante needed a person like that. Maybe this was the guy that Aisha always imagined Amarante with…yet he would never know.

"Okay…I'm not very sure if I still love him. I loved Nicol so much and no one can replace him. Right now I'm having very mixed feelings about my love for Kirkwood," Amarante sighed. He could tell that even though Amarante had her memories back…she was still, just as confused and in some points…such as love…she was even MORE confused. What could she do? Kirkwood abandoned her on Earth, and she didn't know that it wrong to be with Nicol since Kirkwood wasn't there. Kirkwood didn't even try to get to know her again…nor did he try to repair their relationship. He just saw Nicol and Amarante together…and decided their relationship was for the best.

"Do as your heart tells you," Waltfeld replied. He didn't have an answer for her this time. She would have to come up with her own answer. He wished he could tell her to remain true to either Nicol or Kirkwood, but he didn't know who she should choose. Andy had been with Aisha for years…he wouldn't be able to love anyone else for a long period of time. He was still in shock over her death. She was his angel in life and in death. Amarante's tears had ceased as she began to think about the war right outside the walls of the ship. She had to be strong…at least till the end of the war.

"Alright. Commander, what exactly are we doing? We're just three ships and I'm not very sure why my heart and mind told me to come here," Amarante asked. It was kind of strange to think that three ships would be able to make such a significant difference. Amarante wasn't very sure if they even could make a difference. They did have some of the strongest mobile suits in Z.A.F.T. OR the alliance but they were only three ships.

"Well as of right now the _Archangel _is with us because the Earth Alliance is corrupt and filled with people in Blue Cosmos. The _Kusanagi _is from Orb and they're a neutral nation not taking sides. The _Eternal _is with the Three Ship Alliance because Z.A.F.T. is also corrupt. Do you understand my little lady?" Waltfeld replied.

"I think I do. My heart tells me what I'm doing is right so I'm going to stay. Besides Commander I enjoy being here. All my friends are here. Except my good friend Shiho. I met her on the _Vesalius_," Amarante sighed before a growing expression of curiosity graced her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Waltfeld asked seeing the girl looking over at him with a cocked head. She just stared trying to figure out something. He knew that Amarante liked trying to figure things out on her own before asking for help.

"What does D.T.C. mean?" Amarante asked. Waltfeld laughed and laughed as Amarante raised an eye brow. Why was he laughing? Those three letters were scribbled all over her flight suit and mobile suit. "What's so funny?" She looked at him like a small child pouting over losing a toy.

Through his laugh Waltfeld was able to say, "It means Desert Tiger Cub." Amarante's eye widened slightly feeling like an idiot. She knew that she wouldn't know without her memories…but with them back, how did she not think of that.

"Are you serious?" Amarante asked in a dumbfound voice. That caused Waltfeld to laugh even louder. It was so obvious, but Amarante thought he would write Cubby or something else on it. But DTC something so anonymous that so many people told her not to wear it if she didn't know what it meant.

"Yeah I'm serious," Waltfeld chuckled. Amarante wanted to hit him over the head for decorating her uniform with DTC. Yet, the thoughts of her real father and Amaranta flooded into her mind. She had a very strange burning in her heart, as if she knew something bad was going to happen. Amarante almost knew…that her sister would be in the next battle. Yet this burning felt as if someone was going to die soon and she didn't want to think about that.

"Daddy," Amarante muttered. It almost pained her to say it. She thought of her own father who she was unable to say that two syllable name to. He would always glare at her in an unloving way as if she was a stranger that rudely bumped into him. She really wanted to call him Daddy and share a similar love that she had with Commander Waltfeld.

"Yeah?" Waltfeld answered. She smiled at him lovingly knowing that at least she was loved by her father figure. When Amarante was younger all she strived for was her father's love. That's all she wanted…that's all she EVER wanted. She went out of her way to make him happy and it never worked. When her commander came into her life she tried to do everything to please him but Amarante didn't need to do so much for him.

"I think Amaranta will be in the upcoming battles. Now I need to go talk to Mu. Will there be any TSA meetings on the _Archangel_?" Amarante asked. She didn't want to think about Amaranta that much. She wanted to speak with Mu. She wanted to know if he sensed her presence as she did with Commander Le Creuset.

"No, but I can arrange a meeting between you two," Waltfeld told her. Mu was like her second father and the last really loving family member she had. From what he had gathered, most of her Mother's family moved back to France and were never heard from again.

"Thanks Dad," Amarante said with a smile. He still loved to tease that girl. He missed the way she would become so frustrated. She raised an eyebrow looking at him skeptically sauntering closer to the desk.

"You're welcome Cubby," Waltfeld said before beckoning her around his desk. She followed his order as he stood up. He felt old and tired, since the wounds that were inflicted by Kira were still slightly straining him. Losing suspicion Amarante smiled very willingly to do what he wanted.

"Yeah Daddy?" Amarante chimed. Her face was happy but it looked less innocent than before her accident. She had seen several things which had made her more of a woman than an innocent girl. He just smiled before messing up her hair. Amarante growled with frustration trying to get away from him. His hand just tightened on her head not allowing her to escape, she hated when he did that.

"Hey you can't get away yet!" Waltfeld chuckled as she escaped from his grip. He reached for her head again but this time Amarante backed away from the desk. Floating in the air Amarante crossed her arms and he gave him a suspicious glare. He continued his chuckle looking at the petite suspicious girl.

"You messed up my hair!" Amarante whined. She hated when he did that. Everyone made jokes about her when they saw her hair in such a way. She wanted a mirror and a comb so badly so she could fix her hair right then and there.

"Oh please…you'll be able to fix it later," Waltfeld replied rolling his eyes. Girls and their hair, he could barely understand why women cared so much, if one strand was out of place than it was a big problem. Amarante tried to smooth it down but she could feel it stick back up in a matter of seconds. She sighed softly before thinking about what she had to do next.

"See you later sir," Amarante said with a slight grumble and a smile. She opened the door before pushing herself out. Waltfeld waved good bye to the girl watching the door shut behind her. With a slight huff the commander sat back down in his chair. He chuckled remembering the gentleness of the girl.

"HARO! HARO!" Amarante heard something as a speeding pink object came zipping towards her. Amarante caught it before it hit her face. She was stunned momentarily before looking over the small round pink ball. It flapped its ears quietly making several different beeps.

"Haro?" Amarante asked. It honed in on the sound of her voice seemingly being able to understand her. Amarante cocked her head as it bounced out of her hand. She couldn't understand what was going on. She only though that Pompom was that rambunctious.

"HARO! I AM FINE AND SO ARE YOU!" the round pink ball called out. It looked like something that Athrun would create causing Amarante to smile softly. Athrun really didn't like people to be lonely. One of these days Amarante had to make something for him so Athrun wouldn't be so lonely.

"Mr. Pink! Oh Mr. Pink!" a sweet voice called out. It was Ms. Lacus she was the most popular songstress in the PLANTs. She came around the corner and gasped at the visibly stunned girl. Amarante was shocked to meet the girl in person. She had always seen her splayed on TV screens or heard her voice on radio stations. Amarante was so shocked and in awe. She could feel herself tremble slightly.

"I think this is Mr. Pink," Amarante muttered catching the ball and holding it out to the girl. The pink princess nodded reaching out for the ball. Amarante just watched the girl who had so much grace and beauty. Amarante was so envious

"Oh my! I'm so sorry," Lacus told her taking back her pink ball. She continued to give Amarante a smile before giving a quiet "excuse me" and turning around. Amarante cocked her head wondering what Lacus could be doing. Remembering how she looked like several months ago Amarante felt jealous of Lacus's beauty. No matter where she was Lacus was always radiant and beautiful.

"It's alright. Hello Ms. Lacus," Amarante answered. Lacus scolded it quietly before turning back to Amarante. She continued to smile at the girl who was about a year younger than her. She was shocked to see that this was the young girl that had been in Athrun's and Kira's mind. She seemed to be very sweet and kind but a little frightened.

"Hello Ms. Takahashi. Athrun and Kira have told me a lot about you," Lacus responded. Amarante was shocked to hear such a thing. She tried not to show her surprise but Lacus only smiled at the embarrassed girl.

"Really?" Amarante asked cocking her head. Why would Athrun and Kira want to talk about her? She wasn't really THAT interesting. Yet Kira did affect her in the worst way and Athrun promised to watch over her for Nicol. Since Athrun and Kira now knew that they both knew Amarante or at least met her, they had something to talk about.

"Yes," Lacus began, "You seem to be very kind. I'm glad that you have joined our team." Amarante couldn't believe that she was talking with Lacus Clyne. She was so tense and Lacus could see that. She could partially understand why Amarante would be so tense. She had just bumped into her randomly.

"Thank you Ms. Lacus," Amarante replied. "If you'll excuse me." She gave her a salute before turning away from the girl. She felt like an idiot doing that but Amarante was in such a military mind set. She wanted to be a good soldier for everyone since she had a lot of downtime.

"Alright. It was very nice to meet you Ms. Takahashi," Lacus replied. Amarante left her heading to her new room. She saw that Pompom was waiting for her like she did every day. The dog had its ears drooped looking depressed and sad. Amarante was always leaving her for long periods of time, but once the war was over Amarante would have more time with the puppy.

"Hi Pompom!" Amarante cooed. The dog's eyes lit up before rushing to Amarante. It had learned that if she jumped into the air she would be able to receive a hug from Amarante. Pompom barked as Amarante gave her a loving hug. She went into her room surprised to see Kirkwood in it.

"Amarante," Kirkwood said almost in disbelief. So many people had told him that she was onboard. They stared at each other wondering what had happened to each other. Amarante was in such disbelief.

"Kirkwood?" Amarante gasped as Kirkwood stood up and approached her. They continued to stare at each other before Kirkwood made the first move.

"Pinch me, I MUST be dreaming! How did you get here?" Kirkwood said before encasing her in his arms. Amarante hugged him in return before giving him a pinch. Kirkwood chuckled slightly seeing that Amarante was more like Commander Waltfeld than the last time he saw her.

"I see you're not a pilot. What are you doing now?" Amarante asked looking over his uniform quickly. Amarante was so confused what he was doing onboard the ship. Commander Waltfeld told her that he was still floating around Z.A.F.T. somewhere, but how could that somewhere be here?

"I'm just your average secret agent. Commander Waltfeld didn't want me to get captured so I've been here but lying low on board the ship," Kirkwood replied. Amarante couldn't help but to smile but then it dawned on her. HE left her. He didn't even try to contact her seriously when she had amnesia, and she had to know something.

"Wow!" Amarante began before her voice quickly changed, "Do you still love me?" She had to know…She wasn't very sure if she even loved him. Kirkwood sighed before scratching his head. He loved Amarante when they were together but seeing her with Nicol he knew that Nicol was the one for her. He knew that he was leaving her in good hands and dumping her was the best option he could think of at that moment. During their time away he had even found a new girlfriend, but that didn't stop him from thinking about Amarante. Yet, he couldn't just break up with his new girlfriend for his old love, that wouldn't be fair to her.

"I don't want to sound cruel and mean but I don't love you in that way anymore. Did Nicol dump you?" Kirkwood asked. He had to know, but the way he asked it sounded like he was rubbing it in her face. Amarante just smiled weakly trembling softly. She felt the tears brim at her eyes again. Kirkwood was surprised to see that Amarante was trembling so much. Nodding her head Amarante didn't want Kirkwood to see her crying.

"No…He…He died," Amarante said weakly. She had promised herself not to cry about it anymore yet the tears came pouring out of her eyes. She scrunched up the skirt that Aisha gave her again trying to stop herself from crying.

"Don't cry," Kirkwood told her, "Please don't cry!" He didn't want this meeting to go like this. He wanted to laugh and cry with joy to see Amarante again. He didn't want to see her crying over Nicol. Yet it pained him to see that she did have a relationship with that green hair kid. Amarante was so much in love with Kirkwood as well but she when she had amnesia what was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to tell her that she was in love with him and that they were meant to be together?

"I miss him so much. I didn't have a chance to tell him…NOR did I get to go to his... I really miss him," Amarante replied. She was so hysterical that she couldn't even finish any of her sentences. Awkwardly Kirkwood rubbed her back, he didn't feel the same about Amarante anymore. He didn't know how he should act around Amarante.

"I know he was a wonderful guy. I'm so sorry Amarante. I…I really don't know what to say Amarante," Kirkwood replied. She continued to cry as Kirkwood put his arms around her trying to make her feel more comforted. Commander Waltfeld had told him to wait in this room until something surprising happened. This happened to be the special surprise.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry," Amarante wept putting her face in her hands. Amarante couldn't stop herself from crying anymore.

"It's alright to cry. You'll be alright Amarante," Kirkwood whispered to her. She tried to stop crying but the tears kept coming.

"I'm sorry," Amarante muttered. Kirkwood picked up a picture of Nicol and Amarante. They were sitting together with Amarante giving Nicol a shy hug. Nicol on the other hand was blushing heavily. Kirkwood was slightly envious of how happy they looked together. He had never seen Amarante so happy in her life. He wanted to be with Amarante, he wanted to ease her pain but Nicol did such a better job at it than he did.

"I feel really bad for leaving you like this but I have to go," Kirkwood told her in a cold voice. He had a shift to get to and he didn't want to be late.

"Its fine," Amarante answered. He left the room knowingly taking Amarante's picture. He was shocked to feel the jealously radiating from his body. He then went down the hall leaving her to fend for herself. Amarante laid down on her bed thinking about her late friends. She would really miss them, all of them, even Maylam.

* * *

I finally have drawn a picture of Amarante! It's a bit of a light sketch but I'm going to color her in soon.

I also have a character from the sequel to _Amnesia Girl _which will be called _Starlit Battlefield_. Her name is Commander Odette Swan. I hope you enjoy your day. The first link is Amarante than the second is Commander Odette Swan (wearing civilian clothes).

Amarante

saxyflute-flautist[dot]deviantart[dot]com[slash]#[slash]d3b5x7o

Commander Swan

saxyflute-flautist[dot]deviantart[dot]com[slash]#[slash]d3b5xzs

AND if you're lazy...You can go to my profile and it will be under Deviant Art Projects

~CuteAiboAibo


	37. Chapter 37

Lost Memories/ Amnesia Girl Chapter 37

* * *

"Mu, do you ever feel this strange connection?" Amarante asked quietly. She was finally able to get her meeting with her cousin. Amarante was sitting on a stool next to her older cousin. It was nice and squishy the only problem was that it did not support her back. Yet she was happy to see the first person who was truly nice to her. Amarante thought about the better times of her life where she was in his company. She yawned tiredly before going through her long hair. This was the last day that he would be in the infirmary and Amarante was cheerful and

"You mean like a romantic connection?" Mu asked curiously. He gave her a playful smile. Whenever Amarante tried to be serious, Mu was playful and happy. She wished he'd be more serious at times but she couldn't change something like that. Listening to the humming of the lights above them Amarante placed her hands on her cheeks.

Amarante blushed fiercely, "NOOO! It's like this weird feeling…like I'm connecting with someone. When I was onboard the _Vesalius _I had this strange feeling with Rau le Creuset." Her blush toned down towards the end of her little speech and her smile quickly turned into a frown when she looked into Mu's surprised face. _I should have known! Amarante and I are from the same family…why didn't this click before? _Mu thought sitting up from his bed. Amarante gasped slightly ushering him to lie back down but Mu couldn't hear her words as anger swelled inside him. Amarante was a gullible person at times and too trusting.

"You didn't believe anything that man said!" Mu said placing his hands on her shoulders. Amarante felt a shock run down her spine as if the anger had momentarily left his body and jumped into hers. Amarante squirmed in his hold trying to get away. She didn't like it when he was angry, and why was he so angered? Did she do something wrong.

"Wha?" Amarante managed to say out of her fear. Amarante looked into his face seeing that it was knotted with anger. She could feel his nails going into her shoulders. She wanted to let out a cry of pain but he would have scolded her if she did. Amarante tried to relax but it was very hard for her seeing Mu's furious face.

"Did ya? Don't believe a word that psycho says!" Mu said in a very serious tone, too serious for her normal light-hearted and kind cousin Mu. He shook her violently trying to force the information out of her.

"Well…Sorta," Amarante mumbled. She was very disheartened at seeing him acting this way. She was hoping that this would be a very happy and cheerful meeting but it was quickly turning sour. Why did it matter…everything _that_ man said made some type of sense.

"What the hell did he tell you?" Mu demanded. Amarante shuttered at the voice trying to focus on what he was saying rather than her mind telling her to run and never come back. She cleared her dry throat looking into her cousin's presently cold eyes. She shuttered again squirming to get out of Mu's grip. Yet for an injured man Mu's grip was tight and unwavering.

"He told me that I was some type of experimental coordinator…It still doesn't make any sense to me," Amarante said weakly. What Rau le Creuset told Amarante about her mother made sense but being some type of experimental coordinator didn't make any sense. How could that be? Amarante was an average coordinator, and what about Kira? _What does all this mean? Experimental Coordinators? Does this mean what he told Kira is…No that couldn't be possible, _Mu thought before looking at the young lady's face. He could tell that she didn't want to talk about this but he had to.

"Come on Mare! Details! Details! What exactly did he tell you?" Mu demanded. She shook out of fear looking into his cold blue eyes again. She shook her head quickly continuing to squirm. Mu winced feeling pain radiate from his side due to Amarante's thrashing. He wanted to holler at her to keep still but then she might begin to cry and he would get nowhere with that. She was as white as a ghost but Mu couldn't see past that. All he wanted was for Amarante to tell him everything she knew about Rau le Creuset.

"You're scaring me," Amarante said in a very quiet tone. Mu's tense arms relaxed. He had finally realized that scaring her into revealing information wasn't working. Looking into her weak eyes he could see that tears had developed. He didn't want to hurt her anymore, gently Mu rubbed her arm trying to make her smile.

"I know…I know…and I'm sorry. I just have to know. Amarante, that mad man told Kira and myself some things. I have to know what he told you," Mu said gently to her. He released the girl allowing her to finally relax. She told him exactly what he had told her. After her story Mu struck the wall next to him. It clanged loudly causing Amarante to jump. She wasn't very sure what to do anymore. What could he have told them?

"What?" Amarante asked quietly. She looked at him through dry eyes. The buzzing of the lights was becoming more and more obnoxious, as they were engulfed in silence. Mu gripped the blanket that encased him, he could remember Amarante saying that her mother was murdered but could everything Rau said be true. It would explain a lot of things if it was true. Yet, Mu could just barely remember the woman that Amarante was born to. She was on the young side when she had the girls. He could remember being at the nursery shower a few years before he left for college. He could remember sitting in a chair being bored to death, since he was the only person that didn't really know anyone at this get together. Then the mother to be approached him and spent about thirty minutes talking with him. He was very touched at the gesture and he

"That damn man. Who the hell he thinks he is," Mu replied. Amarante then began to perk up and smile sweetly. Why did she have to believe what that guy said? She had her cousin and her father to come and protect her. Returning to a happier state of mind Amarante straightened her back

"So the story is fake?" Amarante asked enthusiastically. She really hoped it was, she didn't want to believe what that man said. Then again, her mother was murdered by her father and he knew about that, which terrified her.

Mu sighed, "I don't know. I would love to tell you it's not but…what he told me…

* * *

_Flashback_

_ "I'm surprised you don't remember. We've met once before Mu, long long ago before we ever met on the battlefield," Rau le Creuset mentioned._

_ "We did what?" Mu demanded, looking at the man out of the corner of his eye. What could this psycho saying. How could they have met anywhere else? Mu would have surely remembered this mad man. _

_ Rau let out a triumphant maniacal laugh, "I am he. That arrogant fool, who thought he could forge death itself with his money. Al da Flaga, your father but I'm merely that man's defective clone."_

_ "WHAT?" Mu gasped, looking back around the corner again. He couldn't help but stare. "My Dad's clone? Do you expect anyone is going to believe that fairytale?" Mu growled. He was tired of this mind game and his wounds were beginning to affect him. His breathing was beginning to become more and more labored._

_ "I don't want to believe it either, BUT UNFORTUNATELY!...IT'S TRUE!" Rau replied._

_ End Flashback_

* * *

"So…it is true…isn't it," Amarante said quietly. Mu, still in his sitting position, placing his hands on her shoulders, he gave her a very gentle kiss on the cheek. She was numb to his touch as she continued to replay the events that Le Creuset told her.

"Don't get your hopes down. I'm not very sure. This is all confusing to me as well," Mu replied. Patting her cheek he got her out of her endless trance. She gave him a small smile before looking down at her hands.

"So what's this feeling? I also experienced it when I was fighting against you guys in the desert," Amarante replied. She tried to shift her focus away from that man but he kept fluttering into her mind. She couldn't get him out of her head. He seemed to be taunting her, as if he had a ghostly presence that was haunting her.

"Oh yeah…That was me…I'm not very sure what it is. Yet I can sense you and that man. I bet your sister is the same. If…what he says is true…" Mu pondered. He saw Amarante shiver which made him frown. He brushed her hair softly trying to make her smile. He didn't allow her to see his frown when it seemed like his petting did nothing to sooth her. Straightening her back as if she had remembered something Amarante turned to her older cousin.

"Who is the lady you always talk to?" Amarante asked. She gave him a lopsided smile trying to return to her normal happy and cheerful self. Mu smiled in a lover's daze thinking about the woman he had fallen in love with. He still noticed that even though that Amarante was growing up she was still very young and naïve at heart.

"Lady? You mean Murrue?" Mu asked. Amarante shrugged, she didn't know her name. All she knew was that she was a lady captain. DaCosta had told Amarante that this lady captain was the same captain that they fought against in the desert, which was shocking to her. Amarante had rarely encountered any female commanders in Z.A.F.T. and she was STILL amazed that the captain of the dreaded legged ship was a female. Before meeting with Mu Amarante met up with Dearka briefly who had pointed out the lady and her love affair with Mu.

"Brown hair and brown eyes," Amarante began, "no…more like Auburn eyes." She twirled a lock of hair in her hand trying to really remember what the woman looked like. She could remember the vivid red lipstick she wore on her lips, and the docile smile. Yet Amarante could see that this woman probably became easily stressed. Her eyes seemed tired and who could blame her? This war had thrown them into difficult corner and Amarante complicated a lot of things.

"Yeah, that's Murrue," Mu replied. "Do you want to meet her?" If he was considering spending the rest of his life with Murrue, then it was probably for the best to introduce her to his favorite little cousin. Amarante smiled nodding her head. She absolutely wanted to meet the woman who had Mu tied around her finger. The last time Amarante saw Mu didn't have a girlfriend because he was always moving about.

"Sure, but are you sure that you can get up and wander around?" Amarante asked worriedly. She heard about the extent of his injuries and he was in pain the other day when he was summoned to help wake her up. Yet part of that was her fault because she went into that unfortunate trance. She didn't want him to walk around and hurt himself again but she knew he wouldn't listen to her. He wanted to appear strong for everyone and Amarante hated that he would do something like that.

"Does it matter? She'll probably be here soon," Mu replied giving his young cousin a wink. It was odd seeing her in a Z.A.F.T. uniform. Although Mu was very proud to see that she was a top of the line soldier. Yet he always imagined her as a peaceful protester of war, not one who would be the front lines fighting. Since she was already at the Desert Tiger's base, why would she join Z.A.F.T. to be a pilot? He hoped that that he wasn't THAT big of an influence.

"So how did you get all of your stuff?" Mu asked. He was amazed to see that she had her uniform and all her other personal items. Amarante hesitantly chuckled scratching the back of her head. She didn't really want Mu to ask about that. She was hoping that he wasn't going to ask about that, she was hoping that NO ONE would ask about that.

"Oh…Well ahhhh, I used it in my escape. I thought that the hangar would be too busy to actually notice me. I then noticed someone was working on my mobile suit. I used the duffle bag as a distraction before kicking the mechanic away from my mobile suit. After that a friend of mine picked it up and chased after me. Inside the colony we had a fight…but then…I stopped and told her to shoot if she really wanted to kill me. After that I really don't know why this happened but we both came out and spoke to each other. There she presented me with the duffle bag. I was really shocked that she was going to allow me escape. She was a very good and loyal friend. I'm not very sure if I did the right thing but I have to believe that it was the right decision. No, it was the right decision," Amarante replied.

"So you still have an allegiance to Z.A.F.T.?" Mu asked curiously but his voice was very serious. Amarante looked down in thought, did she really still align herself with Z.A.F.T. or was she just confused? Maybe she just needed to sit down and really think about her options, but then again she had been gone for a couple of days. If she went back to Z.A.F.T. then she would probably executed right on the spot.

"No…To the friends that I left behind," Amarante replied confidently. She was sure what she was doing was right. They had to stop both sides from annihilating each other. These three ships had to because she knew the whole world was tired of fighting. Each side had lost so many good men and women, and several civilians. Amarante was interrupted by her thoughts as she heard the infirmary door swish open and the brunette haired woman named Murrue came in. She seemed happy but tired and stressed. Mu was a bit of a stress reliever, he always seemed to be able to relieve anyone of their uncertain fears.

"Ah Murrue, finally you get to meet Amarante. She's a little firecracker," Mu joked. Amarante stood up quickly before giving a glare at Mu. She was in the presence of the captain that was able to defeat her commander. She was also her superior. Looking at the young lady in the red uniform, Murrue was surprised to see how tall she was. In all the pictures that Mu had shown her, Amarante seemed like she was a bit on the short side.

"So this is the young lady that I've heard so much about," Murrue said quietly. At the same time Amarante directed a comment towards Mu in a harsh manner. She wasn't a firecracker at all; she was probably less than HALF of that. Amarante then stiffened remembering that she was still in the presence of the ship captain. Her mind temporarily panicked as she came closer and closer. She wasn't very sure what she should do. She knew they weren't in a formal military anymore but she was still unsure if she should salute.

"It is very nice to meet you Ma'am," Amarante said with a salute. In her panic Amarante decided that it was best to be ceremonious, instead of rude. Murrue gave her a gentle smile, she did seem like she was a very kind and sweet child. Mu chuckled at the girl, knowing in the back of her mind that she was panicking. Her hand would always twitch slightly when she was scared or in a panic.

"We're not a part of a formal military anymore, but thank you for being ceremonious," Murrue said in her sweet voice. Amarante gulped with a slight nod. Even Murrue noticed that she was VERY nervous. The girl was looking at her as if she did something wrong and didn't want to be punished. Her shouldered were scrunched up towards her face, and her eyes were large and sorrowful.

"You're welcome Ma'am," Amarante replied as clearly as she could. She allowed Murrue to use the chair as Amarante stood at rest to the side of her. Mu tried to get Amarante to completely relax but she refused to listen. She would look away whenever he gave a hand signal to completely relax. Mu sighed with a chuckle watching the two girls

"She's a little cutie pie isn't she?" Mu cooed as Amarante blushed and glared at Mu. It had been over a year since she had seen him. "I told you she should have been a model." Amarante still hated how Mu would constantly tease her. Yet she was glad to have a guy like that as her cousin. He was kind, loving and gentle and the most of the time a jolly man.

"She is very beautiful. Perfect model making material," Murrue replied with a sly and cheerful smile. Amarante blushed even more feeling ganged up upon by these two older soldiers. She still couldn't believe that people would really say something like that to her. She wasn't really that pretty and her sister was the ravishing beauty that everyone adored.

"Thank you," Amarante said the blush still plastered on her face. She didn't know why people complemented her so much. There was really nothing special about her. Mu smiled at her as Amarante's stance became more relaxed as she became more and more embarrassed but her shoulders were still tensed due to her embarrassment. Mu chuckled looking at his little cousin with a bright red face.

"I'm glad that you've joined our team. Were you always a part of Le Creuset team?" Murrue asked curiously. That team didn't have too many other pilots and the few GINN pilots that were there, were most of the time killed by Kira. So who's team could she be a part? Amarante's face was still red as she let out a relaxed sigh. The tension was going away as Amarante's shoulders began to relax.

"No, I was first a part of the Waltfeld team. I was even there when you guys were. That's how I got this scar," Amarante replied pointing at the scar over her eye. She could finally get rid of that scar. Oh how she hated staring at it when she washed her face, or when she met new soldiers. They would always ask about it and why she kept it. It was a painful reminder, but it also had hope in the return of her memories.

"Really?" Murrue asked, she was shocked taking a close look at the scar on her face. Did Kira really give her that horrible blemish to wear for the rest of her life, or could it actually be removed, why did she keep it? It was odd to see Mu's little cousin as a red uniform soldier. Mu had always told her that she was a sweet, innocent, peaceful girl. She would have never have guessed that she would be a solider, especially for Z.A.F.T.

"Yes. I had a customized BuCUE. Unfortunately I don't have it anymore," Amarante replied with a slight huff. She loved that BuCUE, it was kind of like her first car. They had gone through so many battles together and she took great care to make sure that it was working efficiently. Kirkwood used to joke around with her in the hangars that she was the mother and the BuCUE was the small child that needed to be taken care of.

"I'm sorry. So how are you feeling Mu?" Murrue asked gently. She wanted to make sure that her lover was being well taken care of. Yet she felt her shoulders become tense feeling slightly insensitive for overlapping her concern with her apology to Amarante. Luckily Amarante didn't seem to notice as she was too distracted by her cousin's teasing.

"I'm feeling fine," Mu replied with a wink. The three soldiers chatted for a little while and Amarante began to really like Murrue. Slowly increasing in strength, they heard a gentle beep being admitted from Amarante's pocket causing her to perk up. She looked over at the two older soldiers with a sheepish grin. She hated the little time that she had with Mu.

"Oh darn…It's time for me to go," Amarante said softly. She was so sad that she had to go. He was the only family she had left and she needed to be with anyone who could comfort her. It was still very hard for her to get over Nicol's death and Kirkwood's rejection. With a gentle sigh Amarante turned away from the two lovers not wishing to cry in front of them.

"See ya soon kid," Mu replied becoming slightly alarmed at her change in demeanor. She really could take this anymore, Nicol was truly her one and only. If only there was some way to bring him back. He broke his promise of coming back to her. Why did he make her a promise that he couldn't keep? Why would he make her heart bleed for him? She was so unhappy without him.

"It was nice meeting you Amarante," Murrue told her sensing that Amarante was upset. Amarante just nodded as her shoulders tensed. Balling her hands into fists Amarante stiffly went out the door with her head down. _Oh Amarante…what could you be thinking about right now…why didn't you tell me what was bothering you? _Mu thought as Murrue reached over and stroked his arms softly. With his thoughts interrupted so quickly he jumped at the woman's gentle touch.

* * *

"Amarante," DaCosta called out. He had been searching all over for Amarante and he couldn't seem to find her until Waltfeld told her that she was visiting her cousin. He had been wanting a chance to talk with her ever since she came onboard the ship. Rushing over to her DaCosta let out a sigh relaxing his shoulders. It seemed so odd to see Amarante as a soldier underneath Commander Waltfeld's command again.

"Yeah?" Amarante asked gently. To her, there was something off about the way DaCosta was acting. He seemed too relaxed but he also seemed oddly tensed. He was looking over his shoulder constantly as if someone was following him. Yet, the way he was making the gesture suggested that he was calm. Amarante took note of this strange behavior but knew better not to say anything to him.

"Are you sure that you want to go out into battle?" DaCosta asked worriedly. Who knew that stiff, old DaCosta could become so worried. Trying to make sure she read the strange vibe correctly Amarante just stared at DaCosta. He scratched the back of his head before casually looking over his shoulder again. He must have been looking for Commander Waltfeld because he would be the only one who would annoy him in such fashion.

"You're worried aren't you?" Amarante asked cocking her head playfully. Why did Commander Waltfeld have to be such a big influence on her sometimes? DaCosta's eye twitched slightly at her Waltfeld like tone but the fear inside his stomach prevented him on scolding her. She understood his fear, but there was no need to worry. She was stronger than she was last time he saw her in battle.

"N-No. You'll do fine. I'm just concerned about your head in all. Are you sure that you remember how to do everything right?" DaCosta asked. Amarante gave him a soothing smile placing a hand on his shoulder. She didn't want anyone to worry about her anymore. She was older now, and she could take care of herself without always needing help.

"I'll be fine," Amarante said warmly. DaCosta was shocked at how strong she had become. She didn't seem so insecure about herself anymore. Her secure smile and soft gesture really showed her maturity. She didn't flinch or seem to be uneasy. She was quiet and pretty much content. DaCosta stared at her trying to figure out what happened to the naïve young girl he used to know.

"You've really grown Amarante," DaCosta said with a warm smile. Amarante cocked her head staring at him quizzically. She wasn't sure what he really meant by that. Sure she had grown but was it really like night and day. She shrugged it off not really knowing what to say.

"I don't think so. I think I'm just like I was before," Amarante replied nonchalantly. DaCosta shivered at her mature stature and voice. How could she really be like this? If she remained in Z.A.F.T. DaCosta knew that she would have made a fine commander even though she didn't believe that she would. He didn't even dare bring up that question knowing that she may still be still insecure about taking that type of command. She saw DaCosta take a step forward as he put his arms out in a hug as if he was going to hug her.

"No, no…you've really matured. Everyone has seen it. When you first came aboard you were slightly ditzy but now since you have your memories back you have matured and grown. You're a beautiful young lady. While you were away from us…I got a chance to look up your name…Amarante…The flower that never fades…that is so true about you. Your mother picked a great name for you," DaCosta replied pulling her into a tight hug. Amarante was shocked, DaCosta would never show that much emotion normally. He placed a hand on the back of her head as if he never wanted to let go.

"Everything is alright sir," Amarante said warmly wrapping her arms around the man. She would forever love this man like a brother. He only needed to relax a little but that would take some time. She felt him make a deep sigh and somehow she knew that a few tears were falling from his eyes. It felt weird knowing that DaCosta could be like this sometimes.

"I know. This will remain between us correct?" DaCosta asked pulling away from the young girl. She smiled again placing a hand on his shoulder again. DaCosta was slightly surprised at the comfort that Amarante was able to give; normally she was the one that needed to be comforted.

"Of course!" Amarante chimed with that ever happy face that he used to see on a daily basis. She never shed a tear during this whole encounter. She had really grown stronger, much stronger than him. She would defiantly make a fine commander someday. As long as she stayed focus and relaxed. He did believe that she wouldn't be able to be as effective as Commander Waltfeld without someone as her second commander. He could barely believe that Amarante was probably going to outshine him and maybe one of these he would be serving underneath her.

"I'll see you a little later," DaCosta told her sweetly giving her a gentle hug before walking towards the bridge. His shift was in a few minutes and he was going to be late if he didn't leave soon. She pushed him in his desired direction before swiveling in the weightless atmosphere to head back to her room. She needed a little bit of medication she a headache that she was suffering from. Soon enough she landed on the ground with a slight huff.

"See ya," Amarante chuckled looking over her shoulder at the fleeing man. She was still slightly lonely without Nicol around. She walked down the hallway trying to figure out what to do next. The halls were cold and hollow. It lacked a joy and innocence that was present when she was with Nicol. Quickly Amarante went through a to do list in her mind. She knew that there were several things she had to finish before the next battle would start. Maybe she should go to the laundry room. She should probably get her uniforms pressed. Amarante loved keeping her uniforms nice, clean and pressed. Walking down the lonely hall Amarante heard a voice from behind.

"Amarante!" Athrun called out. She turned around to see Athrun approaching her. Her hair went out with a pinwheel effect but Amarante quickly twisted her long hair over her front shoulder. Athrun looked deeply concerned as he observed the halls around them. It was almost silent besides the fact that the lights were humming. Raising an eyebrow Amarante wanted to know what Athrun could possibly want with her.

"Yes?" Amarante asked in a voice much like Athrun's former fiancée Lacus. He already had a lump in his throat. Athrun was already deeply regretting what he was about to do, yet he knew that no matter when he presented this item to her, Athrun knew that he'd receive the same reaction. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Amarante in the state she was about to be in.

"I have something for you. Nicol bought this for you…before he died," Athrun said solemnly. He took something out of his pocket; it was small and twinkled brightly in the light. Holding it out in a pinch grip Amarante gasped to see that it was a ring. Her mind went completely numb…what was Nicol going to do with this ring?

"What is this?" Amarante asked. She couldn't really believe that Athrun was still holding this little thing out to her. Her mind was too numb to really register what Nicol gave her. She felt as if Nicol was speaking to her from the grave and she couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Amarante was now curious what Nicol was trying to tell her.

"Nicol bought this ring for you," Athrun replied noticing the dazed and numb look in her eyes. Her face was pale and Athrun became even more worried that she was going to pass out on him. Her knees began to knock against each other as Athrun took a deep sigh. He wished that Nicol was here to give it to her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ "Nicol, what are you doing?" Athrun asked. His best friend was flipping through a magazine before grabbing a pen. He watched him scribble something down on a sheet of paper before the young green haired boy finally looked up at him. Nicol gave him a smile before letting out a gentle sigh._

_ "Buying a ring," Nicol replied nonchalantly before returning to writing down the order. Athrun looked over at him in disbelief. Athrun knew that their love was mostly love at first sight but he couldn't believe that Nicol was really thinking about marriage right now. They were in the middle of a war and the only thing Nicol could think about right now was Amarante. Athrun knew that several soldiers did become engaged during wars and they commonly got married afterwards but Nicol was too young._

_ "You're kidding…right?" Athrun asked before adding, "You've only known her for what…About a month?" They were both 15 and they didn't know anything about Amarante's life besides the fact that she was a first generation coordinator that lived in Earth Forces territory. Nicol hasn't even introduced her to his parents yet. There were several things that they have to do before thinking about marriage._

_ Nicol laughed, "Oh Athrun…It's not an engagement ring. She really liked this little thing so I'm getting it for her." He smiled thinking of his girl. She was so much in love with him. She was one of the few things that was keeping him a good and honest person. He wrote to his mother trying to make sure that they had some familiarity with Amarante before they were introduced._

_ "So you're NOT trying to marry her?" Athrun asked skeptically. Nicol was very naïve and he could never be too sure what he was really thinking. Nicol almost felt a little insulted, he knew he was too young to get married, but he defiantly wanted their relationship to last to that point. He could remember his parents spiel about NOT marrying the first girl he fell in love with but Nicol could barely hear their voices of warning in the back of his mind. He was too much in love with Amarante to really think about any of the bad that could happen in their relationship. _

_ "OF COURSE NOT! I'm only 15 years old. I think we should wait about 10 years," Nicol replied. Ten years sounded pretty good to Nicol. He didn't want to rush anything, he could purpose to her around the 8__th__ or 9__th__ year and he could see how she was really like before they were actually married. Nicol had heard of so many relationships turning sour after a quick dating and engagement so if he dragged it out then Nicol could really see if she was the woman for him. In ten years he'd be 25 years old and that was a good age to marry in his eyes. _

_ "Maybe not 10 years," Athrun chuckled. Nicol was still so naïve, he could truly see Nicol waiting 10 years to get married. He could also see him convincing Amarante to wait that long. Hopefully by that time, Amarante would have her memories and Nicol could see the real Amarante. Yet Nicol really shouldn't wait THAT long. So many things could happen in 10 years, and it would be too hard to be able to resist a certain "temptation". Athrun chuckled again as Nicol raised an eyebrow slightly cocking his head in a very Amarante like fashion._

_ "True," Nicol replied smiling at his friend. "Then 9 years." Athrun laughed, he was surprised to hear Nicol joke about marriage in that way. Nicol normally defended marriage in his beliefs about it. Dearka and Yzak would commonly tease him about it, much to Nicol's and at times Athrun's chagrin. Luckily, Nicol was rapidly changing; he was more willing to joke about certain topics because of Amarante's jovial personality._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"He really wanted to give this to you before we left but he could never bring himself to do it. I thought it would be best to give it to you," Athrun replied solemnly. Amarante's hand shook as she held onto the little Emerald ring. She didn't want to cry anymore. She had cried so much over the span of this war. Amarante could probably fill a bath tub with all the tears that she had shed. She could feel the tears beginning to form at the lids of her eyes.

"Thank you," Amarante said gently giving him a tearful smile. She turned away from Athrun slightly so he wouldn't see the tears. Amarante placed the ring on her ring finger before bringing her hands close to heart. Why…why did Nicol have to be so considerate? She couldn't take it anymore, why did war have to take away so many good people?

"Are you alright?" Athrun asked quietly. He didn't want to give her the ring to upset her. Athrun wished that Amarante gave him some flippant answer which would show him that she was truly okay. He took a step towards her seeing her shoulders shake. Athrun reached for her shoulders but just before he touched her, Athrun withdrew his hand. He was the reason why Amarante was in this condition. He could have waited until the war was over to give her this ring, but he could barely get Nicol out of his head to do something like that.

"Yes, Nicol would have been that thoughtful. I, I wish I could give him something in return," Amarante replied before breaking down in tears. She allowed herself to fall to the ground as she cried over the trinket that Nicol had given her. She held the ring closer to her heart as she continued to cry. Athrun placed a hand on her back before going to the ground with her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as Amarante continued to cry. All he wanted to do was to make Amarante feel better.

"Amarante," Athrun said gently continuing to rub her back. He wasn't very sure what to do with her now. Athrun knew better not to leave her all by herself but then again he didn't want anyone to tell Cagalli that he was in love with Amarante. Athrun pulled her closer to him trying to calm her down but it didn't work.

"I promised Nicol that I wouldn't cry anymore," Amarante said trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes. They continued to fall causing Amarante to let out a frustrated sigh. Athrun gave her a bitter sweet smile as he stood up. He would hate it if anyone saw Amarante crying outside of her room.

"I don't think Nicol would mind," Athrun replied helping her stand up. Looking over her shoulder Athrun gave her a sweet smile. She tried to smile as well but she only cried even more. He escorted her down the halls relieved that they didn't run into anyone that they knew. Opening the door he saw that Pompom was laying on her bed in sleep mode.

"I'll be alright now, Athrun," Amarante replied looking at him with a tearful smile. Athrun frowned as he shooed the pup off of Amarante's bed. Pompom whined not enjoying the fact that she was kicked off the bed by her creator. Athrun sat Amarante on the bed before giving her a hug. He knew how she was feeling right now and he hated that he was the one to cause her to be so upset. Going through her hair Athrun gently shushed her until she was at a point where she wasn't crying anymore.

"Are you sure? I don't want Nicol to come and haunt me if you do something stupid," Athrun replied worriedly. He could truly see Amarante trying to end her life so she could be with Nicol and he defiantly didn't want to leave her if he was going to do that. Amarante was a strong girl but he had heard that she lost so many people that made a significant influence on her life. He had to support her and Cagalli through these difficult times.

"Don't worry," Amarante said with a slight sad chuckle, "I won't kill myself." She had so much to live for and she knew that Nicol would rather have her live than to die. Giving Athrun a reassuring nod, she tried to stand up but Athrun only pulled her into a hug again. He could feel his own tears come to his eyes and he wanted to make sure that Amarante didn't see them. He squeezed his eyes shut ridding them of the tears that had formed.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't have done anything," Athrun said sorrowfully pulling away from the girl. Amarante shook her head, Athrun couldn't continue to blame himself for everything. Athrun was shocked at how quickly she disagreed with him. The blue haired boy still firmly believed that it was his weaknesses that killed the boy. He should have been able to protect Nicol and convert Kira to their side.

"Nicol died doing something noble. It's not your fault Athrun," Amarante replied with a tearful smile. "I wish to be alone for a little while Athrun." Athrun sighed, part of him wanted to say no but he knew that Amarante would still be very adamant that he left and that she was okay. Standing up Athrun stretched before looking at the young soldier.

"So you'll be okay by yourself?" Athrun asked heading towards the door. His face was twisted and knotted with worry. He never really noticed how young she was until he looked at her now. Amarante was more of a child then he was and this war must have been so much harder on her than it is on him, especially since she lost her memories. She could see that a deep frown had formed on Athrun's face.

"I'll be fine," Amarante replied lying down on her bed. Athrun nodded slightly numbed to the fact that Amarante could possibly kill herself after he set one foot right outside of the door. He let out a frustrated sad sigh as he left the room. _Nicol…what are you doing right now? Please send me some type of sign…Do you still love me where ever you are? When I come to join you…will you turn away in disgust if I'm old or if I fell in love with someone else? _Amarante thought as she closed her eyes tears sparkling around her young face.


	38. Chapter 38

Lost Memories Chapter 38

* * *

"Hi Daddy," Amaranta said lovingly to her father. He was sitting behind his desk reading over a report. He looked up at her with intense hatred. Amaranta hesitated in her approach but still continued to smile. She loved her life with her father and it was only going to get better after she killed her little sister.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M BUSY?" he demanded. Amaranta was shocked at his tone. She stiffened slightly her eyes widening. He tossed his report dramatically on to his desk. The father smiled at seeing Amaranta's fear. His final plan was coming in to place.

"But Daddy," Amaranta said meekly. She felt so weak, why was he being so mean to her? He had NEVER EVER acted this way towards her. Why was he treating her like that traitor? Amaranta closed her eyes trying to shake the thoughts out of her mind. This wasn't happening! Yet as Amaranta opened her eyes she saw that nothing had changed.

"WHAT DID I SAY?" the father hollered getting out of his seat. He leaned over his desk getting in the young girl's face. Amaranta leaned away looking at him in a confused manner. She wasn't a traitor; she was so loyal to him and his cause. She did anything and everything that he asked her to do even if she really didn't want to.

"Why are you being so mean to me? What did I do?" Amaranta hollered back. She was not going to allow her own father to treat her like that girl. THAT girl was the one that should be yelled at. How could he treat her like that? Amaranta was a good girl, wasn't she? She let out a growl before shaking her head.

Her father laughed going around his desk, "Do you really think that I love you?" The father looked at her manically approaching the girl. She moved away unsure of what he was going to do to her. Amaranta didn't want to go back to the way he used to treat her. _Please Daddy…don't do it_, Amaranta thought as her heart began to beat faster and faster.

"Your my father, of course you love me," Amaranta mustered. Her father had loved her and her only from day one, or so she believed. He would never use her in such a way. How could he betray her?

"I've never cared about you," the father chuckled taking her face into his hand. She never heard him talk to her like this. "I have better and finer replacements." What did she mean replacements? She could never be replaced! SHE was his one and only daughter. He had always told her that and she didn't want to imagine what he could possibly do to her.

"But," Amaranta began quietly. She was really beginning to feel like her younger sister. What was happening? The world was spinning so quickly right now. So many questions were invading her head as her felt her knees knocking against each other.

"Get out my sight," the father snapped. Amaranta ran out of the room her tears streaming down her face. This must have been a nightmare; Amaranta had never seen her father this angry since the death of her mother. Why was this happening, and why her? Amaranta pushed past several soldiers making a beeline for her bedroom.

* * *

"Daddy," Amarante mumbled quietly. She loved her father figure dearly. Waltfeld looked up to see that she was huddled in a corner. In the span of ten minutes Amarante had gone from sitting in a chair on the side of Waltfeld's office to that little corner. The commander was so involved in his work that he didn't notice Amarante move over there. He couldn't see her face as he casually looked over at Amarante.

"What is it Cubby?" he asked calmly. He didn't want to seem panicked just in case she became even more uneasy. He didn't like that Amarante seemed so unsettled. Waltfeld feared that the return of her memories was giving her more pain than peace and satisfaction. Yet he wasn't very sure what was wrong with Amarante. He wanted to take away all of Amarante's pain so she would be at ease with herself.

"I think Amaranta is in pain," Amarante mumbled. That was a very strange thing for Amarante to say. After their little "competition" at her home, Amarante never spoke about her sister again, at least not to Waltfeld. It deeply concerned Waltfeld that she wasn't moving.

"What honey?" Waltfeld asked getting out of his chair. He went to the girl seeing that her eyes were as large as saucers. With a frown Waltfeld went down to her level looking into her face. She was shaking heavily and it almost seemed as if she was in a trance. He waved a hand in front of her face yet she didn't respond.

"She's," Amarante mumbled. Her hands were on her head as if she had a very large headache. Amarante closed her eyes briefly shaking her head no.

"What's wrong Amarante? Snap out of it," Waltfeld said placing his only hand on her shoulder. He hated the fact that he couldn't hold her anymore. Adapting to life without a hand and an eye was hard for him, especially with Amarante's return. He shook her gently and she finally snapped out of her trance. Amarante's eyes focused on his face and she seemed alright for the first couple of seconds. DaCosta entered seeing the two of them on the floor.

"Amarante?" DaCosta said in a shocked voice. Commander Waltfeld stood up giving DaCosta a slightly worried look. He almost couldn't believe that this was happening. She had a very pale complexion, and DaCosta thought she was going to pass out at any moment.

"Amaranta is in pain somewhere. I'm not very sure why I care so much about someone who doesn't care about me. But, she is my sister after all, right?" Amarante asked as DaCosta helped her to her feet. Amarante felt pressured and cornered by the two older men.

"She's family and family IS family. DaCosta, take Amarante to her room," Waltfeld ordered. She scowled widely; she wasn't an animal that could be locked up at any time to be tamed.

"Yes sir," DaCosta replied. DaCosta took her hand to guide her away but Amarante just pulled away. DaCosta looked at her face to see that it was completely calm. Waltfeld felt that she was just still very insecure so he really didn't mind her pulling away.

"Amarante I'll meet up with you later," Waltfeld replied smoothing the hairs down on her head. She slowly began to move forward and away from the two men. Amarante just continued walking towards the door without any explanation of where she was going.

"I'll be alright, I promise you sir," Amarante mumbled, the two men were shocked when she left the room on her own. She had seemed to have completely forgotten about being a soldier. DaCosta frowned something must have been really troubling her. Why wouldn't she allow anyone to help her, and why wouldn't she tell Waltfeld what was wrong?

"Do you want me to follow her?" DaCosta asked as the shock began to subside. Waltfeld just went through his hair trying to figure out what to do next. If he did send DaCosta after her he wasn't very sure what would happen if he caught up with her. If he DIDN'T send DaCosta after her…then she cause some type of mischief.

"Not right now. Let her be by herself for right now. She…She needs a little time," Waltfeld sighed. He didn't want to come to that decision but…he could feel the tension in her body from being cornered.

"Alright sir," DaCosta replied. _What is this…Why am I getting these weird signals? What's going on?_ Amarante thought going down the hall. She stumbled down the hall completely losing her orientation. Amarante didn't really know what she was doing.

* * *

"That stupid girl…She's the reason why I'm suffering right now!" Amaranta hollered tossing her things around the room. "I have to kill her! If I kill her…HE'LL LOVE ME!" She found a picture of her sister which she laughed at manically. She ripped it up before continuing to toss her personal possessions around.

"Amaranta," a 12 year old girl said quietly. She had curly red hair and wore civilian clothes unlike Amaranta. She was quiet and she quickly dodged the book tossed carelessly at her. Amaranta glared at the young girl which terrified the girl immensely.

"SHUT UP! ANNETTE!" Amaranta hollered. "We have to kill her!" Annette's eyes grew large, why did she have to kill her? She didn't want to take part in any of this. She was a good girl and good girls don't murder.

"But Amaranta she's your sister," Annette mumbled. Amaranta grabbed the girl by the collar tossing her into the air. Annette let out a gentle cry as she began to float in space. She felt Amaranta take hold of her belt pulling her back to the bed. Annette looked into Amaranta's eyes as the angered teen pushed her against the bookcase behind the bed.

"Don't you want to be the real one? Don't you? WE have to kill her! Alexandre and Armand have to help too! Don't you get it? She's the enemy!" Amaranta hollered. Alexandre and Armand were Annette's brothers, and she was just as terrified of them as she was as Amaranta. Annette's eyes grew large and teary as she looked up at the furious girl. Annette just wanted Amaranta to take her temper tantrum away but Annette couldn't tell her that.

"Yes I get it…I'm sorry I ever questioned you," Annette mumbled. Personally, Annette didn't want to kill Amarante. She didn't even know her, but from an early age she was taught to hate the girl. She went along with the "game" but never showed her true feelings. Annette was a gentle individual and she didn't want to harm anyone who did not harm her. Yet Annette, quiet and timid, would do anything to please Amaranta and her father. She had no voice in any matter.

Her brothers were the same way; they would do anything to please Amaranta's father except they wouldn't do anything for Amaranta. They just thought she was a nuisance. Annette and her brothers, Alexandre and Armand, were trained as soldiers ever since they could remember. Armand, the eldest was the cruelest. He would kill ANYONE that got in his way, his siblings included. Alexandre was not cruel, but heavily influenced by his brother to be just as bad as he was. Alexandre would have never told Armand his true feelings about this war. _Alexandre _believed that it was strange to exterminate all the coordinators. He didn't really understand what this was actually about since he was only 12 years old.

"That's good. You don't want to end up like her Annette," Amaranta replied with a smirk before pulling the younger girl into a tight hug. "Don't you dare leave us Annette." Annette felt her body and mind go numb. She was wrapped around Amaranta's finger and she really didn't know what to do anymore.

"I won't," Annette replied mechanically wrapping her arms around the manipulative Amaranta.

* * *

"Amarante? Are you alright?" Athrun asked. He looked into the girl's eyes. She was shivering against a wall which caused Athrun to become concerned. Kira was with him too but he didn't want her to have a bad reaction if she saw him. She didn't respond to his questioning. Amarante was in another trance like state wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"She's...who is she?" Amarante mumbled. She kept seeing the vision of the curly haired Annette and her sister Amaranta. She then placed her hands on her head letting out a slight groan. Athrun looked back at Kira worriedly as he turned back to Amarante.

"Amarante!" Athrun muttered shaking her gently. She came back to reality but not completely. She thought Nicol was the one shaking her not Athrun. Her eyes lit up and became teary as she looked into her "lover's" eyes. She felt so relieved that he was alive and well.

"Nicol?" Amarante asked looking at Athrun. She was almost positive that she saw Nicol. She saw his light green hair and big brown eyes. His gentle hands reach up to touch her shoulders. She was only confused why he was frowning at her.

"It's Athrun, remember? What's going on Amarante?" Athrun asked. Her shady vision of Nicol turned into Athrun causing Amarante to sigh. She was almost angered that it was Athrun but she didn't show her true emotions.

"Athrun?" Amarante mumbled before shaking the thoughts away. "Sorry Athrun…I really don't know what's going on today. It's like I can see what my sister is seeing…or at least someone else." He had heard about Amarante's strange behavior but he didn't believe it until now. It was almost like Amarante was possessed by something.

"I think you need to rest," Athrun said in a concerned voice. She was just probably experiencing a little bit of trauma or stress. Yes stress, it had to be stress, Amarante had been stressed ever since receiving her memories. They were always flooding back to her, and sometimes they overcame all of her senses.

"No," Amarante began, "I'll be alright. I promise you." She stumbled away from them only to be stopped by Kira. Amarante groaned quietly trying to shake him away. She looked into his purple eyes restlessly for a brief moment before staring off into the distance.

"Athrun's right…you should be resting instead of wandering around the ship," Kira informed. For the last few days Amarante had been acting very strangely. She kept claiming that she was seeing visions of her sister. Many other soldiers had reported that they had seen Amarante staring into a wall or up at the ceiling in pain.

"Amarante there you are. The commander has been looking all over for you," DaCosta called out coming down the hall. After about twenty minutes after Amarante left his office DaCosta was sent out to find her. When he wasn't able to find her, DaCosta had asked Athrun and Kira to help him. He was relieved to see that she was with them.

"Hi…I guess," Amarante muttered. She really didn't want to talk to DaCosta at the moment either. She wished that everyone would just leave her alone, Amarante wasn't doing anything wrong. The red haired maiden was just experiencing some strange visions, and that was okay in her mind.

"Amarante you must understand that the only reason we're doing this is because we care about you," DaCosta replied trying to get her attention. She focused on DaCosta's voice before seeing a small opening between Kira and DaCosta. Amarante ignored him trying to escape the three but Athrun just held on to her.

"Amarante come on. It's alright. We want to help you," Athrun cooed into her ear. Amarante frowned not wanting to do anything with him or the others. HE made Nicol go away. Nicol was right there in front of her, and ATHRUN made him leave her. She had to get away from him and his ways.

"NO! GET OFF!" Amarante hollered as Athrun wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She cried out loudly trying to break free from Athrun's hold. _HOW COME THEY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! _Amarante thought as Athrun took hold of her hands.

"Amarante, relax," Athrun said into her hair bringing her to the floor. "I think I've got everything here. I'll take her back to her room." Even though Commander Waltfeld had told DaCosta specifically to bring Amarante back to his office, he didn't want to pull the child back kicking and screaming, besides her room was much closer than his office.

"Are you sure?" Kira asked looking at Amarante and Athrun on the floor. He was shocked to see how much Athrun looked after the girl. It was almost as if they were siblings. Amarante wished that Kira was on her side but she very well knew that Athrun was a deep influence on everyone.

"We'll be alright," Athrun said holding on to the distraught and angry Amarante. DaCosta nodded and he left with Kira. DaCosta gulped quietly loosening his collar, he knew Commander Waltfeld was not going to be happy about what was going to happen.

"Let go," Amarante growled. Athrun chuckled softly, she sounded so much like Cagalli. He ignored her tone releasing her hands knowing very well that she probably wouldn't do anything. She just sat on the floor with a childish pout.

"Let's get you to your room," Athrun cooed gently into her hair. Amarante cooperated but she really didn't want to go anywhere. He helped her to her feet and led her down a couple of hallways before opening the door to her room. He pushed her in before closing the door behind them.

"Thanks for taking me to my room," Amarante said in a stand offish tone. Athrun noticed her ruffled hair and outplace uniform. There was defiantly something strange about Amarante today. If there's one thing Amarante took care of, it was her uniform. She ALWAYS made sure that there were no wrinkles and they were always cleaned. She even did this when she had amnesia, it was one of the few things that she remembered.

"Amarante, what's wrong?" Athrun sighed crossing his arms. There was no point in beating around the bush with Amarante. She was very cunning like her "father", she could easily get anyone off topic. Amarante looked back at Athrun with a quick glare before going into fix uniform mode. She straightened her collar and cuffed her sleeves. She pulled her uniform down to the proper length before finally fixing her skirt. With her tired hands Amarante finally fixed her hair in a way where it didn't appear to be messy.

"Nothing is wrong…I just want to be left alone," Amarante replied in a very normal tone. Athrun was bewildered at her 180 degree mood change. He was almost convinced until he looked into her eyes. They were still confused and almost entranced. Walking past her Athrun sat on her bed. _Athrun, why won't you just leave me alone?_ Amarante thought in a frustrated manner.

Athrun shook his head, "Let's talk." He sat on her bed patting the spot next to him. Amarante sighed sitting next to Athrun. They sat in silence before Amarante broke into a sob. She really didn't want to tell him what she was really upset about so she had to think of something, and think of something fast.

"I can't believe he's…Nicol," Amarante mumbled in her sobs. It was a clever little lie, and Amarante knew that if she cried about him, it would distract Athrun from the truth. She already knew that if she thought of him, she would immediately start crying.

"Oh Amarante," Athrun said softly pulling her into a hug. She sobbed loudly trying to stop her tears. She was happy that he fell for it, but she hated that it took ripping her heart to do it. She seriously wanted to stop being an emotional child. She wanted to be as strong as her sister.

"He's also in these weird visions that I keep having. Athrun…I can't get him out of my head. What can I do Athrun?" Amarante sobbed. She looked into Athrun's eyes trying to figure out what to do. She had to tell him part of the truth, when she had looked in his eyes she could tell that Athrun was beginning to become suspicious.

"Everything will be alright…I promise you," Athrun replied, holding her tightly, he looked back into her eyes which caused him to feel a weird sensation of love. It was a mix between brotherly love and romantic love. He couldn't really tell which one was influencing him more but he was beginning to feel queasy.

"Are you sure about that?" Amarante asked, she was also feeling this strange feeling from him but she didn't want to believe that Athrun was thinking about that. She was curious about what Athrun was going to do but she was becoming tired. The day had already been long and draining, AND with every trance, came a large headache.

"I promise…I'll protect you for Nicol's sake," Athrun replied pulling her face close giving her a kiss on the cheek. It was an awkward kiss and Athrun barely noticed what he was doing until Amarante pushed him away. He wasn't trying to make their relationship form into a romantic one. Athrun was only trying to cheer her up but he had only made this situation more confusing. _Athrun, what the hell were you thinking? Now you've gone and confused her, _Athrun thought mentally slapping him in the face.

"Athrun," Amarante muttered. She just sat there confused on what had just happened. Did Athrun really just kiss her? Why would she do something like that with Athrun? He liked Cagalli right? Why would he do something like that? Or, was there something more than that? No, she was almost sure that he was deeply in love with Cagalli.

"I can't believe I did that. I'm so sorry Nicol, Amarante. I'm gonna go," Athrun said in short snippets. He left quickly not saying that much besides Nicol was going to kill him. She stared at the door for a little while seeing if Athrun would come back and apologize to her as well. After about fifteen minutes, Amarante succumbed to her drowsiness quickly drifting off to sleep in a huddled ball on her bed. This had to have been a dream; Athrun would never do something like that…

* * *

_Dream_

_ "Amarante…I may not know you but…they'll be attacking tomorrow. Amaranta too…They'll be using everything they got. They also have the n-jammer canceller, that Nicol's father made," a voice told Amarante. Amarante looked at her surreal surroundings trying to figure out where she was and who she was talking to._

_ "N-jammer canceller? How do you know about Nicol?" Amarante demanded. She could barely see the figure in front of her. When the female figure came into focus she was surprised that she looked a younger version of herself. The female chuckled softly before becoming serious again._

_ "Listen…I don't know how long I can talk to you but you need to be prepared for this upcoming battle. Amaranta is going to kill you if you don-" the female said in a low voice before the figure suddenly disappeared. Amarante called out to the girl but it was already too late._

_End Dream_

* * *

"NICOL!" Amarante hollered sitting up with a jolt. She was shocked to see Ms. Lacus over her. She was slightly surprised to see Amarante wake up so quickly. Athrun had told her that she was a heavy sleeper. _Nicol was Athrun's friend…Was Amarante in love with him. Athrun told me that Amarante had a lover but I didn't imagine that they'd be that close_, Lacus thought.

"Are you alright?" Ms. Lacus asked. She didn't really get a chance to meet this girl, and this was at least a good time to get to know her slightly. Lacus smoothed the hairs down on Amarante's head in a test to see if she was shaking.

"Yeah…I'm alright," Amarante replied with a gentle smile. She thought about the dream she had and about Athrun. She was still a little confused why Athrun would do something like that, but he would tell her eventually.

"Athrun was wandering around looking pretty distraught and you were the last one to see him," Ms. Lacus replied. Sitting on her knees Amarante saw that her new friend was sitting on the edge of her bed. She sat with her back straight and perfect posture. Ms. Lacus was defiantly raised to be a proper lady. Amarante immediately straightened her posture and uniform as if in the presence of a princess or a high ranking officer.

"Oh everything will be alright," Amarante replied stiffly. Ms. Lacus placed her hands on top of Amarante's. She disliked how stiff Amarante was around her. Lacus believe that she wasn't anyone special and Amarante shouldn't treat her any differently than a normal person. Amarante smiled at her understanding what Ms. Lacus was trying to tell her.

"Are you sure?" Ms. Lacus asked. Pompom barked at her trying to figure out who she was and the ball that invaded her territory. Pompom sniffed the ball curiously before trying to paw at it. The dog flinched upon seeing Haro's ears pop up as if to swat away Pompom's paw. Pompom hopped to a different position before trying the same thing only to get the same result.

"HARO! HARO!" the ball interjected beginning to bounce around Pompom. This only prompted the dog to bark even louder. She was suspicious about this new friend but she enjoyed its playfulness. She stretched her body out into a playful stance before chasing after the ball.

"Quiet Pompom! Everything will be okay between us," Amarante said a soothed in at eased voice. She still considered that kiss that Athrun gave her a dream or did it really happen? In her mind she shook the thoughts away from her as she watched Pompom enjoying her time with Haro. She had never seen the puppy that enthralled with another robot.

"So is this what Athrun made for you?" Ms. Lacus asked picking up the small dog. It barked looking at Ms. Lacus with a gentle cock of the head. Amarante took hold of Haro remembering the instance where the robot almost hit her in the face. She looked at the thing and giggled. Athrun really didn't like people being lonely, yet it must have been a lonely life to always leave the ones you loved.

"Yes her name is Pompom. She's a bit of a feisty puppy," Amarante chuckled trying to distract her from what happened with Athrun. She never wanted this to happen, Athrun was her friend and she didn't want to be more than that. With the distraction Amarante and Lacus chatted about the robots and Athrun's kindness. She eventually told Lacus what happened and Lacus swore to keep it between themselves.

* * *

So Amaranta returns! I wonder what she has planned for the little Annette?


	39. Chapter 39

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 39

* * *

"Amarante…How come you're not talking to Athrun?" Kira asked Amarante. They were about to sortie and Athrun had already left. She was shocked that Kira asked that question, and she hated that it was that apparent. She looked away from Kira quickly before turning back to him.

"Ah…What do you mean?" Amarante muttered turning slightly pink. The more she thought about it the more she began to believe that the kiss wasn't a dream. She could barely believe that it happened. Seeing Kira's semi-suspicious face meant that she probably wouldn't be able to get away with playing dumb.

"You two haven't been speaking to each other since two days ago," Kira replied. Well that's fantastic, it's been apparent for two days? Most of time she muttered a hello to him or a couple of words to make sure that it seemed they were okay. Yet she would bet her life on the fact that Athrun probably told Kira something.

"Everything is alright between us," Amarante replied with a sigh. "And there's another thing…" She didn't want him or anyone to know what happened between them. It would only cause her to become even more confused and hurt Cagalli. She had to tell him something to get him off her case.

"What?" Kira asked as Amarante thought of the girl in her vision. She was about eleven or twelve years old and from what she could see her hair was red. This girl has the same green eyes which Amarante inherited from her mother. It was almost uncanny, that was the most striking thing about the figure she saw.

"I have an unnerving thought that my sister will be on the battlefield, and there's this girl that I've been seeing in my visions, that looks exactly like me but her hair is curly. At least I believe that she did," she sighed once more. Her hair was curly when she was younger but it had grown straight in recent years.

"A girl that looks like you?" Kira asked. He wasn't expecting Amarante to say something like that. He looked to see her face twisted with worry. The brown haired boy never thought something like that would cause so much discontent in a person. She also used the word "vision" instead of a "dream." With all the stress everyone was going through, it was probably likely a stress induced dream.

"Yes…but I think it's only a vision," Amarante sighed. In Kira's mind, there was nothing to really worry about. She should be calm and collective instead of excited and anxious. These dreams would go away with the end of the war.

Kira placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure everything will be fine. They're just stressed-induced dreams." She shuttered at his touch. She barely even knew Kira but he was so nice and helpful, but he did seem a little different from the last time she saw him. He's stronger now, then when he was in Banadiya.

"How can you be so sure…It's hard enough knowing that I'm fighting people I know…Yet, how can I fight my sister?" Amarante replied. Kira nodded before leaving with Amarante. He knew this battle oh too well. Kira fought so many people that he knew, including Amarante. He was still surprised that Amarante was still alive, although she did go through a pretty large ordeal after he almost killed her.

"Mu once told me that it's harder to fight an enemy that you know personally, and I know that this is hard, but, try not to think about it," Kira sighed. Yet, how could he sound so insensitive? She was fighting her SISTER for crying out loud! Amarante nodded once and with that Kira and Amarante finally heard the alarm for the approaching battle.

"Right, thanks," Amarante said uneasily. Even though they never really got along, Amaranta was still her sister, her twin sister. The very same soul she shared her mother's womb with. Amarante sighed, she really did not want to go out and fight her sister, BUT she had to protect the ships and her friends and "extended" family. The two floated into the elevator, the doors quickly shutting behind them.

"Whatever happens out there, remember we all have each other's backs out there," Kira said warmly to the pale faced Amarante. It must have been harder for her, since she was fighting her sister. Kira couldn't imagine the thoughts that were going through her mind. Her body was there but her mind was somewhere else. He looked at her down-casted eyes placing a hand of her shoulder again. _If I'm going to fight Mara…I should be prepared for anything, _Amaranta thought. She shuttered again before looking up at the concerned Kira with a smile. She didn't want him to worry about her.

* * *

"I want you to send out the triplets as well," Takahashi ordered. "Amaranta said she had sensed the girl's presence. He sat in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Isn't it a little early?" a scientist asked. He had been watching over their progress and although Armand and Alexandre had made extensive progress, Annette still lagged behind. She was extremely timid and would always cry before engaging in one of the mock simulator battles. She'd probably be in tears if she learned that she would to going out to fight.

"I want them to observe, if they want to engage they can," Mr. Takahashi growled. He hated how his scientists would worry about the three little kids. They didn't belong to anyone, and they weren't anything to gawk at. They were equipment to wipe out the Coordinators.

"Alright," the scientist began with a sigh, "do you want to give Annette a sedative?" She never wanted to harm anything. She was a pacifist, yet she was unfortunately breaking out of that shell. She had a very large drive to protect, and they could use that to their advantage.

"No, tell her anything you want. Just get that damn girl out on the battlefield," Mr. Takahashi ordered. _I wish Annette would be more fearless like her brothers. I thought if I had her room with Amaranta, Annette would grow stronger. BUT that girl is just like her roommate, weak and dispensable, _Mr. Takahashi thought.

* * *

"Huh," Amarante mumbled turning her head to the left sensing someone's presence. _It's Amaranta, I'm sure of it! _Amarante thought maxing her thrusters in that direction.

"Amarante where are you going?" Kira asked fending off an attack from the Calamity.

"Earth Forces Reinforcements are near-by," Amarante replied coldly. She felt the same feeling quickly dodging an incoming beam with a barrel roll.

"Hello Amarante, long time no see. I wonder how weak you've become since our last engagement," Amaranta mutter inside her Strike Dagger. Amaranta was engulfed with anger. That pathetic little girl was going down today!

"Amaranta!" Amarante growled before following after her attacker. Inside Athrun's cockpit he noticed Amarante's unit quickly moving away on his radar. _It must be her sister…if she fights her sister away from us Amarante could be in danger, _Athrun thought. He tried to follow after the girl but the incoming Raider halted him.

"Amarante! Don't stray off!" Athrun hollered at her but it was already too late. Amarante had already followed after her sister at a quick pace. Yet Amarante was prepared, she knew that she was going into a trap.

"You're the one who causes all my problems! YOU'RE the reason why Mom died!" Amaranta screamed at Amarante turning around to fire at her but the little sister already expected that, Amarante had to keep the upper hand. Who knew who was hiding in the shadows. She released the grappling hooks from her GuAIZ clipping the Strike Dagger. Amarante shuttered at the biting words of her sister.

"How could you say that? I didn't know what was going on! You didn't see Mom raped, shot and beaten to death!" Amarante replied activating the claws in her shield.

"Mom did everything for you but did nothing for me! If I was you, Mom would have hidden me in the closet! She would have allowed me to die!" Amaranta roared aiming her beam rifle at her little sister. She fired recklessly at the approaching mobile suit. Amarante huffed dodging every shot digging her claws into the Strike Dagger's shield. Amaranta thrust her shield forward shaking Amarante off the shield.

"Amaranta do you really believe something as crazy as that?" Amarante snapped aiming her beam rifle at her.

"YES! You don't remember any of it do you?" Amaranta replied. _What the hell is she talking about? I remember everything now! _Amarante thought.

"What don't I remember?" Amarante demanded as she blocked an incoming beam with her shield. She let out a small scream as the small explosion pushed her back. Backing out of the smoke she looked for the Strike Dagger.

"Typical…OF COURSE mom would protect YOU. Mom and Dad fought all the time! She always would make sure that YOU were safe and FAR away from the fighting!" Amaranta screamed once again firing recklessly at Amarante.

"You and I were always together! Wherever Mom took you, she took me! You were just rebellious! I CAN'T COUNT THE TMES YOU GOT OUT OF BED AFTER MOM LAID YOU DOWN!" Amarante snarled once again activating her beam claws charging her sister's mobile suit. Letting out a battle cry Amarante dug the claws into the shield. They could hear their machines creak and crack as they struggled for the upperhand.

"You're wrong! Mom _never_ cared about me!" Amaranta hollered. She was shaking in her cockpit, she couldn't believe she was going to tell her traitorous baby sister what has been happening for years.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_Amaranta was about three when it first began, it was strange to her and she didn't understand it. Every once in a while her father would invite Amaranta in to his room. It was always when her mother was either out of the house or comforting her younger sister Amarante when she was sad or sick. The small girl was escorted down the hall by a maid, and she was always nervous. The maid was always looking over her shoulder and around corners when she escorted Amaranta to her father's room. The maid would always knock twice before fleeing, leaving Amaranta alone in front of the double doors. Whenever Little Mara saw the woman walking about she had a look of shame plastered upon her pretty little face. Amaranta always wanted to ask why she looked at her that way but she didn't want to be scolded._

_ "Mara!" her father chuckled in a loving manner. He came out of his room wrapping a hand around her shoulder ushering her inside with a quick push. She heard him lock the door behind them before pushing her further into his room. She gulped quietly as they made their way to his bed. Amarante was never sure what was going to happen._

_ "Daddy?" Amaranta asked softly. She didn't want him to do it. She never did, there was something wrong about what he did. It didn't make her feel good about herself._

_ "Don't talk my little girl. Now be a good girl and take off your clothes," her father ordered in a gentle loving voice. The girl's hands trembled as she fumbled with her clothes. She pursed her lips as tears came to her eyes. She wanted to go back to her own bed._

_ "Daddy…I want to go beddy bye," Amaranta whined softly._

_ "Why are you crying? Big girls don't cry!" her father grumbled. Amaranta nodded as she got down to her last article of clothing. But the tears continued as her father took her little hand pulling her closer to the bed._

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Amaranta," Amarante murmured. She back away from her sister's machine deactivating her beam claws. She knew she shouldn't sympathize with the enemy but Amaranta was her sister. How could she not have known? Why didn't her sister tell her what was going on?

"And when I confronted Mom…do you know what she did?" Amaranta cried out. Her tears bumped into the visor of her helmet. There were so many of them that they began to blur her vision. She knew her mother hated her, why didn't she protect her, from him? She only cared about little Amarante.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_ "Mama, Daddy makes me feel bad," a now four and a half year old Amaranta asked. She nervously wrung the bottom of her dress as she looked up at her mother. Her father told her to NEVER talk to her mother about what was going on between them, yet she didn't want to._

_ "How does he make you feel bad my little sugar blossom?" her mother cooed stooping down to her level. Amaranta blinked worriedly looking over her shoulder for anyone who would know what was happening was behind her. She let a relieved sigh seeing that no one was there._

_ "He touches me her-," Amaranta began pointing to the spot but before she could finish, her mother slapped her harshly across the cheek. Her eyes welled up in tears as she touched her stinging red cheek._

_ "Do-Don't say that!" her mother cried outraged. She could hear her mother's hard breathing. Amaranta noticed her mother had gone back to standing and was now pacing the room. Looking up at her Amaranta saw the outrage and shame._

_ "MAMA! He does…whe-when you're not awound ( AN: around),"Amaranta argued. She thought she saw her mother raise her hand to hit her once again so she quickly stopped speaking._

_ "I said don't say that!" her mother snapped before murmuring something that Amaranta couldn't hear. She couldn't believe that her sweet and caring mother wouldn't believe her. Amaranta always thought she could go to her mother if she needed to be comforted._

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Mo-Mom _never_ cared about me! She only cared about you, HER precious, little baby Amarante!" Amaranta screamed in a mocking voice. Amarante just frowned; she knew their mother wasn't like that. Her mother would never leave her sister hanging high and dry. She would protect both of them. Their mother would never do something like that, or would she?

"Amaranta," Amarante muttered again. She had almost completely forgotten about the battle since she had only been dodging the attacks from her sister. Amarante also did not notice that her flagship, an Agamemnon-class vessel named the _Myrrha _was rapidly approaching them. Amarante perked up experiencing that strange little flash. She made a barrel roll dodging an attack from behind. It was another Strike Dagger. _What the hell? The same feeling? _Amarante thought as it began to charge her. _Huh? Two more? Damn, I hate to admit that Athrun was right, _Amarante thought seeing two more blips appear on her radar. The new Strike Dagger began to hack recklessly at the space in front of her.

"ARMAND! This is my fight!" Amaranta hollered at the boy through her tears. He ignored the girls words as another Strike Dagger joined the battle. He couldn't help it, he loved to fight. He loved the rush he received when he destroyed enemy mobile suits in the simulators, but that was getting to bore him. He needed to kill a real person, he needed to see that real life explosion in front of him.

"Sorry Amaranta, but you're stalling too much," Alexandre replied saluting Amaranta through his monitor. They should have killed the girl, but something still didn't feel right about killing Amarante. He had so many questions but he never sought the answers to them.

"I'm going to kill her! Just you wait and see! So BACK OFF!" Amaranta screamed at the younger boys. She couldn't believe that Armand and Alexandre would barge in to the one battle that Amaranta had been waiting for.

"YOU'RE just as WEAK as that man says. If you were going to kill her you would've done it already," Armand snickered. This battle was throwing Amarante off completely. Who were these two new attackers? She continued to dodge the two boys before deploying the grappling hooks. _Maybe I can damage one of them, _Amarante thought. The two mobile suits dodged the hooks in an elaborate pattern. Who were these two new voices over the com system?

"Damn, this is like the time Waltfeld attacked me in the desert. Too bad I don't have any SAND!" Amarante said with surprise as the _Myrrha_ shot at her. It barely missed the head of her mobile suit. She really should have listened to Athrun. She was fighting on their turf. This was probably a part of their elaborate scheme. Inside of her cockpit she switched to the TSA radio line to finally get in contact with her own vessel.

"Annette! You're not going to get any battle experience by sitting over there! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Armand hollered noticing that she was still hiding out near the asteroids. She gulped quietly touching the mobile suit's controls. She shivered feeling a shock run up and down her spine. Annette slowly entered the battlefield but she only stayed on the edge to make sure that she didn't have to fire upon their enemy. She felt like she was going to vomit but she didn't have any food in her stomach. Alexandre shot off a couple of rounds at Amarante. Putting up her shield, Amarante blocked as many rounds as she could before noticing that the armor was reaching its critical point. She felt another little flash as she activated the beam claws again.

"Athrun!" Amarante cried out over the com system. Amarante really wasn't one to ask for help, but now she needed it. She waited a few seconds but she sighed, she was probably out of his range. She could barely take it anymore…she knew that she would have to pull out any and all strength to finish off the four machines. Charging the two other Strike Daggers, Amarante slashed off a leg on each of the machines.

"What the?" Alexandre gasped.

"Damn-it!" Armand grumbled. This would probably throw off the balance of the two machines. He knew that he had more training than Amarante; he had everything down to a "T" in the simulators.

"Amarante?" Athrun began, "Where the hell have you been? Do you know how long I've been calling you?" He was still engaged in the attack near the _Eternal _but he couldn't stop worrying about Amarante. She had been gone for over 20 minutes without any response.

"Sorry, I'm still engaging my sister," Amarante replied feeling her mobile suit shake from nearby explosions.

"How many mobile suits and vessels?" Athrun demanded trying not to be distracted with the girl but she was so young AND he had promised to look after her for Nicol.

"Besides my sister, three. One that isn't engaging, and one Agamemnon class vessel," Amarante replied.

"Damn-it! Didn't I tell you not to stray off?" Athrun snapped. He didn't know why she didn't think things through this time. He knew that this was a trap and Amarante should have stayed, defending the _Eternal. _When she came back to the ship he was going to give her a harsh scolding.

"I know and I'm sorry Athrun!" Amarante replied unknowingly being cornered in front of the _Myrrha's_ high energy beam cannon. She heard her mobile suit sound off as the _Myrrha _locked on to her. _Damn…How the hell am I going to get out of this one?_ Amarante thought as the three mobile suits surrounded her blocking her escape. The other Dagger still remained fairly close, but not close enough to engage in the attack.

"I want you back here as soon as possible Amarante!" Athrun ordered.

"Athrun, tell Commander Waltfeld that I love him," Amarante said quietly. She knew that she was probably about to die. At least she was going to be with Nicol, and her mom. She would be able to ask her mom what truly happened all those years ago.

"AMARAN-" Athrun hollered as Amarante turned off the com system. "Amarante! AMARANTE! DAMN!" Athrun hollered before striking his instrument panel. "Kira!"

"What?" Kira asked, their battle was winding down and Athrun was confident enough that Kira and the others could handle everything.

"I'm going after Amarante! I think she's done something stupid," Athrun replied leaving the battlefield.

* * *

"I'll be with you soon…Nicol," Amarante muttered closing her eyes Amarante waited for the beam to blow her up. She even took her hands off the controls to hold herself. Dying in space in a lonely cockpit felt so cold. She at least hoped that Amaranta would allow Waltfeld to come and get her remains. She felt another flash causing Amarante to open her eyes. Quickly she place her hands back on her controls dodging the incoming laser from Amaranta machine. It all seemed like minutes were ticking by but it all happened in a matter of seconds. Everything was moving too slow for Amaranta so she took matters into her own hands.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Amaranta screeched as she saw her laser hit the bridge of the _Myrrha_. Amarante felt the explosion push her towards the three machines. Why did her father have to see what happened up close and personal. Why did he need to know? They should have positioned her mobile suit lower. The three Strike Daggers and the GuAIZ flew away from the explosion. The _Myrrha _was up in flames. Amaranta and the triplet's home was up in flames. Most of their belongings were now up in flames.

"Oh no," Alexandre murmured. They had only seen explosions like there in simulations, and now…the real horrors of war were donning on him and others.

"DAMN YOU!" Amaranta hollered pointing her beam rifle at the distracted Amarante. She quickly fired several rounds at her sister laughing manically. Amarante's heart stopped as she saw the incoming green laser. She didn't have time to move out of the way. Amaranta now truly felt justified in killing her sister. AMARANTE killed her father, AND her mother. AMARANTE was to blame for his death and the death of the crew members of the _Myhrra._ Although she was not completely satisfied with how she killed her sister was satisfied with the explosion that was created. She waited for the cloud to dissipate only to see a shimmer of red slowly becoming exposed. Amaranta cursed loudly seeing that the red shimmer was the red mobile suit, that they were partially briefed on. It shield was projected towards her as it firmly stood its ground in front of Amarante. It quickly fired back at the three Strike Daggers causing Amaranta, Alexandre and Armand to back off.

"That has to be one of Z.A.F.T's new machines," Annette mumbled behind the cover of some asteroids. She had left the battle when her brothers and Amaranta cornered Amarante in front of the _Myrrha_.

"Athrun?" Amarante muttered finally reopening the lines of communication. She was shocked to see him in front of her. Why would Athrun do that? She really didn't need that much help, besides she wanted to be with Nicol.

"Amarante, are you finally going to listen? Damn…Don't you worry me like that!" Athrun said with an angered sigh.

"Athrun…" Amarante began before getting cut off by the enraged teen. She had never seen Athrun this angry…especially at her. She could understand why he was upset but she wished that he would be his normal level-headed self.

"We're retreating," Athrun snapped as they saw signal flares from a near-by Earth Forces vessel. The four Strike Daggers quickly retreated leaving Amarante and Athrun by themselves. Once they were gone, Amarante followed Athrun silently. She knew that this time, she really messed up. She knew that Waltfeld would probably scold her just as much as Athrun. Coming closer to the _Eternal_ Amarante tried to speak with him but he gave her the same treatment that she did he. He was probably so angry with her that he didn't know what to do with himself.


	40. Chapter 40

Lost Memories/ Amnesia Girl Chapter 40

* * *

_**If you didn't read the chapter entitled "change". I have changed my pen name because of reasons I have already told. So instead of being CuteAiboAibo, I am now WoofumsPup. Sorry for the inconvenience.**_

* * *

"Amarante what the hell is a matter with you!" Athrun demanded grabbing her flight suit by the collar. He didn't even let her get into the dressing room. In a matter of seconds she felt the air escape her lungs as she was pushed up against the cold metal wall.

"Nothing," Amarante replied grabbing his hands. She couldn't believe that she was seeing Athrun's fury right up close and personal. She let out a deep sigh trying to relax to the best of her ability.

"What do you mean nothing? You were almost killed!" Athrun growled. He was tired of losing friends left and right and he wasn't going to lose another one. Amarante looked away for a second letting out another huff of air. It was getting hard to maintain a level of calmness with Athrun.

"Athrun," Amarante mumbled. She did feel bad for what she did but she hated Athrun's tone of voice right now. He could deal with this in his normal calm manner instead of yelling at her. _What could have possibly made him THIS upset? What I did was stupid and I already know that,_ Amarante thought as she looked into Athrun enraged emerald eyes.

"I know you've probably heard this a lot, but Yzak, Dearka and I promised Nicol that we'd take care of you! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT IF YOU'RE DEAD?" Athrun demanded. Amarante shuttered at his tone. She already knew that her "father" was going to chew her out. She didn't need Athrun doing the same.

"YES I SCREWED UP! I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME THAT!" Amarante hollered back grabbing Athrun's collar. She had tears streaming out of her eyes. She thought about the stupid choices she made during her battle, she thought about the people that were worried about her and she thought about Nicol. She was going to be with him, she would have been happy, but Athrun had brought her back. Amarante tried holding back the tears but she really didn't know why she was even crying.

"Yes you did! How could you have been so selfish? Almost throwing your life away like that!" Athrun scolded. Amarante huffed quietly turning her head away from her friend. She wanted to be left alone; all that mattered was that she realized her faults. "Well look who thinks she's high and mighty? Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Athrun said grabbing her chin forcing her to look at him. His forceful grab broke through Amarante's threshold of anger. He had no right to touch her like that.

"STOP IT!" Amarante snapped punching him in the face. "I GET IT! DO YOU THINK NICOL WANTS TO SEE US FIGHTING LIKE THIS?" He released the girl touching his stinging cheek. He looked at her tearful face trying to calm himself down. He thought of Nicol's happy and cheerful face.

"What's going on here?" Waltfeld demanded. He had heard Amarante hollering at someone. He saw the tears floating around Athrun and her. "Why are you crying?"

"I just want everyone to leave me alone," Amarante muttered below her breath. She went into the lady's locker room ignoring whatever the two men told her. She knew that being inside the locker room would at least cause them to wait or eventually leave.

* * *

"Alexandre," Annette began quietly, "Do you remember what it was like when we were little?" Alexandre's face went pale as he looked at his young sister. Why was she asking a question like that? She could barely remember her childhood, but it gave her a very ill feeling.

"Annette! You know you're not supposed to ask a stupid question like that!" Armand barked. He had been secretly listening to their conversation. Annette asked too many questions, stupid questions.

"but," Annette began before being cut off by a glare. She could understand why Armand was in an even worst mood than normal. They went out with four machines…to kill Amarante Takahashi, and the only thing they could accomplish was getting their ship destroyed.

"Need I remind you, little sister, that your lack of effort caused us to lose the battle?" Armand hissed. "You're pathetic! You sat there whimpering and cowering behind the asteroids!"

"Enough Armand, we can't fight right now. We can't be fighting each other and blaming each other for our failures. Next time, we'll get that girl. I'll make sure we do," Alexandre replied. He hated like how Armand would commonly blame their failures on little Annette. She wasn't cut out for this type of work, yet she was still forced into to doing whatever they wanted.

"Why do you stick up for such a weakling? With the way she fights I feel ashamed to even call her my sister!" Armand snapped.

"She's still our sister and we have to look out for her," Alexandre snapped. Armand grabbed his sister's collar pulling her in front of his face. She looked into his eyes fearfully trying to back away from her commanding brother. He shook her violently just to see the fear well up so much inside her that she started to cry.

"You two are pathetic. Annette, next time you go out there, I want to see you kill something," Armand growled throwing the little girl into a near-by wall. She groaned quietly as Alexandre cried out her name rushing to her floating body.

"Are you alright, Annette?" Alexandre asked his baby sister. She coughed loudly only giving him a soft nod. She was tired of being tossed around like a ragdoll. She wanted to be free of this war and her older brother but she knew that they were trapped by the Earth Forces. She knew that they would never allow her to go.

* * *

Amarante left the woman's locker room to see her father waiting for her. She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned as she saw him. Amarante was done listening to people holler at her but something was different with her father. He still had his very fatherly like stance and he was completely relaxed.

"Before you say anything." Waltfeld began as Amarante opened her mouth. "I'm not mad at you. I just want to give you a hug." He pulled her into a gentle hug kissing the top of her head. She didn't say anything as he used his good arm to brush her long hair.

"Dad," she mumbled as he shushed her quietly. Waltfeld wanted to finish speaking with her before she said anything.

"Please don't do that again. I was so worried. When you disappeared off the radio, I didn't know what to think. You were gone, like the time I lost you in the airport. I was so worried about you," Waltfeld whispered quietly into her hair. He kissed the top of her head softly once more leaning his head on top of hers. He smiled as she turned into his chest wrapping her arms around him. She felt so much relief from being in his arms, but something finally hit her…Amarante's real father was dead. She didn't know what to think. Should she be happy or should she be sad? He hated her with so much passion but he was the one who helped create her. He wanted to kill her so badly but he allowed her to have a life where she could be truly loved. Her mind felt like it was going to explode as she allowed her legs to give out on her. She let a small smile grace her face welcoming the idea of passing out. She heard her father calling out to her but she didn't care, she needed to sleep after that long battle.

* * *

"How dare she say that it didn't happen! Mom didn't do anything to protect me! She slapped me and yelled at me. She never did. I'm glad she's dead! I REALLY AM!" Amaranta muttered. All her things, gone in an instance. She couldn't believe that this had happened. Her father was the only one who cared about her, but he molested her. He continued even though she tried telling people. "She'll pay, they'll all pay! I'll make sure I'll kill her. Rip off her skin, break her bones, or I could maul her so bad that she'll take her own life. I'll get her to die some way or another. I think I destroy her life slowly…until I kill her."

* * *

Night had set on the _Eternal_, the halls were dormant and most of the crew was in their rooms. Yet no one could sleep with the approaching battle. Everyone was on high alert and their hearts were beating quickly. Like most on board the ship, Fritzi laid in bed staring at her silver wall wondering what could happen in the upcoming battle. Would they be killed and their beliefs die in vain? Would the Earth Forces win and destroy the PLANTs or would Z.A.F.T. win and destroy more of the Earth? She never wanted to do any of this. She just wanted to heal people and make their lives better. She wanted to see Amarante's cute little smiling face and the innocence she possessed in all people. Fritzi quickly closed her eyes hearing the door to her room open and close. For a moment she didn't hear anything but she knew someone was there, and they weren't going away. Fritzi shuttered feeling an arm snake around her belly as a person got into her bed behind her.

"Martin," Fritzi muttered relaxing into his tight grip. She was glad that he came and joined her. Even though she couldn't admit it to anyone, not even DaCosta, she had been in love with him for quite some time. She knew that DaCosta probably felt the same about her as well. Fritzi let out a deep sigh rubbing his arm gently, smiling at the thought of him being here with her. Yet, the smile quickly faded as Fritzi began to think about everything that was going on outside her room. This very night could be her last night alive.

"I wanted to make sure you could fall asleep," DaCosta replied kissing the top of her head. He was so worried about her; if they died she would be all alone in the infirmary. _Oh Martin, you're such a sweet person. Thank you for doing something like this, _Fritzi thought with a smile.

"Are you going to stay the whole night?" she asked quietly. Slowly she turned around in his grip to face him. She loved him so much and she knew that he loved her. Fritzi cuddled against him gently placing her head underneath his chin. Martin was glad that she couldn't see the blush forming underneath his eyes.

"Yeah," DaCosta muttered sweetly. He kissed the top of her head once again before her right cheek. Gently Fritzi rubbed his forearm sensing that he was tense and stressed but that was almost normal for him. He tensed up slightly before relaxing to her touch. _Maybe Commander Waltfeld is right…maybe I am too tense. I feel so much calmer around her,_ DaCosta thought.

"I'm scared Martin," Fritzi whispered to him.

"Don't worry Fritzi. We'll be alright. I'll make sure you'll be okay," DaCosta shushed quietly. _Amarante, Kira and the others won't let this ship go down so easily, _DaCosta thought rubbing her soft cheek.

"Do you think we can win?" Fritzi whispered. He gulped quietly not really knowing the answer to her question. They were only three ships, with a few mobile suits. Could they really change the world? He let out a small sigh before moving her chin upwards kissing her lips.

"I love you Fritzi," DaCosta whispered into her ear. He could feel her break down in his arms. He knew that she had been waiting to hear those words from him. So many years had passed and they continued to grow closer and closer. Her mother had always told her to wait, and she painfully did. There were so many times that she wanted to tell DaCosta how much she loved him but she never did because she always thought of her mother telling her to wait.

"I love you too Martin," she said through her tears. She couldn't stop crying tears of joy. She had forgotten about the war and her fears as she felt DaCosta pull her closer. He didn't know what was going to happen but at least for one night, he could comfort Fritzi as her lover and not as her best friend.

* * *

"I still wonder if Amarante made it out. Commander Joule didn't see her on the battlefield. Although, I _have_ suffered greatly from aiding her, I'm glad that Commander Joule was at least on my side," Shiho sighed. She was sitting at her desk going over the last and final preparations for her machine. With a sigh Shiho looked over at Amarante's bed which had laid vacant ever since she had left the ship. Shiho would always change the sheets and make sure her side was free of any dust that settled just in case Amarante ever came back to them. Yet if she did, Amarante would probably leave the ship in a body bag. She let out another sigh as she picked up a picture of the two of them. They were working on her cGUE together. Many people had told her to throw away that picture or to burn it but Amarante was still her friend and she would always be. _Maybe I should have gone with her…but what about Z.A.F.T. and Commander Joule. He'd be so upset if he found out. Yet she was so confident in the __**Eternal**__. Maybe we could all use her faith. Amarante whatever you do, please stop this bloody war, we've already lost so much, _Shiho thought stretching out her arms. Tiredly she got out of her chair and into bed. She would have to be prepared for anything that happened.

* * *

"Alexandre, who's Nicol?" Annette asked quietly. She was always so intrigued with this "Amarante" their sworn enemy. Even when she wasn't ordered to Annette peered in to her mind trying to really figure out who this girl was. She felt so much sympathy for Amarante, she had lost her mother, her own father hated her and she lost her memories.

"Are you still reading her mind?" Alexandre sighed. He really wished Annette wouldn't do things like reading Amarante's mind when it wasn't an order. They weren't supposed to think about Amarante in any other way besides that she was a horrible person that needed to be killed. Although, Alexandre did sympathize with Annette their brother would commonly persuade Alexandre to his side.

"Uh-huh. She thinks about him constantly…why?" Annette asked. _I really don't want to know all of this…but Annette is so naïve and young. And what about Amarante?_ Alexandre thought.

"If you promise to stop reading her mind I think I can tell you a reason why," Alexandre replied placing his left hand on her head. She smiled lovingly at her brother turning red in the face. She loved him far more than Armand, who would have probably killed her by now if it wasn't for Alexandre.

"Okay. Can I ask you another question too?" Annette asked cheerfully. _My poor sister…she's not cut out for war and fighting. She's so curious and her Newtype connection with Amaranta and her sister Amarante is unbelievable, _Axandre thought ruffling through his little sister's hair.

"Sure, why not," Alexandre replied.

"Why do we have to hate her so much? I've never met her but I have to hate her," Annette sighed. _Annette's a thinker…which is good, she doesn't just blindly follow orders. But the bad thing about that is she will probably become very insubordinate, especially if we have to kill innocent people, _Alexandre thought looking at her innocent face.

Alexandre sighed thinking over his options. "Quite honestly Nette I really have no idea. I've always wondered that myself but on to you other question. This Nicol person must be her love interest and when you're really in love with someone you almost always think of that person," Alexandre explained. _A love interest? But she thinks of him so sadly…Or of old memories. Why isn't he there to comfort her?_ Annette thought looking away from her brother.

"Okay, but where is he? Whenever I try to connect with him…I can't," Annette huffed sadly.

"That I don't know. He's probably not like us." Alexandre began. "Well try to get some sleep. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a big day for us, and try not to think of what happened earlier today."

"Okay, good night Alexandre. I love you," Annette chimed wrapping her arms around her sibling in a deep hug.

"I love you too Annette," Alexandre told her softly. Soon after, Annette cheerful skipped out of her brother's room to her own room to sleep. Annette hummed to herself lovingly not thinking of the war and bloodshed right outside the metal hall of the ship.

* * *

Yeah I know….SUPER late. I had writer's block, the end is soon though and I'll be able to finally get to the much awaited sequel. Make sure to read and review! Sorry for the delay once again.

~WoofumsPup


	41. Chapter 41

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 41

* * *

I'm soooo sorry that I haven't been working on my stories as diligently as I normally do. I hope you love this chapter which I think is the second to last…or third to last. I'm not sure yet, it depends upon how lazy I am.

* * *

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Kira, Athrun, I'll mostly stay behind and protect the ship," Amarante said with a soothing smile. The two boys looked at her skeptically before looking at each other. Confused Amarante cocked her head as they looked back at her. Before Athrun and Kira would head up to the bridge to check the status on the attack on Boaz, the pilots decided on making a small strategy for defending the precious _Eternal_. While the boys were at the bridge, Amarante would be in her mobile suit on stand-by.

"Yes we do need someone to protect the ship but then again…whatever the Earth Forces does we're going to need some help," Athrun sighed. They couldn't leave the _Eternal_ by itself and nor could they leave Amarante to protect it on her own. She was a great pilot but if the enemy lead her away and surrounded her, the _Eternal _would be an easy target.

"I'm not doubting your abilities as a pilot but I don't think leaving you protect the ship is the best plan," Kira replied. Kira knew that she still suffered from severe headaches and loss of memory, and if one of these two options happened during battle, Amarante would probably be killed in a chance of opportunity for the enemy.

"Yet we must do something. If you two stay behind then our attack power will be significantly diminished. You two must go and stop the bloodshed," Amarante urged. She didn't want anyone else to die, natural or coordinator. The Justice and the Freedom had the M.E.T.E.O.R. units, which is key in damaging multiple enemies in a single attack. She could damage three to five mobile suits at a time while the Freedom and the Justice could damage more than twenty units.

"True," Athrun sighed. Kira watched the determined young woman carefully. She was probably going to stand firm on protecting the _Eternal_, and they needed a competent pilot to protect its precious occupants. Looking down Kira smiled seeing so much of himself in Amarante.

"Alright, Amarante you stay with the ship. We'll go stop the attack on Boaz," Kira said warmly. Amarante muttered a thank you to him. One person needed to stay and Kira finally saw what Athrun couldn't.

"Kira?" Athrun gasped. _Kira, why would you suggest such a thing? Amarante can't do such a big task on her own!_ Athrun thought looking over at his best friend in horror. He had finally stifled the lustful feelings he had for Amarante into brotherly love for her. She never really had a true family, and he wanted to be there for her in any way possible.

"We don't really have that much time to think about it. Amarante, she's a great pilot. She'll be able to do it." Kira began placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just remember to call for assistance if you need help, okay Amarante?" She hated how everyone still treated her like a child, she was almost as capable as they were AND she had been in the military MUCH longer than they had been.

"Of course!" Amarante replied with a smile. They were still floating about in the hangar unsure when they'd be mobilizing. It was an eerie and sickening feeling, as if they were waiting for their deaths.

"Just don't wait too late to call for us," Athrun demanded worriedly. He didn't want to her to die out there. He had to protect her for Nicol and Waltfeld's sake. She had already pulled a stupid move once before and he knew that this time he probably wouldn't be there to bail her out.

"I won't Athrun. You worry too much," Amarante replied. _Why the hell do you have to sound so much like Nicol too? Every time I see you I see Nicol and it reminds me of my inability to protect Nicol. I can't allow you to lose you too,_ Athrun thought looking at Amarante's cheerful face.

"Alright," Athrun sighed, "Kira lets go." The boys pushed Amarante in the direction of her mobile suit before leaving for the bridge. Looking over at Athrun, Kira noticed the worried frown plastered across his face. _I wonder how much Athrun worried about his teammates during the war,_ Kira wondered watching his best friend as they went down the hall.

"Don't worry about her Athrun. She'll be fine. She was able to stand her ground against me for a little while right?" Kira replied placing his right hand on his friend's shoulder.

Looking down, Athrun let out a sigh, "yeah but, she won't be able to last long out there. What if she hits her head and forgets again? She's not the best candidate to be left alone and you know that." He couldn't stop worrying about her, she was more of a child age wise then all of them. She was only fifteen, and she shouldn't have been fighting in the first place.

"She may not be the best candidate to be left alone…but she's the best candidate to be left with the _Eternal_. Athrun, you need to stop worrying about Amarante. She'll be fine," Kira soothed. _Athrun needed to stop worrying about every single detail or he'll develop hypertension_, Kira thought watching his friend's meek and worried exterior.

"Kira," Athrun sighed weakly only seeing his friend give him a smile.

"I know you don't want her fighting out there but Amarante would never sit inside the ship idly knowing that she had the possibility to make a difference. She has that strong urge to protect as well," Kira reasoned.

"Right…" Athrun muttered seeing Kira's warm smile. _How is Kira always so confident? I just really hope Amarante will be okay,_ thought Athrun looking away from Kira.

* * *

In the pilot's lounge, Amarante heard the emergency siren sound off and saw the red lights flashing urgently. _So it's already begun…the attack on Boaz,_ she thought bitterly. Since Kira and Athrun were still not back yet, she had left the hangar to conserve oxygen in her pilot suit. She snatched her helmet floating near-by proceeding out the door and into the elevator to the hangar. Silently, she stuffed her long hair into the back of the helmet before slipping it over her head and closing the visor. As soon as the doors opened she pushed off towards her mobile suit. Observing the scene in front of her she noticed that the mechanics were in their normal hustle trying to finalize the machines before they left for battle. They were screaming at each other to load more ammo and to stop any repairs that were not needed.

"Mare!" she heard a voice call out to her as she reached the cock pit of her GuAIZ. Turning around she saw Athrun and Kira rapidly approaching her. Their faces were pale and their eyes large and dumbstruck. She caught them quickly slowing their quick ascend.

"Has the attack started on Boaz?" Amarante asked as soon as they were in momentary pause. Athrun merely shook his head in his shocked state. Amarante cocked her head trying to figure out what Athrun could possibly be shaking his head at.

"Things have proceeded much faster than we believed. They, they used nukes." Kira began. "Boaz has been destroyed." Amarante's grip on their arms loosened making Athrun believe that she was about to pass out. He took hold of her arm as she began to float away from them.

"WHAT, what about the N-jammers?" Amarante gasped staring into the eyes of her two older friends. Kira this time nodded looking to Athrun to further explain the situation to Amarante.

"It's true. They nuked Boaz," Athrun confirmed. In an instant Amarante began to quiver with an uncontrollable anger. She quickly punched the side of her mobile suit thinking of Le Creuset. _So that's what that damn key was,_ Amarante thought angrily.

"Amarante," Kira soothed reaching out to comfort her only to receive a harsh glare from the girl. They had never seen her so angry, Amarante was always a person was always a cheerful girl which was a trait she received from Mu.

"This was probably his doing…but there's no time to sit around and doddle with the idea. Let's go," Amarante replied her voice shaking with her anger. She gave the boys a harsh shove towards their mobile suits before getting into her mobile suit. Swiftly she activated her machine, releasing the cables attached to it. The mechanics cleared the way for her as she proceeded to the catapult. Pushing off the metal floor Amarante listened to the operator waiting for the signal to leave the ship.

"Amarante…Amarante Takahashi, GuAIZ, launching!" she called out increasing her thrusters bursting into the battlefield. Amarante barely noticed the temporary lag of the cable detaching from her mobile suit. She was too blinded by rage to notice anything besides the desperate fools fighting in front of her. Amarante had that "itch" for utter annihilation until a picture floated in front of her, a picture of her and the Zala Team at lunch. She could remember the events that preceded the picture so vividly when she went into a mad rant in French, Nicol had his arms wrapped around her in a comforting hug, Dearka was trying to make her laugh with a silly face, Athrun was rubbing her back and Yzak, well he was acting like his normal self, glaring down anyone who dared to mess with them, Amarante in particular, again. "Nicol?" she muttered not even noticing Athrun's launch. _You don't want me to be angry, is that what you're telling me Nicol?_ Amarante asked herself before returning to reality. She scanned the area for enemies as the Justice and Freedom docked with their METEOR units. _Good luck out there Athrun, Kira, Mu and the others…_Amarante thought raising her beam rifle in a supporting manner.

Inside the _Eternal_ Waltfeld watched his little daughter hover around the ship causing him to become rather anxious. She should be fighting the enemy and helping to stop the nukes. _Amarante, we're alright…go help out your comrades_, DaCosta thought watching Amarante fend off any mobile suit or projectile that approached the _Eternal_.

"Amarante what are you doing linger around here?" Waltfeld growled. If she did die in battle he'd rather not see her death so up close and personal. Amarante shivered at how much he sounded like an actual Tiger.

"Athrun and Kira told me to protect the ship!" Amarante replied carefully shooting off the head and arm of an incoming GINN. _Amarante, you would be that naïve to believe anything that Athrun and Kira tell you. You still have a very innocent heart which means I taught you very well,_ Waltfeld thought.

"Well that is mighty noble of you but you have a job to do," Waltfeld began. "Get out there and stop those nukes!" Amarante hated being yelled at, it always made her cry. She squirmed in her seat itching to turn off the com system so she wouldn't have to hear him yelling at her.

"But," Amarante muttered as tears began to form in her eyes.

"We'll be fine here Ms. Amarante, please go assist the others," Lacus said warmly.

"Ah…Roger that," Amarante said weakly. With a sigh she knew that Athrun and Kira would be pleased and very **displeased** to see her. _Dammit, there are so many fighting so desperately! _Amarante thought watching the battle she was approaching.

"Amarante, what are you doing here?" Dearka asked. "Aren't you supposed to be protecting the _Eternal_?" Amarante grimaced, Athrun and Kira must have spread the word that she was staying with the _Eternal_.

"I've received new orders to help stop the nukes," Amarante replied hearing the frantic beeps of her system alerting her to a missile lock. Quickly Dearka shot it down before turning his attention back to Amarante.

"Well we can definitely use the extra help," Dearka replied signaling her to follow him. Yet something was telling Amarante to go in the opposite direction.

"It'll be easier if we split up to stop them. I'll go this way!" Amarante replied cheerfully.

"AMARANTE WAIT! Damn that girl," Dearka called out angrily watching her mobile suit dodge incoming projectiles and mobile suits. _Sometimes I wish the Buster was made for mobility, she's a smart soldier, she won't get killed off so easily, _Dearka thought before returning to his side of the battlefield. _There it is again! Could it be Le Creuset? _Amarante flinched carefully making a barrel roll to the left to avoid an incoming beam. Feeling that same sensation again she continued to dodge making her moves sporadic and unpredictable as possible, but her enemy was almost just as quick as her.

"There's only one person who would go after me with such hate and fury, Amaranta," Amarante began switching the com system to her sister's. "Why are you doing this!"

"DON'T YOU FEEL _ANY_ SYMPATHY FOR **OUR** FATHER?" Amaranta hollered firing haphazardly at her sister.

"Funny, I didn't think you'd ever stoop THAT low dear sister. Have you forgotten who received all his love and admiration?" Amarante snapped.

"STOP BELIEVING THAT, THAT DESERT TIGER MAN IS YOUR FATHER!" Amaranta growled.

"He IS my father! Even if he didn't give my birth to me, HE'S MORE OF A FATHER THAN ICHIRO EVER WAS!" Amarante replied.

"Well Amarante have you ever thought about WHAT would happen after the war? Do you really think that man will take you in? Do you _really_ believe that this Waltfeld character really loves you?" Amaranta screamed.

"YES he does! He deeply cares about me! Not like you know what love is, that corrupt thing that Ichiro spewed to make you loyal to him while he treated me like crap! Trust me if we received equal treatment, I would have stayed, I would have done his wishes, I…I would have joined the Earth Forces," Amarante replied meekly, she relaxed her control on the throttle and joystick. All Amarante ever wanted was to be in her father's grace, to be praised by him, to be loved by him yet he died despising his only other daughter. She quickly came back to her senses hearing the frantic beeping of her machine but just as quickly froze seeing her sister swoop in to kill her with one slash of her beam saber. It was like what Yzak showed her of Nicol's death. Her mind frantically told her to move, but her heart kept her there. To be with Nicol for eternity, it would be her dream come true.

"Even though you've been in longer than I have, you're still an idiot Amarante," a voice called barraging the incoming Strike Dagger. _Like a blossoming flower…Shiho!_ Amarante thought gunning her thrusters in reverse.

"Shiho…you're," Amarante muttered.

"A friend once told me, friendship transcends the battlefield," Shiho replied with a pleased sigh. Although the superior, Amarante was still the younger one and still had much to learn.

"How could you believe that faker? It's _obvious _that I'm the REAL Amarante!" Amaranta cried out fiendishly. If she could instill doubt in Amarante's friend, maybe she could get her to destroy her. Rolling her emerald eyes Amarante took quick aim and destroyed the strike dagger's right leg.

"Amarante, although at times naïve and innocent, would never be that obnoxious and idiotic to call out to the enemy in such a way!" Shiho snapped.

"Damn you," Amaranta cursed as Amarante approached Shiho stunned.

"We'll talk later, when this battle's over. So who exactly is this girl?" Shiho asked as Amaranta charged them again.

"I thought it would be obvious by the way we sounded," Amarante muttered to herself. "She's my twin sister."

"SHE'S NO SISTER OF MINE!" Amaranta replied shooting at the two Z.A.F.T. machines.

"Shiho do a barrel roll now!" Amarante snapped feeling that sensation again. _Is it them…those other people or is it Rau le Creuset?_ Amarante thought, looking in the direction that she felt this strange presence. Shiho did as she was commanded barely avoiding the green light of a beam.

"Never send a girl to do a man's job," Armand growled.

"Armand? WHAT the hell are you doing here?" Amaranta barked. He was supposed to be on stand-by.

"With the way you fight, you'll just killed without completing the objective," Armand huffed pulling out his Dagger's beam saber charging towards Amarnate.

"Objective?" Shiho muttered firing her machine gun at the new attacker.

"Killing me," Amarante replied coldly counterattacking with the beam claws of the GuAIZ. _So you finally have the intent to kill Amarante, that's wonderful! _Armand thought in his blood thirsty manor. The mobile suits creaked against each other as the two pilots pressed against each other. Shiho flinched, this couldn't be the amnesiac Amarante that she had met more than a few months ago. She sounded too cold and insincere, was this the real Amarante?

"Your life ends today!" Armand hollered trying to overpower Amarante by pressing his shield against her machine. Rolling her eyes Amarante fired the extensional arrestors into the shield and side of the mobile suit while barraging the main camera with CIWS guns mounted in the head of the mobile suit. As Shiho fended off Amarante's sister she felt her stomach drop hearing an abrupt alert that was followed by a short brief written message.

"AMARANTE GET OUT OF THE WAY THEY'RE GOING TO FIRE G.E.N.E.S.I.S!" Shiho hollered fleeing from the area.

"Genesis?" Amarante questioned releasing the badly damaged Strike Dagger following after her best friend. Amaranta picked up the damaged machine also fleeing from the battle in the direction of her armed forces. _That's a huge heat signature,_ Amarante thought continuing to follow Shiho into the safety zone. She watched in horror as a giant multi-colored laser flew through Earth Federation Forces like a hot knife through butter.

"I…I never imagined," Shiho muttered in a weak voice too stunned to move. She was lead to believe that the Earth Forces were only capable of this type of destruction. Z.A.F.T would never stoop that low, or so she believed.

"Shiho," Amarante called out softly. "Shiho now do you believe that we have to stop Z.A.F.T. and the Earth Forces from annihilating each other? Will you assist me?"

"How could Z.A.F.T. stoop that low?" Shiho responded weakly. She STILL couldn't believe Z.A.F.T. was capable of doing this. When Yzak had brief his team about the destructive weapon, Shiho only believed they were going to use it for scare tactics and scare tactics only. Nor did she believe the magnitude would be so large.

"This is war Shiho, after this…nothing surprises me anymore," Amarante replied coldly.

* * *

I'm being a lazy college student right now…so I'm not going to embellish as much as I normally do.


	42. Chapter 42

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 42

* * *

"Signal flares," Amarante muttered to herself the bright light flashing in the sky. Watching her best friend begin to drift away, Shiho gripped her mobile suit's controls unwilling to move from her current position.

"AMARANTE WAIT!" Shiho called out.

"Yes?" she asked kindly.

"Come back to Z.A.F.T. I know we're not perfect but," a disillusioned Shiho began before being cut off by Amarante. Shiho really didn't want to believe that Z.A.F.T. could use such a powerful weapon. Z.A.F.T. is nothing like the brutal and savage Naturals.

"Not when they have that super weapon! I'm sorry Shiho…but if you're going to think that way, then you're nothing but a toy soldier who is manipulated by the children who play with you," Amarante snapped gunning her thrusters leaving her best friend on the battlefield.

* * *

"Where's Amarante?" Athrun asked one of the mechanics as he exited his machine. The mechanic flinched looking over at Amarante's machine. She was the first one to dock in the hangar.

"She's still inside her mobile suit," the mechanic replied.

"Thanks," Athrun replied pushing away from his mobile suit. He frowned seeing a crowd surrounding Amarante's machine. _I knew it was a bad idea to let her go out,_ Athrun thought as Kira joined him.

"Is she alright?" Kira asked as the hatch opened and Amarante emerged.

"Mare," Athrun cooed but she merely pushed past him making a beeline to the locker room. Confused Athrun and Kira turned to each other chasing after her. Upon reaching the open elevator, Amarante frantically pushed the close button allowing the doors to close on Athrun's and Kira's surprised faces. How could Amarante be that rude not only to push past them but to also close the elevator door on them?

"I think I know who could be troubling her," Kira mustered as they waited for the elevator.

"Really?" Athrun asked skeptically. The elevator pinged gently opening its doors to the two young men. Athrun motioned for Kira to enter first so they could speak in private about the matter.

"She was worried that she'd encounter her sister out on the battlefield," answered Kira quietly. They felt the elevator ascend gently as they leaned against the sides.

"I really don't see why she was out on the battlefield. We specifically told her not to," Athrun scolded. _This is what I was afraid of…Amarante's a gentle individual like Kira. I knew she was going to get hurt like this,_ Athrun thought pessimistically.

"Cut her a little slack Athrun. Mr. Waltfeld probably told her to come join us. You know how she feels about him," Kira reasoned.

"She still should have remained near the _Eternal_," Athrun answered.

"Stop worrying about her," Kira groaned. "She's a big girl isn't she?" Kira had always taken Athrun's constant worrying with a grain of salt but now it was get ridiculous. Amarante, although young, could take care of herself. The door pinged again exposing them to the locker room door.

"Well Amarante should still be in there, hopefully she's not too upset," Athrun sighed. Opening the door they were surprised to see it cold and lifeless. _Amarante could never undress that fast. Mare, you know you can always tell me what's wrong, _Athrun thought floating to her locker. He felt like punching and kicking it open like how Yzak did to Nicol's locker after he died. He wanted to make sure that Amarante was at least dressed. Silently the two friends undressed putting on their uniforms.

"Athrun," Kira whispered motioning with his eyes to a small huddle in the rear left corner. Slowly Athrun looked over his shoulder seeing the little huddle's shoulders rising and falling sporadically. She still had on her flight suit, which worried Athrun. What if her oxygen ran out and her body was spazing?

"Mare," Athrun called out gently to her, "Amarante, are you okay?" Approaching the girl Athrun took her gloved hands and Kira carefully worked on getting her helmet off. She didn't put up a struggle as it clicked sliding off her head. The oxygen hissed and her cries became more audible.

"Don't cry Amarante, Athrun's not mad at you," Kira spoke up. Athrun shot him a glare rubbing Amarante's hands. Playfully Kira shrugged wanting Amarante to smile.

"What's wrong, Amarante?" Athrun asked in a soothing voice. Her whole face was almost red as she continued to sob.

"Waltfeld's going to leave me all by myself after the war! Then I'll be all alone for the rest of my life!" Amarante cried out. _What the hell? Where did this come from?_ Athrun thought raising an eyebrow to the strange outburst.

"Amarante, why would you think that?" Kira asked. _I remember overhearing Waltfeld saying that her sister was a manipulator. Is this the reason why she was worried, _Kira thought rubbing the girl's back gently.

"Yeah, Waltfeld loves you," Athrun soothed.

"Oh REALLY? I thought so too! But…but how could he care about a stupid good for nothing child like me? I don't even believe Mu would take me in," Amarante cried out. _Amaranta really got to her. I never thought that Amarante would fall so hard for one devious girl's tricks, _Athrun thought.

"Forget what Amaranta told you. You're loved by everyone here Amarante," Kira chipped in.

"Amarante you should stay away from your sister for the rest of the battle," Athrun urged in a gentle voice. "She's only playing mind games with you so you will break down and lose focus during battle. Just ignore everything she tells you. You said you wanted to stop crying right?"

"But," Amarante muttered drying her eyes on her gloves.

"Why don't you stay with us? We'll keep you safe," Kira suggested.

"Kira!" Athrun scolded.

"Yes?" he replied innocently prompting Amarante to chuckle. She loved their gentle bickering as if they were brothers.

"S-So he won't leave?" she muttered looking up at them through blood shot eyes.

"No," Kira answered. "He would never do that, you mean the world to him. He even allows you to call him Dad and Daddy, why would he leave you after developing that kind of bond?"

"Why don't you get dressed and freshen up a little bit. Kira and I will go to the bridge to figure out what our upcoming plans are," Athrun said in his commanding tone. The girl nodded allowing Athrun and Kira to pull her to her feet. Hesitantly she threw her arms around Kira hugging the person who killed her boyfriend, her mind and part of her future. She really didn't know why she did it since every once in a while she had to resist the urge to punch him and she sometimes still had trouble forgiving him. Kira quietly wrapped an arm around her waist before offering the other to Athrun. The blue haired boy flinched, he wasn't used to this type of gesture from Kira since their first meeting on the battlefield.

"Come on, she needs you too," Kira replied her tears staining his uniform. She was an emotional mess but someone needed to be there to protect her.

* * *

"Amarante, may I speak with you?" Waltfeld asked catching up with his little girl in the hall. Athrun and Kira had told him about what had happened and he wanted to speak with her before she headed out to the battlefield again.

"Hi, sir," Amarante replied giving him a salute.

"You're gonna greet me like that? Come here!" Waltfeld ordered in a ferocious tone. Amarante gulped approaching the man, he was probably irritable from battle. Yet what could she have done wrong? Ashamed she looked down and away from his face. Waltfeld frowned seeing his little girl so depressed. Wrapping his arm around her Waltfeld pulled her close kissing her cheek softly. "Amarante, I love you. You know that right?" Amarante stiffened, trying not to accept his words and his affection. In some ways she wanted their relationship to go back the way it was, as commander and subordinate, at least that's what her sister wanted her to do.

"Excuse me Commander Waltfeld," Amarante began stiffly, "but I have to get back to the locker room." She pushed herself out of his grip not wanting to look at her commander's face.

"Amarante, forget whatever Amaranta told you. This is exactly like what happened at your home, she's playing mind games with you. You need to stop allowing her to trick you into doubting yourself and your abilities. Remember what you told me? Tomorrow will always be a better day," Waltfeld snapped.

"Either way I look at it…I'm going to be alone so what's the point?" Amarante replied with an icy glare. In her opinion, their little chat was over with because she was prepared to live alone for the rest of her life. Amarante had already made up her mind that she was never going to love another because NO ONE could ever be Nicol. He was just too perfect.

"Amarante…do you want to be alone for the rest of your life?" Waltfeld growled. He loved this little girl like she was his own daughter, and now she was telling him that she wanted to live without him?

"Of course not! But where am I going to go after this war? My father's now dead, my mother's been dead and I _hardly_ believe Mu would take me in because of his new love interest. I've been passed from person to person, cast out of my own home, thrown into a female boarding school where I was finally able to make my own decisions, and that's why I joined Z.A.F.T.! I can't even return there now…Where's a war orphan like me going to go?" Amarante demanded. Quietly Waltfeld went into his coat pulling out a letter. She braced herself for whatever Waltfeld was going to do.

Tossing it to her Waltfeld let out a deep sigh, "I was going to show you this after the war, but maybe it's better to give it to you now. Do what you want with it." Amarante caught the letter looking questionably at it. The envelope was blank and sealed causing Amarante to wonder what could possibly be so special about this envelope?

"What is it?" she asked her anger simmering down. Amarante had a huge curiosity drive. While they were still in Banadiya, Waltfeld would commonly use her curiosity to make her do something she would normally never do.

"You tell me," Waltfeld answered in a dry vague tone turning away from Amarante he left her standing there with the letter. _Did I hurt him? No…I wasn't trying to, _Amarante thought worriedly.

"Commander!" Amarante cried out beginning to follow him.

"You have a job to do young lady. We'll continue to talk later," Waltfeld ordered looking back at her. He was happy to see that she had calmed down and was slowly going back to normal. Amaranta really rocked her boat.

* * *

"Are you ready Mare?" Athrun asked peering over her shoulder. She had been reading and rereading this letter to herself silently for about twenty minutes.

"Yeah," Amarante replied looking back at Athrun.

"Are you sure you want to go?" he asked skeptically. She was still in a weak state of mind and the little girl he wanted to protect. He could never see her as anything else, besides that adorable little confused fifteen year old girl that Nicol fell head over heels in love with.

"Yeah, for Commander Waltfeld's sake," Amarante replied awkwardly. She wasn't sure what to call him anymore. She felt horrible for fighting with him so she couldn't call him Dad, but it had been so long that she had called him commander that she couldn't call him anything else.

"Don't you mean Dad?" Kira asked curiously.

"I don't think I deserve to call him that anymore…we had a little fight," Amarante sighed looking away from her friends. She felt so ashamed of herself, but what could she do? She couldn't take back her words and she knew that it hurt him to hear her say those words.

"I'm pretty sure Mr. Waltfeld forgives you," Kira replied. (A/N: I would have added an adjective here but everything I thought of would have made him seem gay) Amarante slipped the letter into the envelope floating over to her locker; she pushed it through one of the slits.

"I know he'll forgive me…I don't think I can forgive myself," Amarante responded.

"You love him right?" Kira asked as the three pilots floated into the elevator.

"Of course I do…as if he was my REAL father…but what does that have to do with anything?" Amarante asked.

"You're a smart girl…you'll figure out," Kira chuckled as they put on their helmets. _Why won't anyone give me a clear answer?_ Amarante though with a groan.

"Remember to stay near us alright? I'll protect you," Athrun explained gently as they pushed off towards their respective mobile suits.

"Ri-Right," Amarante muttered quietly. She felt so queasy about going out to fight again. Her sister was amazing with mind games and she didn't want to allow herself to be her toy anymore. "ATHRUN!"

"What?" he asked turning around to see the little girl he swore to protect.

"You won't allow her to hurt me right?" she asked meekly.

"Of course he won't, because he's Athrun and Athrun will never allow another friend to die," Kira called out supportively. _Right, they wouldn't let her hurt me…and what about the others…Kira only knows about my sister. Those other three…Armand, I think one was named that, _Amarante thought nervously entering her cockpit with the help of two mechanics.

"Good luck Little Miss Waltfeld," one of the mechanics told her playfully. He knew she needed the uplifting words, since she was never this quiet before a battle.

"Thank you," Amarante replied nervously.

"Stop this war so we can all go home," the same mechanic asked tapping her helmet. They closed the hatch calling out to their fellow mechanics and workers to clear the area. Systematically Amarante activated her machine with a sigh, she just wanted the fighting to end.

"Amarante, Athrun will leave first and then you're up next," Kira ordered. _I'm surprised to see Amarante acting so meekly, _Kira thought. "Amarante!"

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"If you lose sight of yourself, you won't be able to fight at your full potential. I know you feel like you're at your worse right now but you are a truly powerful soldier who can make a difference in this battle and in so many people's lives. Don't forget that," Kira lectured. _I see myself in her…And I can't let her be played with by her sister, _Kira thought.

"Right," Amarante answered more confidently. Kira smiled softly, hoping his words of encouragement would give Amarante strength in battle.

"Amarante proceed to the catapult," the operator ordered. With a sigh Amarante felt the locks release her GuAIZ. Taking a few steps she moved forward to the airlock. _Everyone's counting on me…but, am I really that reliable? _Amarante thought pushing forward slightly on the joystick and throttle so her mobile suit would begin to float. Shaking the thoughts from her head she watched the launch screen waiting for the words "all green."

"This is Amarante, launching!" she called out thrusting the throttle forward launching into the battlefield.

* * *

So I think I'm going to change the sequel's name from "The Starlit Battlefield" to "Behind Lines", something on the lines of that or "Traitor"

Not sure yet but the new choices are better for what the story will be about.

Hope to see you guy soon, Finals are soon so I'm going to be busy, but I'll have some time after that!

~WoofumsPup formerly CuteAiboAibo


	43. Chapter 43

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Chapter 43

* * *

"Mare behind you!" Kira barked shooting the head off of a near-by GINN.

"Thanks Kira," Mare muttered. She shook the thoughts of her sister away activating the GuAIZ's beam claws slicing off the legs and arms with ease. _As long as she's not distracted, Amarante's fighting at her full potential. We have to get her mind off of her sibling, _Kira thought.

"You're being reckless Mare. Focus on the battle instead of your feelings or else stay here and protect the ships Amarante!" Athrun ordered.

"No no! I can help!" Amarante begged. She didn't want to sit around and protect the ships, besides Kira promised that she could remain with them.

"Then start acting like yourself!" Athrun barked. Amarante cringed in her cockpit, Athrun was right but what about her sister? She wasn't strong enough defeat her on her own.

"Don't yell at her Athrun. She's a gentle individual that has been through a lot from the time that she was a child to now. Athrun you can't bark and boss her around like you would your own fellow soldiers. You have to treat her more gently," Kira replied. Amarante felt her eyes water at the words Kira expressed. Even though they were enemies and Kira stole her memories and her lover, Kira was always so compassionate towards her. _Athrun gets carried away sometimes, _Kira thought with a groan.

"Kira," Athrun gasped.

"Getting through her by fear and harsh tones isn't the right way to motivate her. Mr. Waltfeld taught me that," Kira answered before turning to Amarante. "Go with Dearka, they're going to stop the nukes ."

"Alright," Amarante said gently gunning her thrusters racing off in the direction of the Buster. _It's amazing how much of a child she still is. She's still very gullible and naïve, _Athrun thought with a sigh. There was still so much she needed to learn in this world.

"See, nothing to it," Kira said with a smile. "Your commanding tone is the reason why she commonly bulks at your commands." _I just hope that she won't run into her sister when she's over heading over to Dearka, _Kira thought worriedly.

"Well at least now we won't have to worry as much," Athrun replied with a sigh.

"You're still going to worry about her at the same level you are now," Kira replied.

"I am not," Athrun growled defensively. He had no reason to worry if she was with Dearka and most likely Yzak.

"Whatever you say Athrun," Kira chuckled. _Oh Athrun you never want to appear weak in front of anyone, _Kira thought.

* * *

"There she is…that little brat," Amaranta muttered watching her sister's customized GuAIZ fly across the battlefield. _She dies today! This is for you…Mom, Dad!_ Amaranta thought pulling the trigger. Amarante cried out feeling her mobile suit rattle about. _It couldn't be…she should be escorting the nukes, _Amarante thought cringing at the thought of fighting her sister. She felt tears stream out of her eyes as her heart began to panic.

"I…I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!" she screeched firing blindly at her sister.

"Amarante stop it!" Waltfeld hollered into his ear piece. She cringed looking at the monitor through tears. On the other end Waltfeld watched the little girl he took under his wing break like glass. Looking up at the screen, Lacus frowned.

"But, I can't," Amarante murmured dodging machine gun rounds with a swift barrel roll.

"I taught you that if you weren't in the right state of mind for a battle than you can't be on the battlefield. Return to the ship immediately. You're hopeless in this state," Waltfeld barked.

"But, I," Mare muttered. She let out a squeak feeling another round hit her in the back. Tears floated around her face inside her helmet.

"Amarante, just return to the ship," Waltfeld sighed. _I can't believe I let him down. No, you can still right this! _Amarante thought going on the offensive.

"No…I can do it," Amarante replied with a sorrowful smile. _They're all counting on me…And I can't allow myself to let Dad down again. I want to get through this…Nicol, just wait for me for a little while longer, _she thought blinking the tears away from her eyes. She quickly cut communication between her and the _Eternal_. "Mara, I…I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU ANYMORE!" With her new resolve, Amarante charged her sister's machine ripping the shield off her machine.

"Why don't you burn in hell?" Amaranta hollered firing into Amarante's mobile suit with the Strike Dagger's Vulcan canons. In response Amarante dug the beam claws into the shoulder of the Strike Dagger with the intention of holding on for dear life.

"Then we'll go together Mara! We shared a womb so we'll share death!" Amarante chuckled getting ready to self-destruct.

"You don't have the guts!" the older sister snapped.

"I'm known to do a lot of stupid things," Amarante chuckled evilly.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_"I won't let you!" Amarante cried out blindly firing at the jeep. She barely noticed that tears were falling from her eyes. She heard an explosion which forced her to open her eyes. The enemy jeep was up and flames and her commander's was safe. She let out a sigh of relief as Kirkwood's BuCUE approached her._

_"Are you alright?" he asked her as their enemy retreated. Kirkwood exited his mobile suit joining her on the ground. Kirkwood placed a hand on her shoulder but she was dull on the inside as he helped her stand up. Their commander's jeep appeared soon after with a furious Waltfeld. Kirkwood backed away from Amarante as Waltfeld stomped to them._

_"WHAT THE HELL GOT INTO YOU?" he demanded. He was using his deadly battle tone which Amarante hated to hear. He grabbed her by her shoulders staring into her eyes. Amarante stared back still dull inside. Her shoulder shot up with pain because his hand was so tight._

_"Well…I," Amarante said above a whisper. Her skin turned pale because of the fear welling up in her._

_"DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED? AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CRYING FOR? THAT LITTLE STUNT YOU DID BACK THERE COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOU KILLED! SO DO YOU WANNA DIE OR SOMETHING? IS THAT IT? DO YOU WANNA DIE?" Waltfeld argued shaking the girl. Amarante shook her head no as DaCosta got out of the jeep._

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

"I'll do anything to protect anyone I love! I felt that way about you…but you've lost that special place in my heart!" Amarante snapped typing in the sequence to self-destruct.

"Stupid girl," Dearka sighed seeing the two mobile suits dart across the battlefield. "Well let's make this one well-placed shot…If not Amarante's a goner." Carefully watching their flight pattern Dearka released a single round hoping to separate the two machines. Reluctantly Amarante released her sister's machine stopping the self-destruct sequence.

"Dearka!" Amarante snapped angrily. "I was going to kill her!"

"That's not like you! Get your head on straight!" Dearka barked.

"I am thinking straight! They're all counting on me! I can't let them down!" she growled. _Well I'm glad her resolve is back, but it's unlike her to really want to kill someone, _Dearka thought.

"That's not what I'm talking about! Don't stoop to her level!" answered Dearka.

"BUT she was going to kill me! I remember overhearing Athrun say, 'will you shoot it down or be shot down?' I won't be shot down!" she continued.

"That's still your sister! I know you'll feel horrible after this war is over IF you kill her!" Dearka barked. "You're still so young Amarante…both of you are. Young, confused and horribly manipulated. Look at your sister, how long has she been manipulated by your father?"

"Dearka," Amarante mumbled. _Am I really that easy to read? Is this how I'm so easily manipulated? I can't let this happen to me anymore, _Amarante thought with a sigh.

"I wasn't hard to put two and two together, especially when your sister is on the other side and you told us that you weren't really well acquainted with her," Dearka replied.

"Dearka then what can I do?" Amarante asked.

"You're a fancy pilot, I bet you could fight like Kira," Dearka teased.

"But I," Amarante began.

"JUST shut up! Where's the girl that got the best of me in Banadiya?" Yzak demanded. Amarante chuckled softly, letting tears of happiness fall out of her eyes. _How could I be so foolish…How did I let my sister manipulate me so much that I refused to believe that anyone loved me,_ Amarante thought. "Shiho back Amarante up, the rest of us will proceed to destroy G.E.N.E.S.I.S. and the nukes!"

"Yes sir!" Shiho barked. "Amarante, we all have faith in you. So let's stop your sister."

"Yeah," Amarante replied. _I just hope I can, _Amarante thought.

"Mare," her sister sneered, "you're really going to believe this crap? Do you really believe that these people are going to continue to love you? What about that kid that loved you? He didn't love you enough to stay with you! Now do you really think that he loved you? This kid pitied you! He felt sorry for you!"

"Don't…Don't you ever say anything about Nicol! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO HE WAS! Nicol…Nicol was kind and loving and-and I never sensed that he pitied me! HE loved me! It's not like you know what true love is! He died trying to protect Athrun! Not like you'd ever die for anyone so why don't you SHUT THE FUCK UP AMARANTA! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, MY LIFE, AND THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT!" Dearka chuckled, _she said fuck. I'm almost a little shocked_. Amarante charged her sister's machine letting out a war cry piercing the head of her sister's strike dagger with her beam claws. _Damn, there goes my main camera! _Amaranta thought.

"You bitch," Amaranta growled throwing the GuAIZ off of her machine.

"Shiho aim for the legs or the arms, let's incapacitate her," Amarante ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," Shiho answered shooting Amaranta's shield as her friend retreated to use her beam rifle. _Damn_, Amaranta thought falling on to her controls. She released the shield as it exploded into a thousand pieces. _My armor is getting to the critical point…one more hit and I'll be done for, _Amaranta thought with a grumble.

"Shiho," Amarante chuckled softly.

"Yes? What is it?" Shiho asked.

"Don't call me Ma'am, especially since I defected," Amarante answered. "Let's finish this quickly. You go for the right side, I'll go for the left."

"No, she'll die if you do that. Look at her armor, it's already broken and brittle. The best thing now is to leave or force her to retreat," Shiho replied.

"Alright," Amarante began, "Mara! You have to go now! Return to your ship immediately…or else…I'll have to shoot my one and only sister. I still love you so please…just retreat."

"LIKE HELL! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MOM AND DAD!" Amaranta screeched raising her beam rifle. Amarante sighed softly shooting her sister's rifle out of her mobile suit's hand. She continued at the machine destroying all appendages carefully. _I never knew she had it in her. I can't believe she would do this to her sister. I think it's over kill for her to shoot off every appendage, _Shiho thought keeping all other mobile suits from the dueling sisters.

"I'm gonna put you on the outside of the battlefield, there you can call someone to come pick you up," Amarante said with a sigh.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" Amaranta hollered playing with her controls trying to get her mobile suit to move. _DAMN! WHY ARE YOU STALLING NOW? _Amaranta thought hitting her controls. _I'll self-destruct then, I'll take her down with me_ Amaranta thought with a sinister laugh. She pulled out the device only to find it was deactivated since the Strike Dagger had stalled. Screaming at the top of her lungs Amaranta kicked and punched the monitors inside her machine.

"Don't do that Amarante!" Shiho demanded.

"If I leave her here…she'll just die. I can't do that to my sister," Amarante sighed once again.

"I'll back you up then. I can't leave my best friend unprotected," Shiho said with a gentle smile. Tossing her beam rifle Amarante picked up her sister's wreckage gunning her thrusters making a beeline to the edge of the battlefield. Shiho followed after keeping all enemy mobile suits and armors away from the pair. At the edge, Amarante tossed her sister's machine into space emitting an emergency beacon over Earth Forces airwaves before leaving her sister behind.

"Let's get the nukes," Amarante ordered.

"Yes Ma…I mean sure," Shiho replied.

"At the end of this war…I hope you don't get in trouble for aiding us. I'm sorry if anything happens to you," Amarante sighed.

"Don't worry about it…I should have followed you. Even though you were in your amnesiac state, you knew what was right. So I should be apologizing to you," Shiho answered.

"Shiho," Amarante replied. A near-by explosion rattled Shiho's and Amarante's machines destroying Amarante's shield. She cursed to herself silently since she had lost her beam claws.

"I don't care what side you're on. We're gonna live through this battle!" Shiho announced proudly.

"Right!" Amarante answered resorting back to her beam rifle. Flying through the battlefield Amarante and Shiho shot off the heads of near-by mobile suits. Shiho's attention was caught by a frenzied beep and a written message causing her gut to churn. Feeling a strange sensation Amarante stopped quickly gunning her thrusters in reverse. _It must be Rau le Creuset, _Amarante thought a green streak of light piercing through the right leg of her machine. It bubbled in the heat before exploding. Amarante let out a small twirling through space from the explosion. _Commander le Creuset! _Shiho thought catching Amarante's machine. _Did it get both of my legs? _Amarante thought her monitor telling her that the balance was off.

"Mare stay away!" Mu ordered flying in front of the two girls. "CGUE pilot get Amarante and yourself out of here. Amarante take your machine back to the _Eternal_ you're mobile suit isn't in any condition to fight."

"But Mu!" Amarante retaliated. She couldn't believe that Mu would be doing this at a time like this. Even if both legs were blown to pieces the upper body

"GET GOING! You can make yourself useful on the bridge!" Mu hollered at her. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she heard the anger in his voice. She was one of those girls who would immediately start crying if she was being yelled at.

"Ah…Y-Yes sir," Shiho answered leaving Commander le Creuset and the Strike pilot now named Mu. She wanted to mouth off to the pilot but he seemed to deeply care about Amarante and her wellbeing.

"I can still fire…I guess…just get me back to the _Eternal_," Amarante sighed. _I can't believe that I'm out of this war. Damn that Rau le Creuset. I can't believe this is happening to me, _Amarante thought.

"Dearka's also off the battlefield. So don't feel like you're the only one. At least, that's what Yzak…I-mean-Commander-Joule has told me," Shiho replied quickly. "I feel like your personal taxi Maremare."

"Maremare? Please don't call me that," Amarante replied shooting at anything that charged them.

"Why?" Shiho asked curiously. Amarante seemed even sadder now.

"Because Nicol would call me that while I was in the hospital. Just to make me smile he would say, 'You're my Maremare' or 'You're my cuddly Marebear.' It was corny and stupid but it made me smile and took my mind off the pain. Please don't call me that," Amarante explained solemnly.

"Understood," Shiho replied bringing her closer to the _Eternal_.

"Command-Dad," Amarante tried to say only to be interrupted by her father.

"I'm glad you're back safe and sound," Waltfeld cooed gently. "Take a position on the bridge when you get on board, DaCosta will help you." Communicating with the hanger crew Shiho brought Amarante's machine inside.

"Thank you Shiho," Amarante answered with a sigh. It was the last of the war and here she was sitting on the side line not able to accomplish anything.

"You've done more than you think Amarante," Shiho answered sensing her friend's disappointment. Gently Shiho placed the disabled mobile suit on the ground.

"What do you mean? The only thing I've done is defeat my sister and that's no real great task if you look at this whole battle. The other three in her team are probably on the battlefield somewhere. I haven't accomplished anything Shiho," Amarante sighed again. Leaning back in her seat she waited for Shiho to give her some response.

"Don't even say that Amarante! Like I said you've done far more than you think. All of us are fighting to stop this war from taking more innocent lives. So don't give up just yet! Remember, there are things we have to do after the war is over – cleaning up, unsolved political matters, and rebuilding. We'll all have our jobs after this war. I think you told me once that we're all pawns in this war…but even pawns can take down a greater foe from time to time. But I have to get back out there; I'll see you after the war Amarante!" Shiho persuaded. Amarante could only groan, watching her friend leave the hangar. Shutting down her machine, Amarante opened the hatching floating out to a joyous uproar. She flinched seeing the joyous faces as the mechanics and other crew members patted in her shoulder and head with praise.

"Great job out there Amarante!" the chief replied tapping her helmet.

"But I didn't," Amarante began.

"You left here believing that you couldn't accomplish a thing and you've returned not killing a single soldier. That's something to be proud of Amarante," the chief answered sending her towards the elevator.

"Amarante!" a familiar voice called out to her. It was none other than Kirkwood, her first love. He joined her in the elevator pulling off his helmet.

"What?" she asked curiously taking off her own. Tossing their helmets away Kirkwood wrapped his arms around her.

"I still love you Mare," he whispered into her ear. Pulling away he kissed her face repeatedly. His stomach dropped seeing a look of disgust on her face.

"Don't even say that," Amarante grumbled.

"Amarante but I really do! I REALLY do. Amarante I love you! I could never stop thinking about you after I gave you to him and even though I moved on…I still loved you! Amarante please, let's rekindle our love. You cannot deny that you still love me!" Kirkwood replied shaking the girl.

"Kirkwood stop! Nicol…Nicol is, was my soul mate and I'm not going to trample on his memory," Amarante answered as the door opened.

"Amarante…I need you," Kirkwood murmured.

"You don't need me…you WANT me," Amarante answered entering the locker room.

* * *

"Amarante," Waltfeld called out hearing the elevator open.

"Yeah! Anything you need help with Dad?" Amarante answered floating over to his chair.

"We don't need any help right now but feel free to stay here," Waltfeld told her.

"Dad about what happened earlier," Amarante began.

"Don't even worry about it Amarante, you're still be my little girl," Waltfeld cooed placing a hand on hers. She blushed softly still wondering why Waltfeld cared about her deeply. What made him love her and care for her? Looking down at Waltfeld's controls Amarante quickly pressed the button opening lines to the hangar.

"If you can, repair my GuAIZ so it can at least fly I would be sincerely grateful," Amarante asked before releasing her finger from the button.

"Amarante what are you doing?" Waltfeld demanded. His daughter had just come back safe and sound and now she wanted to go back again? He was not going to allow it this time; she was going to stay in a place where Waltfeld didn't have to worry about her.

"Well after the fighting's done, someone needs to help clean up," Amarante answered cheerfully.

Waltfeld sighed, "Just be careful."

"I know Dad," Amarante answered. "I know how to take care of myself."

"But I'll always worry about you because you're my daughter, and you'll always be my daughter Amarante. I want you to know that," Waltfeld replied sending his daughter off to the elevator.

"Don't worry I won't disappoint you!" Amarante cheered leaving the busy bridge.

"She sure is a busy body," Lacus chuckled.

"She lives up to her name…Amarante, the flower that never fades," Waltfeld answered in response.

* * *

YEAAHHHHH! LAST CHAPTER! Not the best but I suck at action. Don't worry there's an epilogue that I have to finish writing. This is a total of ten pages wow…Sorry that this isn't the greatest chapter ever.

WoofumsPup

P.S. If you could tell me where I wrote the part where Shiho destroys Amaranta shield so I can delete it PLEASE let me know. I can't find it ;A;

P.P.S. I also have a tumblr account (which I rarely post on) but it is nicolxamarante  
Um, I think I need a better name for it as well w

Well I'll see you guys for the epilogue!

P.P.P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	44. Epilogue

Lost Memories/Amnesia Girl Epilogue

Well it's been VERY fun :D. I hope you didn't mind sitting through the endless chapters, and I hope you will stay tuned for the sequel _The Starlit Battlefield_ or some other name that's more fitting to Amarante's personality. (It probably won't be _The Starlit Battlefield_, I was thinking, _Behind Enemy Lines_. Even though I think that'll change)

* * *

"Come right in," a butler ordered Amarante. With a quiet nod Amarante stepped into the large manor. She followed the properly dressed man through the beautifully furnished home. _Please like me,_ Amarante thought over and over in her mind, her heart racing faster and faster with every step that she took. She knew that a beautiful house brought high expectations and she never wanted to let anyone down. He knocked on a door allowing Amarante inside. She awkwardly stood a few inches from the door wondering if she run and hide instead of facing the two adults. She jumped hearing the door shut behind her. The couple resting in two elegant armchairs swiveled their upper bodies to see their new guest. She was dressed in an off the shoulder white summer dress with shiny white closed toe heels. Her hair was curled and pulled back with a white headband with a cream colored bow.

"You must be her," the man mustered standing up. Amarante nodded unsure of what to say. The woman had tears in her eyes as the man approached her. "It's very nice to finally have you here, Amarante." His voice was soft, gentle and soothing to the ear. She felt so relaxed in his presence.

"Likewise," Amarante replied shaking his stretched out hand. His hand was trembling and clammy, this must have been just as awkward for them as it was for the red haired maiden.

"After he met you, Nicol couldn't stop talking about you. All he ever wanted to do was to take you out on a formal and proper date," the man replied throwing the girl into his arms. "You were his first love." Amarante was stunned by his actions and his words, was she really his first and why was he hugging a person he had only learned about through letters and the occasional phone call? She began to wonder what Nicol told his parents about her.

"Really?" Amarante asked hugging the man in return. They were still severely torn by his death and to finally be able to meet the girl that he loved brought them closer to having closure. The woman finally approached tears falling from her eyes.

"I can't believe that we're finally meeting you," Mrs. Amalfi muttered weakly.

"Me too. I'm so sorry that I can't say anything more. To me, Nicol could never stop talking about his parents. I truly envied that, especially when I had amnesia. My mother died when I was a child and my father virtually disowned me. I'm so pleased that Nicol has such wonderful parents. You raised him to be a true gentleman," Amarante praised. Ms. Amalfi couldn't stop crying as they invited Amarante to sit down with them.

"Explain to us how you met our Nicol," Mrs. Amalfi asked through her tears.

"I was injured in battle at the Z.A.F.T. base in Banadiya, and since the base wouldn't be operating anymore I was transferred to Gibraltar. When I was allowed to have visitors, Yzak and Dearka came by to make sure I was okay. I think they invited Athrun and Nicol to come with them. I'm not too sure why they were there…but if they weren't, I would have never met your son. I was terrified of these four strange boys in my room since I developed amnesia. After the nurse shooed them out, Nicol came back within ten minutes, red as a beet, to introduce himself. He was so gentle when he held my hand for the first time…I…I felt so safe when I was with him and for the first time since developing amnesia…well loved. After that he kept coming back to see me…and I thought it was so strange that some guy that I never knew would come and stay with me through all my pain and suffering. We really hit it off from there, and the first time that he kissed me I just knew he was the "one" for me. I must sound like a stupid school girl saying that but, Nicol…Nicol was just so special. He cared so much for my wellbeing: he was always there when I needed to take my medication, he was always there when I had to go back to the hospital to see the doctors, he was always there when I cried for hours on end when I couldn't remember and…he, he was al-always there when I needed someone to remind me…that so-someone loved me," Amarante explained breaking out in to her own quiet sob. She had promised herself that she wouldn't break down in front of his parents but here she was crying her heart out in front of them. _My make-up's going to smear if I don't stop this. You're stronger than that! You don't want to show the Amalfis that you're some whiny crybaby! _Amarante thought dabbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"When he told us about you, I had always dreamed and longed for that first awkward "meet the parents" visit. Nicol would be blush profusely and you would be the polite dashing beauty that you are," his mother said with a sad chuckle. "Nicol sent home pictures of you constantly. He couldn't get enough of you; he was so mesmerized by your presence and your hair. He used to tell us how much he loved running his hand through your beautiful red hair. He would tell us about how he would brush your hair when you could barely use your hands to do that simple task."

"He was very gentle with a brush. If I said 'ow' he would become severely upset and apologize over and over again about how he hurt me. Nicol was always so gentle with me. When I was in the hospital Nicol used to come and sleep next to me so I wouldn't be lonely. He didn't care that Yzak yelled at him for coming back in the morning tired with a sore back. He was the biggest sweetheart that I knew," Amarante answered with a sorrowful chuckle. Taking out a crumpled letter from his pocket, Mr. Amalfi passed it to his wife who read aloud. Amarante could tell that Nicol's parents had read this letter repeated because of its condition.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ "She's finally asleep," Nicol whispered with a deep sigh falling into a cushiony reclining chair. __**Even with pain medication she's still in a lot of pain. I think I'll be at her bedside all night long, **__Nicol thought watching the girl sleep peacefully. Gazing tiredly up at the clock, it was passing midnight. He sighed softly knowing that Athrun would be severely displeased in the morning. He heard Amarante groan causing Nicol to sit up with a jolt. Anxiously he observed her face relieved to find that her eyes were still closed. __**She's still asleep, poor thing, **__Nicol thought relaxing back into the chair for approximately twenty minutes. Standing up, Nicol paced around the room debating if he should go back to his quarters or stay with his new friend. Fifteen minutes later, Nicol sat back down in the chair placing his head in his hands. __**What am I to do? I can't just leave her here and then again…Athrun wanted me back long time ago, **__Nicol thought. He stood up taking off his belt, tossing it in the chair behind him. Unbuckling his collar Nicol unzipped his uniform carefully placing it on the back of the chair. Sitting back down, he relaxed in the chair getting ready for a long night in the cushiony chair. He allowed his eyes to close drifting off to sleep._

_ Later on that night Nicol was awakened by a hand wrapping around his neck. Immediately, Nicol seized his attacker's wrist twisting it to the right getting ready to bring his attacker to the floor only to be stopped by a small cry. Looking at the figure in the moonlight Nicol saw that it was none other than Amarante._

_ "Amarante? What are you doing?" he asked her gently. "I was just about to counterattack." She shivered at his cold words trying to find comfort somewhere on this soldier's body._

_ "I got scared," she replied._

_ "Do you want me to sit in the other chair?" Nicol asked prepping her for the small trip back to her bed. Amarante only took this as an opportunity to snuggle up to her constant companion._

_ "I want to stay here with you," Amarante replied wrapping her arms around his neck._

_ "You should really sleep in your bed Amarante," Nicol shushed. The nurse could come in at any minute and scold him for __**"taking" **__Amarante out of bed. He also knew that his special privilege of seeing her after hours would be revoked as well._

_ "But I want to stay here with you," a tired and heavily medicated Amarante replied. Nicol trembled slightly from anxiety, he didn't want to displease her but then again the nurses were around every corner._

_ "O…Okay but let's keep your IV hand right here in front," Nicol sighed moving her hand from around his neck to on his chest. He couldn't help it…Amarante had a stunning body and was innocently cute in every way. He could never tell her no._

_ "Over your heart?" she asked. Nicol blushed looking away from his new friend wondering if he did that on purpose._

_ "Y-Yes," Nicol replied reaching around the chair for his uniform jacket. __**She's probably going to get really cold. She has so many blankets on her bed already, **__he thought feeling Amarante snuggle against him. Carefully Nicol wrapped his uniform around hid injured maiden. __**First the nurses are going to kill me…and then Athrun will make sure my body unidentifiable, **__Nicol thought with a sigh._

* * *

" 'I never feel the pain when I'm around you,' she told me before falling silent. I was touched by her statement but I was instantly saddened by her pain. I didn't get much sleep Mom but it was worth it for her. In the morning she was feeling better and I got to put her back in her bed! I really think I'm falling in love with her Mom, Dad. She's wonderful…absolutely wonderful and very beautiful. When she recovers, I'll send you a picture but I have to go now. I love you both dearly Mom and Dad and I hope that this war will end soon so I can bring you Amarante.

Love,

Nicol

P.S. Remember to keep my piano in tune!" Mrs. Amalfi narrated closing Nicol's letter. Her hands were shaking as she gave Nicol's letter back to his father.

"Amarante, I understand that you feel like you have to do your part but promise me that you won't go out and fight unless it's ABSOLUTELY necessary. I don't want to go through another child's funeral," Mr. Amalfi pleaded grasping Amarante's shoulders. Looking into his eyes Amarante saw a deep sadness and an overwhelming fear for her sadness.

"I promise you," the young maiden said confidently. "But, it's not your fault."

"What?" the Amalfis asked.

"It's not your fault. The only **things** at fault are mankind's greed and desire," Amarante answered.

"Thank you," Mrs. Amalfi muttered through her tears. Amarante nodded hugging what could have been her in-laws. She wished she could stay all day with them but she had a court martial to face in a few hours.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Amalfi, but I have to get going. I have to face my court martial," Amarante sighed. Standing up, the Amalfis escorted Amarante to their front door.

"Amarante we believe in you, and we're positive that you'll get off somehow," Mr. Amalfi told her confidently. Amarante wished she had that type of confidence. She betrayed the PLANTs…how was she going to get out of that type of punishment?

"Thank you Mr. Amalfi. I'll come visit you guys as often as I possibly can, that's if I'm not in a prison or dead," Amarante answered hugging them once again.

* * *

"Even though I wore this uniform on the _Eternal_ it feels strange wearing it here in the PLANTs," Amarante told herself. Looking in a mirror Amarante only saw a traitor staring back at her. _I wonder if the war would have changed if I hadn't joined the __**Eternal**__, _Amarante thought leaving her hotel room. Outside she was escorted to an armed car by two MP Officers. _She's only a baby! She's probably no older than fifteen I bet, _one of the MP Officers thought. At the car she was placed in handcuffs before being seated in between the two officers. The car took off slowly but Amarante could only focus on her handcuffed hands.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ "Amarante , I LOOOVVVEEE YOU!" Nicol cooed snuggling his giggling girlfriend. They were lying on her bed under the watchful but sleepy eyes of Athrun. Amarante enjoyed this time with Nicol even though Athrun was in the room. He kissed her forehead pulling her closer to his body. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her big bright green eyes. She went through his hair resting her hands on his cheeks._

_ "Nicol, are you going to stay the night?" Amarante whispered in Nicol's ear._

_ "I can't, Athrun won't stand for it," Nicol whispered back. He kissed her lips softly motioning her to sit up. Sitting up for him Nicol wrapped an arm around her waist. He wanted to pull her on top of him but he didn't want to injure her._

_ "Nicol, why do you love me so much?" Amarante asked curiously. Sitting up as well Nicol motioned her to grab her brush. Amarante obeyed handing him the brush sitting up stiffly so he can brush her long hair. Brushing Amarante's silky hair was one of Nicol's favorite activities._

_ "I love you because you're the person I want to be with Amarante," Nicol replied gathering up the ends of her hair. With small gentle strokes Nicol brushed out the ends moving on to the rest of her hair. __**That didn't tell me anything! **__Amarante thought holding in a groan._

_ "But why? Why did you choose me?" Amarante asked feeling the brush go through her hair. Staring straight ahead, Amarante watched Athrun doze on the opposite bed. Amarante giggled watching his head droop and fall off his hand. In his sleepy state Athrun placed his head back on his hand only to have the same results as before._

_ "Why? I don't really know why. I just saw you…and I knew that you were the one for me," Nicol answered pulling back her hair kissing her neck. He felt his stomach drop seeing Amarante flinch to his affection. Amarante was unsure about his actions, the kiss felt great but was Nicol only trying to get into her pants? "Sorry I won't do it again. I guess I just got a little carried away."_

_ "NO! It was alright! Honestly!" Amarante replied looking back at Nicol. He frowned putting down her brush turning Amarante around. She never wanted to displease Nicol even if she didn't like it._

_ "Amarante, I love you because you're a strong loving individual. I don't want to do anything that makes you upset because I think you're the best thing that has happened to me during this war, and I can't afford to lose you," Nicol answered thrusting Amarante into his arms. She couldn't believe her ears, how could she be the best thing that has happened to Nicol? She had no memories and she felt hideous because of her scars. Pulling away Nicol stroked her cheek feeling his own cheeks fluster. Playfully Amarante placed her hands on his cheeks pulling him in for a romantic kiss._

_ "That's enough you two…you can't have…I won't allow…too young," Athrun mumbled falling asleep on the spare bed._

_ "Oh Athrun," Nicol chuckled sliding off her bed._

_ "You're gonna go?" Amarante whined. "You're not even done with my hair!" Although Nicol thought she was absolutely adorable when she whined and pouted, Nicol HATED it to no end. _

_ "Mare! I love you but my Commander needs to get back to his room. I'll come back and brush your hair later, okay?" Nicol answered pecking her lips. Frowning Amarante laid down with a huff. Nicol always got Amarante's nerves when he placed Athrun before her. SHE was his girlfriend NOT Athrun!_

_ "Okay…Just come back soon," she whined turning away from the boys._

_ "I will, don't fall asleep okay? I love you Amarante," Nicol answered shaking Commander Zala. Nicol helped Athrun to his feet sensing Athrun was too tired and dazed to walk on his own. Nicol paused frowning at his disheartened girlfriend. Earlier, he had promised Amarante that he wouldn't leave until she was peacefully sleeping in her bed._

_ "Love you too," Amarante grumbled._

_ "Do you want to come?" Nicol asked in his sweet childish voice._

_ "What?"_

_ "Do you want to come?"_

_ "OF COURSE!" Amarante replied jumping off…_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Excuse me," the MP on her right murmured clearing his throat. Looking up from her shackles, Amarante stared out of a side window. She felt comforted by the gentle rolling hills and lush greenery. Her heart sank when she saw the glass panels of the PLANTs, everything was artificial. How could anyone live in this suffocating hourglass? Leaning back in her seat Amarante closed her eyes trying to calm her frantic heart.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ "Nicol?" Amarante asked groggily. He held in a sigh wondering if he could ever get her to sleep through the whole night._

_ "Yeah?" Nicol asked, sweetly brushing her cheek. On top of her bed in front of Nicol laid several sheets of paper with little black dots._

_ "What are you doing?" she asked sitting up. __**No! You're supposed to be sleeping! Don't get interested in what I'm doing! **__Nicol thought._

_ "I'm writing music. I play the piano remember?" Nicol answered. Standing up Nicol placed his hands on her shoulders gently inching her down._

_ "Do you play any other instrument?" Amarante asked._

_ "Yes, but you're supposed to be sleeping," Nicol replied kissing her forehead. He was glad that she couldn't see his blush in the darkness._

_ "But," Amarante murmured._

_ "Go to bed Amarante," Nicol ordered playfully._

_ "Who are you dedicating the music to?" Amarante asked innocently._

_ "That's a secret but I think you can bribe it out of me with a kiss," Nicol chuckled slyly. She motioned him closer pecking his cheek. "But."_

_ "You didn't say what type of kiss. So who are you going to dedicate your music to?" Amarante asked._

_ "I'm dedicating this piece to…_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Get up," the MP on her right asked kindly. They helped her out of the car ushering her into the building where she would be tried for treason. _What a beautiful building to see my demise in, _Amarante thought with a sad chuckle. It had beautifully crafted mahogany oak molding and ivy leaves made out of gold covered the ceiling. Looking down at her shaking hands she saw that they had become pale and sweaty. She wanted to run away but only a coward would do that. Coming to a door they forced her to wait outside. Her knees felt weak as they banged against each other. The doors flew open the two MP Officers ushering her forward. _A panel of five judges instead of a jury? Just make it quick, _Amarante thought as she stepped on a pedestal. The officers took off her handcuffs.

"Amarante Takahashi of the Joule Team and formerly of the Waltfeld Team, you have been charged with treason of the armed forces. Care to explain your actions before we sentence you?"

"I know this will sound strange, but it felt strange to be on the _Vesalius_. On July 12, I had this urge to leave the ship and go to the _Eternal_. To this day I have no idea why I left the _Vesalius_. I take full responsibility for my actions," Amarante replied.

"At the time of your departure you had amnesia correct?" the judge on the far left asked.

"Yes sir," Amarante answered.

"And how well did you know what was going on around you?"

"Not well sir. I knew about the war but I was confused about what side of the war I was on and what I was fighting for. I was told the _Eternal _was a Z.A.F.T. ship but I wasn't properly informed why the _Vesalius _was hunting it down."

"So you believe your amnesia inhibited your ability to decipher the past from the future?" the judge in the middle asked. In the back of Amarante's mind she had dubbed him the fat head judge.

Thinking over his statement Amarante responded, "Yes." The judges murmured to each other before turning back to Amarante.

"Did you KNOW that Commander Andrew Waltfeld was the Captain of the _Eternal _when you defected?" a judge on the right asked.

"No I did not. At the time I didn't even know who he was. The only person I remembered was second in command Martin DaCosta, but I didn't know that Martin DaCosta was a part of the _Eternal's _crew," Amarante answered.

"And why didn't you return to Z.A.F.T. after acquiring your memories?" the judge on the far right demanded.

"Sir, I didn't return because I knew the moment I did, I would have been executed," Amarante answered. The judges turned to each other again murmuring a few words.

"The court has come to a decision," the head judge boomed clearing his throat. Amarante clenched her fists bracing herself for the verdict. "We find you not guilty of committing the act of treason by reason of amnesia and the failure of Z.A.F.T. commanders to realize that you were unfit for battle. Case dismissed." With a strike of the gavel Amarante was freed of the title traitor. She was escorted out of the courtroom and house.

"I'm glad you were found not guilty. You're only a child," the MP on her left said kindly.

"Ah, thank you?" Amarante answered as the armored car rolled up to take her back to her hotel room.

* * *

Her bag beating against her side Amarante ran towards one particular man. She hadn't seen her "father" for two to three weeks. When she saw his missing arm Amarante picked up the pace. Out of the corner of former Z.A.F.T. Commander Andrew Waltfeld's eye he saw his dearest little Amarante. He was almost in disbelief taking a few steps towards the sprinting girl. With every step Commander Waltfeld picked up speed until he collided with Amarante. With his one remaining arm, Waltfeld hugged Amarante twirling her around in a circle. He could feel her body compress in an uncontrollable cry.

"Silly girl, why are you crying?" Waltfeld whispered in her ear. He placed her firmly on the ground wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Because," Amarante sobbed.

"Don't waste your tears on me," Waltfeld chuckled wrapping an arm around the sobbing girl.

"But! I missed you!" Amarante continued to weep.

"I know you did My Little Tiger," Waltfeld began, "And by the way, I'LL be handling your bags today." He smiled wickedly hoping to make her laugh or react angrily but she only nodded weakly rubbing her eyes. _She's such an emotional wreck. Seeing Nicol's grave and his parents probably caused most of her stress and tears. At least she'll be able to heal now_, Waltfeld thought bringing her to the baggage carrousel.

"Let me help," Amarante muttered drying her tears on her sleeve.

"No, let your dad do it. I'm getting used to using one arm," Waltfeld chuckled. She let out a small sigh knowing that there was no arguing with this guy. As her bags came around Waltfeld pulled them off with ease. "Here I'll give you this one."

"Okay," Amarante muttered taking the smaller one.

"Cheer up my wittle wittle girl," Waltfeld cooed snuggling his little girl. "Because you know the adoption went through."

"Really?" Amarante gasped.

"Yeah, you're now my little girl," Waltfeld chuckled smiling at his new daughter. "WITH the hyphenated last name like you wanted: Amarante H. Takahashi-Waltfeld." (A/N: I was going to write her full name here but oddly enough, I forgot her middle name. All I remember is that it begins with an "H")

Pouting Amarante let her tears flow, "DADDY!" She threw her arms around his neck crying her eyes out.

"Amarante I said don't waste your tears on me!" Waltfeld snapped.

"I know but you're now my real Daddy! One that loves me and will always care for me! One that will protect me when I'm in trouble! A Daddy that will always cheer me up when I'm frightened! You'll be a loving Daddy that will encourage me while I'm feeling blue!" Amarante cried. He could only smile as he listened to his little girl weep in his arms. _Aisha I wish you were here to sooth her. I was never good at this kind of thing_, Waltfeld thought rubbing Amarante's back gently. Even though Aisha wasn't with him, they finally got what they always wanted: a child to love and cherish. And they couldn't ask for a more perfect child then Amarante Takahashi, the flower that never fades.

* * *

Well it ends with this! It's been a fun…almost two year adventure! I would just like to give a shout out to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted my story! Thank you so much for your support and stay tuned for the sequel to this story. A little blurb will be up on my page tomorrow or on my tumbleblog that needs a new name: nicolxamarante

Until then my friends!

~WoofumsPup


End file.
